A Gardevoir and her Trainer
by latiasfan1
Summary: Jason sets out from Kanto with his partner, a Shiny Kirlia. During this journy they must face danger, fights, excitement... And love. But their's is a dangerous love, for in Kanto Pokephilia is illegal. Can they over-come the law, and stay together... Coupled with the problem of Team Rocket rising again, it's gonna get hectic. JasonXAngela-Gardeshipping. JessieXJames-Rocketshipping
1. Chapter 1

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

This fic is from the Trainer POV. And I thought I might try my hand at a second FanFiction. I've always wanted to write one about Gardevoir. They're just so cool…

"Speech"=talking

'Speech'=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

I opened my eyes as my alarm clock began to buzz. I reached out to turn it off, and sat up yawning. The lump under my quilt next to me moved, and a Kirlia poked her head out from under the quilt. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute there with all her light blue hair messed up on one side and her orange eyes half-closed. She climbed over me and ran to the mirror, grabbing a comb on the way. I got up and walked out, heading to the bathroom. I washed, brushed my teeth and stretched. I walked back to my bedroom and opened the door.

"Kirlia! Today's the day! We're gonna get my Trainer's license!" I frowned when she stayed quiet.

"Kirlia?" I walked in, and saw her sat on the bed, sniffing. I sat down and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?" She looked at me, and smiled slightly.

-_Well, if you start then you have to have a Starter. But you have to choose between Bulbasaur, Charm__ander or Squirtle. And I'm a Kirlia. I can't be a Starter._- I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I spoke to the Professor. He says that I can use you as my Starter." I stood and opened the door.

"Now can I get changed please?" She stood and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I threw on some clean clothes, and paused before looking in the mirror. I'm 15, and I stood roughly 5'2", and had dark brown hair. It was always messy, and I had a spike that covered one ear where it curved around. Satisfied with my shirt and jeans, I grabbed a jacket and left my room. I walked downstairs and into the living room, where Kirlia was sat. She had one of my books in her hands. I crept up behind her, as usual, and as usual she kept reading and used a Psychic to pin me in place.

-_You know that'll never work. Why do you do it?_- She asked, while turning a page. I tried to shrug.

'Well, I can hope that one day I get you.' She smiled a little bit, and that was all I needed.

'But I know that I can't. Not like when you was a Ralts. That was funny…' She stifled a laugh, but gave up and started to giggle. She quietened down after a few minutes, though. She got up and looked at me.

-_When I was a Ralts, I was a lot younger. That doesn't count._- I grinned as she released me.

"If you say so. We should probably leave, and head for Pallet town." She nodded, and I turned around.

"Now, where did I put my backpack…" It floated over to me. I looked at Kirlia, and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

-_As if you'd remember everything t__hat we'd need._- I grinned, and so did she. We both knew that I'd forget something.

"What was it this time?" She walked around and stood next to me as I squatted to root through the bag, so our heads were level.

-_This time, you forgot your underwear._- She blushed a little, but not much. I ruffled her hair, and she pushed at my hand, shrieking in mock fear. I lifted my hand, and grinned. She set about sorting out her hair, as I closed my bag and slung it on my back.

"I've just gotta write a note for Mum and Dad, K?" Kirlia nodded. I grabbed a piece of paper, and scrawled where I was going. We live in Viridian City, so we were fairly close to Pallet Town. We walked out of the house, and started for Route 1.

As we walked along, we both enjoyed the fresh air and wide view. We took the ledges, jumping to the ground, rather than trek through the grass. We soon got to Pallet, where a PokeMart clerk was standing near the road. He spotted us and rushed over.

"Ah! A Trainer! I work for a Pokémon Market, or PokeMart for short. We're giving out promotional items. Please, take this Potion!" The clerk handed us a small spray bottle, with purple highlights. I put in my bag and thanked him, before me and Kirlia walked into Pallet. As soon as we walked in, some little 5-year olds mobbed us. I crouched as I spoke to them.

"Can we see your Pokémon, Mister?" One little kid at the back had milk bottle lensed glasses and a book and was pouring through the pages.  
>"There! That's a Kirlia! But that one doesn't look like it should. It's the wrong colour." He turned the book around, and showed us the picture. I knew what it would look like.<p>

"Yep. She's a Shiny. They're very rare. Can someone tell me where Professor Oak is?" As I finished, a shadow fell over me. I stood, and saw it was Oak.

"So, you came to get your licence, did you?" I nodded.

"Yes, Professor. And I spoke to you about using Kirlia as my Starter?" Oak nodded.

"Of course! It's just, most people don't have any Pokémon when they get there Licence. But, why start now? You should've started five years ago…" I sighed and looked at Kirlia. She nodded. I turned back to Oak.

"I got Kirlia as an Egg. I hatched her, and was ten. I planned on using her as my Starter any way, but… well, she accidently hurt a Rattata. Its parents were nearby. I grabbed her and ran off home with her, but the problem was, one of the Raticate used Bite. It got the back of my leg. By then, I was near town, and they stopped soon after that when people ran up to get me to safety. I wasn't hurt permanently, but I took a lot of damage to my muscle. I had to wait about four years, for the muscle to strengthen enough, and by then I'd missed the deadline. I had to wait for this year." Oak nodded.

"Very well. Follow me." Me and Kirlia walked after him, and soon we entered his lab. Oak stopped us next to a table with three Pokeballs, and walked up to a table further on. He came back and handed me a small red rectangle.

"This is a Pokedex. It contains data on all species of Pokémon native to Kanto. It won't have anything on Kirlia, as she's not native to Kanto, but don't worry. And these are for you." He handed me 6 small balls, each with a red half and a white half, and a black band around the middle. There was a silver button in the middle. "These are your Pokeballs. Five are to catch wild Pokémon; one is for Kirlia, unless she's already captured?" I held up a slightly dirty Pokeball.

"This is Kirlia's ball. She doesn't like being inside it, so she walks next to me." Oak nodded.

"Alright, then. To sign up to the Pokémon league challenge, just visit the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City." I nodded.

"Thanks, Professor." I pocketed the Pokeballs, and handed one back to Oak. We walked out of the lab, and headed back to Route 1. As we walked along, Kirlia's arm began to twitch. I smirked.

"If you want to, you can." She grinned at me, before running ahead. She began to dance, pirouetting, jumping and the occasional split. I walked along, and she kept up with me, dancing circles around me. As I felt happier, she danced faster, until she was a blur. Then we entered Viridian, and she stopped, although she was obviously disappointed. I smiled at her.

"Once we're out of here, you can dance again." She smiled at me, and jumped. She flipped in mid-air as I dropped to one knee, and she landed on one leg, balanced on my shoulder. I stood up and she shifted to behind my head, one foot on each shoulder. We walked a little further, until we spotted the Centre. We walked inside, and I walked up to the desk. Out of nowhere, a pink-haired lady appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you?" I smiled at her.

"Could I sign up to the Pokémon League challenge, please?" She smiled at me.

"Certainly. One moment." She walked off to the side and through a door. At that moment, a small kid walked up to me.

"Hey! You wanna battle?" I looked at Kirlia. She nodded, and I grinned.

"Sure." He nodded.

"I'm Ethan. Follow me, there's a battle area out back." I followed him and soon saw the battle area. It was a rectangular area of sand, divided into two halves with a Pokeball design in the middle. He stood at one end, and I stood at the other.

"GO! Weedle!" He cried out, as he threw a Pokeball into the air. It opened, and in a flash of red a small bug appeared. It was tan, with small black eyes and a bulbous pink nose, as well as a large horn on its head. It had little pink feet as well, and it began to crawl forwards. I was curious, so I raised my Pokedex.

WEEDLE, THE HAIRY BUG POKeMON. WEEDLE ARE KNOWN TO EAT LARGE AMOUNTS OF LEAVES, AND THEY EAT THEIR OWN BODY WEIGHT EVERY DAY. THE TWO-INCH STINGER ON ITS HEAD IS POISONOUS. IT MAKES SURE ATTACKERS GET THE POINT RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS.

I put away the Pokedex.

"You ready, Kirlia?" She nodded, and stepped forwards. Ethan made the first move.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" The Weedle reared back, and its horn glowed purple before it fired a load of them at Kirlia.

"Kirlia! Dodge them!" Kirlia jumped into the air, and landed to the side of the stings. As the Weedle aimed for her, she began to backflip over the battle area. She stopped when the Weedle gave up.

"Show-off." I muttered to her. She grinned at me, and I turned to the Weedle.

"Kirlia! Use Confusion!" Kirlia set her sight on the Weedle, and her eyes glowed blue. The Weedle was surrounded by the same light, and it was lifted off the ground, before Kirlia slammed it into the ground. The dust cloud cleared, to show an unconscious Weedle. Ethan recalled his Weedle.

"That was a great battle, but be careful. That… Kirlia..? Is really rare around here. Expect a lot of challenges, and some people may try to steal it from you." Kirlia glared at being called an 'it' but I put a hand on her head, holding her back, at least physically.

"Thanks, Ethan. Way to go, Kirlia! Your first battle, and you won!" I grabbed her and spun around, her legs trailing behind her. At that moment, Nurse Joy walked out.

"There you are! Now, I need your name to complete this..?" I smiled at her.

"My name is Jason." She filled out a square, and smiled at me.

"There, all done! You are now taking the Pokémon League challenge! I wish you the best of luck!" She bowed, and turned to walk in where Ethan was waiting to have his Weedle healed. I turned to Kirlia and smiled at her.

"It's late; we should head home."

-_Right. And I'm tired after that battle._- I picked her up, and she sat on my shoulder. I walked out of the Centre, and began to walk home.

"How can you be tired? You dodged and used a Confusion. It wasn't that bad." Kirlia shrugged.

-_I don't know. But __I did go a bit overboard on the Confusion._- I smiled at her.

"There's the answer; you're mentally exhausted. I told you we should practice with your mental stamina." It only took a half hour to actually reach home, but she was fast asleep by then. I walked in, and upstairs before putting her under my quilt. She curled up, and I left. After going downstairs, I entered the living room, where my Mum and Dad were sat. I took a deep breath, and steeled myself.

"Hey, Mum, Dad. How are you?" They turned around, and glared. My Dad stood up and walked over.

"Where did you go this morning? We were worried about you!" I frowned slightly.

"Didn't you read my note?" My Dad held up a sheet of paper.

"You wrote onto the shopping list. We couldn't read a thing." I sweatdropped.

"Probably shoulda checked the paper first…" I murmured to myself. My Mum walked over now.

"Well? What did the Professor say?" I grinned.

"I get to start my adventure…" My parents grinned, even my Dad, despite his anger. "…and Kirlia gets to be my Starter." The smile disappeared faster than a berry in a Snorlax's hand.

"What? But we thought that you'd leave it behind; especially after what happened the last time you two went out to a Route together…" I facepalmed.

"That was five years ago! I'm stronger, and so is Kirlia. She can defeat any wild Pokémon we find. I trust her." My parents glared, but I stood their gazes. Finally, my Mum sighed.

"Fine. We just worry about you, that's all." I smiled and hugged them.

"I know. But I should be fine. I promise." They returned the hug, and I stayed there for a few seconds. Eventually, we released each other, and I sat down with them to eat.

"Wow, Mum. I'm gonna miss your cooking while I travel." She smiled at me.

"You'll visit; I'm sure. And I can make you a huge meal!" I grinned.

"That sounds amazing. I'm gonna go to bed; it's late." As I stood, my parents smiled and said goodnight. But as I turned I glimpsed a frown form on their faces. I started upstairs, and quickly jumped the banister so I was downstairs again. I crept towards the door, and listened.

"I don't know; they're good friends…" My mum said.

"I don't care! I'm worried he might end up like some of the people I knew while travelling! It's not the Pokémon, it's how kind he is to it! And, his Pokémon can evolve again! I don't want him to force her to, and then regret it!" My Dad shouted. I frowned; I never knew Kirlia could evolve again.

"He deserves the chance to travel. After that Raticate, and still able to love Pokémon… I think he can travel as much as he likes." I heard footsteps as one of them paced back and forth.

"Fine. He can go. But when that Kirlia evolves, I want him to be absolutely sure of it, and not rush into it. If he forces her to evolve, then I don't know if he deserves to be a friend to them, but more of a master." I gasped at my father's attitude, before dashing for the stairs, afraid that they'd heard me. I ran into my room, and threw of my clothes, before getting into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed, and curled up under the covers. Kirlia shifted and moaned slightly; my bad mood must have been giving her nightmares. In a desperate attempt to Kirlia calmed down, before she woke and asked why I was in such a black mood, I thought about all the good things that we'd done.

_Flashback starts here_

I grinned as Ralts leant forwards, her mouth slightly open in awe. It was her first birthday, and my Mum had made her a small cake; or at least, small to us. It was the same height as Ralts. She looked at me, and then pointed at the cake. I nodded, smiling, as Ralts leant forwards and scooped some icing of with her finger. She timidly placed it in her mouth, and cried out. I sighed; she didn't like it. As I looked on, though, she stepped forwards and took a huge bite from the side. She cried out again, and I smiled. She took another bite; and my Mum placed a pile of plates in the way.

"You should've waited, Ralts. Here… have this." My Mum cut out the side of the cake which had a few bites in it and placed it on a plate, before setting it in front of Ralts. By the time everyone had a plate of cake, Ralts had eaten hers already. She grinned at me, her face covered in icing, and hiccoughed. I laughed slightly, as Ralts kept hiccoughing, bouncing slightly every time.

I smiled at Ralts, who was steadily speeding up. She'd been able to walk for a while, but recently she'd been wanting to try running. I watched her closely, as she started to speed up. Soon, she was shuffling along at a reasonable pace, laughing with glee. She spotted a ball that I'd left out, and she started after it. She gently poked it, and it rolled slightly. She pushed it harder, and as it rolled she followed it. I smiled as she chased it in a circle, stepping forwards as she neared me. I quickly scooped her up, and hugged her close. She returned the hug, her arms flat against my chest. We stood there for a few minutes, until I realised Ralts was asleep. I smiled tenderly, and walked inside to put her to bed. I wondered if this is how my parents felt when I was younger. As I entered my room, I laid her down on my pillow. She sighed and curled up slightly. As I looked down on her, I felt something; I wasn't sure what it was, and as I stood there I thought it over. Eventually, I realised what it was; it was love. I loved her. I stroked her hair, softly soothing her to deeper sleep. After a while, I went downstairs as said goodnight to my parents. I got changed, and as I got into bed, Ralts wrapped her arms around my arm. I smiled tenderly, and pulled her onto my chest as I laid on my back. I placed an arm over her back, and soon I drifted of as well.

_Flashback ends here_

I looked at Kirlia as she settled down, and smiled as I saw something. In her hand was half a bar of chocolate. I gently pulled it from her hands, and set it on the bedside table. She always had liked chocolate, ever since that cake from when she was a Ralts had been covered with chocolate icing. As I laid my head down on the pillow, I made sure not to disturb her sleep. I soon drifted off to join her in sleep, and await the dawn of tomorrow, when I would start my Trainer journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

OK. A slight bit of information for some of you. A WILD Ralts only knows Growl. If bred, they also learn a few Egg moves. And I will give Kirlia a name. I just needed to use her species name as most Kanto Region players wouldn't recognise her by description unless they played Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. And also, taking a suggestion into account, I've changed the symbols for thought as they were too similar the speech.

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

Once more, I opened my eyes as my alarm clock began to buzz. I reached out to turn it off, but suddenly Kirlia was standing over my head. Her eyes glowed blue, and the clock lifted into the air before compacting. She then opened the window and threw what was left out, before turning to me.

-_I never could stand that alarm clock._- I smiled sleepily at her.

"Well, when we're traveling, you won't need to worry. I can buy another one!" She glared at me, before grinning as well.

-_Good idea. You'd sleep all day if you could._- I laughed.

"So could you!" She nodded in agreement. I sat up and got out of bed as she jumped to the floor. We both headed downstairs, and I started to make some breakfast for me and Kirlia. I knew that my Dad had work, so I put some bread in the toaster. After a few minutes I held up a hand and started to count.

"Three… two… one." At one, the toast popped and I caught it, and as I held it out, my Dad barrelled down the stairs and grabbed it as he ran out the door.

"I'll see you later, I'm late again!" He shouted over his shoulder. I shut the door and grinned at Kirlia.

"Am I amazing, or what?" She just laughed at me.

After breakfast, we both got ready to leave. My bag was packed, so all I had to do was get dressed. We were ready to leave, when I stopped. I picked up Kirlia and sat her on the table.

"Kirlia, I've been thinking. Do you want a name? Or do you have one?" She swung her legs as she thought.

-_A name would be nice._- I smiled at her.

"Well, I've been thinking, and how does Angela sound?" She grinned and threw herself at me in a hug.

-_I love it! Angela's a perfect name!_- I smiled, happy that she was happy. She sat on my shoulder, and I walked out the front door. I paused, and opened the Town Map I bought a couple of years ago.

"Let's see… the closest place with a Gym is Pewter City. Shall we go?" Angela nodded, and we began to walk. After a bit, we ended up facing a swathe of grass. I walked on, regardless to it, when a Caterpie appeared. I grinned and held up my Pokedex.

CATERPIE, THE CATERPILLAR POKeMON. ITS FEET HAVE TINY SUCTION CUPS ALLOWING IT THE ABILITY TO CLIMB WALLS AND CEILINGS. IT EATS LEAVES, AND OFTEN HIDES UNDER THEM TO ESCAPE PREDATORS.

I put away the Pokedex, and grinned.

"GO, Angela!" She pushed of my shoulder and landed on the floor. I grinned.

"Use Confusion!" As usually happened, her eyes glowed and the Caterpie was picked up and flung into the ground. It struggled to its feet, but only just. I pulled a Pokeball out of my bag and threw it.  
>"Pokeball, go!" The ball hit the Caterpie and it was sucked inside with a red light. The ball rocked three times, before stopping. A small amount of sparks emerged from the button, and I picked up the ball. I held it in the air.<p>

"Alright! I caught myself… a Caterpie!" I shrunk the ball and clipped it to my belt, before heading back to Viridian to quickly heal my Caterpie. While waiting at the Centre, I discussed names with Angela, and settled on two. When Caterpie was healed, I crouched down.

"Alright, Caterpie. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Cata." Angela sighed as she realised what she had to do.

-_He's a boy._- I nodded.

"Alright, then Caterpie. How do you like the name… Caesar?" Caesar nodded happily.

"Cat, cater pie!"

-_Great, thank you!_-Angela smiled as she translated again. I stood up.

"Alright, Caesar, return!" Caesar returned to his Pokeball in a flash of red. I looked at Angela.

"Mind if I train Caesar for a bit? You're pretty strong yourself." She nodded.

-_Sure, go ahead._- I grinned, and ran back out to the patch of grass before Viridian forest. I let out Caesar and grinned at him.

"Alright, Caesar, we're gonna go through this forest. If we get in a battle, I'm gonna use you. OK?" Caesar nodded and crawled up my leg until he sat on my shoulder. Angela jumped to the floor.

-_I think I'll walk for a bit._- I nodded, and carried on into the forest. As I entered, some kid came up to me.

"Hey! If you're going through here, be careful. A lot of my friends are looking for bugs, and they love to challenge people to try them out. But more important is to beware the Beedrill. Keep an eye out, OK?" I nodded.

"Sure, thanks." We walked into the forest, when I spotted something in the grass.

"What the…" I walked over and saw that a Potion was lying on the ground. I shrugged and picked it up, before putting it in my bag.

"Well, let's keep going." We walked on, and soon a line of trees split the path. One side was full of grass, the other was bare. I was thinking about what path to take, when Caesar motioned to the left-hand side one.(He poked his head out repeatedly) I frowned.

"You sure?" Caesar nodded, so we began to walk that way. After a few seconds, a Weedle jumped out from a tree. I grinned.

"Alright, go, Caesar!" Caesar got onto the floor by using String Shot on a branch and lowering himself down. I pointed a finger dramatically.

"Caesar, use tackle!" Caesar began to move surprisingly fast, and rammed the side of the Weedle. It crashed into the floor, and stood. It shook its head and glared. It reared back, and cried out.

"WWWWEEEEEEDDDDDLLLLLEEEEE!" A few seconds afterwards, a swarm of Beedrill appeared. I paled, while Caesar crawled up my leg and tapped his Pokeball, recalling himself.

"Oh… CRAP." The Beedrill buzzed angrily, and a few charged a Pinmissile. I grabbed Angela and began to sprint.

"WHY is it… that every… time we leave… the house… we get mobbed… by angry Pokémon!" I screamed at the sky. Angela climbed onto my head and faced the swarm.

-_Left!_- She cried, and I ran left, only to have a Pinmissile land where my foot was a second before.

-_No, my left!_- I ran to my right and a Pinmissile flew past. After a few minutes, I got annoyed.

"Enough dodging! Caesar, come on out!" Caesar appeared, and I scooped him up and placed him on my head.

"Caesar, use String Shot! Aim for the wings and the face!" He began to fire short bursts of silk at the Beedrill, taking his time but scoring hits with every String Shot. Eventually, the last Beedrill fell, its wings gummed up by the string. I grabbed Caesar, and hugged him.

"Way to go, Caesar!" Suddenly, he began to glow. I put him down and stepped back. When the glow faded, he was a longer shape, reminding me of a banana.

"Metapod…" He cried. I grinned and picked him up.

"You evolved! Way to go, Caesar! And now… onwards!" I shouted, pointing towards the exit. Angela tapped my shoulder.

-_The exit's the other way…_- I sweatdropped.

"Fine… can't I have a bit of fun?" She giggled.

-_Nope._- I sighed. Suddenly, some kid in vest and shorts wearing a straw hat and carrying a net appeared.

"Whoa! You defeated all these Beedrill?" He stepped forwards and one jabbed a stinger at him, missing by centimetres. And yet the kid stayed close, and began to make notes in a little book he took from his pocket.

"Nope. Just immobilised them. They can still attack." The kid grinned.

"Well, who did it?" I held out Caesar.

"Caesar did it. I had him use String Shot." The kid nodded.

"Well, my name's Tom. Wanna battle?" I looked at Caesar, who nodded. I grinned at Tom and also nodded.

"A battle it is, then." We stepped back, and squared off. Tom put down his net.

"One-on-one. Go, Caterpie!" I smiled.

"Go, Caesar!" Caesar made his way to the pseudo-battle field.

"Caesar, String Shot!" Caesar sat there and did nothing. I frowned. Suddenly, he spat some silk at Tom. He flinched, but the silk passed over his shoulder-and hit the Beedrill that was behind him. Tom sighed with relief.

"Thanks." Caesar hit Caterpie in the face with a String Shot, blinding it temporarily.

"Caterpie, rub your face on the ground! Break the silk!" The Caterpie did that, and I could see it was already fraying.

"Quickly, use Tackle!" Caesar began to shuffle forwards, and balanced on his tail, or at least the lower part of his body. Then he dropped onto the Caterpie. He shuffled back, and the Caterpie broke through the silk. Tom grinned.

"Caterpie, use Tackle!" Caesar watched as Toms Caterpie charged towards it. I grinned.

"Now! Use Harden!" Caesar glowed a metallic silver, and the Caterpie bounced of him, although it still dealt some damage.

"Caesar, finish it! Use a String Shot, but keep it attached, before throwing it into a tree!" Caesar hit the Caterpie with a String Shot, and began to reclaim the silk. The Caterpie picked up speed, and Caesar broke the silk, before falling over. The Caterpie passed over him and smacked into a tree. When the small cloud of leaves falling from the tree finished, Toms Caterpie was face up with swirly eyes. Tom sighed.

"Well, you won. It was a great battle, though. You must have a lot of badges, if you can do that." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Actually, I don't have one badge yet. I'm going to get my first one now. I kinda improvised, as Caesar's not as mobile as a Caterpie." Tom grasped my hand as we went separate ways.

"Well, good luck! And some more of that improvisation, and you should win easily!" I smiled at him, and kept walking. As I walked along, Angela paused. I kept walking, before backtracking to stand next to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

-_There's something coming this way. Something big…_- I frowned. Suddenly, the Beedrill from earlier appeared. We all screamed in fright, and I grabbed Angela and ran. Caesar was already in my arms, and I held them both close. Suddenly, a small building appeared. I sighed in relief as I recognised it. There was one like it at the entrance to the forest at the Viridian City's side. Suddenly, the guard poked his head out, and ran back in. I sped up, and dove through the entrance to see him speaking into his radio.

"…repeat, Beedrill swarm detected, estimated Class Two! Send all Psychic, Fire and Flying types as soon as possible!" He put the radio down, and noticed me.

"You! Look what you did! You realise that the only way to stop them is to defeat them!" Angela tugged on my sleeve.

-_He said that he needs Psychic types. I'm Psychic. What do I need to do?_- I stood.

"Angela's a Psychic type. What do we need to do?" The guard stared.

"Simple. If these Beedrill get into the city, then they'll wreak havoc. We need Psychic types to prevent them from getting into the city. The Fire and Flying Types are needed to defeat them. Once enough faint, the rest leave." Suddenly, the radio squawked into life.

"This is Officer Jenny, calling in. We have all Fire and Flying types. There are no Psychic types available for requisition. ETA, five minutes. Jenny, out." The guard looked at me.

"Looks like you two struck lucky."

"So, let me get this straight. We need to stop any Beedrill crossing into Pewter. Right?" The guard nodded. I sighed.

"We'll need some help, here. Caesar, can you use string shot to slow them down?" He nodded, and I held him out. While Angela used Confusion to make the Beedrill crash into trees or other Beedrill, Caesar used String Shot to immobilise the wings of the Beedrill, or to blind them. When Officer Jenny arrived, half of the Beedrill were on the floor. She stared, before throwing several Pokeballs into the air. They released 3 Fire types and 4 Flying types. I stared this time, as Officer Jenny organised the Pokémon. Unfortunately, now the Beedrill began to use Pinmissile and Poison Sting.

"Pidgeotto, Pidgey and Farfetch'd! Use Gust! Doduo, use Tri Attack!" The three Flying types flew into the air, and began to blow the Beedrill down to floor level while Doduo began to charge the Gusts with a burst of fire, electricity or ice.

"Charmander, Vulpix and Charmeleon! Use Ember, but aim carefully!" The Fire types proceeded to spit flames at the airborne Beedrill, while occasionally the ones on the floor if they moved. Suddenly, a few broke through. I spotted them as they were behind Officer Jenny when they emerged from the trees.

"Angela, use Confusion! Caesar, String Shot any who get to close!" Angela quickly grounded the Beedrill, while Caesar returned to immobilising the Beedrill with bursts of silk. Soon, the remaining Beedrill turned and left. I recalled Caesar, after checking he was okay, but when I turned to Angela she dropped to her knees. I rushed over, and held her up. I pulled out a Potion, and quickly sprayed her with it. She looked stronger as soon as I finished, and stood without my help. She leant over and hugged me.

-_Thanks, Jason._- I smiled and hugged her back.

"You were awesome, and so was Caesar. I'll thank him when I've been to the local Pokémon Centre." Officer Jenny walked over.

"You caused this mess?" I gulped, and nodded. She sighed.

"The law says I should book you." She pulled a pair of handcuffs of her belt and clapped them onto my wrists. Then she pulled out a key and let me go.

"But from what I can tell, using two Pokémon, you held a Class Two swarm of Beedrill at bay for five minutes. I think you made up for causing this." I nodded in thanks.

"Erm, Officer, what exactly is a Class Two?" She paused for a second.

"Of course, you're a civilian. Sorry, I'm used to dealing with other law enforcement personnel. Class Three is the basic; a few Beedrill, less than ten. Class Two is anywhere between eleven and sixty Beedrill. And Class One is every Beedrill in the forest." At that moment, Officer Jenny's radio was contacted.

"Officer, we've early confirmation. Beedrill swarm estimated between fifty and sixty. High Class Two, thirty percent probability of Class One. Reports are coming from Pewter of captured Beedrill emerging from their Pokeballs and heading towards Viridian Forest. ETA, two minutes. Be aware of Trainers following their Beedrill on ground and in the air. Headquarters, out." Officer Jenny sighed.

"Well, I gotta head back. See you later, Simon." The guard waved to her.

"See ya, Jen." I sighed, and started towards Pewter. As we walked I looked at Angela. I have to admit, I find her really cute, even more than when she was a Ralts. As she picked up on my emotions, she began to skip, and then finally dance. By the time this happened, we were at Pewter. I ran after her, grinning.

"Come on, Angela! We need to visit the Pokémon Centre!" She kept dancing, somehow keeping perfect time while also dodging me. I sighed, and then smirked at the idea I had.

"Well, I suppose that if you'd rather dance, than I can give Caesar your dinner."

*Three… two… one.* She jumped into my arms.

-_No! That's just mean! Why give it to him!_- I smirked at her.

"You really believed that? You know I wouldn't do it. But still… I could grab you now, but then I could let you go…" I held her close then away, as if considering. Finally, I shrugged and held her under one arm while walking into Pewter.

-_NOOOOO! Let me go, Jason! Let me gooooo!_- I grinned at her.

"Alright. As you ask so nicely." I put her down and she turned to face me with her hands on her hips. She was pouting a little as she spoke.

-_That was mean, I don't like being carried that way!_- I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You sound just like my Mum!" I gasped when I finished. She glowered at me.

-_Well, I think I should carry you now._- Before I could even cry out, she immobilised me and levitated me above her head. Then she walked into Pewter City, making sure I could speak. She made sure to stop at every flower bed, and take a deep breath.

-_These flowers smell so nice!_- She pulled a few up until she had a bunch before burying her face in them. I sweatdropped.

"Can you let me down now?" She smirked at me, before shaking her head.

"Come on, people are staring!" I complained. And there was a crowd of people, who were staring. I realised some were recording this, while some took photos.

"This'll be on the internet in a few hours!" She turned and saw the cameras. She blushed and quickly dropped me; unfortunately, I ended up face down with her beneath me. I opened my eyes to find my nose pressing against hers. I pushed myself up, blushing bright red. Angela had an identical blush on her face as she sat up. We both stood, and I glared at her.

"See what happens when you don't put me down when I say?"

-_Alright, I see your point._- We started to walk towards the Pokémon Centre. I couldn't help but look at her.

*She really is cute. I wonder what she would look like when she evolves.* I noticed out the corner of my eye she was staring at me with glazed eyes. She was so occupied with the staring she almost walked into the doors of the Pokémon Centre. Good job they're automatic. I walked up to Nurse Joy, who smiled.

"Ah, good to see you. I'm Nurse Joy. How can I help you?" I smiled at her.

"Hey, Nurse Joy? Didn't we see you in Viridian City?" She looked at us for a second, before smiling.

"Ah, you met my sister!" She reached under the desk and pulled out a photo. She showed it to me and there were 10 Nurse Joys in it. Me and Angela stared.

- _How__ comes they look the same?_- I repeated the question, and Nurse Joy smiled at us.

"Not even we know that. It just happens. It's the same with our cousins, Officer Jennies." Me and Angela stared, before I placed her on the counter along with Caesar's Pokeball.

"Can you heal my team, please?" Nurse Joy nodded and placed Caesar's Pokeball in a healing machine, while Angela struggled with me. I held out her Pokeball, and tried to recall her.

"Come on, Angela! You need to be healed!" As I tried to recall her, she dodged the beam of light and glared at me.

-_I will NOT go in there. Got it?_- I glared back.

"Why not! Caesar doesn't mind it!" Nurse Joy pointed at the Pokeball.

"You do know we can heal Pokémon without them being in their Pokeball. We developed the medicine for specific cases like this." Angela poked her tongue out at me. She turned to Nurse Joy.

-_Your turn to be a translator. Where do I go?_- I repeated this to Nurse Joy, and she smiled.

"Just go with Chansey. She'll show you where to go, and then she'll heal you." As she spoke, a Chansey wheeled a stretcher over, which Angela sat on. As Chansey wheeled her away, she waved to me. I waved back, as she disappeared behind the double doors to the medical wards. Nurse Joy handed me Caesar's Pokeball, and bowed.

"Thank you for visiting. We hope to see you again!" I thanked her as well, and walked over to the seats, where I let Caesar out of his Pokeball. He looked at me, and bobbed his head. I grinned at him.

"I guess you're feeling better, huh?" Another nod. I picked him up and set him in the table.

"Thanks for your help with the Beedrill, buddy. Hopefully, we won't have to get through Viridian Forest again, right?" Once more, Caesar nodded. I rubbed the back of his head, and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Angela was wheeled out of the wards, and as soon as she saw me, she jumped to the floor and ran over to me, before leaping onto the seat next to me. I rubbed her hair, and she actually let me. I frowned.

"You're letting me rub your hair. What do you want?" She looked at me with the 'little-Growlithe-eyes' and I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she did that.

-_What makes you think I want something?_- She asked. I smirked.

"Well, you only let me rub your hair when you want something, as you usually hate it, and I know love chocolate. I saw a chocolate display in the window of the PokeMart, which I'm sure you did as well, so I guess you want money for chocolate." Angela sighed.

-_Fine, you got me. Please, can I?_- I smiled as I handed her 30 Pokedollars.

"Only as much as you can get with this. No more, OK? I know you tried to teleport money from my wallet for chocolate before. Now go on." She took the money, and skipped out of the door. I watched her go, before recalling Caesar, who was sleeping. I walked back to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Do you have a room to rent?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Of course. One moment." She turned around and browsed the keys, when I clutched my head. It felt like it was being ripped open.

-_JASON! HELP ME!_- I bolted from the Pokémon Centre, and headed for the PokeMart.

*Angela! Where are you!* I started to panic when I saw a glimpse of bright blue hair around the corner.

-_Around the side of the PokeMart! Hurry!_- I sprinted over, to see a man and a woman in all black stuffing her in a bag.

"Hey! Leave Angela alone!" The stood and dropped the bag. Angela crawled out, and ran over before clutching my legs, sobbing. I picked her up and held her.

"Well, well. Looks like that rare Pokémon has a Trainer. I guess that changes things." The man spoke.

"So? We'll just steal it! Like it matters!" His companion countered. I frowned, until I saw their chests. There was a red 'R' emblazoned on it. I realised who they were.

"Team Rocket…" I whispered. The man grinned.

"So you heard of us! Good. Then you know to hand over your Pokémon." I wrapped my arms around Angela.

"NO! I won't let you take her!" The female grunt sighed.

"Looks like it's that way, again." She threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Come on out, Rattata!" In a flash of red, a Rattata appeared. Then the male grunt threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Go, Pidgey!" A Pidgey appeared in front of him, and began to peck at the floor. They smirked.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Stealing from any Trainer!"

"Resisting's a real no-brainer!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"Putting Pokémon in our pocket!"

"Taking Pokémon right in your face!"

"We're Team Rocket, putting you in your place!" Angela had stopped crying, and we both sweatdropped.

"Are you two, I don't know… INSANE! What was that, a POEM!" I snapped when I saw the bruises on Angela's arms and legs. Immediately, the woman started to shout.

"POEM! YOU INSULT OUR MOTTO! I'M GONNA-" At that point, the guy grabbed her arms.

"Jacky! Leave it! We'll steal that Pokémon, and then we can get revenge!" This 'Jacky' stopped struggling and sighed.

"Fine. Rattata, use Tackle!" The Rattata charged at us, but I jumped out the way.

*Angela, can you fight them?* She looked up at me, and then at the grunts. Her eyes hardened and grew cold.

-_Yes, and I'm gonna make sure they don't try to take me again._- I nodded.

"Angela, use Confusion!" Her eyes glowed as she threw the Rattata into the Pidgey, stunning them. I threw Caesar's Pokeball.

"Caesar, use String Shot!" As he appeared, Caesar wrapped the Pokémon in silk. The grunts gritted their teeth.

"You win this round, brat! But next time, that Pokémon's ours!" Jacky turned to the guy.

"Daniel! The smoke bomb!" Daniel rooted in his pocket, and pulled out a small black orb. He threw it at the ground, and a thick cloud of smoke obscured our vision. I recalled Caesar and held Angela as I ran out of the smoke. When it cleared, the grunts were gone, and so were there Pokémon. I sighed, and held Angela close.

"Are you OK?" She smiled nervously, but quickly burst into tears. I held her close, stroking her hair and comforting her. Eventually, she stopped. I smiled at her, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Feeling better?" She nodded, smiling happily. I stood, and held her. I walked into the PokeMart, and over to the chocolate bars.

"Grab as many as you can carry, with your arms. I'll buy it all." Angela stared at me, before jumping over. She grabbed a load of chocolate, and eventually we walked over to the clerk. He'd been watching, and laughed.

"All that chocolate? You really spoil that Pokémon, don't you?" I smiled slightly as I took out my wallet.

"I figured I could treat her. Team Rocket just tried to steal her." The clerk sobered up really fast.

"In that case, here. Take this, for free." The clerk turned around, and opened a display case. When he turned around, he held out a small, blue-wrapped sweet. I grabbed it as Angela reached for it.

"Thank you, but what is it?" The clerk grinned.

"It's a Rare Candy. If you give it to a Pokémon, it can help them grow stronger. Sometimes, it can help them evolve if you're lucky." I grinned and shook his hand.

"Thank you." The clerk packed the chocolate in a bag, or at least the ones that Angela wasn't already eating. We walked back to the Pokémon Centre, where Nurse Joy handed me the room key. We headed upstairs, where I opened the room. Before Angela got into the bed, I had her clean her face of chocolate smears while I changed. Then, we both climbed into bed and settled down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

Well, chapter three. And I realised, those of you readers who don't do well with the nicknames for Jason's team members will be confused. Don't forget, R&R! So, here we go, and remember, Angela's had six years to train to her current level:

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.24-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Metapod-Lv.9-Tackle, String Shot, Harden

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

I opened my eyes with a yawn, and tried to sit up-only to stop as a weight settled on me. I looked down, and saw Angela settled on my chest, her arms wrapped around my back. I blushed slightly as I realised her legs were wrapped around me as well. I stood, holding her up with one hand, when Nurse Joy walked in after knocking.

"Jason, are you awake? I needed to bring you something-oh. Erm… are you two OK?" I facepalmed.

"Yeah, we're fine. She does this when she has a bad dream in the night. I gently nudged her, and she moaned.

-_Five more minutes, Jason. I don't care Nurse Joy wants us to get up. I'm comfy on your chest._- I put a hand on her forehead.

"Angela, are you OK? Normally, you're the one waking me up. And how long have you been awake for?" She sighed and squeezed my chest gently.

-_I feel a bit ill. And I've been awake for about half an hour…_- I sighed.

"That's probably all the chocolate you ate. I presume you ate some in the night? And why didn't you go see Nurse Joy, if you have a stomach-ache?" I asked. I opened the bag from the PokeMart, and saw half the chocolate was gone. I looked at her, and saw her mouth was surrounded by chocolate smears. I sighed.

"I'll see if I can clean you up. Nurse Joy, can you get something for Angela? She ate a bit too much chocolate, and has a stomach-ache." She nodded at us.

"I'll send up a Chansey with some medicine. I'll expect you downstairs in about a half hour, for breakfast." She left, and I shifted Angela so she was resting in the crook of my arm. I opened the door to the bathroom, and put the plug in the sink. I ran some water, and gently washed her face. She opened her eyes as I finished, and smiled at me.

-_Thanks, Jason._- I smiled back at her, and gave her a gentle hug.

"No more midnight snacking, OK?" She nodded at me. I sat her on the edge of the sink and she winced.

-_It's cold… Why do I have to sit here?_- I laughed.

"You have to sit there, because I need to get changed. Actually, can you wait in the bedroom? I want to have a shower." I watched Angela walk into the bedroom, and curl up under the quilt. I closed the door, and turned on the shower. I undressed as the water heated up, and soon clouds of steam were billowing around the room. I stepped into the shower.

-Angela's point of view-

(Hah! Like I would show Jason's shower scene from his point of view!)

I curled up on the bed, a sick feeling rooted deep in me. I shuddered. The door was closed, but I could still sense Jason's mind. I gently seated myself in there, the ghost feeling of a shower calming me. I felt better, and sighed. I wished I hadn't eaten all that candy now… A knock at the door caused me to retract my mind. I sat up and opened the door with a Psychic hand. A Chansey walked in.

**Miss Angela? I was instructed to b****ring you some medicine… **The Chansey was carrying a tray with a bottle of pills on it. She picked up the bottle, and walked over before handing it to me.

**Please inform your Trainer that you must take one pill every four hours, until your stomach-ache is gon****e. **The Chansey bowed. **Please come again! **She turned around as I thanked her, and left, closing the door behind her. I opened the bottle, and took one of the pills. I shuddered; it tasted bitter. But as soon as I swallowed it, I felt a little better. I laid down on the bed, after placing the bottle on the table, and closed my eyes. I extended my mind, and gently seated myself in Jason's mind again. Even though I wasn't in the shower, I could feel it against my skin through Jason, and I sighed in pleasure. I always enjoyed the feel of water against my skin, it just soothed me. I frowned as Jason started to think about me. Curious, I peeked into his thoughts.

*Angela's really cute. I wonder what she'll look like when she evolves again… If she's cute now, than when she evolves she'll probably be beautiful… Well, better start washing. What the… Angela, get out of my head!* I pulled myself out with a gasp; I hadn't meant to let him realise I was there! I quickly rolled over, curled up, and began to slow my breathing. I heard the bathroom door open, and footsteps, along with water dripping. I sensed that Jason was angry, and annoyed, but… fear? Why would he fear me?

"Angela, I know you're awake. Sit up and look at me." I reluctantly did as he said. He had nothing but a towel around his waist, and his chest was bare. He frowned at me.

"Angela, explain why you were in my head when I was showering." I blushed slightly.

-_Well, I like the feel of a shower on my skin. But since you were using it, I couldn't, so I seated mys__elf in your mind where I could feel it through you._- He nodded; we both knew I loved to be in water.

"OK, I get that, but reading my thoughts?" I blushed even more, and lowered my head.

-_Are you mad at me, Jason?_- He sat next to me, and gave me a quick hug.

"No, I'm not mad, not now. But I do want to know why you read my thoughts." I sighed.

-_I sensed they concerned me, and I was curious. I can evolve again? And, do you, well you know… find me cute?_- I blushed harder than ever at this point. He laughed, and ruffled my hair. I loved it when he did that, but it messed up my hair, so I quickly stopped him. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head, before he smiled at me.

"Of course I find you cute. What else would I think? But evolving again? I heard my parents talking about it, but I don't know what you'll evolve into. But you were cute when you were a Ralts, cuter when you're a Kirlia, so when you evolve, I suppose you'll be even cuter than before. Perhaps beautiful. Maybe, you'll have all the male Pokémon chasing you, all over the place." He grinned, and we both started to laugh. Eventually, we settled down.

"Well, once I've washed, you can shower, K?" I nodded.

-_Oh, a Chansey came up while you were in there. She gave me these, and I have to take__ one every four hours until I feel better. I took one about ten minutes ago._- Jason nodded at me.

"Fine. While you shower, I'm gonna get dressed and order some breakfast-wait!" I dashed into the bathroom, where the shower was still running, and shut and locked the door. I slid out of my tutu and pulled of my top, and tested the water. It was perfect.

"Angela, wait! Open up! My clothes are in there on the floor!" I giggled.

-_So's my clothes, so no, I can't let you in!_- He began to pound the door.

"Angela! ANGELA!" Suddenly, he stopped. I stepped into the shower and drew the curtain as I knew what was coming.

-Jason's point of view-

(Guys, see the comment to ladies about Jason's shower scene.)

I charged at the door, when I realised what she said.

*So's my clothes.* I tried to stop, and ended up head butting the door. I slumped to the ground.

"Ooww…" I mumbled. I stood, and started to pace around the room. I was stuck in nothing but a towel, and my only set of clothes were stuck in a locked bathroom, with Angela, who's taken of her own clothes. I sighed, sat on the bed, and facepalmed.

"What am I gonna do…" I moaned. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Jason, it's been over a half hour… AAAAHHHH!" I jumped in fright, before pulling the bed covers over me. I'd been sitting facing the door, and my towel was a 'little loose' without me realising.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed. She was covering her eyes.

"It… it's OK, Jason. Why are you sitting there, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel?" She asked. I sweatdropped.

"Well, Angela was in my mind, and I came out to speak to her about it, 'cause she read my thoughts. I told her that as soon as I showered she could, when she ran in and shut the door, before locking it. All my clothes are in there, but she took off her clothes so she can't open the door for me now. And I've got to wait for her to finish…" Nurse Joy walked over to the door, and held up a set of keys. I frowned.

"What are you doing, Nurse Joy?" I asked. She spoke without turning around.

"Your Pokémon is a girl, right? And I'm a girl. So I can go in and get your clothes for you." She unlocked the door, and stepped in before closing the door. I sighed and sorted out my towel. Suddenly, the door opened, and Nurse Joy walked out, carrying my clothes. She grinned at me.

"Maybe you should buy some more clothes, hmm? And also, leave them in here after you undress." I took the clothes and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. I have some spares in my bag, but I left it downstairs when I ran off last night, and I couldn't get it wearing nothing but a loose towel…" She smiled back.

"Any time, now next time I see you, I want you and Angela to be dressed. Got it?" I nodded, and she left the room. I sat on the bed, and with a sigh, began to dry myself. I finished, and dressed, before heading downstairs. I grabbed my bag, which I'd left under the table just before Angela, and pulled out my jacket. I slung it onto my shoulders-and I stopped, as I thought about what happened to her last night. I sighed as I began to walk back upstairs.

*It's all my fault… Ethan warned me about people trying to steal her, and I let her wonder off on her own… I'm lucky she still want to travel with me, after that…* I looked up, and opened the door. Angela screamed, and Psychically slammed the door in my face. As I fell back, I clutched my nose, crying out.

"My brain! My nose is in my brain!" I rolled around a little bit, before she opened the door. I looked over my fingers, to see a towel wrapped around her several times.

-_Arceus dammit, Jason! What have __I told you about knocking!_- I let out a nervous laugh. I knew Arceus was the Pokémon form of God(and the only God that I'm likely to worship), and that she only used his name when she was truly angry at me. She glared.

-_Be thankful that I slammed the door.__ I had absolutely nothing on._- I blushed as I realised what I'd walked in on, and sighed. Her expression softened into concern.

-_Jason, what is it? I didn't mean to yell, but you scared me._- I smiled weakly at her.

"Well, I can't do anything for you, can I? I ignore Ethan, who tried to warn us, and I let you almost get stolen. And then I walk in on you while you're not wearing a thing. Can I do a thing for you that doesn't go wrong?" Tears beaded in her eyes, and she stepped forwards, into my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she pulled back; and slapped me.

-_How dare you say that! You've done plenty of good for me! You hatched and raised me; you cared for me, and helped me when I was ill! Yes, Team Rocket almost got me, but I was as much at__ fault as you . And I should've put a Psychic sign out to you or something, that I was out of the shower. I'm sorry, as well._- I stare at her for a moment, before touching my cheek, and wincing at the pain; it feels like I got branded by her hand.

"You really pack a good slap, you know. And I got my bag back from the lobby, too." I lift my bag up by one finger, and twirl it around.

"Now, get dressed, OK? I need my breakfast, and I need it now, if not sooner!" As if to punctuate my point, my stomach gurgles. We both laugh, and Angela turns before closing the door. I hear her climb onto the bed, and after a minute or so, she walks out, dry, wearing clothes this time. I sling my bag onto my shoulder, and Angela climbs onto it as well. I walk downstairs, and up to Nurse Joy, who smiles.

"About time, you two. What was that screaming?" I blush heavily.

"I kinda walked in on Angela… while she was drying from her shower…" I taper off from embarrassment. Nurse Joy blushes as well, before regaining her composure.

"Well, I suppose you learnt not to do it again from the looks of your cheek and nose. I look in a mirror, and see both are red as a tomato, and some blood's trickling from my nose. I sigh, and pinch it.

"Fanks, Nurse Doy. Where do be go for beakfast?" She and Angela giggled at me.

"Well, the dining area is just down the corridor. It's the third door on the left." I thank her, and walk down the designated corridor. At the door, I frown. To stop certain Pokémon that eat a lot without their Trainers nearby from getting in, the door has a two-part lock. I sigh, and Angela grabs my nose.

-_I'll hold this while you get the breakfast, K?_- I nodded in thanks, and she adjusted her grip as I opened the lock. I quickly reach up and take back my nose from her, and walk over to the serving area. There's plenty of food; sausages, bacon, hash browns, as well as waffles, pancakes and toast. Me and Angela both begin to drool slightly, when Caesar bursts from his Pokeball. At that moment, a Trainer walks up to me. She smiles as she stands next to me.

"I see you have some strong Pokémon… Wanna battle, hmm?" She stepped around me, and her hip brushed mine. I blushed heavily, and I noticed Angela giving her a slight glare. I nod at the strange woman, and released my nose. Fortunately, it stopped bleeding.

"Sure. I'm up for it. I'm Jason, by the way. And this is Angela and Caesar." I pointed out who's who, and offered my clean hand. She took it and smiled at me.

"I'm Jessica. A pleasure to… meet you, Jason." I couldn't help but shudder; something she was doing was making me blush and I didn't know what it is. I sighed, and whispered to Angela.

"What's she doing?" I asked as she turns around, gesturing for me to follow her. Angela glares again, at her back.

-_Flirting, I think. Ignore her, __she's after you because you've got a rare Pokémon, me._- I nodded.

"Are you sure? She could be genuinely interested." Angela shakes her head.

-_No, I can sense it. She's definitely after you because of me._- I sighed, and nodded unhappily.

"OK. But she seemed so real…" At this point, we enter the battle area. Jessica strides to the other side of the rectangle, before turning.

"Well, you go first." I walked onto the field, and placed Caesar, who I'd been carrying, on the floor.

"I choose Caesar!" I jogged back to my side, and stand next to Angela. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this should be interesting… Go, Kakuna!" She threw a Pokeball into the air, and in a burst of red light, a Pokémon similar to Caesar emerged. But this one balanced on the point of its tail, and was a dull yellow, rather than green. It had black eyes, with white points in them.

"Kaaaaakuuuuunaaaaa…" I couldn't help but shiver when I heard it; it sounded hollow, devoid of emotion. I looked at Caesar, and was surprised to see a fire in his eyes. I pulled out my Pokedex, and pointed it at the Kakuna.

KAKUNA, THE COCOON POKÉMON. KAKUNA STAY MOTIONLESS WHILE BOUND TO A TREE WITH SILK AS THEY AWAIT EVOLUTION. THEY ARE OFTEN PROTECTED BY WILD BEEDRILL, BUT BEEDRILL BELONGING TO TRAINERS HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO FLY VAST DISTANCES TO AID THEM AS WELL. THEY HARDEN THEIR SHELLS WHEN UNDER ATTACK TO REDUCE DAMAGE.

I shrugged at Caesars reaction, and faced Jessica.

"Caesar, use String Shot!" Caesar sat there for a while. Jessica broke the silence.

"Hah! It won't even listen to you-glub!" I sweatdropped as Caesar hit her in the face with some silk, before blinding the Kakuna with some as well. As Caesar finished, Jessica pulled of the silk, and glared at him.

"Why you little… Kakuna, get rid of that silk and use Poison Sting!" The Kakuna did nothing but drop onto a rock, which cut the silk open. Its eyes glinted, as purple stingers were fired from its… mouth? Whatever was located below the eyes. I paled.

"Caesar, use String Shot to avoid those stingers!" He quickly spat a length of silk at the ceiling, directly over Jessica. As we looked on, he reeled himself up into the air, and landed behind the Kakuna. I grinned.

"Now, use tackle!" He spat some silk at the Kakuna and once more reeled himself in, dealing damage to the Kakuna. Jessica grinned.

"Kakuna! While it's this close, use Poison Sting!" Before I could issue an order, the Kakuna hit Caesar with a barrage of purple stingers. He dropped back, wincing. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded him as he shuddered. Angela tugged my trouser leg.

-_He's been poisoned. We need to wrap this up now!_- I nodded. Suddenly, Caesar glowed white. I knew what was going on, and stared. A sheet of white burst from his back while his body thinned out and shortened. The sheet split in two, one on either side, and separated again into four rounded pieces of light. Two thin pieces of light protruded from the base of his body, as his head rounded out and shrunk. A small bulge formed on the front of his head, and two more emerged where his eyes used to be. I grinned as the light faded away, and Caesar flew into the air.

"Butterfree!" He cried out happily. I grinned at him, as he flew into my arms, and began to spin.

"Way to go, Caesar! Now, let's show Jessica and Kakuna who's the boss, huh?" He nodded furiously, and flew back onto the pitch. I grinned.

"Tackle it from behind, Caesar!" Now with wings, he flew around the Kakuna and knocked it into a wall. It still managed to get up, though. Caesar dipped a little as the poison took a toll. I gritted my teeth, when Caesars eyes lit up. The Kakuna was lifted into the air, and slammed down with enough force to make a crater in a move I recognised as Confusion. As the smoke cleared, the Kakuna was revealed to be unconscious. I ran onto the field, and grabbed Caesar, who sagged in my arms. I smiled at him.

"Way to go, buddy. Now let's get you healed up, alright?" He nodded weakly. I turned and sprinted up the corridor towards Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal Caesar, please?" I gasp. She took a look at him, and gestures to the machine. I return him to his Pokeball, and Nurse Joy places him in the machine. After a few minutes, she took his ball out and gave it to me. I smiled at her as Angela appeared beside me in a flash of blue light. She held out a Kakuna, which I recognised as Jessica's. Nurse Joy healed the Kakuna, when Angela climbed onto my shoulder. At that moment, Jessica appeared. I let Caesar out of his Pokeball, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Jessica. You OK?" She glared at me.

"Why do you care? Now let me get to Kakuna!" I stepped back, flinching, while Angela smirked at me. I looked up at her.

"What's so funny, huh?" She smirked even more.

-_I said it was because you had a rare Pokémon that she was interested… And there's your proof._- I sighed.

"Fine. You're a woman; you should know what she was after." In reply Angela swatted my cheek. I rubbed it gently.

"That huuuuurts… Don't do it, Angela…" She just giggled at me, before she sat on my head. I sighed.

"I'm nothing more than a possession for you, am I?" She leaned forwards to look at me and almost fell, before I grabbed her. She nodded at me.

-_Bingo… You're my slave. Now, human… buy me CHOCOLATE!_- I can't help but laugh, and soon she joined in with me. At that point, Caesar nudges my arm. I look at him.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Butter, butter free!" I look at Angela, who sighed.

-_He says, can we get breakfast now?_- I paused as my stomach rumbled.

"Well, I think all three of us could do with some breakfast, now. Let's go!" We ran to the dining area, and we each grab a tray. I loaded up a plateful of bacon, eggs and sausages, drowned in brown sauce, while Angela heaped hers with fruit. Caesar used his Psychic powers to lift a load of sugar and dropped it into a glass of water. He had three of those when I paid for the food, and we sat down to eat-or rather, in Caesars case, drink our breakfast. As I finished mine, Angela picked up a grape and lobbed it at me, hitting me in the nose.

-_Ha! Gotcha!_- She cried out. I grinned and picked up the grape. She gasped.

-_You wouldn't…_- I leered at her.

"I would…" I threw the grape, but she ducked, and it landed in Caesars water. Immediately, he spun and chattered at us furiously. I looked at Angela for a translation. She paled slightly.

-_I don't think you wanna__ know what he's saying exactly, and what? EEEWWWW! WHY would he do that with us!_- I facepalmed, and walked over to Caesar to apologise-and he empties his water over my head. Him and Angela were laughing, so they didn't see me pick up the other glass; Caesar'd already drunk one. I threw the liquid and it hit them both. Then I was laughing, until Angela lunged at me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled my face close to hers.

-_YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT I'VE GOT TO DO TO CLEAN MY TUTU NOW!_- I couldn't help but snigger; big mistake. She growled slightly, before she dropped to the floor, and grimaced. She levitated a slice of lemon from the fruit, and covered her hands in the juice. She wiped it on her cheeks, and immediately, she started to bawl. Then she sprinted out, leaving me and Caesar, on our own, each holding a piece of fruit in the air. As the door closed, an apple bounced of my head, and onto the floor. I turned to Caesar and shook my head.

"I think we're screwed…" At that point, Nurse Joy walked in, cradling Angela to her chest. She saw the mess, and I swear she's a mom, 'cause the look on her face was the sort my mom had when I'd screwed up at home, when I was younger, before I even got Angela. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip, and glared at us. I swear, you could hear the scales on Caesar's wings falling off it was that silent.

"WHAT… are you two doing, hmm? You're making a mess in here, you're both sticky and wet, and you made Angela cry! Explain yourselves, NOW!" We both stepped back in fright, and Caesar nudged me forwards. I turned, and he nodded. I facepalmed as I realised he couldn't speak human.

"Erm, well, Angela threw a grape at me, and-" Nurse Joy raised a hand, and I stopped.

"DO NOT blame Angela for this. Look at her! She's tearful and she came to me for help because she didn't want this to happen! Now, tell me the truth-who started it?" I stammered as I looked at Angela; Nurse Joy couldn't see, so she stuck her tongue out and pulled down one of her lower eyelids. I couldn't convince Nurse Joy otherwise, so I said what she wanted to hear;

"I did it. I started it and Caesar carried it on." Caesar tried to protest, but Nurse Joy turned around. I motioned at the window, and I began to tiptoe towards it with Caesar on my back. Angela obviously had other plans, though; she used a Psychic to close the window and lock it. As Nurse Joy turned back, we sprinted back to our original places; to be handed a mop, a bucket of water, and some rags.

"Now, you are going to clean this entire room, floor, ceiling, and walls, and then apologise to Angela. Got it?" We nodded, and Angela sat on a table munching on some apples, while I used the mop. Caesar took the rags and began to clean the ceiling. It took several hours, and Angela had to take another pill, before we finally finished. At this point a few younger Trainers were staring, as Nurse Joy made me and Caesar get on our knees and apologise to Angela. When we stood, she gave us a lecture on how to 'keep the Pokémon Centre clean, how to treat my Pokémon, and what I did wrong'. I felt like I was six or seven. At the end, Nurse Joy left, and Caesar batted me around the head with his wing.

"OW! What was that for!" I cried out. Caesar glared at me.

"Free, free butter free!" I facepalmed as I realised I needed Angela.

"One moment… Angela, I need you to translate for me!"

-_Urgh… Fine._- She teleported down, and stood there while Caesar repeated what he said to me. At the end she turned to me.

-_He says why the Reverse World did you take me down with you?_- I frowned at them.

"Reverse World? What is that?" They both facepalmed me.

-_Reverse World is our version of the human Hell. Anything can happen; gravity fluctuates, the ground is malformed, and bubbles let you see what you're missing out on; all the good __things you can no longer have._- I nodded. (I've seen the Reverse World, so this is actually quite accurate. But not as bad as it seems, though. It's quite nice, really. In Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet/Warrior, a scientist called Newton has lived there for five years!)

"You started it, Angela. But Caesar tipped that water over me, of course I would do it back! And why did you do that? There was no reason!" She looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

-_This morning, you walked in on me naked! That was revenge!_- I just stared at her, before sighing.

*Note to self: Angela can come up with excellent revenges. Be careful around her.* She frowned at me this time.

-_You know, I can still here you…_- I sweatpalmed. (Sweatdrop AND facepalm at once)

"Well, we've all eaten, so I say we get our first badge! Let's go!" I returned Caesar, and Angela climbed onto my shoulder, as I ran towards the Gym. We walked inside, and it was pitch black inside. Suddenly, a Trainer appeared, in green shorts and a green top. He held a Pokeball in the air.

"I challenge you to a battle, before you challenge our Gym Leader! And I'm Daniel." Daniel threw his Pokeball into the air as he stepped backwards, and a Sandshrew appeared. I looked at it curiously, and took my Pokedex out of my pocket.

SANDSHREW, THE MOUSE POKÉMON. SANDSHREW ARE OFTEN FOUND IN DESERTS AND ARID ENVIRONMENTS. THEY CURL UP TO LESSEN DAMAGE, AND AS A WAY TO MOVE DOWN HILLS. THEIR BODIES CAN ABSORB WATER EXTREMALLY EFFICIENTLY, ALLOWING THEM TO GO LONG PERIODS WITHOUT A DRINK. THE CLAWS ARE OCCAISIONALLY POISONOUS. THESE SANDSHREW ARE OFTEN MALES, DEFENDING TERRATORY AS POISONING DETERS INTRUDERS FROM REPEATING THE INTRUSION.

After hearing about the poison claws, I know what to do.

"Caesar, come on out!" I threw his Pokeball into the air, and Caesar emerged. He flew into the air. I scanned him with my Pokedex to see his moved, and was shocked to see them.

SUBJECT: CAESAR/BUTTERFREE. MOVES: CONFUSION, TACKLE, POISONPPOWDER, SLEEP POWDER.

I grinned as the Pokedex finished reading me his moves.

"Caesar, use Sleep Powder!" Caesar flew circles around the Sandshrew, scattering light green scales everywhere. I grabbed Angela and thrust her under my jacket, taking care not to hurt her. When Caesar stopped, the Sandshrew was asleep, and I took Angela out of my jacket, earning me a glare.

"Now while the Sandshrew's asleep, use Confusion!" Caesar's eyes glowed blue before he lifted the Sandshrew and threw it at the floor.

"Sandshrew, wake up! Please!" At Daniel's voice, Sandshrews eyes opened and it saw the ground. It curled up, and hit the ground hard enough to dent it. The sphere-shaped Sandshrew flattened out slightly, before springing up into the air again. It bounced around and off the walls occasionally, before finally stopping. It uncurled and stood up, causing me and Angela to gasp. It tottered forwards.

"Sand… Shrew…" Dan frowned in worry.

"Sandshrew, you OK buddy?" The Sandshrew nodded at him. Daniel didn't seem convinced, but he ordered an attack anyway.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch!" The Sandshrew limped forwards, before suddenly sprinting at Caesar. I was too surprised to react, and the Sandshrew Scratched Caesar on his side. He dipped a little before righting himself. He glared, and turned to me. I nodded, and he swooped over the Sandshrew before dousing it in purple scales. I grinned as the Sandshrew gagged before it ran out of the cloud of scales. Caesar picked it up with a Confusion, and slammed it into the ground again. The Sandshrew weakly pushed itself up, and its arms shook; then as the poison dealt damage to it, it collapsed from fainting. I cheered as I hugged Caesar, who hugged me back. Daniel recalled his Sandshrew, and sighed.

"Another loss. Oh well, Sandshrew put up a good fight… Sorry, pal, maybe next time. Gym Leader Brock's gonna be annoyed again… Go ahead, Brock's at the end of the Gym. I'm gonna heal Sandshrew." He ran out of the door, and I looked at Caesar. I pulled out the potion I found in the forest, and sprayed Caesar with it. I looked at him, and smiled.

"D'you wanna take the next battle, buddy? Or leave it to Angela?" Angela tugged my ear to get my attention.

-_If it's OK, can I battle this time? I want to have a go against this Brock._- I look at Caesar.

"Is it OK if Angela does this battle?" He nodded and I recalled him with a quick thanks. I walked further up the Gym, and saw someone sitting with his legs crossed. He stood, and turned around. He had slightly darker skin than me, and his eyes were closed. He had brown, spiky hair, and was wearing green jeans, with a black top. The top had a band of orange running around the top of the shirt. He grinned at me as he walked down from the stone he'd been sitting on.

"Well, another challenger. Not many people have been able to beat me, as they're ground beneath my Pokémon's rock-hard will. And their true-grit determination lets them pull through what can defeat other Pokémon! Well, I'm Brock, now I've bragged. A pleasure to meet you. And your name is..?" I stepped forwards and shook his hand.

"I'm Jason, from Pallet Town. I'm here to win my first badge, and hopefully compete in the League. And this is Angela, my Starter Pokémon." She waved to Brock as he nodded.

"Well, the League is a big dream! But, if you beat me then you have my utmost support, as my badge in needed to enter the League. Anyway, a pleasure to meet you as well, Angela. So, Jason, two-on-two. I'll start with Geodude! Your choice, challenger." Brock stepped back, and a rock on the field shifted. It lifted off the ground, and turned to me. Two arms lifted up, and a pair of eyes glared at me.

"Geoduuuude…" It floated in front of Brock, and Angela jumped to the floor. She gingerly stepped forwards. I facepalmed as I realised what she was doing.

"Angela, the Gym is a Rock-type Gym. Of course there're gonna be rocks everywhere…" She turned and looked at me.

-_I don't wanna kick one, though! It hurts to do that!_- I sighed.

"Angela, it doesn't matter about stubbing your toe. You wanted to battle, so here you are. At least try to move like when we battled Ethan, or Tom…" She nodded at me, and skipped to the centre of my half of the battle area. Brock nodded at me.

"You make the first move, I believe." I nodded in return, and turned to Angela.

"Angela, use Growl!" I rarely used this, as she complained it was annoying to do, but this was where she had to; I didn't know the strength of the Geodude. Angela gave the Geodude the 'cute-puppy-Growlithe' eyes, and began to growl cutely. The Geodude lowered its arms slightly in response, and the craggy eyes softened a little. I grinned.

"Now, Angela! Use Confusion!" She took a few seconds to switch from Growl to Confusion, but as soon as she did, her eyes glowed, and she picked up the Geodude. It flailed its arms, but couldn't grab anything. Angela threw it across the room, and it hit the floor hard. It got up again, but only just. It struggled to hold its arms in the air. Brock frowned, before sighing.

"Sorry, Geodude. No choice otherwise… Use Selfdestruct!" A thick sheet of metal with a sheet of glass rose up from the floor in front of Brock, and one rose in front of me. I looked through the glass, to see the Geodude glow red and white, before charge Angela. In the second before it exploded, I shouted one word at her.

"TELEPORT!" The Gym shook, and it took a few minutes for the dust to settle. Brock recalled his fainted Pokémon, and we both looked for Angela. As I turned around, Brock cried out.

"Aha! So, that's where you went!" I turn, and frown.

"What are you on about? I was right here…" Brock shook his head.

"On your back." I reached around and gently pried Angela of my back. She'd closed her eyes, and was clutching at me. I gently sat down, and placed her in my lap. As she pressed against me, I gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm here… I'm here, Angela. You're safe now. I promise…" Gradually, she calmed down, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me, and grabbed my arm in a crushing hug. I gasped at the pain, and she let me go slightly.

-_Sorry…_- I smiled at her through the pain.

"No worries. It's been ages since you've reacted like that… are you OK?" She nodded at me, and walked back onto the battle area.

-_Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry._- I still frowned, but let her walk back onto the battle area. Brock frowned as well.

"Is she OK?" I nodded at him; he sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Angela doesn't do well with loud noises or bright lights. She got spooked by a firework that landed in our garden a few years ago, and it really scared her." Brock nodded.

"Alright then. My move. Go, Onix!" Brock threw a Pokeball this time, and a huge burst of red light emerged from it. It quickly coalesced into a huge snake-like form made of irregular rocks. It turned its head to Angela, and growled threateningly. Brock grinned.

"Onix is my best Pokémon! Let's see how you do against him! Now, Onix! Use Rock Throw!" The Onix's tail glowed white, before it swung the tail at Angela. Several lumps of rock flew at Angela, but she dodged most of them. One hit her though, and she stumbled before regaining her feet. Before I could give a command, Brock chained his attacks.

"Quick, use Bind!" The Onix moved surprisingly fast, and wrapped its tail around Angela, before squeezing her. I gritted my teeth as Angela cried out in pain. I knew what to do, but I didn't like it.

"Angela, Teleport out of the Onix's Bind and use Confusion!" She must have heard me over the grinding of stone, as she flashed white before disappearing. Me, Brock and Onix all looked for Angela, but couldn't see her. Suddenly, she re-appeared where she dropped onto the Onix's head. I grinned as her eyes glowed. But nothing happened. I rubbed the back of my head, running my fingers through my hair as I puzzled over what she was doing. Suddenly, she jumped of the Onix, and onto one of the rocks. The Onix twisted-and fell through the floor. Angela cut of the Confusion, and all the dirt she'd moved-and that's a lot, to dump an Onix in a pit it can't climb out of-was released. It slammed into the Onix from both sides, and then nothing. We all stood there for a few seconds, when the Onix tunnelled up to the surface. It turned to Angela, and faceplanted the floor where it was unconscious. I grinned as it hit the floor. Angela ran over, and jumped into my arms. I grabbed her in a hug and spun around as Brock recalled his fallen Onix.

"Way to go, Angela! You won us the Badge!" She laughed as I spun around, but I stopped when Brock walked over.

"Well done. You clearly have a strong bond with Angela. I'm hoping you get the other badges, and enter the League. Until then, good bye and good luck. Oh, and take this." He handed me a brown disc, like a CD. He also handed me a yellow cylinder, which he opened.

"Let's see, TM 39… Rock Tomb… here! Slot number 39!" He placed the CD in the slot he found, and closed the case. He handed it to me, and grinned.

"That's a TM Case. TM's are special CD's that have a Pokémon's move on them. It can be used to teach a Pokémon a new move. That particular one is TM 39-Rock Tomb. If used, it not only hurts the opponent, but also slows them down. And here; it's been an honour to battle you." As I put the TM Case in my bag, Brock held out a small, regular-shaped stone that shone in the light. I took it from him, and saw it had eight sides, with a flat surface. I tuned it around, and saw a pin. I grinned, and pinned it to the inside of my jacket. Brock stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"If you do get to the League, I'll expect you to get far in it. And don't forget; if you get to the League, you have my full support." I nodded in thanks, and headed for the Centre to heal Angela and Caesar.

"Well, know that we've got one Badge, we need to head for Cerulean City. That's where our second Badge is." I looked up at Angela and Caesar, to see they were asleep. I smiled at them, and gently lifted Caesar, before placing a pillow on the floor. I laid him on it, and then picked up Angela. As I laid her on my chest to carry her easier, she nuzzled my neck. She sighed in her sleep.

"Kirl, lia kirl…" As she finished, she kissed my neck. I froze, but she just slept on. I gently laid her on the other pillow, and laid down in bed after changing. I turned off the lights, but stared at the ceiling. I thought about what Angela did.

*'Kirl, lia kirl…'. What does that mean? I don't know… Maybe, I'll ask her in the morning…* I rolled over, but before I closed my eyes, I leant over. I hesitated, but quickly gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and soon I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

Well, chapter FOUR! I altered Chapter 1, that was a prototype I uploaded, not the final choice, sorry. I don't know why I'm so happy that I noticed that… And the path to Mt. Moon, and eventually Cerulean City! I suppose I should've mentioned it earlier, but this story is about 15 years after Ash left Kanto, which is why Brock and Misty are back. And Ash will eventually appear… at some point. Also I would like to say that I'll take OC profiles for 30 days, starting from when this is uploaded. The first one in will become Jason's partner as he travels, and the rest I will fit in as Trainers he has to battle during his journey. Any after that will be ignored. However, no Gym Trainers; I already have those planned out. And the most important part; ONLY KANTO POKÉMON! R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.25-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.11-Tackle, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

I sat up and yawned, before looking over at Angela. She was curled up and gently snoozing. I gently climbed out of bed, and stepped over the pillow that Caesar was asleep on. I walked into the bathroom and washed, brushed my teeth and used the toilet, and finally entered the bedroom. I stopped as I saw Angela was already sitting up and yawning. I walked over and sat next to her, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Angela… Last night, after you fell asleep… I picked you up, and you… Well… You kinda, k-k-kissed me on the neck... and you said 'Kirl, lia kirl'. Well… Wh-what does that mean…" I trailed of awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head. Angela, meanwhile, had stopped mid-yawn and froze before letting out a small shriek.

-_I said WHAT! Th-that means n-nothing! Absolutely nothing, other than… Urm… Good night, Jason! Yes, that's what I said!_- She laughed slightly at the end, as I sweatdropped.

"…Alright… Well, I suppose that if it means that then I suppose I could ask Caesar what it means…" Angela jumped at me and latched her legs around my neck and clamped her hands on my mouth.

-_If you even mention this to him, then when you're asleep, I'll Psychically re-write your mind so you think you stil__l wet the bed and WILL wet the bed. Got it?_- I nodded, her body bobbing along with my head. She let me go, and dropped to the floor, before turning to me.

-_I'll wake up Caesar. You get dressed in the bathroom._- I nodded dumbly, and grabbed some clothes from my bag. I quickly dashed into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me as I began to get changed.

*Mental Note #2: When she gets angry, don't say a thing or do a thing to annoy her… or else.*

(Angela's point of view)

As soon as Jason locked the door, I settled down on my knees and clasped my hands beneath my chin and bowed my head, before I closed my eyes.

*Father, I need your help on something… 'Jason, my love…' Why the Reverse World did I SAY THAT TO HIM! I know I was asleep, but even then I've never said anything like that to him…Why, Arceus? Why am I suffering like this? Please, Father… help me through this. I cannot do this alone… Father, I beg for guidance in this matter, and Father, for the ability to see clearly through this problem… Father, I thank you for hearing this.* As I finished my prayer, I stood, and turned around-to find myself face to face with Caesar.

**Gah! Caesar, don't do that! **I clutched at my chest, while Caesar laughed.

**Well, I didn't mean to make you jump; I saw you in prayer t****o Father, and I thought I would join you… I hope I didn't intrude… **I could sense he was sorry, so I waved a hand in the air.

**Oh, it was no worries! I don't mind, honestly! To be truthful, I enjoy any company I can have, mainly as Jason isn't a believer… Bu****t, he's a human. They have their own ideas about things. **Caesar nodded solemnly.

**True, true. They often consider naught but what may further their own goals… I had a Trainer before Jason, you know… He had captured my parents, but didn't want another Butter****free on his team, so left my Egg in the grass where you found me. I'd been looking around for my parents for a few weeks by the time you two found me. But, I'm glad, really… otherwise, I would never have met you two mates! **I nodded, absently, before what he said fully sunk in.

**MATES! WE'RE FRIENDS, NOTHING ELSE! WE'RE MATES IN THE HUMAN TERM, AS IN GOOD FRIENDS! **Caesar recoiled from me before leaning forwards.

**As in… CLOSE, GOOD friends? **I shuddered at that. I quickly pictured him, with me wrapped around his waist… Wait, what? I blushed slightly at his insidious comment.

**WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE MATES! IT HAD BETTER NOT BE BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT, BECAUSE I DO THAT EVERY NIGHT! **Caesar sweatdropped.

**So… you DID mate last night… **I realised exactly what I had shouted.

**NO! AS IN, I SHARE HIS BED BECAUSE WE'RE CLOSE, AND HE HATCHED ME! I'VE ALWAYS DONE THAT, AND I ALWAYS WILL! **Caesar nodded in reply.

**Very well. I'll leave the subject, for now.** Before I could make a heated response, I heard the bathroom door unlock.

**SCATTER! **Caesar dropped onto the pillow, and I quickly knelt next to him, and pretended to be waking him up.

(Jason's point of view)

I walked out of the bedroom, to see that Angela was still trying to wake up Caesar. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm guessing that Caesar's a heavy sleeper?" She nodded at me, as Caesar rose into the air. I grinned.

"Looks like your work's cut out for you then, if you need to wake us both up in the morning." I grinned as I finished. Angela just shrugged.

-_So? I'll j__ust dump cold water on you in the morning._- I shuddered when she mentioned that.

"You realise that you can be really cruel sometimes?" To my surprise, Angela nodded.

-_Only if I need to be._- I just sweatdropped as she spoke. She stood up and dusted of her knees, and teleported onto my shoulder. I opened the door, and we headed downstairs. We all walked into the canteen, and set about getting breakfast ready. As we sat down to eat, I pulled the map out of my bag and set it down on the table.

"Right, as you fell asleep last time we opened this, let's do this again. We've got to traverse Route 4, and then make our way through Mt. Moon. After that we get to Cerulean City, and we challenge the Gym there. Got it?"

"Free!"

-_Sure!_- I rolled up the map, and placed it back in my bag. We finished our meal before we stood. I recalled Caesar, and lifted Angela onto my shoulder. I walked out to the entrance before pausing.

"Hey, Angela, do you want a quick heal?" She shook her head.

-_No, I'm good. And so is Caesar. And befo__re you ask, I used telepathy to ask him._- I nodded.

"Alright. Let's go, then!" I walked out of the Centre and started towards Route 4-before some guy stepped in my way.

"Hey, have you been to the Pewter Museum yet?" I blinked several times, before shaking my head. The guy faceplanted the floor, one of his legs twitching in the air.

"You really need to see it! They've got amazing fossils there!" The guy grabbed my hand and pulled us towards the museum. As we walked, I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, uh… How much do they pay you for this?" The guy looked at me, and sighed.

"Not enough, man, not enough…" Soon we reached the Museum and the guy grinned.

"Have a look! Really, you'll love it!" He walked of, probably to pounce some other unsuspecting traveller, and I sighed.

"Well, we may as well look…" I walked in, only to be stopped by some guy.

"The entrance fee is 500 Pokedollars, sir." I whited out for a few seconds, and came around when Angela poked me in the cheek.

"Alright. Here." I handed him the money, and sighed as I walked in. I soon stopped, though, as I saw one of the exhibits. I ran over and pressed my face to the glass.

"Oh, wow! Look, Angela! It's an Aerodactyl! It's huge!" Angela leaned forwards to look at the fossil as well. She gasped at the sight of it.

-_It looks like it could swallow you whole…_- She murmured. I grinned slightly.

"Well, it's a good job that it's a fossil then, isn't it?" She smiled slightly, but soon resorted to staring at it again. After a few minutes, we looked around the rest of the exhibits, and finally left. I sighed as we walked out of the entrance.

"Shame they don't have a gift shop…" Angela smiled, and we finally entered Route 4-only to be jumped by several Trainers along the way. Caesar defeated most of them , with Angela lending a hand occasionally. As we neared Mt. Moon, I grimaced.

"I wonder if we'll have to double back to Pewter to use their Pokémon Centre… or not…" As we turned the corner, a Pokémon Centre appeared, built next to the entrance to Mt. Moon. I grinned.

"Well, that was easy." I walked in the Centre, and up to the desk. As I neared, a Nurse Joy turned around. I froze, blinking.

"Urm… Hi? Can you heal my Pokémon, please?" Nurse Joy beamed at me.

"Of course. If you'll just give them to me…" I handed her Caesar's Pokeball and Angela jumped onto the counter. A Chansey appeared, and wheeled them off. Nurse Joy noticed me staring, and looked puzzled, before realising why.

"Ah, of course! You wonder why I look different, don't you?" I nodded. Most of the Joys were apparently identical, but this one broke the rules. She did look the same, but one thing was different; her hair wasn't pink, but a sort of reddish-brown. She smiled secretively.

"I hate the fact that I look identical to my mother. I love her and everything, but I've had that pervert from Pewter Gym come in here several times, and say stuff like how I haven't aged a day. So I dyed my hair. At least he doesn't stalk my mother's mirror image now. He's after my cousin at Pewter. I feel sorry for her, really." I nodded. I'd heard from my mother-a retired Nurse Joy herself-about the 'creepy, eyeless Gym Leader who stalked every Nurse possible when he travelled' before she actually married. I nodded at her.

"I know what you mean. My Mum's a retired Nurse Joy, and she told me all about him. He didn't stop, even after she married my Dad." I smiled slightly.

"Until my dad's Raichu used a Thunder on him, that is." Nurse Joy giggled at that.

"Well, he deserved it. According to one of my cousins in the Sinnoh Region, he kept getting poisoned by his Croagunk, and then he'd be dragged off by it. Maybe, if he does it once more, I can get my cousin Jenny to arrest him…" We both grinned, when suddenly a small _ding _sounded. Nurse Joy turned around, and then back to me.

"Your Pokémon are fully restored. Please come again!" She bowed, and I thanked her. As the Chansey walked out of the door and into the lobby, Angela closed her eyes. She and Caesar's Pokeball turned a cobalt blue, and disappeared. In a few seconds, the blue shapes reappeared. Angela landed on my shoulder, and Caesar's Pokeball appeared on my belt. I grinned at Angela as I waved to Nurse Joy. She blushed slightly as she waved back. Angela giggled.

-_She thinks that you're cute._- I blushed slightly, as I walked out. Before I could take a few steps, some guy appeared.

"Hey, you… wanna buy a rare Pokémon? For only 500 Pokedollars, this… MAGIKARP! Huh? What d'ya think?" I frowned as I saw it; a lifeless, red fish that flopped even when submerged in water. I grinned.

"I'll take it… for 300 Pokedollars." The guys face puckered.

"Ah, a haggler! Well, how about 400? Will that do?" I grinned.

"Sure… It'll do if you make the price… 350." This time he grimaced.

"You're killing me, kid. You're pretty good at this, for a youngster… Fine, 350. Here, and Magikarp's Pokeball." He handed me a Pokeball, took the money, and left the tank on the floor, before running of. I grinned to myself.

"Well, here we go again… Angela, is it a boy or a girl?" Angela and the Magikarp had a brief conversation.

-_She's a girl, and she says you shouldn't have bought her. All she can do is flop about…_- I nodded.

"I know. Magikarp can do nothing BUT flop about. But, with love and care, I'm sure she can be a truly good fighter. Right… Abby?" She flopped excitedly in her tank and spoke to Angela.

-_Thank you for giving me a chance, Jason! I promise, I won't let you down!_- I raised an eyebrow at Angela.

"You told her my name? Ah, doesn't matter. Welcome to the team, Abby!" I pulled out my Pokedex, and pointed it at Abby.

"Dexter: recommend training pattern for Abby." The Dex scanned her quickly, before beeping.

SUBJECT: ABBY/MAGIKARP. RECOMMENDED TRAINING PROGRAMME: SEND A POKÉMON INTO BATTLE. DURING THE MATCH, ALLOW ABBY TO OBSERVE/TAKE PART IF A DOUBLE BATTLE. ALSO, SWIMMING PRACTICE IS RECOMMENDED. MOVES: SPLASH.

I put away the Pokedex, and grinned.

"Well, Abby, let's go!" I recalled her and placed the tank on top of a boulder. I clipped Abby's ball to my belt, and looked at the mountain.

"Well, here we go…" I walked in the entrance, and saw a sign in the most obvious spot possible. I walked over and had a look.

"Beware Zubat… they like to bite and drink blood… COOL!" Angela sweatdropped.

-_Cool? Really?_- I nodded.

"Well, let's get started!" We walked on further in the cave, and after a while, I realised something.

"Hey, Angela… I was wondering… is it me, or is the floor shaking?" She frowned, and her eyes flashed blue shortly. She looked pale.

"Should I run?"

_-…yes…-_ I immediately began to sprint. Not much could scare Angela, so whatever she sensed must either be big, or… The ground behind me exploded as several Onix appeared, each of them roaring at us. I sprinted harder, the Rock Snakes chasing us.

"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?" I shouted over the noise they were making.

-_Egg thief, Egg thief, Egg thief!_- She screamed back. I noticed a ladder nearby.

"GOING DOWN!" I shouted. I grabbed Angela, hugged her to my chest, and jumped. I fell for what seemed forever, until I hit the floor, bouncing a few times.

"OOWW! Gah, that hurt… Angela, are you OK?" She lifted her head, and nodded at me. I stood, and placed her on my shoulder.

"What did the Onix mean, Egg thief?" Angela shrugged.

-_No idea. Obviously, someone's been stealing from their nests…_- As I walked along, I stopped.

"Angela, look…" I lifted an elliptical sphere, and examined it in the dim light. It had a pattern like rugged bands on it, and there was a small part on the side where the pattern curved up, like a tail.

"An Onix Egg… So this is what they want." Angela nodded. I handed it to Angela, who hugged it to her chest. I walked a little further on, and gasped as I stopped. In the clearing ahead of me, was a group of several Team Rocket members-all loading Onix Eggs into bags, which were presumably to be carried out by the Grunts. I crept closer, and listened in.

"…So, I heard that the idea is that, if these things see us when they hatch, they think that you're the parent, and do anything that you tell them to." One said. Another snorted.

"Yeah, right. I heard Onix Eggs are rare, so we're gonna make a load of moola by selling them all." A third Grunt walked over-but this one was wearing a black uniform, with a red Rocket logo on his chest.

"You two, enough! We'll tell you what we plan on doing when we need to!" The Grunts snapped to attention, and saluted, before speaking in unison.

"Yes, Executive James!" They hurried of with the sacks, while this James turned around. I looked on, noting everything I could. He had green eyes, and purple hair, and as he spoke he sounded posh and well-brought up. A second Executive walked over, and this one was clearly a woman. She had a shirt that stopped just short enough to expose some of her stomach and her skirt looked like it might rip if she stretched too much. She leaned against James' shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Soon, we'll be out of this horrid, dirty hole, Jamesy. You know what that means, right?" She turned around, and I saw her eyes were blue, and her red hair was in a shape like a whip, curving around and down to her waist. She grinned, and I glimpsed green earrings.

"Sure do, Jessie. An earful from Meowth about us spending all out time away from him while Giovanni strokes his back, and then a word from the Boss about how good we did since that twerp retired as Kanto Champion." Jessie nodded.

"It's so good to hear that… Meowth's the same as always, except he sits on Giovanni's lap, and the Boss RESPECTS us at last!" Jessie twirled a little, and James laughed as he grasped her hands.

"And, when we retire in a few years, we can use the money we made to buy a little cottage in the Orange Isles, and settle down… and raise the family we always dreamed of." James leant in to kiss Jessie, and I gagged by reflex. They froze, and pulled apart. They pulled a Pokeball of each of their belts, and threw them in the air.

"Arbok, come on out!"

"Weezing, you're up!" The red light revealed a large, hooded cobra that hissed menacingly. The other red light revealed a Pokémon that floated, and was formed from two heads joined together. A small orb similar to the heads completed the triangle-like Pokémon. I shuddered; these were Poison types, my least favourite of all. The Arbok scented the air with its tongue as Jessie gave an order.

"Arbok, scent out that eavesdropper!" The snake lunged in the air, before dropping down and burrowing. I carefully pulled out my Pokedex and set it to text mode, so I would read the information, rather than have it read aloud, and searched Arbok. I gulped at the information displayed.

ARBOK, THE COBRA POKÉMON. NEVER LOOK AT AN ARBOK'S HOOD PATTERN; THEY USE IT TO PARALYZE THEIR PREY. OCCAISIONALLY, HUMAN CHILDREN UP TO 15 YEARS OLD ARE TAKEN AND DEVOURED BY THESE POKÉMON WHEN THEIR NATURAL PREY ARE EXHAUSTED. WHEN UNDERGROUND, THEY HUNT BY SENSING THE VIBRATIONS OF MOVING PREY. THEIR PREY IS OFTEN CONSTRICTED UNTIL THEY ASPHYXIATE, AND ARE THEN EATEN. AN ARBOK IS STRONG ENOUGH TO CRUSH A STEEL OIL DRUM.

I froze and gingerly placed a hand on the rock I was hiding behind, motioning for Angela to stay still. Unfortunately, my wallet had other ideas about the lack of vibrations; it dropped from my pocket and hit the floor. Almost immediately, I hit the button on Angela's Pokeball-just as the Arbok erupted from the ground and constricted me. It hissed at me, its fangs close enough for me to see the poison that beaded on the ends.

"Arbok, hold him!" The snake stopped, my head a short distance from its mouth. It glared hungrily at me. I silently began to panic.

"So tell me, little boy, what are you doing here, what did you hear, and what Pokémon do you have?" I gulped.

"I was exploring Mt. Moon, and found that Onix Egg. I was trying to return it to the parent… And I heard something about a house in the Orange Isles. And those Pokeballs are empty; I keep them in case I see a rare Pokémon…" Jessie nodded.

"A valid answer… However, you saw us here, and as a result, you must be dealt with… Arbok, you know what to do…" As Jessie walked away, James recalled his Weezing. The Arbok began to tighten its coils, and it was getting harder to breathe. Suddenly it dropped me on the floor and Glared at me. I stumbled away, before it lunged and wrapped around me again, the weight of the snake forcing me to my knees. It folded its hood around my chest, and slowly its tongue darted out, tickling my neck. Slowly, the Pokémon opened its mouth above my head; and threw me away, before darting after me. I ducked, and it sailed over me. I turned and saw Jessie was watching.

"Arbok, stop playing with your food, and eat it already!" Suddenly, two Pokeballs on my belt opened and Angela and Caesar appeared; just as the Arbok latched onto me again. This time, it raised its mouth above me and dived down. I could see into its mouth and I knew that if it got me in there I was doomed.  
>"Angela, use Teleport!" Everything glowed blue, and in a flash I was behind Jessie and James. I grabbed my belt, and strapped it onto my waist. Jessie glared at me.<p>

"No fair, we're meant to be the thieves! Arbok, get those Pokémon!" I grinned.

"Angela, Caesar, Confusion!" I quickly brought out Abby and held her to my chest.

"Watch this, it should help." We both stopped and watched as the Arbok froze in mid-air, before slamming into the roof and then the floor. I winced, and stared as it rose up. Jessie laughed cold and cruel.

"Arbok, get them! Toxic!" The snake reared back, and spat several globs of poisonous sludge at the floor. As it hit it evaporated, and a purple-ish mist rose up. Angela teleported herself and Caesar out of the cloud, but not before accidently breathing some of it in. They dropped to the floor, shuddering.

"Now, Arbok! Finish them off!" I watched in horror, as the snake lunged at Angela and Caesar, and I wished that they were with me and out of the way. I willed it as much as possible, even as I ran forwards, and Angela looked at me. I felt her read my mind, and she grimaced. Suddenly, a spike of Psychic energy pierced the core of my mind, and a flood of energy rose up in it. I needed to get rid of it, and I dropped to the floor in pain. Angela teleported herself and Caesar into my lap, and she held onto me and him.

_-…Concentrate… Mt. Mo… emon Cent… JASON!-_ I jumped slightly at the voice, as it echoed in my head.

-_Concentrate on the Mt. Moon Pokémon Centre! Then will yourself there!- _I blinked several times, and complied. A flash of blue covered everything I could see, and suddenly I was in front of Nurse Joy, who screamed. I blinked, feeling so very tired, and keeled over. The last thing I saw was a light blue flash of movement.

*I really need to sleep…* I blacked out.

I sat up and opened my eyes with a groan. I was in the room I stayed in when at Pewter. I frowned at that; how did I get here? Then I remembered as it all poured back at me in a few seconds. I reached for my belt, and it was where I knew it would be when I wasn't wearing my jeans. I grabbed Angela's Pokeball and pressed the button. Nothing happened. At that moment, I realised the shower was running. I tried to cry out, but could only croak. I sighed.

-_Angela, I wish you were here…_- I heard a scream from the shower, and the door slammed open as a small blue-and-white rocket slammed into me.

-_Jason you're awake! And you used telepathy!_- I frowned.

"T…Tele…Telepa-thy…" Angela quickly got me a drink of water, which made speaking a lot easier.

"I used Telepathy? But… how? And what happened in Mt. Moon? And, Angela… could you maybe get dressed?" Angela turned a bright red as she realised she was naked.

-_One minute._- Her eyes glowed as all the water on her evaporated and then she teleported her clothes onto her body.

-_Jason, Trainers of Psychic types… They've been known to develop Psychic abilities. But it normally takes years… I read your mind, I'm sorry but Nurse Joy needed to know how to treat you… And when that Arbok attacked you you were__ so scared that you started the process of awakening those powers. For a few years, since I evolved, I could sense something strange in you… It was like a well of power, but covered… Jason, you're a latent Psychic. That's why you teleported us here, and ho__w you used telepathy._- I sweatdropped.

"And you know this, how..?" Angela smiled slightly.

-_I do read other things, apart from your books. I enjoy reading the 'Theories on Human Psychics When Bonded With a Psychic Type' by one Professor Rowan… who unfortun__ately passed away five years ago. But this is a classic case of Psychic type awakening the latent 'Psycher' powers you possessed. As you train them, you may unlock more._- I nodded.

"I don't have to wear one of those dorky-looking dress-things that the Psychics on TV wear, do I?" Angela giggled.

-_No, I don't think so._- She leant close to me, and hugged me. I smiled at her, and yawned; I felt exhausted. But as she pulled back she hesitated, for so long I almost asked what was wrong; before she leaped forwards and pecked my cheek.

-_Get well soon, Jason… for me._- I was already half asleep so I suppose I imagined that last bit. I smiled though as I drifted off.

-…_Love you to, Angela…_- I fell into a smooth, comforting blackness.

I woke up when the door smashed open. I sat up groggily, and saw two Nurse Joys. I blinked several times, and turned to Angela.

"Am I seeing double, or what?" One of the Nurses detached herself, and threw herself at me in a hug while Angela teleported away.

"Jason! I was so worried when I heard from my niece what happened! How on Earth did an Arbok almost crush you! I want you to do exactly as I tell you-" The other Nurse Joy placed a hand on my Mums arm.

"Please, Mrs. Ke-" My mother glared hard enough to make Nurse Joy faint, before turning to me.

"My niece thinks she knows it all… I'm sorry your father couldn't make it, but something came up at work… He had to defeat a challenger… Do you know who did this?" I nodded.

"Yeah… Team Rocket. Two Executives… Jessie and James… Jessie had an Arbok and James a Weezing… I feel tired…" Angela teleported at that moment into my waist, and stretched up to my face. She tenderly cupped my cheek with one hand, and used the other one to dab at my forehead with a damp cloth.

-_Thanks, Angela…_- She smiled at me.

- _No problem, Jason._- At that moment, Caesar and Abby burst from their Pokeballs and began to chatter at me incessantly. I laughed slightly as Caesar launched himself at Angela, and as she ducked, grabbed Abby before placing her in my lap and then hugging me. I wrapped an arm around each of them, smiling.

"I'm fine, you two, really… Oh, Caesar, Abby, this is my Mum." Caesar flapped over to her and performed a small bow in mid-air. Abby just flopped, and Angela translated for me.

"Abby says that she thinks you did a wonderful job raising me, if I'm not prejudiced against a Magikarp. She's also pleased to meet you, and wonders if Nurse Joy could get her a tank of water." Nurse Joy, who'd been watching as she was unwilling to test my mother's wrath again, nodded. My Mum grinned at them.

"Well, I'm pleased that you've made some new friends already. And, have you named Kirlia yet..?" I smiled as Kirlia winked broadly and openly at me. Suddenly, my Mum shrieked.

"S-SHE S-S-SPOKE!" I nodded.

"I'm guessing that she used telepathy on you?" Mum glared at me.

"And you knew?" I shifted, uncomfortable under her glare.

"Wee-eelll, she did kind of use it to talk to me, since she evolved, and she's gotten really good at it to!" Angela blushed at my praise. My Mum nodded.

"So she's called Angela." I frowned suddenly.

"Hey, Mum..? You know you said that this Nurse Joy is your niece..? What does that make me and her? Cousins?" My mother paused for a bit.

"Well, I suppose so… why?" I blushed slightly.

"When we left for Mt. Moon, Angela read her mind when she blushed and apparently she finds me cute." I sweatdropped as my mother 'aawwed' at that. I looked for Angela but she had disappeared; probably to get another damp cloth. I smiled as I fell back on the pillows.

"Night, Girls, Caesar…" As it all faded to black, a large bird settled in the window.

I woke up, and looked outside to see it was night; I'd slept a lot, what with the trauma of using raw Psychic power, apparently. I paused as I noticed a small scroll on my bedside table. I opened it, frowning slightly.

Dear Jason,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it while you were awake… there was some trouble about a Team Rocket attack in Mt. Moon and at work. I can't believe that you met Jessie and James… No offense, but you're lucky if all that happened was they put you in hospital… I love you, Jason, so I'll say this; if you want to defeat them, then you'll need to train a lot more. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and well done on defeating Brock! I wonder if you distracted him with a beautiful woman… Joking, joking! But really… I'm proud of you. Keep going, son. Keep going.

Dad. XXX

I smiled at the note. I thought back to the silhouette I saw as I fell asleep. I wondered if it was who I thought it was. I sighed and placed the note on the table again. As I rolled over, I saw Angela was next to me, curled up, and sniffling in her sleep. I sighed, and gently woke her up. She started before staring at me, and bursting into tears. She lunged into my arms and I held her close.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She nodded.

-_I dreamt that…that… that the Arbok got you back in M-Mt. Moon!_- She sobbed into my shoulder, and I gently rubbed her back.

"Sshh… sshh… I'm fine, you know that. I would never leave you, I promise." After a few minutes, she calmed down, and smiled at me with watery eyes.

-_I'm sorry, Jason… I'm acting silly._- I gently stroked her head.

"You're not silly. I'm sure. If I was you, I would be acting like this as well. Now, let's go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." I pulled Angela close, her laying in my arms, hers around my back.

-_Don't roll onto me in your sleep, Jason._- I smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes.

-_Worst joke ever._- I leant forwards and gently kissed her on the fore head as she drifted off.

"Cutest Pokémon ever." I laid my head next to hers, and soon we were both asleep.

(Jason's father's point of view)

I looked on as Jason spoke to his Kirlia. I could tell she was having a nightmare. As I watched, I saw him wake her up and comfort her. Soon, they laid down to go to sleep, and to my surprise Jason gently kissed Kirlia on the forehead. I raised an eyebrow; it was probably were he was comforting her, but it seemed more than that… I shrugged as the bird next to me shivered.

"Piiiddggggeeeeoooootttt…" I smiled slightly.

"I know it's cold, Pidgeot; just a few more minutes, though. I promise… then we can go back home, to Joy.

"Raaiiii…" I turned to Raichu, and sweatdropped.

"*sigh* I know she doesn't like us calling her Joy when she's not a Nurse anymore, but she won't know." Raichu lifted a recorder and pressed a button.

"…I know she doesn't like us calling her Joy when she's not a Nurse anymore, but she won't know…" I whited out.

"You actually recorded that? Are you two trying to get me in trouble?" Raichu nodded. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll call her Anni. But I prefer to call her Joy… Especially as she's one of the 'Joys' in my life?" Raichu and Pidgeot sweatdropped. I looked back at the window, and sighed.

"Alright, let's go… I don't suppose I can do anything now… Good Night, Jason…" I climbed onto Pidgeot, and Raichu jumped on behind me. Soon, we were Flying towards the Indigo Plateau. I looked behind me, and a lone tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of the coming battle. I had no choice, but I hoped that Jason would lose early on. I wasn't sure if I could defeat him, after he got all the way to the Champion… and, the fact that he would lose meant that I could look forwards to him travelling more. With luck, I would lose as well, and I could spend more time with both Jason and Anni. Another tear fell from my eye, and I sighed.

*Sometimes, I wonder why I bother to be the Champion… All it does is keep me away from my family…*


	5. Chapter 5

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

And chapter five is unveiled! Now, Jason is a Psychic with no idea what so ever on how to use his powers. Chaos will ensue… And we'll love it and laugh at the misfortune that befalls them! And, of course, Angela will be there to see him through. But, Psychics with linked minds can see eachothers deepest thoughts… Uh-Oh. And consider what Arbok's level must be when you see what the levels are for everyone… And I've had a little writer's block, so any possible recommendations for improvement are welcome! R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.26-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.13-Tackle, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.9-Splash

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

I sat up with a start; for a moment I was dreaming the Arbok had got me in Mt. Moon… I sighed, and looked to my right. Wrapped in my arms was Angela, who had her arms wrapped around me. Or rather, one of her arms. The other was pulled up and she was sucking her thumb. I 'aawwed' at the image, and smiled slightly. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming-and suddenly passed out, falling back onto the pillow.

I opened my eyes and looked around; for some reason, I was in a field of soft, thick grass. I laid back, thinking it was nice and soothing. Suddenly, something stood on my chest. I opened my eyes, and saw it was Angela. She glared at me.

**What are you doing here, Jason? My dreams are private! **I blinked several times.

"I-I'm in your dreams? But, all I did was look at you! How did I end up here, and-how…can I understand you?" Angela facepalmed.

**We're in the DreamWorld, remember? Anything can happen! And you're a Psychic now! You probably bridged our limbic system and cerebrum, allowing us to share our dreams and reactions to eachothers dreams. **I gave her a blank look. Angela sighed.

**You joined the two parts of our brain that control dreams and bodily movement, accordingly. Now, get out of here! I was just gonna- **At that point, I passed out again. I opened my eyes, and sighed. I was still holding Angela, although she was now awake and glaring at me.

-_Well, thanks a lot, Jason. I was enjoying that! Why did you come into my dream anyway?_- I shrugged as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

"Not sure. I looked at you, thought you were cute, wondered what you were dreaming, and then-bam, I'm in your mind. You dream of wide open, grassy fields?" Angela glared.

-_No, but that was a response to you! I'm not normally used to people interfering in my mind!_- I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Now, let's get breakfast." Angela nodded and I placed her on my shoulder. Unfortunately, as I walked out of the room, Nurse Joy saw me.

"Hey! You shouldn't be out of your room yet! Get back in there! Shoo, Shoo!" I sweatdropped and turned around, getting back into the bed as Nurse Joy bustled in, carrying a tray with all sorts of pills on them, as well as a thermometer and a syringe. I paled.

"Now, take these, then put this in your mouth for a few minutes. Now, give me your arm." I swallowed the pills, and placed the thermometer in my mouth. Except, once Nurse Joy lifted the syringe, I stood up.

"No, no needles!" She 'tutted' at me.

"It's not a needle it's a syringe. Now, give me your arm. I need to see if you were accidentally poisoned by the Arbok." She stepped forwards, and I jumped of the bed.

"NO! No needles, syringes or anything sharp and medical!" Angela rolled her eyes, and walked over to Nurse Joy. She faced me, and her eyes glowed blue. She smiled, and I realised I was immobilised. Angela walked over, and stabbed me in the thigh, and pulled on the plunger. I could only watch and try not to scream as she drew out some blood. She pulled it out of my leg, and grinned. She turned to Nurse Joy, and gave her my blood sample. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you, Angela." She nodded in reply, before turning to me, and sticking her tongue out. I glared at her.

"Traitor." She simply pulled down her lower eyelid, while keeping her tongue out. I sighed, and stood up as Angela released me. Nurse Joy took the thermometer.

"Can I eat now?" Nurse Joy nodded.

"But no red meat or rare meats." She looked up in time to see the dust cloud shaped like my body dissipate into thin air. She turned to Angela.

"Can you let him know, perhaps?" Angela nodded, and teleported.

I was in the cafeteria, and looking at all the food. Caesar had his customary three glasses of sugar water, and Abby was in her tank, with a load of plants in front of her. I had a plate of what I had at home; toast and butter, with an egg. And, for this occasion, I also had a rare steak. For some reason, I craved meat that morning. I grabbed my knife and fork and cut a chunk out of the steak, and bit into it-as it teleported away. Instead, my teeth slammed onto the fork. I cried out, tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Angela, who was smirking.

"WWHHYY?" I moaned. She sighed.

-_One; Because Nurse Joy said no red or rare meats. And this disgusting thing is both. Two; I wanted revenge for interrupting my dream this morning._- I sighed, while Caesar and Abby looked on in interest. I looked down at my breakfast.

"I can eat eggs, right?" Angela nodded.

-_Yep, I presume that you can._- I immediately ripped into the egg, and the whole thing was gone in a few seconds. I looked up, and Angela and Caesar were dry retching. Abby simply looked horrified. I was oblivious as to why.

"What?" Angela walked to me, over the table, and smacked the back of my head. Then both my cheeks. I grabbed her arms as she tried to hit me again.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked. She glared, but there were a few tears in her eyes.

-_You idiot! Think; where do Pokémon come from? And what did you just rip apart and eat?_- I paused.

*Pokémon come from Eggs. I ate an egg. My Pokémon saw me eat an egg.* I looked at Angela.

"What, I don't see-oh. Right… Sorry?" Angela shook her head, and sighed.

-_You don't get it, do you? To us, an Egg is sacred. It contains new life in it, a new friend, son, daughter and perhaps one day, parent. You know what it is like to have an Egg. You hatched mine, remember? Consider all the emotions you felt; happiness, sadness, no matter how small it was, and then imagine if you was the actual parent. Now, put yourself in that mind frame-and imagine if you saw someone tear a normal egg open and eat it. How would you feel?_- I lowered my head in shame as I sighed.

"Sorry, everyone. Really, I am. I didn't think about what I was doing. I won't eat an egg ever again. I promise." Angela nodded, although I could sense her sadness. Caesar was sad as well, but Abby was already starting to accept the apology.

*Wait, what?* I looked up, startled.

"Urm… Angela… When am I supposed to sense the minds of others?" Angela frowned.

-_Depends; on your own, at least a decade. With a Psychic Pokémon, a few years, five at the max. But to get there already? I don't know, really. You'd probably have to be blessed by Grandmother Mew. And she's one of our Goddesses; she aided Father in creating all Pokémon that exist, as well as their power._- I nodded, and pulled out a pencil and sheet of paper from a pocket. I spoke as I started to write.

"Grandmother Mew… Goddess… helped create all Pokémon and their powers." Angela grabbed the piece of paper, and frowned.

-_You're actually writing down the names of our Creators, and what they did?_- I shrugged.

"What, I can't memorise all that!" Angela facepalmed.

-_Seeing as we've all finished breakfast, why don't we get moving?_-I nodded, and put away all the things we'd used. Then Nurse Joy walked in, and over to us.

"Well, Jason, I'm glad to say that your blood test showed up negative for any poisons. You're cleared to leave!" I nodded to Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" I returned Caesar and Abby and Angela teleported to my shoulder. I walked out of the Pokémon Centre, and started down Route 4 again. I smiled to Angela.

"Well, hopefully this time we make it through, huh?" Angela nodded. I swung my bag around to get to my map, and cried out. Angela looked as well and gasped.

"The Onix Egg! I forgot about it! You teleported it away from those Team Rocket thugs, didn't you?" Angela nodded. I smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Now, we can return it!" I started into the cave, and sighed. I hoped that this time it would go better for us. I sighed as we found the area were the Onixes appeared. As we stepped past, the ground began to shake. I gulped. An Onix sprung up in front of us, roaring. I slowly got on my knees, and Angela climbed to the ground. I opened my bag, and held the Egg out. The Onix leaned forwards, and growled menacingly. I tried to stop my arms from shaking. The Onix gently took the Egg in its mouth, and dived into the floor, disappearing. I turned to Angela, and sighed in relief.

"Well, at least it never tried to eat us, right?" Angela nodded.

-_Although I hope Team Rocket's not in here still…_- I nodded.

"We should probably keep going, shouldn't we?" I started for the ladder and climbed down it. As we reached the floor, I sighed. There were several tunnels in front of us.

"Which way do we go, then?" Angela shrugged.

-_You're the one with the map, Jason. Why don't you look?_- I sweatdropped as I unfolded it.

"Well, I think we should go… this way!" I pointed at the path in front of us. I started down it, and smiled. Soon, we'd be in Cerulean City, and I could challenge the Gym!

'…_rumble…_' I froze.

"Angela, you heard that, right?" She nodded. I slowly lifted one of my feet from the ground, and stepped forwards.

'…_rrruuummmbbbblllllllleee…_' I gulped.

-_DO NOT TAKE ONE MORE STEP._- Angela commanded me. Naturally, I lifted a foot in the classic way guys test something; step on it or lift a foot from it.

'…' I grinned.

"See? It's safe!" I put my foot down.

'_-CRASH!_' We cried out as we fell through the floor. I sat up and sighed.

"OK, you were right. Now what?" Angela looked up and sighed.

-_No way are we going back up there. We'll have to trek through this tunnel system._- I stood up, and lifted Angela onto my shoulder. I started down the tunnel, while Angela moaned at me about how my stupidity had gotten us trapped. Eventually, I started to wish that Team Rocket would show up again, just to shut her up.

"HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I turned around to see a Rocket Grunt waddling towards us.

*Be careful what you wish for, Jason…* He was so fat, I was surprised that HE didn't fall through the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the red puffy face. Suddenly, I had an idea.

-_Let's hope this works, huh, Angela?_- I stood up straight and looked at this fat person. When he stopped running, he wheezed a little bit.

"Only… Team Rocket… personnel… back here… you'll have… to be… taken in… for question…ing." He almost keeled over at the end. I smirked.  
>"Ah. You see this rare Pokémon on my shoulder? I am an Executive, Grunt. I was transferred here only this morning, and I have found myself lost in these blasted caverns. Tell me how to get out, will you?" I smirked on the inside; all my father's tales about Team Rocket and the way they acted let me pull of the perfect impression of a 'pompous, stick-up-their-ass, Executive' belonging to Team Rocket. The Grunt snapped to salute.<p>

"S-Sorry, Sir! But, where's your uniform?" I sighed, and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I had to traverse Cerulean City, idiot! Why would I, a member of Team Rocket, the most feared and respected organisation in the world, walk around a city in my uniform? I am in DISGUISE, something I doubt you can even spell! Now, I will have my Kirlia teleport my uniform to me from its hidden location. I nodded, and Angela concentrated. In a flash of blue, an Executives uniform appeared on me. I nodded again.

"Forgive me, Sir! I didn't think that you were in disguise! To get out, you must walk back that way, to junction 7-C and take a left, then to 3-C and take a right. Follow the tunnel to 3-A and there should be a slope. Walk straight up the slope, and you'll emerge facing Cerulean City, Sir!" I nodded again, looking down my nose at him.

"Very well. Return to your duties. I will see about a few good words as you helped me out of this dreadful hellhole." I turned around, clasped my hands behind my back, and started down the tunnel.

-_Any idea where junction 7-C actually is, Angela?_- She shrugged. I sighed.

-_Where did you get this outfit from, anyway?_- Angela smiled at me.

-_Remember that Executive from last time we were here, James? Well, I located his mind and teleported his outfit from him to you. I had to leave some behind in transit, but that was so it would fit you._- I looked behind us, and saw the Grunt was gone.

"Well, I don't suppose that you can read someone's mind to find a way out, could you?" Angela just pointed ahead of us, and when I looked I saw a support column labelled '7-C'. I grinned.

"This should be easier than I thought. So, we take a right here, and a left at 3-A, right?"

-_Bingo. Let's go!_- I turned to the right, and kept walking. After a few minutes, I froze.

"This is 8-C. So, we went the wrong way. Damn it…" I turned around and sighed as I started back the way we came. Unfortunately, as we came to 3-C, I saw a group of Grunts. I quickly stood straight, and walked with a swagger. Shame it didn't work a second time. One of the Grunts looked up as we approached.

"Hey, you're not an Executive! Where did you get that outfit from?" I sweatdropped.

"Angela… you know what to do." Her eyes glowed briefly, and all the Grunts dropped to the floor as Angela bound their arms and legs. One wriggled to the radio, and pressed the button with his chin.

"Intruders at junction 3-C, one imposter Executive and a Kirlia! Send all forces-" I kicked the radio away and stamped on it, but not before a reply came through.

"Roger, Squad One. All troops inbound with three Executives-" I stamped my foot on the ground.

"Damn it! Angela, we gotta run! Hold tight!" I turned to the right, and started down the tunnel. Soon, daylight was visible, although only a small speck of it. I passed 3-B, and grinned-I could smell the fresh air! Before I could do anything else, some thick, black fog poured down the entrance, causing us to stop as we choked. I dropped to my knees, as a pair of shapes emerged from the smoke. I gritted my teeth as I recognised Jessie and James. There was a large snake next to Jessie, and its fangs were long, sharp and red. There were yellow circles on its back, and across the top of its head. There were purple zigzag scars on its body, and its tail was a blade with a red edge.

"Seviper, cease Hazing!" The Long Fang Pokémon closed its mouth, and the fog slowly thinned out. Jessie sneered at me.

"You really think that you could sneak through here so easily? Well, now you have to deal with all of us!" At that point, several dozen Grunts appeared, each with their Pokémon out. I could see Rattatas, Pidgeys, and a few rarer ones, like Geodudes. I gulped as I stood, before letting out Caesar and Abby, who I picked up.

-_Well, Angela, Caesar, Abby, it was nice knowing you. Let's give these guys something to remember us by!_-

"Angela, Teleport around and use Confusion and Growl! Caesar, fly above and around while using Confusion, Poison Powder and Stun Spore!" I grinned as they immediately did as instructed, the Rattatas fainting almost straight away. The Pidgeys were subdued by Caesar's various Powders, and the Geodudes were weathering the attacks. The problem was, as soon as one fainted another Pokémon was sent out, and Angela and Caesar were tiring as well as taking hits. I gritted my teeth.

-_Angela, how do I use my Psychic powers!_- I waited till she dispatched a Geodude, before she answered.

-_Look at what you want to utilise or attack, and imagine your power as a hand or the appropriate tool. Stretch it out and do the job. It's crude, but effective for first-timers!_- I nodded, and turned to the wall behind us. I focussed and pictured a clump of explosives in one of the cracks running down it. I stepped to the side and grinned.

"Angela, Caesar, get over here!" As soon as they were next to me, I detonated the Psycho-explosives. The section of wall blew outwards, and several of the Grunts Pokémon fainted as they were hit by the rocks. When the smoke cleared, we were all in the hollow that I'd made. I pointed dramatically with a finger.

"Caesar, use your Powders! Angela, use Confusion if they get to close!" As those two set about delaying the Grunts and their Pokémon, I planted another bunch of Psycho-explosives all around the base of the support pillars at the surrounding junctions. I grinned.

"Caesar, get over here! Angela, Teleport us to the junction one to the right of the last junction we were just at!" She back flipped several Rock Throws from the Geodude to my side, and Teleported us to 9-C. I quickly set of the psycho-explosives, and the four routes to get to 7-C collapsed, trapping the Grunts there. I quickly returned Caesar and Abby, and sat Angela on my arms, before running towards what I thought was 9-A.

-_What is it with you and explosives, Jason?_- I shrugged gently as I ran faster.

"They're fun to use, and I trapped the Rockets without seriously harming them at all! What's not to like?" Angela sweatdropped as she turned around.

-_We've got company!_- I glanced over my shoulder, and saw several Raticates.

"What are they saying?" I asked Angela as I planted several Psycho-charges.

-_Various things about how they'll be beat if they fail to get us._- She said. I sighed.

"Well, heads up." As she looked at the ceiling, I blew it out creating a ramp. Once we were at the top I severed it at the top as well so it fell into the tunnel below us. I grinned.

"Well, that's taken care of that!" I turned around and looked down, to see the Raticates jumping at us, unable to climb the walls. I started down the tunnel, whistling slightly.

-_Don't do that, it may attract attention to us._-

"What could go wrong?" Several bats began to fly in circles around us, shrieking, and I pulled out my Pokedex.

ZUBAT, THE BAT POKÉMON. ZUBAT ARE BLIND AND USE ULTRASONIC FREQUENCIES EMITTED FROM THEIR MOUTHS TO LOCATE OBSTACLES IN THEIR HABITAT AS THEY FLY, AS WELL AS INSECTS TO FEED ON. THEY OCCAISIONALLY LEAVE THEIR CAVES DURING THE DAY WHEN A THREAT APPROACHES THEM, OR A LOUD NOISE DISTURBS THEM.

GOLBAT, THE BAT POKÉMON. GOLBAT HAVE DEVELOPED EYES, BUT STILL USE ULTRASONIC FREQUENCIES TO STUN PREY. THEY DRINK THE BLOOD OF BOTH POKÉMON AND HUMANS. THEY HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO INGEST UP TO THREE LITRES AT ONE TIME, TO THE POINT THEY CAN NO LONGER FLY AWAY. THEY ARE ALSO KNOWN TO GUARD COLONIES OF ZUBAT FROM INTRUDERS.

I put away the Pokedex, and frowned as I called out Caesar.

"Angela. Caesar. Confusion on the Golbat, and then the Zubat." I knew that Golbat only lived in the deepest parts of Mt. Moon, so most first-time explorers never encountered them. The Golbat were flung into the walls, shortly followed by the Zubat. I grabbed Angela in my arms.

"Quick, before they get up again! This way!" I set up a Psycho-wall behind us, blocking anything that would try to follow us. Angela frowned as she looked at me.

-_How are you feeling? After so much use of your powers, you should be exhausted!_- I shrugged.

"I feel fine…" As I spoke a feeling of deep tiredness spread throughout , my body, causing me to drop to my knees.

"Urgh… So tired… and my head's pounding…" Angela turned to me and placed a hand on my forehead while Caesar scattered Powders down the tunnel. I blinked as he flapped his wings, pushing them down the tunnel.

"Way to go. You learned Gust, Caesar…" Angela gasped.

-_You're burning up, and I sensed a massive decline in Psycho-power! You used so much of it you had to burn energy to keep going rather than the usual thing where it's simply your mental strength! We need to get you to a hospital!_- Several cries of pain came from the tunnel, and they were human. Caesar stopped his Powders and settled next to me as I passed out.

(Angela's point of view)

I looked on as Jason passed out, and Caesar turned to me.

**What do we do now, Angela? Jason's unconscious, and we're tiring. Soon, we will be out of options… I suggest taking our Pokeballs, and fleeing here. One of us can take Abby to safety, perhaps that river near Cerulean I saw on the map? **I glared at Caesar as I stood upright, and gabbed his antennae, pulling is face to mine as I yelled.

**We never leave Jason, never! I refuse to leave him! You hear me, Caesar! NEVER! **I released a stunned Caesar and turned to the tunnel, and sighed. I quickly levitated Jason above me and started down the path, determined to help him. I soon came across several Grunts laying on the floor. Some were curled up, paralyzed, while others were shuddering and vomiting from the poisons. I smirked at them, hoping they suffered.

**Now, that's cruel. Why do you want them to suffer? **I kept walking, not needing to turn to see the speaker.

**I never realised I spoke out loud, Abby. But, think; look at what they did to Jason last time we were here. And now look at him! Thanks to them, he's put himself into a coma! We need to get him to a Pokémon Centre, they can heal humans as well. And Jason's too important to leave behind. **I lifted Abby onto Jason's back and kept walking.

**You love him, don't you? **I tripped slightly as she said that, blushing heavily.

**Abby's right; you love Jason, don't you, Angela? **I sighed and sweatdropped

**What is this, pick-on-Angela day? Yes I love him, but as a friend! Nothing more, nothing less! **I kicked at one of the Grunts as I walked past him, scoring a hit on his groin. I noticed he was paralyzed, and let Jason down to the ground. I proceeded to spend a few minutes beating the crap out of him till he passed out. I lifted Jason Psychically and carried on down the path in silence, until we came to another junction.

**Well, now where do we go? **I sighed when I saw that Caesar had passed out on Jason's back as well, probably all the attacks that he'd used while Abby was simply asleep. I walked to Jason's bag and got the map out, before sitting down and opening it.

**Hmm… So if we came in there, and need to get there, then we… came through here, fell here, walked here, and… Gah, we're lost! GREAT! **I threw the map down, and huffed. I turned as something nudged my shoulder, to see an Onix. I shrieked as I jumped up. The Onix pulled back, before it smiled.

**Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I came to thank you! You returned my Egg to my mate. I apologise for his behaviour, but we lost all our Eggs to those thieves… I notice that you're lost. Would you like some help? **I nodded furiously.

**Help would be wonderful! Oh, and the thieves? I can implant the knowledge into your mind on where we trapped about thirty of them if you want to exact revenge… **The Onix nodded.

**I'm afraid that this will be awkward; our tunnels tend to collapse behind us. So, to move, I'll need to have you sit on my head. **I nodded.

**We don't have to do that! Rather, on your body is that large stone. What if we sat behind it? It would be more comfortable for you, and safer for us! **The Onix thought for a few minutes.

**That would work. Climb on, and please… my name is Jade. I admit it is unusual, but Jade is a type of rock, so, you know… **I nodded.

**I understand. No need to worry! And here, the location of the Grunts. There're also two Executives as well, who have better Pokémon on them. **I quickly gave the knowledge to Jade, and returned Caesar and Abby to their balls. I Teleported Jason and me onto Jade's back, and she looked at us.

**Ready? **I grinned.

**Ready! **Immediately, Jade drove her head into the rock, and we were soon pulled after her. I reached into Jason's bag and pulled out his torch, and turned it on. I stared in amazement. We were moving so fast that the rocks were blurring together. I noticed a few strange, round Pokémon poke their heads out of the soil occasionally, but thought nothing of it. After a few minutes, the weaving, snake-like movements lulled me to sleep.

I woke up as something nudged me. I looked over and saw Jade.

**Jade! Are we at the- **A Chansey ran over to us.

**WHAT, IN THE NAME OF FATHER, ARE YOU DOING! LOOK AT THIS MESS! EXPLAIN, NOW-OH! NURSE JOY! NURSE JOY! **The Chansey skidded to a stop and sprinted the way she just came from. Me and Jade sweatdropped.

**I suppose we're at the Centre, then. **Jade laughed nervously.

**I misjudged the distance; instead of emerging outside the Centre I came up inside the main area. Thank you for the knowledge, Angela. I hope to see you again. Good bye and good luck! **Jade emerged from her tunnel and turned around, diving back into the same hole. At that point, Nurse Joy appeared.

"You! What are you doing here! I heard about you from my Route 4 cousin, but I wasn't expecting you for a few more days! And where's your Trainer, Angela?" I sweatdropped as I dashed to the tunnel.

**JADE! I FORGOT TO GET JASON OF YOUR BACK! **A rumbling caused me to step back as Jade emerged from her tunnel. We both sweatdropped again. Jade turned around and I Teleported Jason from her back to the floor.

**Thanks, Jade. See you later, perhaps. The next time we traverse Mt. Moon, maybe. **Jade nodded.

**See you, Angela! **Nurse Joy dropped to her knees next to Jason, as the Chansey came over with a medical kit.

"Angela, what happened to him? Oh, and see this ear piece? It was developed so we can understand Poke speech." I nodded.

**We were travelling through Mt. Moon, when we fell into another tunnel as the floor gave way. We managed to dupe some of the Grunts, but we were found out. Jason used too much of his Psycho-power, and burned a lot of his body's energy up to sustain the powers. He lapsed into a coma about fifteen to twenty minutes ago… **Nurse Joy nodded.

"I normally use it on Psychic types, but I suppose I can use it here." She opened the medical kit, and pulled out a large syringe. She removed a sealed glass bottle of something clear, and inserted the syringe into it and drew some of the liquid out. She set the bottle down, and slowly but firmly pushed the metal bit into Jason's heart. She depressed the plunger, and injected him with the liquid. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Just a quick adrenaline shot, to keep him going. We need to get him to an operating room so we can connect the ECG and run some CAT's." Two Chansey walked over with a stretcher, and to my surprise Nurse Joy lifted Jason with one arm and placed him on it. She smiled at me.

"My father left a whole load of Gym equipment in the basement. After a day of this, I tend to work out. It keeps me fit, and I need the muscle. Try piercing scales with a syringe without those muscles, and you simply break it. Plus it lets me work on the 'tankers'. The Pokémon who are large, slow and powerful with good defences, basically." I nodded and Teleported to the stretcher, landing next to Jason's head. I sat there and gently stroked his head, while the Chansey's wheeled him along the corridors. I laid down next to him, and closed my eyes. I willed myself into his mind, and all became black.

I looked around, and gasped. I was in some sort of library… I took a few steps down the corridor, and looked at the shelf next to me, and read the name of the book.

*Berries, and their uses for Pokémon and Humans…* I pulled it out, and almost dropped it from the weight of it. I opened it at random, and looked at the heading.

*Chapter IV, Medical uses for berries on Pokémon… Although berries are not native to Kanto or Johto, they can be obtained from the floor near trees. These are often dropped by Bird Pokémon during flight. A prime example of this is the Oran Berry. This berry, though small, is packed with nutrients, allowing it to restore a Pokémon's energy and health by a small amount. Another is the Pecha Berry-*

"So, Angela, I see you want to learn…" I dropped the book in shock, and turned around to see Jason standing there. I smiled nervously.

-_Sorry, Jason… I wondered what the book was about._- He knelt down and picked me up, hugging me.

"I know that I'm in a coma right now, I can hear what goes on outside this library. To be honest, this is simply my mind. At the moment, we're where I store all my memories, my knowledge and dreams. Jason started to walk, and I tagged along next to him. Every now and again, he'd stop and take a book of the shelves. Soon he had a small pile of them, and we passed a wooden door. I slowed down, and walked over to it. The door was sagging, damp and rotten and bound with corroded iron chains. I thought I could hear screaming, sobbing and moans of fear behind it. I started to reach out with my mind-and Jason quickly stopped me.

"Don't… behind that door is another library… I call it 'The Library of the Damned'. It contains all my bad thoughts; nightmares, dreams that never came true, the monsters in the shadows, my 'evil' thoughts… In effect, all the bad things that happen to me are locked back there. The door's simply been corrupted by them. If that door ever opened, it would drive me insane." He dropped the books onto the floor, where I saw the titles.

-_Banishment of Ghosts… Resurgent Psychological Problems… Ethereal Seals to Restrain Wraiths… Combatant Theories for Duelling Demons… Jason, why do you need these?_- Jason sighed.

"As I said, all my bad memories are in here. These books are simply used by me to keep them in order. Watch…" Jason stood opposite the door, and started to chant something I didn't understand. The door slowly straightened, and dried out. The chains purified, rust flaking away to reveal shining steel. Eventually, Jason stopped, and leant against the wall, breathing heavily for some reason. I stepped forwards, and Jason smiled.

"I'm fine, Angela. I just needed to re-enforce the door… to be honest, this always happens whenever so many new bad things happen." Suddenly, an echoey voice sounded through-out the library, and I realised it was Nurse Joy.

"Why won't Angela wake up… Unless she's using Astral Projection to visit Jason's mind while he's in a coma. Angela, if you can hear me, we need you out here!" Jason smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"You'd better go, Angela. Sounds like Nurse Joy needs you." I nodded, and sadly left for my body.

I opened my eyes, and saw Nurse Joy leaning over me. Relief flooded her face when she saw I was awake.

"Angela, thank goodness! I was worried about you! Jason's coma is ending, and he seems to be rested as well." I nodded as I sat up.

**Whatever you do, don't let him see the shot in his chest. He'll scream like a girl, and faint. **Nurse Joy and the Chansey giggled.

"Well, I contacted Auntie and Uncle, to see if they could come. Auntie's going to make it, but Uncle's still dealing with the collapse." I frowned.

**What collapse? **Nurse Joy sighed.

"For some reason, a square area of Mt. Moon collapsed, destroying a wide area overall with the rockslides and rampaging Pokémon…" I sweatdropped.

*Wow, so we single-handily created rockslides, and caused wild Pokémon to rampage… We really are cursed.* I looked over as Jason groaned.

"My head… Damn, that's gonna hurt tomorrow." I lunged at Jason, and wrapped my arms around his chest, inhaling his scent as I squeezed him.

(Jason's point of view)

I smiled as Angela slammed into my ribs, burying her head in my clothes. She stepped onto my leg, and I hugged her back.

"Hey, Angela, we just went through this, remember?" She nodded. I smiled and rested me head on her shoulder. I could hear her breathing, and slowly my breathing synchronised with hers. A small cough caused us to part with a blush on our cheeks. Nurse Joy stepped forwards, and smiled.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but I need to do a quick check on your health, Jason." Angela stepped back as I removed my jacket and shirt, and a blush spread across her cheeks. Nurse Joy pressed the stethoscope to my back, and I hissed slightly at the cold metal. Angela looked at me, and blushed even more. I smiled at her, and she blushed even more, her face completely red. I grinned; you could only see where her eyes began due to the whites around them, and the fact the iris was orange, not red. Nurse Joy lifted her stethoscope, and I slid my shirt on, and pulled my jacket over it.

"You're good to go! I can't find any problems, so hopefully, you win the badge here. And don't expect Misty to take it easy on you as you're the son of an old friend…" I smiled at Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Can you check my team for me? The battled a load of Pokémon in Mt. Moon…" Nurse Joy nodded as she took the Pokeballs and Angela walked after her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you wait in the lobby?" I nodded as I slid of the bed, and onto the floor. I couldn't help, as I walked to the lobby, but think of Angela. I was so heavy, and for her to lift and carry me all the way here… I stopped and looked down, and saw a large tunnel. I sweatdropped, and fell screaming, before I landed at the base. I groaned, and climbed slowly to the top. As I managed to scale the edge, I looked up-to find my nose a few centimetres from Angela's face. We both blushed, and Angela stepped back as I rolled over the edge. I smiled at her.

"Everyone's fine?" Angela nodded.

-_Yep, everyone's in perfect health! Tomorrow, we can challenge Misty. Maybe get revenge for your father while we're at it..._- I picked her up, and placed the balls she was holding on my belt, before approaching Nurse Joy.

"Can we get a room, please?" Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow.

"You two are together? No offense, but she's a little, well… dwarfed by you, isn't she?" We both blushed as we realised what I said.

"No, I mean a room to sleep in!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Once more, the size difference comes into play." I facepalmed. Angela simply lifted a set of keys of the rack and gave them to me. Nurse Joy patted my shoulder.

"No worries, Jason. I'm messing with you, it's what cousins do!" I grinned.

"Well, maybe you should focus on the Centre, rather than joking about. Look at the floor! You got a lot of work to do, Joysie!" She glared at me.

"WHAT… DID… YOU… CALL ME!" A pulsing vein appeared on her temple, and I gulped.

"It was a joke, no offense was meant!" She grabbed one of the plant pots and hefted it at me, knocking me over and onto my back where it hit my face, leaving a red swelling in my cheek.

"DON'T EVER… CALL ME… 'JOYSIE'! GOT IT!" I panicked as she lifted the second flower pot.

"Yes, yes, I get it! No more name-calling! I promise! We're going to our room now! NIGHT!" I ran for the stairs, holding my face, while Nurse Joy had smoke coming from her head. I ran into the room, and slammed the door shut. I panted while facing Angela.

"Remind me to never call my cousins names ever again. They tend to over react…" Angela nodded. I quickly changed into my pyjamas as Angela sat in the bathroom. She came out as I finished, and climbed into bed with me, before snuggling up to my chest. I smiled at her, and pecked her forehead.

(Angela's point of view)

"Night, Angela." Jason laid down on the pillow, and I gave him a quick squeeze.

-_Night, Jason… I lo…_- I stopped as I realised he was asleep and snoring. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

-_I… I… I love you…_- Soon, I drifted off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

And chapter six is here! So Jason is now ready to take on Misty of Cerulean City. Well, I admit it; this will be interesting… Let's see how he does against a power-loving, fiery-tempered red head. Seems to me Misty would've been better suited to either a Fire-type Gym or a Fighting-type Gym, based on the treatment of Ash and Brock in the anime. Oh and I made a mistake; when I said this was about 15 years after Ash left Kanto, I'd been up all night watching a horror-movie marathon… So I was half-asleep. I meant to say 30 years after Ash left Unova. Also, in case more regions come out, Ash only went as far as Unova in his travels prior to this FanFic. R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.28-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.17-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.14-Splash, Tackle

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

I opened my eyes, and yawned. As I looked to my left, I saw Angela was curled up, and still asleep. I thought back to yesterday, and smiled.

*Yesterday, I found out that I have Psychic powers… Bet that mum and dad never knew about it…* I sat up and gently climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Angela. As I stood up, I smiled again; I'd never had Psychic powers before. I could have a lot of fun with them if I wanted to… I looked around, and spotted one of the potted plants that are so common in Pokémon Centres. I Psychically reached out and tried to bring it to me. I succeeded, in a way… I brought it over; problem was it rocketed over and knocked me out when it hit my face.

(One hour later)

I woke up with a groan, and pressed a hand to my face. I looked up at the bed and saw Angela was frowning at me.

-_What did you do this time, Jason?_- I shrugged.

"I don't know; I was curious about these Psychic powers, so I felt like trying them out. I didn't expect them to be so… stunning? Get it?" Angela rolled her eyes.

-_What is__ it with you and bad jokes?_- I grinned.

"Well, you know what they say; bad jokes attract one another like magnets!" Angela sighed.

-_So does that make me a bad joke as well?_- I blinked as she blushed.

"Erm… I don't know what to say about that, Angela…" She nodded.

-_Notion seconded. Let's get going… Especially as I heard there are some GREAT clothing shops around here!_- I nodded slowly as she grabbed my hand Psychically and pulled me along behind her.

"Notion seconded? I need to keep you away from all these crime shows you watch… What was it, that S.G.C.I.S?" Angela spun around and sighed.

-_SeaGallop Crime Investigation Service is the wrong show. You're thinking of Law and Order Ka, which is short for Kanto._- I nodded at her.

"I have no idea what that means. All I know is you watch WAY too much of it…" She grinned.

-_Apparently, people with a low intellect struggle to understand shows like that._- I smirked as she re-commenced the pulling of my arm.

"So I presume that my cousin here can't watch them?" A flower vase hit the back of my head.

"I heard that, Jason!" She shouted at me. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

"Women… Hear what they want to hear and what they shouldn't hear. Never what they should or what they don't like to hear. Except for you, Angela! You're fine." She nodded and smiled.

-_SO once we get dressed, we can go shopping, right?_- I facepalmed.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but… yeah. We'll go shopping." She grinned at me and threw her arms around my neck.

-_Thanks, Jason! Let's make it qui__ck…_- I looked up to see we were in the fairly busy lobby of the Pokémon Centre, and I knew what was coming.

"Uhh… Angela?" She smiled.

-_Now hold still…_- I grabbed a plant pot and held it over my 'sacred area' as she teleported all my clothes. Almost immediately, everyone stared before laughing. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Clothes, please, Angela?" She nodded, blushing heavily. As soon as my clothes appeared, I quickly placed the pot back and Angela scaled to my shoulder, where she sat down grinning.

"Next time I promise we go shopping, let me get changed my way, OK? Not yours." She nodded, although I felt she wasn't listening. Suddenly, her eyes glowed, and Caesar and Abby emerged from their balls.

"Kir, kir lia li!" Angela cried, and judging from Caesars reaction, she said we were going shopping. Abby, though, simply looked happy, if possible for a Magikarp out of water." Me and Caesar visibly drooped as we started towards the shopping area.

(Three hours later…)

I walked into the Centre with three bags in each hand. I glared at Caesar.

"You could've helped." He made a big show of being unable to lift even a single bag by his self. I raised an eyebrow.

"Use your Psychic powers to lift them." Caesar sweatdropped, and I grinned.

"I had to carry them, but next time, you have to do all the work. Got it?" He nodded, and by now we were at the room we were using. I opened the door after a while, and walked in-only to get tackled by someone a little taller than me who then pulled me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Jason! You're fine! I was so worried about you!" I gagged as my eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Mum… Can't breathe… Oxygen… Deficiency… Setting in…" She let me go and I dropped to my hands and knees, gulping in the air.

"Oxygen! Pure, sweet, untainted oxygen!" I turned to mum after a few deep breaths, and smiled awkwardly.

"So… How have you been?" She glared at me.

"How have I been? How have I BEEN? I visited you a few weeks ago when you were attacked by an Arbok, and now you're in here because something happened to give you Psychic powers! You and Angela didn't… you know… 'hook up'?" I faceplanted while Angela, who was drinking some water, pulled of a masterful spit-take, clearing the entire room and hitting Caesar in the face.

"NNOOOO!"

-_NNEEEVVEEE__EERRRR!_-

"BUTTTTER, FREEE REEEE!" I stared at my mum in disgust.

"How can you even ASK me that? You know that I would never treat her like that! EVER!" Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela blink and stare down at the floor. What was up with her? She'd been acting withdrawn and nervous ever since I developed these powers. Was she trying to hide something from me? Mum nodded, a relieved look on her face.

"That's great… I wasn't hoping for grandchildren yet!" She burst out laughing as me and Angela whited out. Smiling, she patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm only joking with you! You know that human and Pokémon relations are illegal!" This time even she noticed Angela's change in mood.

"Angela, what's up? Normally, you're happy and active. But recently, you've done nothing but mope…" Angela looked up, smiling.

-_Oh, I'm fine! I'm just… well, we Kirlia are affected by our Trainers mood, and Jason's just a little dark from the secret he's keeping. OH!_- Angela clapped her hands over her mouth for some reason, seeing as she used telepathy rather than speech, and I facepalmed. Mum turned to me, frowning.

"A secret? What secret is that then?" I looked around frantically, buying time.

"Erm, uh, well, you see… Dad! Dad doesn't know about my powers yet! That's the only reason! Yeah, that's it!" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. My mum nodded.

"That's true… by the way, what's all this shopping for? I thought you hated it. Which probably explains Angela's black mood." I nodded.

"Angela pressured me into it. And I needed to get some stuff any way… Although, I didn't expect her to buy this much…" Angela smiled as she jumped to the floor, and skipped over to the bags. Once there she rooted around in one, humming slightly, before pulling out a bar of chocolate and opening it. As I watched, she took a large bite, and I laughed.

"Your face disappeared when you opened your mouth just then!" Angela paused in her chewing, and glared at me, before swallowing and grinning. She walked over to the bag and placed her hand in.

-_Shall I get your 'special' magazine out, Jason? I'm sure your mother would have a field day when she sees it!_- I dropped to my knees, begging.

"Not that, please not that!" She smirked, and her eyes flashed blue. I realised she'd teleported it over, and I spun around frantically.

"Please, don't judge me on it!" My mum opened it and gasped.

*I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm so very, very doomed…*

"A magazine on the top ten romantic resorts in Kanto and Johto? What's this for?" I blushed slightly.

"Your birthday's coming up, and I thought that you might like to go away for a bit with dad." Mum grabbed me in a hug, screaming in happiness.

"Thanks, sweetie! This'll be PERFECT!" I pulled myself out of her grip, gasping.

"You've gotta… stop doing that..!" I stood, and stretched.

"Well, we should probably go now… I get the feeling that Nurse Joy here isn't so 'JOY'full to see me here?" Mum and Angela sweatdropped, and I grinned.

"What? No-one likes a cheesy joke anymore?" A shadow fell on me from behind and I gulped before whispering.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Both women nodded, and I sighed.

"In my will, I leave it all to be shared equally between everyone-ARRGGGHHH!" This time, she smashed a plant pot onto the top of my head, with fire in her eyes.

"ENOUGH JOKES… ABOUT ME! GOT IT!" I rubbed the back of my head, groaned, and nodded weakly.

"G-Got it…" She nodded, smirking.

"I knew it was a good idea to buy all those spare plant pots!" I stood up and rubbed my head.

"Well, we're gonna go do some training. See you, Joy. See you later mum." I waved and started for the door. Angela twisted around, and waved.

**-**_Bye! See you later, Nurse Joy! See you, Anni!_- The doors slid shut behind me, and I turned around.

"Wonder what's going on up there, huh? What with that crowd at the bridge…" I started up towards it when I spotted the sign. I strolled over and crouched slightly to read it.

"Nugget Bridge… Beat all five Trainers and win a fabulous prize? Sounds good! What about it, huh? So, you wanna do this or leave it to Caesar?" Angela bobbed her head a little bit as she thought.

-_I'm feeling full of energy for some reason. And I never finished that chocolate. I think I'll give it a go. If I beat all five myself, what do I get?_- I smiled as I patted her on the back.

"How about a massage?" A few years ago my mum got a massage book and stuck a cover from a horror novel on it. I started reading it, and didn't notice it wasn't some guy using it to draw in victims until I read 'and now let your volunteer go do what they like'. Problem was, I was on a bet that I could never finish a non-horror book after starting it, so I had no choice in the matter. Mind you, I won twenty Pokedollars from dad and gained a way to bribe my mum as well, so it was a win-win in the end.

-_YE__S! I'll throw the Trainers in the water as well, if only I get another five minutes!_- She nodded madly as she spoke. I smiled.

"You get ten minutes, unless; you fall asleep, you throw a Trainer in the water, or you faint. And that includes beating the fifth Trainer." Angela nodded, grinning.

-_Let's go!_- She jumped to the floor, and Psychically grabbed my hand before pulling me along behind her and up to the first Trainer. The kid grinned at me as I released Abby.

"You know that you're meant to watch these, but would you rather be in the water or up here?" Abby said something and Angela translated.

-_I'd rather stay in the water please._- I nodded and gently lowered her in the water, where she surprised us all by swimming against the current and staying near us. I straightened up as the Trainer stepped forwards.

"I'm Cale! I'm the first Trainer on this bridge, so let's go! Come on out, Caterpie!" He threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing one of the small green Bugs. Angela squared off against it, grinning.

"Angela, Confusion!" Her eyes glowed blue, and the Caterpie was lifted and flung about the bridge. When it stopped, the Bug was sprawled out and unconscious. Angela grinned and cheered.

-_Wooh! Back massage, here I come!_- I smiled at her energy.

"First; no more chocolate, Angela. Second, we've still got a lot of work to do." She nodded, and waved a hand in the universal 'bring it on' motion. Cale scowled as he recalled Caterpie.

"You did your best, buddy… Take a rest. Come on out, Weedle!" He threw the ball, and a Weedle appeared.  
>"Quick, Weedle, under the bridge!" The Bug crawled through a gap in the bridge, and clung to the underside of it.<p>

"Crawl around, and when you come out use Poison Sting!" The Weedle started to move; we could hear it going 'weed, weed, dle' as it crawled but we couldn't see it. Suddenly it popped up, and looked straight at Angela as the horn on its head fired off with a purple glow.

"Angela, jump!" She quickly jumped, and the Stings flew through the air-straight at Cale. I quickly thrust a hand out, and without thinking stopped the Stings a few millimetres from his skin. They dropped to the floor, and I dropped to one knee, accompanied by a wave of exhaustion. I swayed slightly, and looked up at two Angela's. I smiled at them.

"Hey, you two. See, I can do it…" Angela one and two frowned at me. Number one slowly faded as number two solidified.

-_Jason, what have I said about over-working yourself! You're weak enough as it is from all the stuff in Mt. Moon!_- She placed her hands on my shoulder, and I blinked.

"I'm feeling better… and you've done a lot more than me with your powers!" I slowly stood, leaning against the rail for support. Angela climbed next to me, and up to my shoulder where she placed a hand on my forehead.

-_Well, you seem to be__ OK… Maybe your endurance is going up._- I nodded.

"See? Now, let's get back to the battle, huh?" I randomly threw a hand at the Weedle; and a wave of Psychic energy knocked it into the water.

"WWEEDDDDLLLEEEEE!" Me and Cale ran over to the edge, staring. Suddenly, Abby swam towards the Weedle, and grabbed it in her mouth. Keeping its head above the water, she slowly swam towards us. Suddenly, Angela dove in the water, and swam out as well. She shouted something to Abby, and she released the Weedle. Angela quickly Teleported them both to the bridge as Abby swam back towards us. I quickly grabbed Angela, and started to see if she was hurt at all.

"Are you fine? Did you hurt yourself? Why didn't you Teleport the Weedle at the beginning?" Angela coughed a mouthful of water out, and she smiled weakly.

-_First, I'm fine. No, I didn't hurt myself. And the Weedle was struggling to much; Teleportation's an in-exact art, and the amount of movement meant that I probably would've left a part of it behind in the water._- I forced down the mental image of a Weedle in two parts, and hugged Angela.

"You're safe. We should probably check on Cale and Weedle. They may be-Wha!" I turned around, only to have the Weedle point its horn at me.

"Weed…" I didn't need a translation to know a threat, and I stepped back.

"Weedle, it was an accident… I never meant to throw you in the river. I'm still learning to control these powers… Gah!" The Weedle fired another Poison Sting as Cale cried out.

"Weedle, stop! He apologised, and it was an accident! We need to heal you, now stop!" I dropped below the Stings, and saw Officer Jenny running towards me. The Weedle adjusted his aim, and I gulped.

"NO!" I threw an arm up into the air, and everything dissolved into a blue light. When I opened my eyes, I was behind Officer Jenny. She spun around, glaring.

"Explain how you did that, now!" I stood up, sweatdropping.

"Officer, really, I'm just learning myself…" At this point, a crowd had gathered, and where watching. Suddenly, the Weedle appeared again, and spat a load of silk at me. I threw my arms up, and after a few seconds looked over my arms. The silk had formed a wall in front of me. I stepped forwards, and the silk collapsed. I looked at my hands in awe.

"Angela..? What's going on?" She stepped around the silk, and touched a hand to my temple. I felt something in my head, worming around, and I panicked.

"Get it out of me!" I threw it out mentally; and Angela went flying. I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, though, and pulled her back in.  
>"Sorry… What was that… thing?" Angela sighed.<p>

-_Your powers are manifesting. All Psychics 'specialise' if you will. Pyrokinetics have complete control over fire. Electrokinetics have complete control over electricity. All Psychics can use basic Telekinesis, but __some like you are the specialists. These are the Telekinetics, and this is what you are. Using your specialism drains a minor amount of power from the user, almost nothing. That's why you're so strong now. A Telekinetic can do several things; use Telekines__is, obviously, use Telepathy, Teleport, as well as several other abilities that depend on the Psychic. I'm actually a battle-orientated Telekinetic, so mine specialise in damaging an opponent, but you… I've only heard of your type. You're a defence-orienta__ted Telekinetic. One of your unique abilities was shown there, that Barrier you made to stop the String Shot._- I nodded slowly.

"So… we balance each other out? You the mental muscle and me the mental shield?" Angela nodded.

-_Plus, when we strengthen your m__ind a lot more, we can alter it! One of the basic ones I heard of is an altercation allowing the Psychic to understand Pokémon. But the thing is, your powers are developing so fast, there might be a small, well… headache…_- I frown.

"Define 'small' to me." Angela smiled awkwardly.

-_You'll feel like there's a fire inside your brain, melting everything and occasional flares like white-hot pokers driving through your skull. Oh, and there may be spontaneous bleedings from the eyes, nose, mouth and ears._- I facepalm.

"Anything else..?" Angela nodded.

-_Oh, and whatever you do, don't let the power loose until the headaches are gone; they'll be pure, uncontrolled Psycher outbursts which will basically fry your mind and the minds of anyone within say, about five __miles._- I sigh.

"So I'm a walking time bomb?" As soon as I speak, Officer Jenny slams me into the floor, pulls my arms behind my back and cuffs me.

"Tell me where the bomb is, now! Everyone, evacuate this area!" The crowd was already gone; it's amazing what the words 'time bomb' will do to a crowd! I grunted as she pressed my face into the wood of the bridge.

"There is no bomb… It was an exaggeration." Angela coughed slightly.

-_Actually, Officer Jenny's right… If you let out the pure, unbridled power then y__our head will be disintegrated, followed by your body, and then anything within a few miles; two or three at minimum. The largest I read about was seven miles wide at the radius._- I chuckled slightly.

"So much for seven being the lucky number, huh?" I winced as Officer Jenny applied slightly more weight to my face.

"Less scheming, more talking; where is the bomb?" I sighed.

"In my head. I've developed my latent Psychic powers, and as they grow I used them so much that… What was it again?" Angela sighed and repeated to me what she said.

"Oh, right; Well, as they developed so fast then they're gonna approach full power soon. And that's something like what, about fifteen years' worth of Psychic powers going from bottled up to free in a few hours. If they overpower me, then I'll fry all the minds within five miles, and then my body will disintegrate, followed by a two-to-seven mile large area of blast from me which will also be disintegrated. Happy? Now, can you get of my face? I don't want to taste the who-knows-how-old wood anymore!" Officer Jenny stood, and pulled me up.

"Can you control it?" I looked at Angela, who quickly but gently peeked into my mind.

-_It should take about another week for the headaches; I can help him to overcome the problems he'll deal wi__th, and I can Teleport him to a secluded spot for training and adapting._- I relayed it to Officer Jenny, who nodded.

"Alright. But listen here; if he gets a headache, no matter how small it is, get him out of here. Got it?" Angela nodded, and Officer Jenny removed the cuffs. As she walked of, I stuck my tongue out at her. Without breaking stride, she called back over her shoulder.

"I've arrested people for less, kid! Don't push me!" I stared as she walked around a corner, while Angela sighs.

-_Can we start __with the Nugget Bridge now?_- I nodded and slowly walked back onto the bridge, following Angela as we continued to defeat the Trainers. My body was on autopilot as we burned our way through to opposition. I knew I was walking, breathing and instructing Angela, as well as dodging stray attacks, but all the time I was thinking.

*I'm a defence-orientated Telekinetic… So I'm skilled at defence… but in Mt. Moon, I attacked Team Rocket with those… Wait, I never hurt them. Those explosives were still being used to defend. But, in that case, why did it tire me so much..? Urgh, my head is pounding. I'm gonna need to sleep after this…* I looked up to see Angela defeat the last Pokémon of Trainer number five, a Camper called Ethan… wait, what? I stepped forwards as the Mankey collapsed to the floor, fainted. I squinted slightly.

"Ethan..? Is that you..?" The kid stared at me, freaked out slightly.

"S-Sorry, do I know you?" I sighed and stepped back.

"Sorry… Thinking of a friend with the same name. I didn't mean to creep you out or anything…" He nodded, slightly relieved.

"Sorry to disappoint you… I never did get your name…" I smiled bitterly.

"My name is Jason." Ethan nodded and recalled his Mankey.

"Well, you beat all five of us! Speak to the man at the end; he'll give you your prize." I nodded in thanks, and Angela sat on my shoulder.

"You've done a lot of battling, Angela; I'm gonna use Caesar for now, OK?" She sighed but nodded.

-_And I get a massage, right?_- I nodded, and smiled.

"Only if you're well-behaved for the rest of the day." She nodded, and shuffled about on my shoulder a little until she was comfortable. I walked up to the guy, who had on a grey trench coat of sorts. I smiled slightly as I stepped towards him.

"Hey, I'm here to collect the prize?" The man stepped back slightly, but nodded.

"Here you are, Sir! One Nugget! And this… a contract! Only the strongest of the strong get in, and all you must do is sign this form!" I pocketed the Nugget, and opened the form.

"What's it for?" I mumbled. The man leaned forwards and his coat parted, but before he closed it I glimpsed a red capital 'R'.

"Why, it's a form saying you'll join Team Rocket!" I stared at him incredulously, before rolling up the form. I threw it to his feet, and crossed my arms.

"Never. I'll never join Team Rocket. They're scum, thieves, and lower than dirt." The Grunts left eye twitched slightly.

"I'll force you to join! Once I beat you, I can make you sign! Now come on out, Ekans!" He spread his coat out and threw a Pokeball into the air. In a red flash, a purple snake was revealed. It coiled up and hissed menacingly. I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at the Ekans.

EKANS, THE SNAKE POKÉMON. EKANS ARE MOST FAMOUS FOR THE FACT THAT, LIKE THEIR EVOLUTION ARBOK, THEY DEVOUR THEIR PREY WHOLE. HOWEVER, WHILE ARBOK ONLY EATS MEAT, AN EKANS WILL PREFER EGGS OF BIRDS SUCH AS PIDGEY OR SPEAROW TO THE BIRD ITSELF, ALTHOUGH THEY WILL EAT THE BIRD IF THEY HAVE NO CHOICE. ALSO UNLIKE ARBOK, AN EKANS' FANGS HAVE NO VENOM TO INJECT AT ALL UNTIL THREE OR FOUR MONTHS BEFORE THEY EVOLVE. THEY OFTEN SLEEP COILED UP, SO THEY HAVE AN ARE OF SIGHT THAT IS EASILY ADAPTED TO VIEW ALL AROUND IT.

I paled slightly as I heard the entry for Ekans.

"I-It evolves… into an Arbok?" I swayed slightly, before I regained my composure. I glared at it, and amazingly the Ekans recoiled from me.

"Angela, sit this one out. Caesar needs some training. Abby's watching, right?" Angela nodded, and I threw Caesar's ball in the air. The Grunt sneered.

"Well, bring it, little Butterfree… This'll be almost TO easy…" I glared at the Ekans again, and it coils up defensively.

"Caesar, Confusion!" I watched as Caesar threw the Ekans around the path, before slamming it into the cliff. The Ekans groggily lifted its head, and shook it. The Grunt scowled.

"Well, I admit it has some power… but not as much as this! Ekans, use Bite!" The Ekans coiled up, and sprung towards Caesar, mouth gaping. I cried out as it neared him.

"Caesar, dodge it and use Gust!" I watched as Caesar threw himself into a dive, barely making it out of the way. As the Ekans sailed past, he turned around and flapped his wings, blowing the Ekans further away. I ducked as it flew at me, and then over me, landing in the river. I watched as it slowly headed back to shore, where it coiled up again, in front of the Rocket Grunt. He scowled even more.

"Wrap it up!" The Ekans quickly lashed its tail out, and Wrapped Caesar up, reeling him in as well as squeezing him tighter. He cried out in pain as his wings were bent. I cried out as he started to slump.

"Caesar, use Confusion to unwrap it!" He forced his head up, and his eyes glowed as the Ekans' tail glowed a similar blue, and started to loosen around him. As soon as there was enough room, he dropped out of the coils before flying towards me. Caesar stopped in mid-air in front of me, before turning around. The Ekans was coiled up again, and it was glaring at Caesar. He flew around the Arbok , which began to follow him with its head. Soon, he pulled up and soared into the air.

"Alright, Caesar! Use Stun Spore!"

"Freee!" He flew over the Ekans, scattering orange scales over it. The Ekans' muscles spasmed, causing it to tense up as waves of paralysis washed over it. I grinned as I saw it.

"Now, use Confusion!" I watched as Caesar swooped down, his eyes glowing blue as he lifted the Ekans, before slamming it into the ground. When the smoke cleared, it was fainted. The Grunt recalled it, scowling once more.

"Zubat! Show that bug who the flying expert is!" As the Pokeball opened, the bat appeared, shrieking out. I winced slightly at the high pitch, while Caesar clapped his hands over his ears. The Zubat grinned slightly, and the Grunt shouted an order.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" I watched as the Zubat latched onto Caesar's side, and he cried out. As the Zubat detached itself, I saw two small holes where the Zubat's fangs had pierced Caesar's skin. I scowled as I saw it.

"Caesar, use Confusion!" Once more, the Grunts Pokémon was surrounded by the ethereal glow, before being flung around. It slowly flapped its wings and regained altitude.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" The Zubat opened its mouth and emitted a high-pitched shriek, the sonic vibrations almost visible. I quickly recalled Abby, but Caesar and Angela clutched their ears, crying out in pain. Angela stumbled, and I quickly pulled her close to me, trying to shelter her from the sound. She dug her fingers into my arm, but I blocked the pain.

"Angela! Focus on me!" I looked her in the eyes, and they slowly cleared.

-_T-Thanks, Jason…_- I smiled at her, before turning back to Caesar. To my dismay, he was flapping around in circles, with swirly eyes from the confusion. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, before lifting his Pokeball.

"Caesar, return!" I recalled him, before letting Abby out into the river again.

"Angela, any chance that you can take this guy out?" She nodded at me, and ran out to the battlefield. As she raised her arms in front of her chest, the Grunt smirked.

"Awww… What a cute lil' Pokémon… you gonna beat me by cuteness?" I glared, as Angela actually growled threateningly.

"She may be cute, and maybe more, but she's certainly strong! Angela, use Confusion!" Her eyes glowed, and she mentally grasped the Zubat-before flinging it into the Grunt's face, knocking him into the river. She walked over to the fainted Zubat and struck the conqueror pose.

-_Hah! So much for beating you by cuteness!_- I cried out as I saw her.

"You're flashing the quads, Angela!" She looked down and realised her tutu had ridden up her thigh as she lifted her leg onto the Zubat's chest, before screaming. I looked up and noticed a wild Bellsprout was looking. Angela spotted it, and flung it into the wall with a Confusion. I sweatdropped as it dented the rocks, before falling to the floor as Angela furiously pulled her tutu down over her legs. She sighed in relief as it finally dropped.

-_That was embarrassing…_- I nodded.

"Hey, Angela, I really think that we should take this Bellsprout to the Pokémon Centre… it looks really hurt…" I gently picked up the Pokémon, and started to rush towards Cerulean, Angela running next to me.

-_I didn't mean to throw… him like that! I panicked when I saw him…_- I skidded to a halt, cursing.

"I forgot Abby! Take this guy ahead, I'll get Abby!" I handed the Bellsprout to Angela, and took off towards the bridge. I noticed Abby jumping, trying to get my attention. I sprinted a little further, and ran up to her-just in time to get hit by a Vine Whip.

"Hey! Watch it! That Magikarp is mine!" I turned around to see some kid glaring at me, with a Bulbasaur at his feet. He was about my height, with pitch black hair, a grey shirt, white jeans and a red belt. His Bulbasaur looked at him uncertainly, and I noticed something strange; one of the patches on its skin surrounded an eye.

"Abby is mine! I let her out to watch us train, but when I hurt a Bellsprout too much and rushed to the Centre, I accidentally forgot her! I came back to get her before someone tries to get her!" I looked at her closely, trying to control my fury as I saw the welts and bruises on her sides.

"Come on, Angela… I need to heal you…" I stopped as the kid snorted.

"Pathetic… You call yourself a Trainer? You care more for a wild Pokémon than your own! That Magikarp is useless, anyway… those are the weakest Pokémon you can find, little more than fodder to strengthen your own!" I shook with rage, and everything greyed out slightly.

"What… did… you say?" The kid laughed.

"Got your attention, huh? Bulbasaur, take that Magikarp! It's mine now!" I turned, to see the Bulbasaur look sad, apologetic; it clearly didn't want to do this, but had no choice to disobey its Trainer. It extended the vines, and reached out. I glared.

"You have five seconds to stop the attack…" The kid laughed again.

"Keep going, Bulbasaur!" I counted down, before sighing. I mentally set up a Barrier, and turned away.

"Bulbasaur! Stop messing around and get that Magikarp!" I turned when I heard a dry of pain, and just saw him kick a second time. My anger overcame me, and I glared hard enough to make him stop. I stepped forwards, and picked up the Bulbasaur, which glanced at me gratefully.

"Get back here! And give me my Bulbasaur!" I looked at him, and something happened. A tendril of… something… seemed to flow from me, before wrapping around his neck. I lifted him of the ground until his feet were level with my knees. He clawed at the air, gagging.

"You mistreat your Pokémon… If I EVER see or hear of you doing that again, to ANY Pokémon then I will not be so forgiving… got it? Come by the Centre in half an hour. Your Bulbasaur should be fully rested and healed by then." I threw him roughly into the river, where he crawled out coughing and spluttering. I started for the Centre, sprinting hard enough to cause a cloud of dust behind me. In a few minutes, it was in site. I checked the two Pokémon I held; Abby was exhausted, and nearly fainted. The Bulbasaur was silently crying, tears rolling down its cheeks. I sighed as the rage left me, and I felt cold, hollow; devoid of all emotions…

"Hey, listen… I'm sorry for how I've treated your Trainer… it was just the way he treated you… He's OK, and I can take you back once you're healed up. OK?" The Bulbasaur looked at me, and smiled slightly. I lifted my arm, pointing the Bulbasaur at the Centre.

"See? We're nearly there, and… Crap… What does Officer Jenny want?" I sighed as I spotted her outside the door of the Centre. I braced myself as she saw me.

"Stop! We want to question you-" She spun around several times in the wake of my passing, before landing on her rump in the dust. A pulsing vein appeared on her head, and she growled as she stood.

I ran up to Nurse Joy, who was at the main counter.

"Nurse Joy! I need you to heal my Pokémon, and this Bulbasaur!" She turned around, before sighing in relief.

"When Angela turned up here, without you, I panicked, so I called Officer Jenny. She was waiting for you-" She was cut off as Officer Jenny stormed in, now with several pulsing veins on her head.

*Latest in a series, collect them all…* I thought-before she grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me into the air.

"YOU! You get in trouble on the bridge! You throw someone into the river FROM the bridge, and then you steal some kid's Bulbasaur! YOU are the reason I hate my job incarnate! Give me explanations, NOW!" She dropped me, and I slowly stood.

"You know about the bridge. The person Angela threw in was a Rocket Grunt who insulted me and her, and the person I threw in was mistreating his Bulbasaur. I lost it when I saw him kicking it after he failed to steal Abby, my Magikarp." Something tackled me from the side, knocking me over. When I pried it of my neck, I saw it was Angela. She quickly moved my arms apart with a psychic impulse, and wrapped her arms around my neck again.

-_Jason! I was worried about you! Are you OK? Who's that Bulbasaur! And what-_ - I placed a finger on her mouth, which still made her stop speaking.

"I'm fine, Angela. I'm as fine as you are. The Bulbasaur belongs to some kid who was mistreating it. I saw it as I went to get Abby back." I stood-just as the door opened again.

"Hey! I want my Bulbasaur back!" I facepalmed as I sighed.

"Does this hell never end…" I looked up as the footsteps ended-to see him glaring. I stifled a laugh at the red face with black hair. Suddenly, the Bulbasaur jumped to the floor. I quickly grabbed it, and set it on the counter.

"Easy. You're still pretty hurt from earlier… Let my cousin look you over." The kid stepped forwards, and pushed me out of the way.

"I don't want some wanna-be doctor to look at Bulbasaur! I want Nurse Joy, not some charlatan who PRETENDS to have an ounce of medical knowledge!" I gulped and stepped to the side.

"You may wanna come over here, Officer…" She quickly joined me, and we watched as the familiar pulsing veins appeared on my cousin's head. She swung a plant pot, knocking the kid across the room.

"don't you DARE insult my medical knowledge! I can apply it to humans, and I can kill you with a needle and one square centimetre of exposed skin! So NEVER, EVER, call me a CHARLATAN!" The kid said nothing, just laid there.

"Erm, cuz… I think you hit him too hard…" She spun around and threw the pot at me, hitting my face.

"Don't call me 'cuz'! I hate that!" I nodded weakly while cupping my face from the pain. She gently picked up Abby and the Bulbasaur, cradling them to her chest.  
>"I'll take these two for a check-up. The Bellsprout is in Room Four if you want to look in on it." I nodded slightly. Angela sat on my shoulder as I started down the corridor.<p>

-_Jason, when we battled the Grunt… you said that I was cute, maybe more… What did that mean, exactly?_- I gulped slightly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Erm… You can evolve again, so if you're cute now, then you should be either really cute or drop-dead-gorgeous when you finally do-I mean beautiful! That's what I mean, yeah!" I laughed nervously, as Angela sweatdropped. I stopped as we arrived at the room the Bellsprout was in. I took a deep breath, and opened it before gently closing it as I stepped in.

"What does my cousin think? Will he be OK?" Angela nodded.

-_Give him at least ten more hours, she said. He took a bad hit with that Confusion sending him into a mountainside hard enough to dent it… I really do feel sorry about that…_- I smiled slightly and sat her in my lap, causing her to blush hard.

-_J-Jason? W-What are you doing..?_- I smirked at her face.

"I promised a massage, remember? What was you thinking of?" She blushed even harder.

-_N-Nothing… it just surprised me._- I nodded, before resting my hands on her shoulders. Slowly I applied pressure with the balls of my thumbs to her shoulder blades, rolling them around. She immediately slumped slightly, melting like butter beneath my touch. I kept up the movements, before moving to her spine, still using my thumbs. My fingers, now on her shoulders, started to gently rub her neck. She sighed, and slumped even further. Suddenly, she slipped backwards, and my fingers slid under her top, coming to rest on her chest. We both froze, before she sat up screaming, while I pulled my fingers back, also crying out-until my cousin hit me over the head and gently placed a hand over Angela's mouth. I sat up groaning, while Angela calmed down.

"WHAT… did you do to her?" She whispered, but the threat of violence was still there. I gulped slightly.

"I promised her a massage if she did well in the Nugget Bridge challenge, and she beat all five-so I was rubbing her shoulders and neck, but she sort of dozed off and fell back, and my… my fingers… I can't say it!" My cousin whacked my head again.

"Tell me!" I gingerly touched the swelling on my head.

"My fingers… slipped down her top where they were on her shoulders…" My cousin sweatdropped, before placing Angela on the floor. She pushed me over and sat in the chair, a stunned look on her face.

"S-So, you… you copped a feel?" I whited out while Angela faceplanted.

"NNOOO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I whispered it, but it was still enough to make her hat bend slightly.  
>"OK…OK, it was a joke… I'm sorry. It's too late to challenge Misty now… She leaves at about three in the afternoon, and we don't see her till six in the morning. You want a room? The one you used last is still free…" I nodded gratefully.<p>

"Thanks, cousin." I stood, and she winked at me.

"I may beat you to a pulp, but I still love ya. After all, we're family! And care is what family does for each other!" She walked out of the room, leaving me and Angela behind. I stood, before Angela stepped to my side. I couldn't help but feel hurt; even though it was an accident, she didn't trust me… I forced a smile up, and opened the door.

"We'd better get to bed, huh?"

-_…_- No reply… She really was angry… We got ready for bed in silence, and she curled up with her back to me. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I forced them down.

"Night, Angela..?" She sighed.

-_…Night, Jason. I… I know I'm not normally like this, but I... I need time to think. Is that OK?_- I grinned, glad she was talking again.

"Sure! Take as long as you need!" I settled down, feeling better with the knowledge that she wasn't angry at me. I dozed off, with that thought still in my mind.

-Angela's point of view-

I looked at the wall, and sighed. Jason… He'd accidentally… done something… in the room with the Bellsprout. I didn't like it at first, but… His fingers are strong yet delicate, powerful yet gentle… I wasn't sure WHAT to think. I hoped that it would be better in the morning… A good night's sleep would probably clear it all up for me… And help me make sense of these feelings I have… and why I can sense them in Jason… I sighed and rolled over till I was staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and sleep soon came to me, beckoning with soothing, inviting fingers that wrapped my consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

Welcome to chapter seven! I apologise for the long wait… I got caught up with Soul Guardians and a few requests. But, I'm here with an update! WOOH! Also, I'm working in a collaboral story with Raziel Beyon and Solid205. It's called 'Journey of Exiles' by 'The3Exiled'. Look it up if you want; it's under my favourite stories. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget... R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.28-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.17-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.16-Splash, Tackle

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Angela's POV)

My eyes fluttered open, and I yawned before stretching my limbs. I thought back to last night; and what occurred between me and Jason.

Jason…

I wrapped my arms around my chest, before brushing an errant strand of hair out of my eyes. I knew it was an accident. He knew it was… but did we know the other knew in our hearts..?

*Why do I feel like this..? I shouldn't, I know… But, his attitude, his looks, his... his body… Why am I like this..? Is-Is this what… 'love' feels like, perhaps..?* I dismissed the idea, thinking of Anni yesterday.

*She said human and Pokémon relationships are illegal… What does that mean, exactly..?* I looked over at Jason, still sleeping… and felt a tug in the depths of my heart, a longing so complete I felt, well… incomplete is the closest, I suppose… I knew I had to get away, for a while, so I got out of the bed and quickly scrawled him a note. Placing it on the dresser, I silently left and headed for Room Four.

I opened the door, to see the Bellsprout was sitting up. I coughed slightly and walked in the room properly.

**Hello… I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you… **The Bellsprout looked at me, before crying out.

**Oh, you're the Pokémon from yesterday! So, why am I here..? **I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes.

**I panicked yesterday, and put you in this hosp****ital. I'm here with my Trainer, we're about to challenge Misty. I'm sorry for what I did… **The Bellsprout waved a hand… leaf… in the air.

**Don't worry! I understand completely, a young dazzling lass like you! It's only right that you're over-protective of yo****urself! **I frowned slightly, before nodding.

**DO you feel better..? **The Bellsprout gently dropped to the floor and took a few steady steps.

**It feels fine… I think I DO feel better! Out of curiosity, when can I leave..? **I frowned slightly, and gently scanned Nurse Joy's mind.

**You should be able to leave in… a few hours. Nurse Joy just needs to check on you once more. **The Bellsprout nodded, and turned towards the bed. I darted forwards, and placed a hand on his 'shoulder' and he looked over his shoulder at me.

**Yes, Angela? **I paused, gathering my thoughts, before proffering my hand.

**I'm sorry about yesterday, truly… No hard feelings? **The Bellsprout considered, and faced me properly before shaking my hand.

**Of course. No hard feelings. I understand your reaction! S****o I forgive you. **The Bellsprout climbed up onto the bed, and laid down as I walked to the door.

**Goodbye, Angela. **I smiled slightly and nodded; even though I knew he couldn't see me.

**Goodbye. Perhaps we'll meet another day! **I closed the door, and turned to the stairs. As I started up them I found my mind wandering back to the possibility of me and Jason…

*Do we REALLY love each other..? I know that we're close… closer than every Pokémon and Trainer that we've seen so far… But even so, what Anni said… I'm worried… for Jason. And he's powers are activating, so this isn't really a great time to bring up this…* I looked at the door, and opened it before stepping in. I smiled slightly as I saw Jason was still fast asleep, drooling onto his pillow. I climbed up onto the mattress, and gently shook his shoulder.

-_Jason… Wake up, Jason…_- He stirred, and opened his eyes slowly.

"W…What time is it, Angela..?" I looked at the clock, before sighing.

-_Almost eleven in the morning._- Jason sat bolt upright, and I fell back from the sudden movement as it knocked me of balance.

"Eleven! We've gotta hurry and get to the Gym!" He fell out of the bed, but quickly scrambled to his feet, before dashing into the bathroom. I watched with interest as he brushed his teeth and washed his face at the same time, before slamming the door. I calmly climbed down and started to get his clothes sorted out, and packed all of his stuff away. I heard the toilet flush, and smirked slightly. The door slammed again, and I walked into the bathroom as Jason started to dress. I sat down and crossed my legs, trying to fight of the need to peek at him. After a few minutes, he grabbed me and set me on his shoulder.

"Come on, Angela! We need to hurry! Can you teleport us?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

-_We'r__e a few streets away from the Gym… why do we have to teleport?_- Jason shrugged.

"I thought it would be faster…" I sighed, and nodded. I closed my eyes, and focused on the entrance to the Gym, before creating a rip in space and time. I quickly de-atomised us both, and as we passed through the time/space tunnel I re-atomised us. I shuddered as we were re-built; I hated that feeling…

(Jason's POV)

I grinned as I looked up at the Cerulean Gym. Angela sighed, and I frowned slightly.

"What's up, Angela?" She looked at me and smiled. I could tell it was forced, though…

-_Nothing, Jason… I'm just wondering, how's that Bulbasaur doing..?_- I scowled slightly as I heard that.

"I hope the Bulbasaur is better… But that Trainer is irresponsible. He should take more care of his Pokémon…" As I looked at the Gym the doors slid open as an old lady walked out.

"You! Get out of here, or battle already!" I sighed and stepped forwards.

"Hey, Mist. How you doing?" A hammer knocked me from my feet and into the wall.

"MIST! I don't see you for years, you show up with no warning, and say 'Hey, Mist.'!" I groaned and pushed myself upright. Angela had jumped to the floor and was unharmed.

"W-Why… Misty..?" Misty smirked and threw her ponytail over her shoulder. Although still a fiery orange there were a few streaks of grey in it, adding a more aged appearance to her than the few lines on her face.

"Wow, she looks old…" I whispered to Angela. Misty scowled, before grabbing my ear.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, JASON!" I cried out as my ear was twisted.

"N-No-one, least of all you!" She let my ear go and I cradled it, whimpering slightly.

"You want to battle..? Come on then!" She huffed, turning around and walking through the doorway. I sighed as Angela climbed onto my shoulder, grinning.

"What's so funny, Angela..?" She giggled slightly as I started to walk after Misty.

-_Nothing… It's just, I'm surprised that she beat you to the floor so easily…_- I sighed as a Dark Aura settled over me.

"Everyone's picking in me today…" Angela patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me.

-_Not everyone. Caesar and Abby haven't started on you yet!_- I sweatdropped as I stepped up to the challengers platform. I noticed a metal rail running around the perimeter at waist height; presumably to stop people accidentally falling in.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I looked up at Misty as she stepped up to the Gym Leaders platform.

"So, Jason! Are you trying to follow your father's footsteps?" I smirked at her as I let out Abby into the pool.

"You watch OK? I may battle you, but not for a few more days." I stood up from my crouch and nodded at her across the pool.

"You got it, Misty! I'm gonna challenge the League, and hopefully the Elite Four!" She grinned at me, before laughing.

"Big dreams, for a small person! You've a long way to go before then, sonny!" She sweatdropped, and facepalmed with a moan.

"I sound so… OLD…" She looked at me and nodded to herself.

"Well, I accept your challenge, Jason! Let's battle! Come on out, Staryu!" As she threw a ball in the air, a five-point star appeared, with a red jewel in the centre and a gold ring around the gem, holding it in place.

"OK… Angela, let's go!" She jumped from my shoulder to the floor, before teleporting to one of the platforms in the pool. I grinned as the Staryu jumped into the water.

"Angela, use Confusion!" Angela's eyes glowed that familiar blue, and the Staryu was ripped from the water and catapulted into the ceiling. It stuck for a few seconds, before falling into the water, leaving a star-shaped dent in the ceiling. Misty cried out as the Pokémon splashed down, floating to the surface in a confused state.

"Staryu! No! Return, Staryu, you had a good try…" She recalled her Pokémon, and Misty grinned.

"Not bad, Jason! But, how will you like my NEXT Pokémon..? Misty threw another Pokeball in the air, and a squat Pokémon appeared. It had a green back, a yellow front with a green swirl and a blue curl over its forehead. It crouched on one of the platforms in the pool, and started to clap while chanting.

"Poli poli toed, poli poli toed!" I blinked at it, before raising my Pokedex.

POLITOED, THE FROG POKÉMON. THIS POKÉMON IS NATIVE TO JOHTO. NO DATA OTHER THAN TYPE IS AVAILABLE. TYPE: WATER.

I put the Pokedex away and sighed.

"I suppose this is why you have Politoed on your team, Misty? So Trainers can't get any information on it?" Misty grinned at me, before laughing.

"You got me there Jason! Now, let's battle already!" I grinned at her as well.

"Your move, Mist." A pulsing vein appeared on her temple, and she ground her teeth.

"DON'T CALL ME MIST!" I paled slightly but nodded as Misty pointed at Angela.

"Now, Politoed! Use Water Gun!" The Frog Pokémon nodded and faced Angela, before pursing its lips and spraying a concentrated stream of water at her. I gulped before crying out.

"Angela, dodge it!" She nodded at me, before dashing to the end of the platform and jumping to the next one. As the Politoed adjusted its aim she somersaulted out of the way and landed on her feet. She turned around, and flashed me a thumbs up before facing the Politoed. Misty scowled and looked at the water.

"Politoed, into the water!" The Frog Pokémon jumped into the water, and we soon lost sight of it. I scowled slightly until Angela touched my mind.

-_Jason, we can sense its mind! __Look through the water!_- I blinked, but decided to try it anyway.

-_Erm… how..?_- Angela facepalmed and sighed.

-_Tag along…_- Before I could ask what that meant, she pulled me out of my mind and I found myself holding her hand as we floated below the water's surface.

*Wait… What..?* I started to panic, before Angela squeezed me hand.

-_Hey! Calm down! Look, this is a type of Astral Projection where we project our minds and and look around, OK? Look for the Politoed._- I nodded, and started to search.

-_There it i__s! Look!_- I followed the direction Angela was pointing, and saw a hazy Politoed.

-_THAT'S it? I was expecting something different…_- Angela sighed.

-_Remember where it is, I'm taking us back to our bodies._- I felt Angela pull me with her, and a flash of bright light blinded me temporarily. I opened my eyes, and winced slightly.

*OHH, my head…*

-_Relax, the pain will go away in a few minutes…_- I looked up at Angela, who was staring at the water. Misty grinned and pointed at Angela.

"Politoed, use Body Slam!" The Frog Pokémon rocketed from the water, and spread its libs as it fell towards Angela, who cried out in horror. Before I could react, Angela was smashed through the platform and into the water. As I watched, I gripped the metal rail nearby until my knuckles turned white. I shook my head when Angela still didn't surface.

"To hell with this!" I threw my bag of, and climbed onto the rail before diving into the water. I swam deeper, and started to panic when I couldn't see Angela. Suddenly, a beacon of light lit up my mind, pointing to where I knew Angela was. I swam that way, and soon spotted her, struggling to surface. Unfortunately, her foot was stuck in what I knew was a filtration grill. I swam over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me, and I could see she was running out of breath. I did the one thing I could think of; I kissed her. As I did, I felt her breath out. I quickly blew the air from my lungs into hers, and I sensed her calming down. I quickly turned to her foot, and looked. To my dismay, her ankle was stuck; I'd never be able to help her out by pulling. I felt a burning, and pointed up and to my chest. Angela nodded, and I swam up to the surface, gasping down a mouthful of air. I turned to Misty, and pointed to the door.

"Get a pipe! I need to get air to Angela, her foot's stuck!" I took another deep breath, and swam back to her. I noticed she was clutching her throat, and I grabbed her head, pressing our lips together and breathing oxygen into her lungs. I looked up as a pipe appeared next to me. I quickly grabbed it and sucked out the water, ignoring my lungs burning. As soon as the pipe was clear, I took a deep breath and handed it to Angela, who took it and drew a deep breath from it. I saw a little colour return, and I realised how pale she actually looked. I turned my attention to the grill, and gulped. There was no way I'd be able to break it myself…

-_Jason! Use your powers!_- I started, and looked at Angela, who nodded at me while holding the pipe to her mouth.

-_Breath out__ your nose, it keeps fresher air flowing that way, otherwise you breath stale air over and over again._- I nodded as bubbles began to issue from where her nose was, before focussing on the grill, despite a slight blurriness.

*I can do this… I can do this… I need air!* I looked at Angela, who handed me the pipe. I pressed a thumb on the end to keep it clear of water, and took a few deep breaths. When my head lost some of the fuzziness, I took another one and handed it back to Angela. I looked at the point where her foot was stuck, and gently touched her ankle. She shuddered, and I hastily pulled my arm back. A splash made me look up, to see Politoed swim to me. He handed over a cylinder, and I realised it was an aqua lung. I slung it onto my back and found the mouth piece. I placed it in my mouth, and Politoed turned on the air. I took a few breaths, and turned to the grill's screws. I sweatdropped as I realised they were painted over.

*WHY!* I gritted my teeth, and placed my hands over the grill. I reached out with my mind, and tried to pull the bars apart. Instead, they warped. Angela convulsed as the bars tightened around her ankle. I felt tears emerge as I saw her pain… And I placed my hand on hers.

-_Angela… I-I'm sorry… F-Forgive me…_- Her eyes cleared of pain, and she nodded at me.

-_Yes, I forgive you, Jason. Of course I do…_- I smiled at her, and she blushed slightly as I turned to the warped metal. I sighed inwardly, and placed another hand on the bars, before realising something.

-_Angela, can you teleport__?_- She shook her head at me.

-_I could, but it would take the grill with me. And I can't teleport anyway. At the end of a teleport, matter is re-assembled in their true place. So it would re-build my ankle AROUND the grill._- I paled a little, but nodded.

-_Got it…_- I gulped, and wished I had better control… Suddenly it clicked. I was FORCING my power, so if I started to PULL my power… I quickly placed my hands on the bars, and pulled my powers. The bars ripped free completely, and were pulled into the pipe by the current. I grabbed Angela, who took a deep breath, as I swam to the surface. I soon cleared the water, and spat out the mouthpiece, trying to ignore the taste of rubber. Suddenly, Politoed grabbed me and pulled me over to the edge where I climbed out.

"Angela, are you OK..?" She wheezed slightly, and nodded.

-_Y-Yeah, I'm fine… Now I know how you feel when your mother hugs you…_- We both laughed slightly, and I suddenly hugged Angela close.

"I thought I had lost you…" I felt tears sting my eyes; or was it the chlorine in the water? Angela teared up a little as well, and nodded.

-_I'd never leave you… We've too much to see and do!_- I grinned, and turned at a hand on my shoulder to see Misty. She gasped with relief as she saw we were both OK.

"I was so worried! When you and Angela took so long to surface… I wasn't sure what had happened… But I'm glad that you're both safe!" Misty shocked me and Angela, when she flung her arms around us and pulled us close in a hug. She pulled back and smiled; before whacking my head.

"Jason, you could've had me drain the pool! It would've been SO MUCH easier!" I sighed. Suddenly, Misty stopped.

"It's getting onto twelve… I need to close up the Gym! OUT OUT OUT!" Me and Angela stumbled out of the Gym, before the doors closed and Misty locked them.

"So she locks up early… Wonder where she goes…" Angela sighed and turned to me.

-_We're gonna stake her out, aren't we..?_- I leered at her, and nodded.

"Like we always do with suspicious stuff!" Angela facepalmed.

-_Like when you __staked out that old lady opposite the street, because you thought she was evil?_- I sweatdropped and sighed.

"I was what, ten! You saw how she acted!" Angela sighed as well.

-_She shouted at a few of your friends, and a few wild Pokémon. I hardly think that __warrants a stake out._- I shrugged, and lifted Angela onto my shoulder.

"Well now it seems over the top… but, to a ten year old, it was perfectly reasonable!" I started towards the Centre, before stopping.

"No way… WE FORGOT ABBY AGAIN!" I smashed my head into the wall in frustration, earning a dull clang and a minor headache.

"Now what?" Angela sighed.

-_I'll get her…_- She quickly teleported, and after a few seconds re-appeared with a very angry Abby.

"Karp! Magi, mag gikarp!" Angela paled slightly.

-_You d__on't really want a translation… Let's just say she is EXTREMALLY ANGRY._- I nodded, and crouched so I was closer to her.

"Abby, I'm really sorry… I panicked when Angela didn't surface, and I was pushed out the Gym… I really AM sorry…" Abby looked at me suspiciously, but seemed to relent as she nodded. I smiled, and patted her side.

"Thanks, Abby. Return!" I held out the Ball and returned Abby, before standing and grinning.

"I LOVE stake outs…" I picked up Angela, and sat her on my shoulder, before darting into a bush.

(One hour later)

I sighed, and yawned.

"How long does it take..?" Angela shrugged.

-_Well, don't forget, she has to get her make-up done, her clothes sorted, work out how to get where ever she's going without being seen…_- I stretched, and nodded.

"Hey, there she is!" I leaned forwards, as Misty left the doors of the Gym and locked them again. She started down the path, and I quickly climbed out the bush, Angela clinging to my back, and followed her. After a while we reached the Nugget Bridge, and Misty crossed over it. I sighed; those Trainers were STILL there.

-_Angela, any chance of a teleport?_- She grinned at me, and nodded.

-_No worries… I know where to go…_- I was blinded by a blue flash, and soon I was looking at a wall of rock. I grinned; we were on the other side of the bridge, in a patch of tall grass. I turned around, in time to spot Misty, and quickly dropped to my hands and knees. As she walked past us, I thanked whatever had caused the grass to grow this tall. I quickly parted the grass, and crept out as she walked down the path here, winding through to hedges littering the path. Soon, I noticed some Trainers, and I sighed.

"This just got harder… The hedges?" Angela nodded, and I crawled into the hedges, making my way through them, and avoiding the various Trainers. We had to dash a few gaps, but eventually we got to the other side; where we both gasped. There was a house here… and Misty was entering it.

"Wonder who lives there…" I snuck to the window, and looked in-to see Misty was crouching next to… I wasn't sure WHAT it was… I set my Pokedex to text mode, and pointed it at the Pokémon.

EEVEE, THE EVOLUTION POKÉMON. EEVEE ARE EXTREMALLY RARE, AND ARE SOUGHT AFTER BY MANY PEOPLE. THEY EVOLVE INTO MANY FORMS, DUE TO VARIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES. SO FAR, SEVEN ARE KNOWN. JOLTEON, VAPOREON AND FLAREON ARE NATIVE TO KANTO. ESPEON AND UMBREON WERE FOUND IN JOHTO, AND LEAFEON AND GLACEON IN SINNOH. THE CAUSES ARE KNOWN, BUT THEORIES SUGGEST THERE MAY BE MORE FORMS WAITING TO BE FOUND.

I put away the Pokedex, and stared in awe. A Pokémon with SEVEN evolutions! I was on tiptoes to see properly the window was so high, so I almost fell over at what I saw next. Misty crouched next to the Eevee… and KISSED IT! Angela let out a muffled shriek, and Misty looked up and saw us. I swear, if women could stare death, we would've been a pile of ash. She stormed over, opened the door, and pulled us in.

"WHAT… are you doing here!" I gulped and raised my hands.

"W-We followed you, because we wondered where you were going… and you left an hour early…" Misty snarled as she pressed me to the wall… before I heard a voice.

"Come on, Mist. Let them go. Perhaps they can help!" I looked over her shoulder to see the Eevee was talking, and Misty sighed.

"Fine. But I want their word to NEVER speak of this outside this house. Got it?" Me and Angela nodded furiously.

"Sure, my word, no problem!" Misty let me go, and the Eevee walked over to me.

"Hi! I'm Bill! I'm an expert on Pokémon evolution. The problem is, I have a machine that can fuse human and Pokémon DNA, but when I used it it broke. So I'm stuck in this body." I nodded.

"And what do you want us to do..?" Bill grinned.

"To fix it, a piece of metal needs to be rotated ninety degrees clockwise. But neither me or Misty can reach it." I nodded, and walked over to an open maintenance panel. I immediately noticed the piece of metal.

"I can't reach it… Angela? Perhaps you can…" She nodded, and peered at the machine.

-_Easy!_- She rotated it with a Psychic and the machine hummed into life. Bill darted into a chamber shaped like a cylinder, and nodded.

"Thanks! Hit the red button, please!" I did, and the door slid shut. As I watched, two lights took on the form of a human and an Eevee. The lights travelled up the machine to two tubes, and each went one way; the Eevee to the right, and Bill to the left. Two more cylinders appeared, and the lights descended into them. After a few seconds, the doors slid open, and a person stepped from the left hand one. He had on some plain-ish clothes. A red top, with blue trousers, and green hair. He grinned as he walked towards me, and offered his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name's Bill. I am an expert in Pokémon evolution, and my hobby is studying the genetics of Eevee-MPH!" At that point, Misty flung herself forwards and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

"Bill, you're safe! Thanks, Jason. He's been in that body for a few weeks now…" Bill nodded, slightly dazed, and turned to the other chamber. After a few seconds, a small yip sounded.

"Vee! Ee, Eev vee eve!" Bill caught the Eevee as it ran out and jumped into his arms, while Angela gushed.

-_It's so CUTE!_- I sighed, and smirked.

"Hey, Angela, do you want one for yourself?" She immediately nodded, and grabbed my arm.

-_Please, Jason! __PLEASE!_- I grinned at her, and nodded.

"Well, the Professor has an Umbreon, she probably has an Eevee or two, maybe an egg. What do you say to that?" Her reply was a shrill cry that had the Eevee covering its ears in pain.

-_THANK YOU!_- I grinned slightly; she shouted so loud that it had stunned me. At that point Bill coughed.

"Jason, I'd like to thank you for your help. I also have a proposition. My Eevee can't train; I have no idea how to battle. He's been wanting to battle, but I can't, and as Misty has no Waterstone she can't take him as a Vaporeon. So, may I ask; will you take him and take care of him?" I nodded, awe filling my voice.

"O-Of course… thank you!" I gently reached out a single hand, and let the Eevee sniff it. After a few seconds, he licked my finger before nuzzling my hand. I smiled and reached out, before accepting the Eevee. I looked him in the eyes, and grinned.

"Well, Eevee, welcome to the team! I'd name you… but I don't know what you'll evolve into. Do you mind if we wait first?" Eevee shook his head, and licked my cheek. Bill smiled and held out a Pokeball.

"This is Eevee's Pokeball. I hope that he's happy with you." I nodded, as Eevee yawned and started to doze.

"I hope that he's happy as well. I hate seeing Pokémon with cruel Trainers." Misty stepped forwards, smiling, and gestured to the door.

"Me and Bill would like some… private time together. I'll battle you tomorrow, OK Jason? Now, vacate the room!" I was pushed out the house, and the door slammed behind me and locked. I sighed.

"Well, we should start to go back, right Angela?" She nodded, and we both started down the path, towards Cerulean and future battles.

(?'s POV) I watched as that brat walked along with an Eevee in his arms, and that Shiny on his shoulder. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists.

"That Eevee should be mine… I deserve it, not you!" I whispered. As he disappeared from my view, I turned to the house. At my ankles I heard a shuffling.

"Bulbasaur. You know what we're gonna do." My Bulbasaur sighed, and looked down.

"Bulba…" I turned to it, and frowned.

"We are GOING to do it. And we WILL beat that brat. Got it?" Bulbasaur nodded, and faced the house. I leered; soon, the second Eevee would be mine…


	8. Chapter 8

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

NOW, it's… *drum roll* CHAPTER EIGHT! *random applause* So now Jason has an Eevee… And seven Eeveelutions to train for… Wonder what one he'll pick… Wait I'm the author… *facepalm* Argh, I swear, these late nights aren't good for me… Meh… Also, I'm gonna start Jason's power development now… And work my way up to the full thing… *shudder* I lose no envy to him over that…. Anyways, there are gonna be a lot of time skips here, so this chapter spans about three days… So, enjoy this chapter, and remember; R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.28-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.17-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.17-Splash, Tackle

Eevee/Eevee-Lv.5-Tackle, Sand Attack

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Jason's POV)

As I walked down Route 24, to the Cerulean City entrance, I smiled at the Eevee in my arms; the little guy had fallen asleep soon after we left Bill's house and I'd ended up carrying him. Angela, sat on my shoulder, simply leaned against my head. As we walked back into Cerulean, I yawned; to the west the sun was starting to get lower in the sky… at a guess I'd say it was about five o'clock. I ground my teeth, but said nothing about it. Suddenly Angela spoke up.

-_Jason, we're all tired, and I still haven't fully recovered from that battle against Misty yet; I think we should get a meal and some sleep at the Cen__tre…_- I nodded, sighing.

"I'm never this tired normally… what's wrong… Maybe I'm ill…" Angela patted my head, smiling slightly.

-_Well in that case, a good night's sleep is EXACTLY what you need, Jason._- I nodded, stifling another yawn.

"Yeah… Well, let's get this little guy to bed and then we can join him in sleeping…" I walked into the Pokémon Centre, and asked for my room key again, before getting dinner and taking it to my room.

A lot of stuff after that was a blur till I woke up… I remember eating, saying goodnight to my cousin, going to bed… and then waking up…

Geez, waking up…

I opened my eyes, groaning. My head had a huge pounding in the temples; it felt like someone was cracking my skull open with a blunt hammer. I sat up, and looked towards Angela; who was facing the curtains, which were already surrounded by a cobalt glow. I opened my mouth, but did little more than croak. The curtains swished open, sending a reddish-tinted light blasting straight into my eyes and to the centre of my headache. I fell back onto the bed clutching my eyes, screaming in agony; it felt like white-hot iron rods were being forced through my eyes into my brain. As I screamed Angela whipped round to see me clawing at my eyes. She quickly shut the curtains, but that burning resided in my eyes afterward. I moaned in agony before slowly letting my eyes open. After a few nanoseconds I slammed them shut again because of the blinding light still in the room.

"Angela… so bright…" After a few seconds something covered my eyelids, blocking out the hated light. I grunted in thanks before sighing at the welcome darkness. Angela laid her hand on my forehead and sighed gently.

-_You're burning up… I can't believe that you're so ill… Maybe it was something you ate..?_- I chuckled weakly.

"D-Don't let cousin hear that… She always has a vase or two on hand…" I felt the duvet being pulled over me, and groaned.

"I hate being ill… And what's over my eyes, anyway..?" Angela started to stroke my forehead, softly humming.

-_I brought a damp flannel t__o cover your eyes. It's gonna help with your fever as well. Sleep well, Jason…_- I smiled slightly, before passing out again.

(Angela's POV)

I looked down at Jason, who was asleep in the bed. I gently placed a hand on his forehead, and hissed slightly; he was burning up. I sighed as I noticed the sweat beading his face as well, not to mention his paleness.

*He's paler than a spirit…* I gently squeezed Jason's hand, the one exposed, and slowly stood and walked to the door. I gently opened it and, before slipping out, lifted Jason's Pokeballs and the Eevee, before taking them out the room. As I set them on the floor, I closed and locked the door. Turning around, I pressed the button on Caesar's Pokeball, letting him out. He stretched, sighing, before looking to me.

**No Jason? What's happened to him then? **I raised an eyebrow at him.

**Why do you assume that something happened to him, Caesar? **He laughed, before pointing at the door.

**It's Jason! He's accident prone! YOU of all Pokémon should know that! **I scowled slightly, even though Caesar was right.

**So? He has a good heart and his conscience is in the right compass points! It doesn't matter how accident pone he is, he cares! **A yawn drew our attention to the Eevee, who had just woken up.

**Five more minutes, mommy… I ****wanna sleep in… **I quickly stepped away from the Eevee, keeping him in my line of sight, gesturing for Caesar to follow me. As he drifted over, I pointed at the door.

**You and I do know how accident prone Jason is; it isn't often but it happens with a large ****amount of seriousness. That doesn't make much sense but you understand it. Now what happened is that he's ill; he has some sort of headache with a fever… I'm hoping it's serious… **Caesar coughed at the last part.

**What..? You want it to be serious..? WHY! **I quickly slammed a hand onto his mouth, shutting him up.

**Quiet! Don't wake the Eevee! And I want it to be serious, as if it isn't then it's his powers! **Something soft nudged me, and I turned to see the Eevee was standing next to me, eyes heavy with sleep.

**M-Mommy I'm still tired… Can I sleep with you and daddy..? **My heart melted as I looked at the little cutie.

**Sure… I'll be a moment, then I'll be in. Go in there, but be quiet; daddy's sleeping, OK..? **The Eevee nodded, and quickly licked my cheek.

**Yes, momm****y… **I watched as he weaved to the door. I quickly unlocked it, just as he pushed on the door and walked in. I Psychically closed the door, smiling slightly.

**They're so cute when young… **Caesar's scathing remark cut through me like a sharp knife. Scowling, I locked him to the wall with a quick burst of Psychic energy.

**I'm gonna leave you here while I treat Jason… OK? Bye! **I quickly locked his mouth as well, and ran off down the hall. After a few minutes I slowed to a walk, and approached Nurse Joy. As she spotted me she smiled.

"Hey Angela! What do you need?" I walked over to the counter before speaking.

**Jason has a really bad migraine… He can barely open his eyes with the curtains drawn as well… He's got some sort of fever as well, and he's sweating… **Nurse Joy frowned as she listened to me.

"That doesn't sound good… Would you like me to do something, or are you hinting at… something else to do with him… Like his powers?" I stared for a few seconds before nodding.

**I'm hoping he's ill as well… But, how did yo****u know about Jason's powers..? **Nurse Joy grinned, before closing one eye. She held up her hand with a 'peace' sign sideways, peering through it with her open eye.

"I'm a medical expert! If, as you said, he might 'explode' with the Psychic force then Officer Jenny saw fit to tell me, so I know what I might need to deal with!" I sweatdropped as she spoke, before nodding slowly.

**So… The medicine..? **Nurse Joy nodded, smiling at me.

"I'll get some medicine… And a 'Do Not Disturb' sign… I hope he feels better soon…" I nodded in agreement as she turned around, walking into the store room. Sighing, I jumped up onto the counter, before crossing my legs and smoothing my tutu out.

*I hate it when this gets creases… It's so HARD to get them out, even with Psychic powers…* I looked up as the doors slid open, to see Misty walk in. As she spotted me she walked over, smiling.

"Hey, Angela! How're you and Jason? Speaking of which, you were meant to show up a few hours ago… It's about seven in the afternoon." I looked at the clock, gasping in shock. We'd gone to sleep at about six P.M. and woken up about a half-hour ago, so…

**WE SLEPT FOR OVER TWENTY FOUR HOURS! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! **Nurse Joy walked over with the medicine, and a sign for the door.

"It's possible, because you and Jason were exhausted. I'm guessing that the incident in the Gym's swimming pool drained a lot of your energy over all, and after stalking Misty to Bill's cottage, I think that you both ended up on the verge of collapse. I'm surprised that you made it back, actually. Especially as your healing showed you were very low on blood sugar and extremely tired. Now, when Jason wakes up, give him two of these every four hours. Also keep the room as dark as possible, and take anything electronic out or unplug it. OK?" I nodded, taking the pills and the sign.

**Thanks, Nurse Joy! I'll do my best to take care of him! **I ran over to the stairs, clutching the medicine to my chest, and began to sprint up the stair case. After two flights, I sagged against the wall, breathing hard.

**I've gotta… run more… and not… get a lift… on Jason… Walk short… distances… or Teleport… **After getting my breath back, I started to jog up the staircase. As I rounded the top floor; where Jason's room was; I noticed that Caesar was still pinned to the wall. I grinned at him, as he glared.

**Sorry… Gotta take care of Jason, Caesar! **Before he could muster a muffled reply, I darted to the door, and slid through the smallest crack I could before shutting it again. I turned around sighing, glad that Jason was still asleep. I climbed up onto the bed, checking him; and paused, smiling. Eevee was curled up, fast asleep, with Jason's arms wrapped around him where he was sat on Jason's chest. I gently stepped forwards, and almost freaked as Jason spoke.

"Hey, Angela… I suppose you got the medicine..?" I clapped my hands over my mouth, dropping the stuff I was carrying, as I tried not to shriek.

-_Jason! Don't scare me like that!_- Jason groaned, and clutched his head.

"Telepathy… More… Quietly… Please..." I blushed from embarrassment, nodding.

-_Sure. How's this?_- Jason gritted his teeth and groaned again.

"Still… Painful…" I sighed, before whispering telepathically.

-_And this?_- Jason moaned, a tear leaking from his eye.

"Pain…Ful…" I sighed, and slowly stepped towards him. Looks like telepathy wasn't going to be an option for a while… Gently placing a hand on his forehead, I smiled gently at Jason, even if he couldn't see me. I grabbed the medicine bottle, opening it and pulling out a couple of pills. I gently placed the bottle down, and grasped Jason's jaw.

"Wh-What are you doing..?" I took his hand and placed the pills in it.

"Oh… Medicine, huh..?" Lifting his hand, he tossed the pills into his mouth. A grimace crossed his face, and he shuddered, but swallowed the pills with a gasp.

"Argh… So bitter and sour… I hate pills… Thanks though, Angela…" He smiled at me, and his breathing began to slow down, until it was deep and slow. I sighed, sitting next to him and stroking his hair. I noticed that he had one part of hair jutting from above his forehead, but that it curved around to stop over his ear, blocking it from sight. I smiled at that; no matter what, that hair always grew like that. I stood up, and quickly scrawled a note out-before remembering that Jason couldn't read it. I sighed, and paced back and forth, before snapping my fingers. I ran out the door, and grabbed Caesar by the wing, pulling him into the room after freeing him from the Psychic ties. I left his mouth bound, though…

**Jason's asleep. I need you to ****wait for him and keep him calm if he wakes up. Telepathy aggravates his headache, although you can't use it. **Caesar sighed.

-_SO, why do you think I can't use telepathy?_- I jumped slightly, and scowled.

**So why didn't you let us know? **Caesar laughed quietly.

**I didn't say it, because I get bad headaches. Which I found out last time I tried it with Abby. **I nodded, sighing.

**Either way, I need you to keep Jason calm when he wakes up. **Caesar sighed, but nodded.

**Fine… I'll do it. **I grabbed Abby's ball, and turned to the door.

**I'm taking Abby out; maybe we can train a little more. **Caesar nodded, and turned around. Fluttering over to the bed, he laid down next to Jason and closed his eyes. I smiled at the sight, before walking out the door and lifting the sign to me, and then closing the door behind me and hanging up the sign. I walked downstairs, and exited the Centre, waving to Nurse Joy on the way. As I walked around the city, I started towards Route 25 and the river. I whistled slightly as I walked, holding Abby's ball under my arm. After a few minutes, I reached the Nugget Bridge. Grinning, I opened Abby's ball and let her out and into the river. Abby surfaced with a smile on her face; at least, her eyes were glinting, so I presumed it was happiness…

**Hey, Angela! ****What are we doing here, and where's Jason..? **I sighed, and sat down after crossing my legs.

**Jason's ill… He's at the Centre now, blacked out… Caesar and Eevee are with him and they're all asleep. I thought we might surprise him by training. Plus you're get****ting a lot tougher as well! So do you wanna train? Because I can always take you back to see him… **Abby bobbed in the water, and it was obvious she was worried about him.

**I think I'll train; it'll please him more than me just sitting around. Although I woul****d like to see him later… Just so he doesn't think I don't care… **I nodded, grinning as I stood up.

**Training, huh..? What do you wanna practice then? **Abby jumped into the air in excitement.

**How about my attacks? I only know Tackle, but it could do with tough****ening up… **I nodded, and turned around. I quickly lifted several branches from the floor, and whacked them together into a rough platform. Once it was about two by two feet and a foot high, I threw it into the middle of the river before teleporting onto it and turning to Abby.

**Well? Try and Tackle me then! Come on, Abby! **With a grin, I took a step back, bracing myself. Abby swam around before launching out of the water at me. I leant back, water trailing after her and splashing of me, as she arced over the platform and into the water again. I stumbled as the platform wobbled, but kept my balance. As I straightened up, Abby lunged again. I quickly stepped to the left, and Abby passed by me, soaking me with more water. I sighed as I looked down; already my clothes were wet through and I wasn't much better.

**My hair's gonna be a nightmare to dry out… **I quickly jumped into the air as Abby jumped lower, trying to hit my legs, dampening the wood.

(5 hours later)

I yawned slightly, and looked up; the moon was out, and it was a silver orb, pocked with craters. As Abby jumped at me, I sneezed, only to get hit by her and knocked into the water. I surfaced with a gasp; the water was freezing. I swam to the edge of the river; to a bunch of weeds were I'd hidden Abby's ball. As I pulled it out, Abby swam over.

**What's up, Angela? **I sighed as I held the ball out.

**It's about midnight… We should head back… Come on Abby. **I pressed the button, and quickly returned Abby before turning back to the city. I started walking, yawning every now and again. After about an hour-I accidentally fell asleep on the way back for a half-hour-I walked into the Pokémon Centre, and walked up to Nurse Joy.

**Hi, Nurse! Can you check me and Abby over, please? We've been training at the river! **Nurse Joy smiled, before giggling.

"I can see… You're dripping water everywhere! If you aren't careful, you'll catch a cold!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

**Yeah… Sorry about tha-ATCHOO! **I sniffled as I wiped at my nose, sighing. Nurse Joy picked me up, taking Abby's ball as well.

"Let's get you two healed up, hmm?" I grinned at her, nodding.

**Sounds good! **Suddenly I shuddered; a feeling ran through me, one of dread… Then, disjointed images; a crowd of people, Pokémon, and weapons… I shook my head, and sighed.

*It's nothing… Absolutely nothing!* But deep down I knew the truth… It was a premonition….

(Jason's POV)

I woke up with a start; something about a nightmare… I couldn't remember what… Two people were in it; one looked a little like me, and the other one was tall enough that my dream height was only enough to reach her shoulder. She had deep blue hair, which curled around her ears, and an elegant, flowing gown. The two people were running from a horde of people, armed with pitchforks and torches. They ran, and after a while ran across a Pokémon mob; all charging attacks. Sandwiched between these two forces, the people sank to their knees, clutching each other tightly. As the Pokémon attacked, and the humans broke over them, the dream ended. I sighed, pressing my hands to my face and feeling the soft fabric of the flannel draped across my eyes, water forming as I compressed it. I sighed again, glad that Angela gave me that medicine. My head was a lot better, although that pulsing remained. I yawned, and slowly ran my hand down my chest to the Eevee. As I stroked his fur, he started to purr. I smiled at the Eevee's general location; he was small, playful… cute, from what I saw. I felt something next to me move, and sensed it was Caesar.

"Alright, Caesar?" He jumped, crying out in fright.

"Free, free butt-butter terfree!" I grinned awkwardly at Caesar's outburst.

"I can sense your mind... Sorry if it freaked you out…" Caesar fluttered about a small amount, before settling next to the Eevee on my chest.

"Butter free… Free bufree…" I sighed, wishing Angela was with me. At least she could try to translate… I yawned again, before slowly draping my arms around the two Pokémon on my chest. Soon, I fell asleep again…

(Angela's POV)

I pulled a face as I swallowed my medicine; it was always so bitter… I gagged slightly but kept the pill down and looked over to Abby; she was floating in a tank, getting looked over by Nurse Joy. I grabbed the towel set out next to me, and started to dry myself off as I stood.

**I'm gonna check on Jason, Nurse. OK? **She looked up at me, and nodded.

"Sure! Just don't wake him up if he's asleep. It's about midnight, remember?" I nodded, and started to walk towards the door, drying out my hair. As I finished I shook it out, before brushing it behind my ears. I smiled as I felt the three small point of them, grinning.

*I hope Jason likes my new look when he wakes up…* I started up the stairs, pausing at half way to throw the towel down a laundry chute. After a few minutes, I reached Jason's room and opened the door before slipping in, gently closing it behind me. I smiled as I saw that all three of the boys were huddled together, with Jason's arms wrapped around them. I walked over, and as I stopped Jason sat up, gently setting Caesar and Eevee on the matteress next to him.

"Hey, Angela. How are you and the others, and what time is it?" I blinked, startled, before walking over and climbing next to him.

-_Jason..?- _As I watched, Jason reached up and slowly pulled on the flannel, opening his eyes.

"Angela..? What happened..? I was asleep, and then I woke up after this nightmare… And then I woke up a few minutes ago and the headache was gone… What happened to me..?" I blinked several times, before throwing my arms around his neck.

-_Jason, y__ou're better! I'm glad… But, if this wasn't a headache… Then it was your powers starting to wake…_- Jason gently wrapped his arms around me as well, and I relaxed in his embrace.

"So, my powers are starting up… That's not good… And you've changed your hair!" I grinned bashfully as he pointed it out; I ignored the fact I did it on a whim.

-_Thanks… I thought I would try it differently today. I'm glad that you like it!_- Jason reached out and gently touched my ears, grinning.

"I never knew you had three points on your ears… What are they for?" I giggled slightly; it tickled as his finger dragged over the top spike.

-_They help my hearing by focussing sound into my ears. That's what they do!_- Jason smirked as he pulled his hand back, and I grinned. I frowned slightly, and with a little effort, made all of the points on both my ears wiggle. Jason burst out laughing, startling Caesar and Eevee awake.

**GAH! No, mommy! Help! **The Eevee flung himself at me, latching onto my legs. Caesar and Jason sniggered; Caesar understood the Eevee, Jason because of what he saw. I blushed slightly, abd pried the Eevee of my legs.

**Sweetie, I'm not your mother… **He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me, before blushing and looking down.

**S-Sorry, miss… I was still half asleep and was having**** a bad dream… **I sat down next to him, as he sniffed, and stroked the back of his head gently.

**Hey, it's OK… Do you know where your mother is..? **The Eevee nodded, rubbing his nose with a paw.

**Uh-huh… S-She's still with Bill at the house… She wanted me to ge****t out and travel, so I could grow big and strong… She promised she'd be waiting for me when I got back… **A few tears blossomed in the Eevee's eyes, and I gently rubbed his fur again.

**Well, I promise you, Eevee… When we get through our journey, we'll take yo****u back to see your mother again… How does that sound? **The Eevee looked up at me, smiling hopefully.

**R-Really..? **I nodded, smiling back.

**Sure! Why not? I'm sure she'd love to see you again at some point! **I cried out as the Eevee jumped up at me with a happy yip. As I fell over backwards, he climbed on to my chest, curling up and nuzzling me.

**Thank you miss! Thank you! **He licked my cheek, before stepping of me. I sat up, blustering a sentence out.

**I-It's nothing, really! **I looked at Jason, who grinned.

"Care to translate, Angela?" I flushed slightly, and quickly filled Jason in on what he missed out. He nodded, and slowly slid out of the bed.

"How long was I out for again?" I took a deep breath, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

-_Jason, y__ou were unconciouss for over a day. In fact, nearly two… Me and Abby got some training done, but Caesar and Eevee stayed here with you. Abby's downstairs, getting a check up._- He nodded, gently placing his hand on mine.

"Thanks, Angela… Right!" Jason turned around, stretching backwards until his spine cracked. He shook out his neck, twisting that till it cricked as well. (Don't try that, you may break your neck if it goes wrong!) I winced slightly at the sharp cracks, but Jason grinned at me.

"Since I've been asleep so long, as well as Eevee and Caesar, I think we can train! Come on you two! Angela, you get some sleep, OK?" As I watched, Jason grabbed Caesar and Eevee, before heading to the door. I smiled as I watched him go, and walked over to the pillow. I laid down, pulling the quilt over my body, and fell asleep almost immediately.

(Jason's POV)

I grinned as I walked down the stairs; I felt more energised than ever before! But then, two days of sleep can do that to a person. I can't believe my powers are manifesting, either! It's great! I chuckled as I ran out of the Centre into the chill night air. Looking up, I saw a beautiful full moon hanging over head. I smiled as I saw it, before turning to the two Pokémon in my arms. I took a deep breath, and set them both on the floor facing me.

"OK, you two. We need to get some training done. Angela and Abby did some earlier, and as we've slept for one or two days, so I think we all need to burn energy. What do you think?" Caesar nodded, while the Eevee back flipped with an exited yip. I laughed, petting the Eevee, who purred and pressed his head into my hand. I lifted my hand before grinning at them.

"Caesar, you need to practice your attack accuracy. Eevee, you need to watch and learn, OK? Now… Caesar! Use Gust!" Caesar fluttered up and turned to the nearest tree, while the Eevee watched with rapture. I sighed and facepalmed.

"On me! I need to get rid of all this energy!" I looked down and realised I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, making the Eevee laugh.

"Come on, I need to run about! I can practice my powers as well!" Caesar faced me, before shrugging and firing a Gust at me. I started to run around the streets, dodging the Gusts while Caesar drifted after me, the Eevee dogging our heels and watching. I grinned as he tripped over a flower garden, he was so interested in our mock 'battle'; really it was more of a route with me fleeing. I grinned, and laughed as one of the Gusts clipped my elbow, jarring my arm forwards.

"That's it! Keep that power, but work on attack speed! Eevee, you watching and listening there?"

"Vee!" I darted around another Gust, before suddenly the floor in front of me ripped upwards, nearly knocking me over. I yelled as I jumped it, grinning.

"That was great, Caesar! Improvise a Confusion! Try those for a few minutes! I'll try to block them!" As I ran, I started to watch the floor for any pieces of flying tarmac. As one lifted, I jumped, side-stepped or rolled under it, occaissionally throwing it at Caesar.

"Damnit… I can't use any powers… Why not? WHOA!" I lunged as a Stun Spore drifted past me, turning the light a dusk orange.

"Caesar! No powder attacks, OK?" As Caesar chittered a response, I started to sprint as he kept up the attacks. After a few hours, I noticed that there were several people on the streets. Going to work or not, I wasn't sure. But I knew they were in danger here.

"Caesar! We're gonna head up towards Mt. Moon! There's some grassy patches there that probably have a few wild Pokémon in them!" I started towards the grassy areas on Route 23, carrying Eevee. For some reason, he didn't like the grass and refused point blank to enter it. He did, however, like sitting wrapped around my neck akin to a collar. After a few hours of walking around and battling, I grinned at Caesar.

"Caesar! We'd better start back to get the girls! Then we can challenge Misty!" As Caesar settled down, fluttering behind me, I started towards the City, grinning in anticipation for the upcoming battle. As I entered the Centre, though, I walked upstairs to the bed-and fell on it. I was out like a light until I was ready to battle Misty… Which wasn't for a few hours.

(Sorry about this chapter, readers… My exams have started and I'm under a lot of pressure… ARCEUS, Chemistry Advanced on the 21/05/12… BLARGH…..)


	9. Chapter 9

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

HELLO, READERS! AND, WELCOME, TO…CHAPTER…NIIIIINEEEEEE…..! Yeah, I'm a little hyper when writing this… sorry…..Also I was ill, so that's why this update was so slow… Sorry! Anyways, here we are! The ACTUAL battle between Misty and Jason! Also, I have to say this. The winners of the 'Jason's companions' thing… I know I said one, but I didn't check my PM in time, so it only gave me the day… So Jason'll now have TWO travelling partners, who I will introduce over the next few chapters, as well as their teams. Who sadly won't have the whole nickname/Species-Level-Moves layout... All other entries don't worry. I'll use yours as full description battles at some point. I promise! Also, have any of you TRIED raising Kirlia..? It took me a week battling under the cycling road in Hoenn to get from level 29 to 30, so with these lower levels it'll be a while… Although not much more, Gym's offer a LOT of experience! R&R!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.28-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.17-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.17-Splash, Tackle

Eevee/Eevee-Lv.7-Tackle, Sand Attack

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Jason's POV)

I yawned, and opened my eyes, stretching my body. I sat up, smiling to myself; Eevee was settled in between me and Angela, who was curled up using the other pillow. I reached out and gently touched Angela's shoulder, about to carefully shake her awake, when a searing blast of energy spiked my mind. Before I could cry out I felt myself being pulled, into her mind.

I opened my eyes, groaning. Slowly I sat up, until I was looking around me. I sighed, as I saw another field of grass.

"Again..?" Suddenly, a tall, purple armoured Pokémon with a tan underbelly roared as it charged past me. I cried out, but it ignored me; and its tail swung through me. I grabbed my chest, panicking, making sure I was still whole. The Pokémon threw its head back, and arms wide, crying out.

"KIIIIINGGGGGG!" I looked past it, down what I realised was a hill, leading to a forest. I gasped; the forest was burning up. Most of it had succumbed, and the few remaining trees were blackening. Suddenly, Angela threw herself into me from the side, hugging my ribs.

-_J-Jason… This…This is a premonition… I'm scared…_- I gently held her, as I watched the fire spread to the grasslands. The Pokémon called again, as two similar Pokémon; not as spiky, and a light blue instead of purple with a tan underbelly, ran up to it.

"Quuuueeeeeeennn…" One of them mourned. The tone was so forlorn I almost cried; it carried notes of loss, sorrow and damnation in it. I gulped, and as I blinked, we ended up near the sea. Nothing was happening, but I did see several huts. And, out of each one, stepped a person and a Pokémon.

"Trainers..?" As I watched, two figures approached them; the same ones from my dream… Suddenly, a piercing light hit my eyes.

I sat bolt upright, breath heaving. I looked to my right to see Angela was curled up and sobbing. I gently reached out and picked her up, holding her close.

"Angela… What was that..? I saw something like that last night, but different…" Angela slowly looked up at me, sniffing.

-_Jason, all Psychics can, in the right circumstances, see the future. I don't know why but you can as well… You saw something similar, right? Well… We might see a few more. These are premonitions, not predictions… a premonition can show what MIGHT happen. Something, somewhere, at some time, can cause all that to come real._- I gulped, as I held Angela closer.

"Can it be prevented?" She sniffed again, shaking her head.

-_No, we can't prevent it. But, we can alter it. That fire WILL happen at one point. But we can do something, like alert a nearby Officer Jenny… Though the fire will still occur, it won't be so bad._- I nodded slowly, before sighing.

"Well, it clearly isn't around here, right..? So we can relax for now. When it happens, it happens, and we can do all we can to help prevent it. You know we can do that, Angela. So, let's calm down and grab something to eat. K?" Angela looked up at me, smiling. She gave me a quick hug, before gently placing a hand on the Eevee's shoulder.

"Kir…Kir, kirl-lia…" The Eevee slowly sat up, yawning, before looking at Angela. I almost laughed when I saw him, his eyes were nearly closed with left-over sleep.

"Vee….. Vee, Ee-Eev ve." Angela sighed, and pointed at me.

"Lia, irli, Kiria…" The Eevee jumped into my arms and started nuzzling me.

"Vee! Vee, Evee!" I looked at Angela who was giggling.

-_He didn't want to get up, so I said to him that you were buying breakfast._- I sighed, before lifting Eevee onto my shoulder. Angela quickly ran over and climbed onto my other one. As I looked for Caesar I spotted him lying on the chair. I grinned at him, before picking him up, careful not to damage his wings. As he woke up, I explained about getting breakfast. He chittered at me, before deciding to land on my head. All three of us sweatdropped at his decision, before I broke the silence.

"At least I don't have six Pokémon yet, right..?" Angela laughed, whilst Eevee frowned in confusion. Caesar just let out a small chatter before dozing off again. I grabbed a dressing gown of the back of the door, and walked downstairs into the main area. I nodded to Nurse Joy as I walked past her, who just laughed as she saw me. I quickly walked into the dining area, and grabbed two trays. After getting three plates and six glasses of water, I headed to the food.

"OK… Angela has fruit, Caesar has three glasses of sugar water, I have whatever I feel like… Eevee, what do you want?" Eevee slowly climbed down my arm, making me wince a little as his claws dug in for grip. After he reached the counter his eyes widened at the sheer variety of food.

"Ve…" I grinned at his expression.

"Just choose what you like. As long as you can eat it all, I don't mind." Eevee promptly jumped in and started to pick up bacon in his mouth. I grabbed him and pulled him out, before he could wreak more havoc.

"No! Eevee, you can't just go in there… Point t what you want, I'll get some with these, OK?" As Eevee dropped his bacon onto a plate, I began to grab what he pointed at with the tongs that were nearby.

"So, three rashers of bacon, three spoonful's of scrambled egg, two sausages, a slice of toast, two hash browns, three sauces… Wow. Do you actually eat like this..!" Eevee nodded, before pointing to the sugar cubes.

"No. Sorry, Eevee, but I don't think it would do you good to get hyper after eating all this… If you do eat it all." Eevee grinned at me, while Angela stared at his food. She only had a few different fruits, namely apples, oranges and such, while I had just woken Caesar, who was busy drinking his water through a straw. I sighed, and sat down, before giving Eevee his plate and setting mine in front of me.

"OK, if you're sure… Just, don't be too ill if you can't eat it all."

(5 minutes later)

Me, Angela and Caesar stared as Eevee licked his plate clean. Angela had eaten two apples, Caesar had drunk one glass of water, and I was only half way through my fry-up. Eevee sat down on his haunches, licking his lips happily.

"Vee!" He exclaimed-before turning to go back to the buffet. I quickly but gently grabbed him, and sat him next to me.

"No more. Eevee, you'll make yourself sick if you eat like that all the time…" Eevee shook his head, before pointing at the sugar cubes again.

"Vee, Ee-eev, vee!" Angela sighed, and placed her apple on the plate.

-_He says he wants dessert…_- I sweatdropped at the translation.

"How can you still be hungry!" Eevee shrugged as well as he could, before running to the edge of the table and jumping over to the buffet. I sighed and stood up.

"I guess we shouldn't have sat so close to the buffet, huh?" As I walked over to him, Eevee grabbed a sugar cube, and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth as it fell. I quickly grabbed him before he could eat any more. I looked him in the eyes, before sighing in relief.

"Not hyper… Well, that's good." Eevee nuzzled me, before whining and giving me the cute face. My will to resist frayed at the sight.

"…No, sorry…." I just made it… A few more seconds and-  
>"~Vee…"<p>

*AW, crap...*

"Sure, have one more." Eevee cheered, before licking my hand and wriggling down to the counter. After eating another sugar cube, I sighed.

"What are you, hollow..? How can you eat that much, when you're so little..?" Eevee shrugged again, before reaching for a third cube. I picked him up before he could get it.

"No more, Eevee." Then, to be safe, I turned his so he was facing away from me.

"No more cute face from you to destroy my will now, Eevee."

"Vee…" The tone of voice immediately told me bad news; he was sulking. I groaned inwardly as I remembered some advice from my dad.

*Remember, Jason. If you EVER get an Eevee, do NOT make them pout, sulk, or have a 'hissy fit' as your mother calls it. It will take at least an hour for them to get over it, and weeks for them to learn they can't have their way all the time.* I sighed, as I walked back to the table.

"Come on, Eevee. You know why you can't eat the sugar." His only reply was silence. I placed him on the table, and he curled up with his tail in front of his muzzle, only his eyes showing above it. Angela sighed as well, as she saw him.

-_I guess he has a sassy nature, huh..?_- I just nodded at her. After a while-namely the five minutes for Caesar to finish and the fifteen to coax Eevee into walking and stop pouting- we managed to get over to the Gym. I looked up at it, grinning.

"Well, guys, here we-OW!" Angela had slapped the back of my head as I said 'guys'.

-_Sure… GUYS, when you have me and Abby._- I sighed, before rubbing my head.

"It's not meant to be just guys, it's a term used for a group of friends-why am I even arguing with you, I won't win. Fine. Well, TEAM, here we are! The Cerulean Gym!"

"Yeah, that's not as good as the first time when someone interrupts you and corrects you." Angela shrugged.

-_Should've had it right the first time…_- I rolled my eyes, before walking in.

"Misty..? I'm here for that battle!" I walked up to the challengers platform, frowning.

"Weird… she said she'd be here…" I shrugged, and walked around the pool to where Misty normally would be during a battle. As I walked up to a door, I noticed a sign saying 'Gym personnel only' was hanging on it. I sighed, before hearing a loud buzzer. As I turned round, I realised Eevee had jumped onto Misty's platform and was pushing some buttons I hadn't noticed that were on the floor, probably to be pressed with her foot or something like that.

"Eevee, no!" I ran over to grab him, but not before he did the worst thing possible; he pushed a big, red button. As I pulled him off of the platform, a loud sucking noise started. I froze, before slowly turning round to see the pool had begun to drain.

"…Why, Eevee..?" I ran to the red button and stamped it, but nothing happened. I sighed, only to slump over the rail as something slammed into my back.

"JASON! What have you done!" I groaned, and slowly stood, trying to ignore it as my back cracked.

"I-It wasn't my fault…" A second buzzer started as metal shutters dropped over the windows and spotlights turned on. Me and Misty looked at the platform, to see Eevee was pushing buttons again. Misty growled, and lifted some huge mallet.

-_Well, Eevee certainly knows how to push someone's buttons…_- I sweatdropped at the joke.

"No, Angela… Just, no." She shrugged.

-_I thought it was funny…_- I didn't reply as I pulled Eevee away from the buttons.

"No more Eevee! OK?" He sighed, before slowly nodding.

"Good boy…" I stroked his head, and I have to admit that fur WAS SO SOFT… Almost like silk.

"Vee…" I smiled at him as he purred.

"I guess you like that, huh?" Eevee nodded, before pushing his head into my hand again. I sighed, as Misty glared at him.

"He's young, I'll train him to behave. Don't worry." Misty kept glaring.

"That's all very well and stuff, but how can I battle my Water-types without the water?" She pointed to the now empty pool. I sighed, before getting an idea.

"How about… That river near the Nugget Bridge? Could you battle there?" Misty frowned in thought, before grinning.

"It'll do. At least there's the extra challenge of a current." She quickly grabbed her bag, some old tatty red thing that was apparently 'sentimental to her' before slinging it on her back.

I grinned as we arrived at the river; Eevee was in his ball, as I didn't want to risk him falling in the water, while Caesar was in his simply because he was too lazy to fly there alongside me. Misty stepped up beside me, looking at the river with a smile on her face.

"So, shall we start then?" I nodded with a grin, before pausing.

"Who goes on what side then?" Misty grinned at me.

"You have Angela. Why not Teleport?" I paused, thinking.

"Good point… Angela, could you teleport us? Just over the river." Angela nodded, before her eyes glowed blue. In a flash of bright light I was suddenly facing Misty, who was holding a Pokeball. She threw it in the air, before letting out her Politoed again.

"Let's go, Politoed! Time to battle!" Politoed clapped his hands, before diving into the water. I grinned as Angela jumped to the floor. In a few seconds, she quickly built a raft, and used a tree branch to anchor it in the river. As she Teleported onto it, I grinned.

"Angela! Use Confusion!" As her eyes glowed blue, I could see that she was looking for the Politoed under water. Suddenly, a large cloud of brown water billowed up to the surface, before Angela stopped her attack. Politoed surfaced with a glare and a rather large swelling on his head. Angela smiled as she looked at me.

-_I swung him into the floor of the river, that brown is dirt that was moved from the impact._- I nodded as Misty pointed to Angela.

"Politoed, use Body Slam!" Politoed dived under water again, as Angela turned her head around, trying to spot where he was going to come from. The platform wobbled, as Politoed sprung from the water next to it, causing Angela to lose her balance. As she fell to her knees, Politoed arced through the air, before slamming down on Angela and the platform. As Politoed swam towards Misty, Angela surfaced with a gasp, splashing in the water before calming down.

-_I hate it when I have to swim…_- I grinned as she climbed back onto the platform, spitting a mouthful of water into the river.

"Don't worry Angela! At least after this you have a reason to shower!" She glared at me before soaking me in water as well.

"I meant that you could-AH, I can't be bothered, just read my mind." Angela quickly scanned my mind, before getting it.

-_RIGHT, you meant as I like sitting in a shower… Cause it's relaxing… Ehehe… Sorry, Jason._- I pushed my sopping hair out of my eyes, grinning.

"Don't worry, just focus on that Politoed. Now, use Confusion again!" Angela quickly grabbed the Politoed with her Confusion, and flung it into the air. After a few seconds it finally landed again, slamming into the floor hard enough to crater it. I grinned as I saw it had fainted on impact. Misty simply sighed, before recalling him.

"You did well, Politoed… Take a nice rest…" She looked over at me, smiling.

"You're a good battler, Jason. However, I wonder if you can defeat my next Pokémon… Come on out, Starmie!" As Misty threw her Pokeball in the air, a large, ten-pointed purple star appeared. It had a red gem in its centre, and Misty grinned as it leapt into the river.

-_Hoh!_- I started at the telepathic contact, as the Starmie 'spoke'.

"Starmie is one of my strongest Pokémon! You'd better have a lot of training down if you wanna beat it!" I just grinned as Angela smoothed her hair down. Brushing it back behind her ears again, she turned to face Misty.

-_Her strongest, huh..? Bring it then!_- I sweatdropped at Angela's sudden mood change. Misty simply grinned, before shaking her head.

"Starmie, use Water Gun!" The top point of the Starmie bent towards Angela, who crouched slightly. The gem glinted, almost as if it had winked, before a powerful spray of water rocketed from the tip of the point. Angela couldn't react in time, and took a direct hit. As I cried out, she was launched into me. As I flew back, Angela pressed against my chest, I landed on the floor, groaning. As I looked down, I sighed at the sight of one fainted Angela.

"Kir, Lia…" I sighed and gently placed Angela on the ground, so she was comfortable. I looked up at Misty, who was smiling again.

"I said Starmie was strong..!" I nodded, reaching to my belt.

"Yep… You know, I wasn't expecting a one-hit KO, although she was weakened by Politoed… Well done Misty. Your Pokémon are really strong. Now, let's try this, Caesar!" As I threw another Pokeball in the air, Caesar appeared. He fluttered about, before drifting to the flowers and sipping at the nectar.

"Caesar! We aren't here to eat! We're here to battle!" Caesar fluttered over again, chittering under his breath. As he fluttered in front of me, I grinned.

"Caesar, Poison Powder! Try not to get Misty, though!" Caesar quickly fluttered over to hover above Starmie, before dowsing the area in purple scales, flapping his wings harder to spread them out. He quickly used a Confusion to keep them away from Misty, although the Starmie shuddered as it was wracked with pain from the toxins. Caesar darted back to my side of the 'field' as Misty cried out.

"Starmie! You'll pay, Jason! Now, use Water Gun!" I paled as the Starmie once more lowered its top point to aim at Caesar.

"Caesar! Fly around and try to dodge it! And make it random!" Caesar quickly started to fly around Starmie, keeping a good distance between him and it, jinking rapidly and releatedly in the air. Misty shuddered as it came near her.

"A Bug… GROSS…" As Caesar stopped and swung round to chatter angrily at her, Starmie took the opportunity and shot him down. Caesar landed in the river, where I quickly recalled him. Letting him out again, I sighed; he was trying to fly but his wings were soaked. He couldn't even flap them till they dried out, and even then he was too battered from that hit to battle again so soon... I looked up as Misty called over to me.

"HEY, Jason..! Looks like Caesar counts as unable to battle!" I sighed, setting Caesar in a patch of sun.

"You did your best buddy… Don't worry though." I stood, turning to face Misty.

"OK, let's fight Water with Water! GO, Abby!" As I let Abby out into the river, Misty grinned.

"She's pretty healthy, sure, but I don't think a Magikarp can beat my Starmie. As Misty spoke, Starmie shuddered slightly from poison damage, but it still looked as healthy as ever. I gritted my teeth as I saw how this was clearly an uneven match…

"Abby! Dive under the water! Keep swimming though!" Abby nodded-well, either that or she just bobbed in the current-before submersing. I could make out a red blur, before she was hidden by a cloud of mud from where Politoed was slammed down. I grinned as Misty looked around; she couldn't clearly see Abby either. I called out as I watched, unsure if Abby heard me.

"Get your speed up Abby! Do what you can!" As we watched, a small column of muddy water formed as Abby swam in circles, when Starmie shuddered again.

"Enough! Starmie, use Tackle! Dive into that water column!" The Starmie jumped into the air, spinning rapidly, before dropping down the centre of the column. Soon we also lost sight of the Mysterious Pokémon as well. After a few seconds however, the funnel that was made behind Starmie's descent wobbled, and collapsed, desending into a cloud of muddy water again. Suddenly, Starmie rocketed out of the river-followed by Abby, who was still connected by her head. As I watched, they arced over to Misty's side, before Starmie landed. It slowly lifted the top point-and then Abby slammed into it from above. There was a few dull flashes from the core gem, then Starmie fell down again.

-_…bing…_- Misty ran over, pushing Abby gently into the water.

"Starmie..!" She gently picked up the Pokémon, holding it close.

"No… Well, you won Jason. Get over here, we need to heal our Pokémon." I nodded, grabbing Caesar and Angela, who'd just woken up.

-_OW… Ah! Jason, did we- - _I placed a finger on her lips, even if it was telepathy.

"You took a hard knock… Just rest OK? I'll get you healed up soon. OH, and Abby won us the badge." Angela grinned, before sighing.

-_I feel so tired… That Starmie had a lot of power…_- I nodded, shifting her to the crook of my elbow, while I rested Caesar on my forearm.

"Well, Caesar did poison it first, so that probably helped. But enough talk; let's go." I started running, only to stop as I realised that there was a huge patch of grass in the way.

"Oh no… Abby can't battle well on land, you and Caesar are to tired…" Gently placing Caesar on the floor, I let out Eevee. He yawned, before stretching and looking up at me.

"Vee..?" I smiled slightly.

"I just had a huge battle, Eevee. You're the only one able to battle, so it's up to you to get us back to Cerulean safely. K?" Eevee nodded excitedly, before dashing off ahead. I quickly grabbed Caesar, before dashing after Eevee.

"Eevee! Wait!" I heard a faint 'Vee' from up ahead, and then Eevee's tail appeared above the top of the grass. As it moved about, I ran towards it. Suddenly, the tail dropped down and I sped up, hoping he was OK. As I got to where I'd seen him, I realised he was sitting in front of another Eevee. I froze as the second one whimpered, as Eevee calmed it. As I watched the two of them nuzzled, before the second one pressed close to me. As I gently stroked its back, I heard a voice; one which I'd learnt to hate with a passion…

"HEY! Get away from my Eevee!" I slowly turned around, to see that brat from before. Still with that 'my way or no way' attitude problem…

"Sorry, Eevee was making a friend. I was watching-" As I looked on, the second Eevee turned to mine, licking his cheek.

"Vee, Eev, evee…" Angela let out a quiet gasp, as I looked to her.

_-Jason… This Eevee, is our Eevee's mother…_- I frowned.

"Didn't Eevee say that she was still at Bill's..?" The brat waved a hand in the air.

"Details, details… He gave it to a more deserving Trainer, namely me." I sighed.

"Your Eevee is a girl." The brat snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd train a female, all the strength is in the males of the species. Although I could breed more Eevee…" I was shaking in anger, as this guy walked over and roughly grabbed his Eevee.

"I know what to do! Let's go, we need to leave. Be glad I'm distracted, you… I wouldn't wanna set the cops on you again." I shrugged.

"No ankle tag, no record. I got off free, as you were mistreating yours." He glared at me, and I realised that his eyes were a little creepy; golden irises…

"Whatever. See ya, and good luck! You'll need it, if you have a female on your team..!" I had to hold back both Eevee and Angela at this point, or that kid would probably have been so much shredded human corpse when they were done. Eevee was even exposing his claws and bearing his claws, while Angela had a look of murderous hate in her eyes.

"OK… Let's see… Back to Cerulean K?" Angela nodded, while Eevee hissed in that brat's direction before stalking forwards again.

(10 minutes later…)

I looked over to Misty, who was pulling something from her pocket.

"Here, Jason. This is the Cascade Badge. I think you earned it today…" She held out her hand, and sat in the middle was a cerulean blue raindrop. I took the badge, smiling slightly as I pinned it inside my jacket, next to Brock's.

"Thanks, Mist-I mean, Misty..!" She just laughed, before patting my shoulder.

"I think you can call me Mist… You earned it for that win." I nodded, relieved that she wasn't angry at me over that any more. At that moment Nurse Joy appeared behind us, from seemingly nowhere.

"Excuse me, but your Pokémon are fully restored. If you'd like to come and collect them." Me and Misty walked from the waiting area to where our Pokémon were. Politoed and Starmie were set aside from my group, conversing… I think. Politoed would say something and after a pause of varying length he'd say something else. Angela was examining something in her hands, while Caesar was examining the flowers. Abby was actually talking to Politoed and Starmie as well, now that I noticed she was near them. As we walked over, our Pokémon quickly ran or hopped over excitedly, Politoed carrying Abby to me. I took her with a nod, smiling at them.

"How do you all feel..?"

-_Great!_-

"Karp!"

"Free!" I grinned at them, before frowning slightly.

"Angela what is that..?" Angela looked up at me,frowning slightly.

-_Hmm..? Oh, right. Sorry, Jason, it's that punk's wallet. I was looking-HEY!_- I ignored her as I snatched the wallet, scowling.

"Angela, why did you steal this..?" She shrugged slightly.

-_Well… I was really tired and it seemed good revenge for that sexist comment. And we could find his name as well, and then we could also learn about him._- I nodded slowly; she made a good point…

"OK. We'll learn, then you teleport it back to him. OK?" Angela nodded, as I opened the wallet and pulled out an I.D. card.

Age: 16  
>D.O.B: 1405/13  
>Surname: Rocketto<br>First Name: Albert

I frowned slightly at that.

"Rocketto… Why is that so FAMILIAR..?" Angela shrugged, as she sighed.

-_Not sure… You know, I think it was on the news years ago, maybe..? I can't remember much about it though…_- I nodded glumly.

"Yeah…" At that point, a Trainer ran up to Nurse Joy, carrying several Pokeballs.

"Nurse! Can you please heal my team! I got jumped by a group of Rockets, and we were really badly injured!" My cousin frowned.

"We..?" He snapped his fingers, as though he just remembered.

"Oh yeah… Here, I got hit by a Razor Leaf." I noticed his thigh, where a large green crescent was half-stuck. He pulled it out with a grimace, as I stared. As my cousin took his Pokeballs, he walked over to us.

"Misty… Misty's companion… My name is Daniel Grey. The route south of here has a Team Rocket infestation. Perhaps we can assist each other in passing through-…" He suddenly paled, before passing out onto the floor. I looked at Misty, who smirked a little.

"He needs help… The last time I saw him here, he was capable of beating me a lot easier than you did, so they must be tough Grunts out there…" I sighed as I lifted his shoulders, to begin dragging him across the floor.

"No need to rub it in… Cousin! This guy needs a little help!" As she appeared from a door, she scowled.

"I'm busy with his team! Chansey, help him out, please!" A Chansey ran over, and lifted this Dan onto her shoulder.

"Chan, chan seeeeyyyy!" She bowed as well as she could, and ran towards the recovery rooms.

"Hey, Misty..? How tough IS this Daniel..?" Misty shrugged, before sighing.

"He took out my team with one Pokémon… I can't remember what it was, it was a few months ago, and I was distracted by other things." I sighed; this Daniel was certainly the strong, serious type… As I sat down again, I wondered about this Daniel, and who was on his team…


	10. Chapter 10

A Gardevoir and her Trainer

OK, people! Chapter TEN! I know, I know, a VERY long time since the update… But don't worry, I haven't given up, it's just that to make up for the long update time I decided to write up a LARGE chapter for you! That's right, all for YOU! And in response to a review asking why Angela doesn't know Psychic but I put Psychic energy, its simple; the type is Psychic, therefore the energy and powers used are 'Psychic' abilities. Yes, grammar nuts will chew me out for it… But oh well, it's how I do it! But remember, R&R, people! Your reviews are what keep me writing (despite the long update times… -_-; )! OH YEAH- Look at Angela's ~level..!

Angela/Kirlia-Lv.29-Confusion, Growl, Teleport

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.18-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.17-Splash, Tackle

Eevee/Eevee-Lv.7-Tackle, Sand Attack

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Jason's POV)

I looked to my right, sighing slightly. After that Daniel Grey ran in, he'd passed out on the floor. The Chansey's had quickly started to wheel his Pokémon into the emergency rooms, and he was taken to another room where he was being treated by Nurse Joy herself. Angela had sat in my lap, and was leaning back on my chest, her eyes closed. As I waited, I absently stroked her hair, both of us too distracted by recent events to either stop or complain.

-_Jason..? Do you think that he'll be OK..?_- I nodded, smiling slightly as Angela, who was looking up at me.

"Sure he is. If my cousins are anything to go by, he's probably sitting up in there right now, talking to her." Angela snuggled up to me, wrapping her arms around my stomach. I gently laid an arm across her back, making sure I didn't hurt her by squeezing.

-_OK… But, I've never seen someone hurt like that before…_- I didn't bother telling her about worse things that could've happened, she was already so nervous after this…

"He had a leaf stuck in his leg, Angela. There's plenty of ways that cousin can help him." I stood up, gently shifting Angela so her arms were wrapped around my chest, and wrapped an arm around her back holding her in place, before I stood up.

"We should get some fresh air, huh..? It's too cooped up in here, and all this worrying's made us nervous. What do you say… we go check out the path back towards Mt. Moon? I was unconscious, and you were underground from what I heard. Think it's a good idea?" Angela looked up at me, before smiling slightly and climbing up to my shoulder, where she sat down again. As she placed her left arm behind my head to keep her balance, she nodded.

-_Sure. Let's go, then._- I smiled at her, before walking over to one of the Chansey's.

"Excuse me, we're gonna go outside for a few minutes. Could you let my cousin know where we went?" The Chansey bowed, before walking into the area behind the main desk. As the Chansey jotted down a note, me and Angela left the Centre, before heading west, towards Mt. Moon. As we walked along, we spent a little time battling the occasional Pokémon that appeared, before coming to a stop at a series of ledges too steep and loose to climb; the soil just collapsed as soon as I touched it. I sighed, before turning back, towards the direction of Cerulean. Angela, who was walking beside me, stretched before turning as well.

-_You were right… Going for a walk did help. Thank you, Jason._- I smiled down at her, as we began the walk back to Cerulean.

"No problem, Angela. It helped me as well… You know, think about Dan… I mean, if he was defeated by Team Rocket, then we'd probably end up like he did… And I don't wanna get any of you guys hurt more than a battle…" Angela glared up at me, before frowning.

-_Guys… What are me and Abby then, if not girls?_- A sweatdrop rolled down the back of my head, as I sighed.

"Right… You and Abby are a little sensitive about that…" As we kept walking, I started to slow down a little. Something… something wasn't right… I leaned against one of the trees growing near the path.

"A… Angela..? Do you… feel that as well..?" Angela paused before turning and running over to me, a look of worry on her face.

-_Anger… and a lot of hate… Jason, I… I'm scared of it…_- I stooped low, before picking her up and cradling her to my chest. Angela wrapped her arms around my neck, and I looked around.

"Don't worry Angela. I'll keep you safe. I promise." A sinister laugh came from behind me as I said that, making me turn to face it. And then groan as I saw who it was.

"Didn't you two learn the last time we met-… Erm… I forgot your names, but I still say it anyway!" The woman glared at me, before jumping down from the ledge, shortly followed by her partner.

"Jacky! It's JACKY! But never mind! We've come for your Pokémon, brat! Our bosses gave us this mission personally, and you know what? I'm gonna enjoy it!" Jacky quickly broke down into an insane laugh, while the guy-

"That's it! Daniel! That's the name I was thinking of!" Jacky quickly started shouting at me again, which was getting real annoying fast.

"OH, sure! Remember his name, but not mine! UNFAIR! Now hand over the balls at your belt!" I glared at them, while I set Angela on my shoulder, feeling her wrap an arm around my neck.

"Not a chance." The Grunts simply pulled a Pokeball off their belts, one each, grinning.

"Let's finish this fast! We got Pokémon especially for this mission, brat! GO, Sandslash!" As Jacky threw the ball in the air, it opened to reveal, as the red flash faded, a Pokémon that had brown spikes on its back, dusty yellow skin and white claws and underbelly. Its eyes, a dark blue, had a malevolent look to them, as it gazed at us, claws absently scraping the ground every few seconds.

"And I got this one! GO, Growlithe!" Once more, a Pokeball was thrown in the air, and this time the red light revealed a small puppy which I recognised; it looked just like one of the Pokémon that Officer Jenny sometimes used to help her in crime solving according to my parents. But this one had its hackles raised, and was making a low, threatening growl. I slowly stepped back, reaching towards my belt- and the Growlithe snarled, snapping its teeth together at the movement. I froze, trying not to agitate it more than necessary.

*Angela..? I hope that I'm using telepathy… I've got an idea, but you won't like it…* Angela 's eyes flickered towards me, before she spoke.

-_A thought. Telepathy, you have to force it towards the recipient, not just use it in general. And that idea-… NO. You are NOT gonna do that!_- I shrugged, before looking Angela in the eyes. As I looked at her, I could see it all, deep in her soul; her anger at the Grunts, her fright at a battle against two opponents… And fear that I would get hurt… I gently placed a hand on her cheek, smiling slightly.

"I won't get hurt, Angela. I promise." I quickly lifted her, and held Angela against my chest, before resting my forehead on top of her hair.

"If you want my team… You'll have to take them…" I quickly spun around, and started running towards Cerulean again, ignoring the shouts from behind me, even as a howl rose up through the air; Angela looked up at me, tears beading in her eyes. I smiled at her, as I jumped a Sandshrew that was standing in the path, causing it to curl up. Suddenly, something hit me from the side, knocking me over. I instinctively curled up, protecting Angela, and cried out as I hit the floor. Something caught on my waist, and tore through my jeans and belt. I looked over, breathing heavily, to see the Sandslash with a claw hooked through the remnants of the entire right half of my belt. I laughed slightly; all my balls were on the left side of the belt. Suddenly it lunged for me, and I kicked out, scrambling backwards. As soon as it pulled back, I was pulled through the air, landing on my feet a few dozen yards closer to Cerulean.

-_Run, Jason… I… It took a lot to… Move us that fast… over that distance…_- I nodded, pulling the shredded remains of my belt off, and sticking the balls in my jacket pocket.

"Thanks, Angela… For that…" I smiled down at her, as her eyes drifted closed.

-_Takes… more energy… to move items… than teleport them… I'm… exhausted, after the battles… and that sudden movement…_- I gently shifted Angela to the crook of my right arm, where she curled up, nestling into my chest.

"Sleep Angela… I'll keep… You all safe…" A blur of orange and black came from the left, and I swung the length of belt I held; as the Growlithe bit down on where my forearm would've been. Instead, the teeth sheared the leather into three bits; the one I was holding, the one that fell to the floor, and the small piece the Growlithe spat out in disgust.

*Crap… Gotta shake them… Getting tired… Stupid walk… Draining stamina…* A small crack formed beside me in the path, and it began to follow me, suddenly zipping ahead and erupting upwards in a fountain of soil; the Sandslash had tunnelled ahead of me! I skidded to a stop, as the Growlithe spun round from behind a tree, trapping me. And, to top it all off… The Grunts walked over, so I was stuck between all four of them. Jacky stepped closer, sneering.

"You gave a good run, brat… Now hand over the goods." I glared at her, before looking down at Angela; she was fast asleep, oblivious to the situation. I sighed, seeing the only option left to me.

"Angela… I'm sorry…" I placed her on the ground in front of me, and placed my Pokeballs next to her; she slowly wrapped her arms around them and I stepped back. Daniel smiled as he stepped forwards.

"Wise decision…" I laughed, making his head snap up from where Angela was lying.

"Who said I was surrendering..? I need both hands free." I quickly tried to gather my Psychic energy; and nothing happened. Jacky and Daniel flinched, before realising that I was unable to attack.

"Wha..? HA! Bad luck, brat! Now, give us those Pokémon!" Jacky crowed. A small sliver of anger rose up in me; and where it touched my mind, I felt it… unlock… my powers. Small at first, but I grinned and let it flow through me; my anger at them, for threatening me, my Pokémon, Angela… For all those years, of attacking my dad, and the regions… and seeing the photo of the person who used to be in charge in the papers. I looked up at Jacky, smirking.

"I just remembered this guy I really don't like." The Growlithe, probably sensing somehow my building powers; people always did say that canines had a sixth sense; howled and spat a Flamethrower at me. I quickly threw my hands up, one at the flames, one towards Angela and the balls, and I felt and saw the flames wash over me.

They were… cold. Not unpleasantly so, but they didn't burn. In fact, they kinda tickled… I snorted a laugh out, before the flames stopped flowing. They settled on me; my shoulders, hands, hair, feet and the back of my knees; before burning out. But… my hand stayed wreathed in red and yellow fire. It still felt cold, but it was there. I crouched, placing my palm on the floor-and the earth blackened as the grass wilted and burst into flames before I stamped it out.

"Awesome. Now, you two," I glared towards Jacky and Daniel, who looked un-nerved in the face of my power, "Are in for some vengeance from me." I pointed at the Sandslash, and a wave of flames blew over it. When they stopped, my hand was back to normal, and the Sandslash was heavily weakened. I simply grinned, before looking up.

"Care to recharge me, hmm? No attacks? No commands?" The Sandslash swung a claw, glowing white, which I caught, surprising us all. Especially the Sandslash, whose face was pure comedy.

"S-Sand..?" I just grinned down at it, before grasping the claws, and swinging it into the Growlithe. The Growlithe yipped, before growling at me. I just smirked at it, before speaking.

"Well..? You gonna try to get me with another Flamethrower..?" The Growlithe's ears flattened against its head, but it didn't back down. I looked towards the Grunts, before casually lifting my hand, as if to examine it.

"Get out of here, before I lose my temper again." The Grunts were only too happy to comply; they ran off, scrambling towards Mt. Moon, squabbling. I crouched down, and lifted Angela and the balls, placing the latter in my pocket. Angela stirred, a low moan making itself known.

-_J… Jason..? I sensed a huge output of power… What happened..?_- I smiled down at Angela, who had opened her eyes. I began the walk back to Cerulean, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"I… I found something new about my powers… I'll show you later. I promise. But… let's get back to the Centre first…" I looked up, as we crested a small hill, to see Cerulean City only a few minutes away. I grinned, as I saw an Officer Jenny riding a motorbike with sidecar towards us. I sighed with relief as I noticed the sidecar was empty. As she pulled up next to us, I dropped to my knees in relief.

"Officer… I need a lift back… Team Rocket…" Jenny quickly vaulted the handlebars, landing next to me and Angela on her feet. She took hold of my shoulders, and helped me over and into the sidecar, where I closed my eyes. As the adrenaline left me, I felt all the pain and exhaustion from that chase catch up to me. And as my eyelids began to grow too heavy to open again, I remember Jenny forming a last question.

"What where the two blasts of fire back there..?" Before I could answer however, I fell into sleeps silken embrace.

I woke up with a low groan; my left hand was sore and aching. I looked down, to see that it was covered with blisters, and there was a small puddle of dried bold beneath it. I stared for a few seconds, before I finally realised what I was looking at; and then the burst of agony raced from my hand to my brain like ten thousand, very angry, mobile, Beedrill stings.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!" A second after I screamed, my cousin ran in, dumping a cold, damp towel on my hand. For a second, the fibres made it worse; then the cold water slowly seeped down and onto the skin, soothing and calming the burning. She looked down at me in sympathy, before quickly grasping my hand and flipping it. I howled in pain, before looking at my palm. There was a huge slash (Obvious irony is obvious…) running the length of my palm, where I'd grabbed the Sandslash' attack.

"Whatever you did Jason, it's done a real number on your hand… I'll have to lance these blisters, some are infected." She flipped my hand again, before lifting a needle, and strapping my hand down at the wrist.

"Wait, what?! No! That's a needle!" She paused, before looking at me with exasperation.

"Obviously, Jason, seeing as I called it a needle before picking it up... Now lay back." And before I could say anything, she began to systematically lance the blisters. On the top, palm and sides of my hands- and then my fingers as well, before washing them with warm water.

(One very painful lancing session later)

Cousin looked at me with a smile on her face, as she placed the needle in a small plastic bag and sealed it. Then, she turned round and began to rummage through a small tray of bottles. The sound of glass gently bumping glass filled the air as I spoke to her.

"Damn… I hate you… Right now…" I looked up as cousin began to speak to me, not quite noticing the warning in her voice; namely, the way it's cheerful air was slightly forced, and the way she stiffened slightly in her movements.

"Now, those wounds are going to sting." I blinked in mild surprise; despite what she said, my hand was feeling a little better, especially since she'd stopped stabbing it with a needle. However, I did notice that she was holding something in her hand behind her back. I frowned slightly as I saw that.

"Cousin… What's behind you back? Is that a bottle..?" As I finished voicing my questions, she beamed at me before exposing the bottle to me, so that I could see the label. I mouthed the words as I read them, before speaking out loud.

"Hydrogen Peroxide..? Why do you have tha-… You aren't tipping it on my hand, cous-" Cousin clamped a hand over my mouth, cutting me off. Then, she tipped a small measure of the liquid onto my hand, before beginning to rotate it, so the Peroxide coated it all.

"Yes, Jason. It's a bottle." She mostly went unheard, as I howled in pain, the burning of the sterilisation shooting up to my brain hard enough that I blacked out for a moment when it seeped into the gash on my palm. When I came to, cousin was holding a glass bowl as she leaned over me.

"I hate you… so much right now…" I spat out from between clenched teeth. Sadly, this time I did recognise the warnings of her losing her temper; the pulsing vein on her temple, the small tic beneath her left eye.

"Oh dear, Jason, look at you hand... It looks like you're still in danger of those blisters getting infected. You need more sterilising." She quickly upended the entire bottle into a bowl, and forced my hand into it. After five minutes, she let it out. I scowled at her, as she emptied the bowl into a drain.

"You can be real cruel for a nurse, cousin. How on Earth did you get your medical degree, when you mistreat patients like this..?" She just gave me that sweet smile all nurses have, which seemed extremely creepy this time.

"Because it's effective treatment, Jason… That should heal in a week. Until then, don't fight anyone or anything. I'll bandage it up, and then you can leave. Angela and the others are next door, when you want to see them Jason." As soon as she finished speaking, she lifted my hand and began to bandage it up. While I watched her work, I took the time to catch my breath and calm down slightly.

"How's Angela?" Cousin smiled slightly, as she took a safety pin from between her lips and opened it, gently pinching some of the bandage together with the end she was unrolling.

"She's good. Still quite tired, but she's doing wonderfully. Last I saw, she was pestering a Chansey about getting to see you. Now, let me just clip this in…" She pushed the pin through the bandages, and clicked it shut, letting go and checking her handiwork.

"There! You're perfectly fine now. Please, come again-… What am I saying, it's you Jason. Try NOT to come again in this month OK?" I smiled as I sat up, nodding at cousin. I gingerly flexed my wrist, pleased that I could move it without too much trouble; it was only a little stiff.

"Thanks. So, you said Angela's next door?" As soon as she nodded, I was out of the room and opening the door to the next room. A second before I realised there was a second room on the other side of where I'd just come from, a Chansey holding a mop pushed me roughly out of the room, before-shockingly-lifting me overhead, dropping the mop, and started to walk back towards what I presumed was the main area of the Centre. After a few seconds, cousin's voice rang down the corridor.

"Chansey, he walked into the wrong room. He meant to visit Angela, his Kirlia. Don't blame him for walking into the women's lavatories." The Chansey turned round, before saying something. I wasn't bothered what cousin said, I was too busy freaking out over nearly walking into the women's. After a few seconds, the Chansey opened a door and set me down inside it, on my feet. And a second later, a white and blue homing missile slammed into my chest, knocking me over and onto my back.

(Angela's POV)

I looked up as the door opened, to see a Chansey set Jason on the floor. As soon as he was standing, I launched myself at him, hitting his chest and wrapping my arms around him as he fell backwards.

"GAH-… Angela, are you OK..?" I nodded as I hugged him, smiling slightly as the familiar, comforting scent of him settled around me. I rubbed my cheek against his shirt, before telepathing.

-_I'm fine Jason. I was just worried, what with all the screaming you were doing…_- I felt his hand gently stroke my back, calming me down with his touch.

"Well, I'm OK Angela. Cousin was dealing with some blisters, and when she used the Peroxide she was a little…" I supplemented a word that Jason might use, seeing as he was unable to describe it.

-_Over-zealous?_- Jason grinned as I looked up at him, nodding his thanks.

"Yep, that's the word I was looking for! I mean, for something that's meant to be good for you, it sure is painful…" I just smiled inwardly at him; he always did have a fear of hospitals and things like needles. Jason sat up, before standing. As he looked around the room, he frowned slightly.

"Cousin said that all the others would be in here as well… Where are they Angela?" I smiled up at him; even when hurt like he was, he could still worry about us…

-_Caesar and Abby are at the Gym. Misty offered to train Abby some more, and Caesar tagged along to pass the time. As for Eevee, he's out the back playing. Right now… He's chasing a butterfly around._- Jason laughed as he turned to walk out of the door.

"Well, let's go see him then, shall we?" I nodded, before climbing up to sit on Jason's shoulder.

-_We shall. Now, onwards, human!_- Jason started to laugh again as he began walking, and I soon joined in with him.

(Outside the Centre)

As Jason walked around the back of the Centre, I smiled as Eevee's happiness rolled towards us in a wave. He was so young, and cute… So naïve…

*It's going to be hard for him when he learns about how the real world is, not at all like how he sees it…* I must've sighed, because Jason looked over to me.

"What's up Angela? Something bothering you?" I blinked, before pausing.

*Should I tell him..? Or not..?* I came to an answer in a second; I could tell Jason anything.

-_It's just… He's young, and has no idea of how the world really is… It'll be so sad when he learns the truth…_- Jason smiled sadly, before rubbing my shoulder.

"When it comes to that… We'll do it gently… I promise. K?" I nodded happily, before looking at Eevee. He'd managed to pin the butterfly, and now let it go, before beginning his chase again. I smiled slightly, before Eevee sniffed and looked towards us. He yipped happily, running over and began to rub against Jason's shin. I smiled down at him, as Jason picked up Eevee and rubbed between his ears.

**Mmm… That's nice… **I smiled down at him, as Eevee closed his eyes in pleasure. After a few seconds Jason sat him on his other shoulder, before looking towards the Gym.

"Shall we go get the others now, Angela..?" I nodded, thinking about Jason's powers.

*He's still not told me about the new development in his powers…* I glanced at his hand as we began to walk towards the Gym, staring at the bandages wrapped around his hand. I looked up at the Gym, before making myself a promise.

*I swear, Jason… I WILL become stronger. Because, if I have to… I'll protect you, Jason. I… I won't leave you without me like just now… When Team Rocket attacked… You were injured, because I was unable to help. I'll get stronger and better, Jason! For you!*I smiled to myself, as Jason opened the door. His footsteps echoed slightly as he walked into the Gym, calling out.

"Misty? Caesar? Abby? Where are you all? I'm here!" After a few seconds, I looked at Jason.

-_Do you want me to find them?_- Jason smiled at me, but shook his head.

"No, thanks Angela. If Abby's with them, they'll be near the pool. And I know how to find that." So saying, Jason started walking through the Gym towards the pool. As we got closer, I started to hear the sound of splashing, and the faint chittering that showed Caesar was present. As Jason walked through the door to the pool, I spotted Misty sitting beside the pool, Caesar beside her. Abby was swimming around at different speeds, and Caesar was lying on the floor, panting.

**I suppose you've been worked hard, huh, Caesar? **Caesar directed a glare at me, before sighing.

**I'm far too tired, Angela… Leave me be… **I just smirked as Misty looked up and over towards Jason.

"Jason! Welcome! I decided that Abby and Caesar could use some extra training whilst you were in the Centre. Angela decided to stay with you though. I've been helping them with some endurance; Caesar's been carrying some old weights I found, and Abby's been swimming laps." I looked around, and noticed in the corner a single weight. I lifted it over Psychically, before examining it.

**Five kilograms..? This is light, Caesar… **He scowled (Anime physics, a bug can do that!) at me, before gesturing towards the weight.

**Light, hmm? Well, see how long you can keep it suspended for! **I giggled at him, before nodding.

**Challenge accepted. **And after saying that, I held the weight level with my head and began to move it in patterns, practicing my control over its motion and direction. As I was doing this, I started to pay attention to Jason and Misty's conversation.

"So, Misty, have you seen Dan since he turned up at the Centre?" Misty nodded, before turning to her left.

"Yeah, he said he felt like getting some training done to see how his team was." Jason blinked several times, before speaking.

"Seriously, training..? So soon after getting out of the hospital..?" Misty grinned, before slapping Jason on the shoulder.

"Yep. He's a great kid at battles, and he's a true friend to his team. I little cold to people, but he's just that way. I'm sure he knows what to push on his team, though." Jason nodded, before offering his hand to Misty.

"Thanks for looking after these two for me… I'm gonna go see Dan, and I wanna bring them along, just in case..." Misty smiled as she shook my trainer's hand, before letting her hand drop to her side.

"It's no trouble. Glad to help the son of an old friend, even if we hate each other." Jason laughed, before smiling at her.

"Yeah, mom told me… You beat him up all the time, right?" Misty nodded, smiling as well at the happy memories.

"Yeah… Good times… Smacking him upside the face in Kanto and Johto, and meeting him in Hoenn was a surprise. But I've taken too much of your time up! If you wanna go see him, you better hurry up." Misty reached out and grabbed the weight, before I let go of it.

"As for training, Angela, you'll probably need more than this little thing. But I'm an expert at Water-types. If you want to get help, Jason, speak to the Saffron City Gym Leader. He can help you out, seeing as he inherited his mother's powers." Jason frowned slightly, before voicing a question.

"I thought the Leader at Saffron was Sabrina..?" Misty smiled sadly, before shaking her head.

"No, Jason. She retired a few years ago, and the Gym was inherited by her son. I don't know his name though. You'll find that a lot of the Gym Leaders your father told you about have grown old, like me, or retired… A few, well, they were old to begin with… The current Gym Leader for the 'Cinnabar' Gym inherited it from her grandfather's will, even." Jason nodded slowly, before he turned to face the entrance.

"Wait… What do you mean, 'Cinnabar'… You say it like it's not there." Misty simply shook her head ruefully.

"About two decades ago, the volcano erupted. Everyone was evacuated, but the Gym was re-built in the Seafoam Islands. It was meant to be temporary, but Blaine took a liking to it, and it was never moved back. Now it's passed over, his granddaughter wants it left there in his memory, and it's never been re-named the Seafoam Gym either." Jason nodded, before recalling Abby and Caesar.

"Thanks for putting up with her you two. Let's go, huh, Angela, Eevee?" I nodded, smiling.

-_Yep!_- Eevee nuzzled up against Jason's cheek, purring slightly.

**OK! **Jason just rubbed Eevee's head, before leaving the Gym. After a few minutes, we reached the outskirts of Cerulean City. Jason looked ahead of us, grinning.

"Well, here we are. A new Route for us… And when we leave with Dan, another Badge awaits!" I just grinned, nodding. Eevee sniffed the air, before yipping and jumping down to the floor. Without warning, he simply sped off ahead of us.

"Eevee!" The second Eevee landed on the floor, Jason was sprinting after him. But in the grass, we were losing sight of him too fast…

-_Jason! Keep running, I can guide you towards him!_- Jason nodded, and I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I could sense Eevee's mind, and pointed left.

-_He's that way!_- Suddenly, Eevee skidded to a halt, and his mind flooded with fear, before he started to back up.

-_Jason, something's scared him. He's around this corner. Hurry!_- Jason nodded, sprinting and tearing round the corner of a rock face; to see Eevee backing up, with an angry Jolteon staring at him.

**HEY! Leave him alone, you big bully! **The Jolteon, glanced over, his fur standing on end as he crouched low to the ground.

**Why should I? He ran into me! **I sensed Jason tense beneath me, and placed a hand on the back of his head.

-_No, Jason. If we do anything, he might attack… Eevee ran into him and he's gotten mad over it…_- Eevee, meanwhile, had been backing up, before the Jolteon snapped his glare back at him.

**Beat it, kid, before you regret turning up… **Eevee sniffed, tears forming in his eyes as he bolted towards us. With a jump onto the rock, he quickly bounced into Jason's chest, burying his head in the shirt. I looked up as I heard a thwack, followed by the Jolteon crying out in pain.

**OW! What the..? What was that for, Amy..? **Me and Jason looked over to see a Flareon with her paw in the air, having obviously just slapped the back of the Jolteon's head. I noticed a slight blush on her face, but she soon started shouting at the Jolteon.

**Kilo, what have we all told you!? DON'T pick on anything smaller than you are! It's bullying and not nice to do! **The Jolteon - evidentially Kilo- snorted before turning to face the Flareon-who he addressed as Amy.

**Hey, he ran into me! He's at fault! **Amy sighed, before glaring back at him.

**Look at him; he's less than six months old! He was probably happy to smell another Pokémon that he could evolve into! **Before me or Jason could speak, Daniel walked over and squatted down, placing a hand on the back of their necks and gently pulling them apart.

"Come on you two, don't fight. We've still got to finish some training, OK..? Then we can sort this out…" After a few seconds, Amy turned around and walked back the way that Daniel had come from, leaving Daniel with Kilo. When he next spoke, his voice was still soft but with an undercurrent of steel in it.

"Kilowat. I have told you before, you need to control your temper. It's not good you lose it so often. I'm trying to help you, but please. I need you to work with me. OK?" Kilo stood still, before nodding his head once. As he stalked back towards where I presumed the others were, Daniel stood and noticed us.

"Jason. I see you found us. I suppose you set Kilowat off?" Jason frowned before speaking.

"Hey, I never 'set him off' as you say. It was an accident anyway, Eevee ran into him as he rounded the corner. But what was that all about?" Daniel simply turned around, looking over his shoulder at us.

"I have training to do. If you accept my offer to journey with me, then follow. Otherwise, I have some things to deal with." As he started to walk, Jason ran up to him, before settling into a walk, level with Daniel.

"Isn't a little early to be training? I mean, you all just left the hospital. Couldn't you injure yourself?"

Daniel glanced over at us, tipping his head to look over his sunglasses. He sighed, before walking around another corner of the rock face.

"Come and see then. It's not what a lot of people would call training." I craned my neck to see what was happening as Jason walked after Daniel, and gasped. There were six Pokémon in the clearing, and all were training… But it was unusual.

Amy was next to a rock, and had a foreleg on top of it. As we watched, she leaned forwards, before relieving the pressure after a few seconds. She repeated this with every leg for a few seconds, alternating which leg she used.

Kilo was doing something similar, but he was stepping forwards and bending the knees of opposite legs with each step, while stretching the other two legs out straight. As he walked, I noticed that he was making a wide, slow circle around the group.

In one corner was another Eevee, but instead of training, she was laying down, staring into a nearby pool of water. I could sense a longing in her, but not much else at that moment.

Near a 'corner' of the group I noticed a Pidgeotto; it was busy stretching its wings and making large, slow movements to test them. I also glimpsed that it was balanced on one foot while doing so.

Near to the centre of the group, another Pokémon was crouched; I instantly sensed his Psychic prowess, and beneath it all-a sense of humour. He was standing, and had his arms outstretched. I didn't think it was much of a stretch, until I realised that he mostly used his Psychic powers to levitate and float.

And finally, running towards us, was a Pokémon with a look of faint worry in her eyes. She ignored us completely, running instead towards Daniel and nudging his leg gently. With a slight smile, he crouched down, running a hand gently down her back.

"I'm fine, Izzy. And so are Amy and Kilo. Now I need to speak to my… acquaintance… here, for a moment. Can you go back to helping the others?" Izzy nodded, a shy smile on her face.

**S-Sure, Dan… **She turned around, before quickly running over to Amy, who seemed to be struggling. Daniel turned to Jason, before sweeping an arm out to encompass his team.

"Well, here you are, Jason. My team, training-… Aqua. You're meant to be making sure you aren't stiff, or sore, in case we have no choice but to battle." The Eevee snapped out of her daydream, nodded, and began to copy Amy. Daniel turned back to us, a small smile quickly fading from his face.

"This is my team, Jason. We aren't training as most people would consider it, but this is how we do. We never battle unless we have NO choice. We don't train unless it's required. Now, I have my team doing these stretches in order to make sure they're limbered up and ready for a battle. If we come across Team Rocket again, I want to minimise the chances of anyone getting injured again." Jason nodded, before looking back at Daniel's team.

"So… Who's here again..?" Daniel nodded, before turning to face his team and, sticking two fingers in his mouth, let out a sharp whistle. As soon as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, all of Daniel's Pokémon stopped what they were doing, and approached us before gathering in a loose semi-circle. Daniel looked them all in the eye, before speaking.

"OK, team. I know that we've had a bad run-in with Team Rocket, but we've now got a travelling partner. This is Jason, and we're going to travel together for an undecided amount of time. So, I want to introduce you all. Jason, when I say their name, said team member will step forwards and I'll tell you about them quickly. I presume that you will return the favour?" Jason nodded, before pulling two balls from his belt and letting out Caesar and Abby. While Caesar settled on top of Jason's head, Eevee crept up onto his shoulder again, gently rubbing against his cheek. After making sure Eevee was safe, Jason picked Abby up in his arms, before nodding.

"OK. We're good, Dan." A small frown creased Daniel's forehead as he spoke.

"My name is Daniel… Now. First, we have Izzy." The same small-ish, light blue with dark blue spots Pokémon walked over, and I could easily sense her nervousness. She looked up at us with red eyes, her ears twitching slightly. As I looked, she shuffled about before looking at Daniel.

"This is Izzy, my Nidorina, not to mention my starter. She's a little shy around most people, but she's a great fighter in battle. She's extremely hard to faint, and she gives up for nothing. She's a big softy, really." Izzy blushed at the praise, as Daniel crouched down and rubbed Izzy between the ears. A smile crossed her face as she nuzzled his hand, the blush still evident. He stood up again, and Izzy turned around, walking back to her spot.

"Next, is Sifer." The Pidgeotto flapped his wings before walking over to Daniel. As he walked, his tail and the group of feathers on his head wavered in the wind, before stopping. Daniel ran a hand down Sifer's back once, smoothing some of the tan feathers. As Sifer preened his wing, I noticed his tail bobbing gently in the wind, a beautiful pattern of alternating red and yellow feathers.

"This is Sifer, my Pidgeotto. He's the leader of them all, and they listen to him. They disagree and argue, sure, but they take his advice and recommendations. He's also a great team leader in battles." Sifer nodded at us, with respect, before fluttering back to his place. Eevee leaned forwards, sniffing slightly, staring at Aqua. Daniel obviously noticed this, as he gestured for her to step forwards.

"And THIS…" As he spoke, he lifted Aqua up in his hands, settling her in the crook of his arm. "…Is little Aqua. She's a little laid back, but she's good fun. Just don't let her sleep, or she-…" He sighed, as a small snore came from Aqua's mouth.

"And that… proves my point… SO, seeing as she's now asleep, I'll set her down here, and carry on with the introductions." He carefully laid Aqua by his feet, a few inches away, where she curled up and continued to sleep.

"So, seeing as we've started with Aqua, let's introduce Amy and Kilowat." At this point, Amy and Kilowat walked over, sitting in front of Daniel.

**Oh, boy… YOU… **Kilo glared at Eevee, before Amy slapped the back of his head.

**Be polite! ** Daniel sighed, before gesturing towards them.

"This is Amy, and Kilowat. Affectionately called Kilo. Amy here is the peace keeper of the group, always smoothing out arguments and ruffles in the group. Kilo here, however, is not only the cause of the arguments but a strong battler. Him and Izzy are similar, but whereas Izzy prefers defence, Kilo prefers attack. Kilo is also the older brother of little Aqua here, and he can get quite overprotective of her…" I noticed that Amy had a slight blush, with being so close to Kilo. I smiled slightly, seeing as there were two Eeveelutions and an Eevee sitting near Daniel.

"And, finally, we have Heinz." As he spoke, Amy and Kilo stepped back towards the others while the final team member floated forwards, legs crossed. His body was yellow, with a brown ring on his tail, as well as his torso being brown and a small red star on his forehead, as well as three red stripes on his lower abdomen. In his right hand, he clutched a small spoon. As he reached Daniel, he stopped in front of him, floating.

"This, is Heinz. My Kadabra. He's serious, but he can be a real prankster when the mood strikes him. He's also an interpreter. Thanks to him, I can already understand the basics of what everyone says, but her can help with the finer things or when they speed up." He placed a hand on Heinz's head, gently rubbing. After a few seconds, he let go and turned to them all-minus Aqua, of course, who was still snoozing contentedly.

"OK, everyone, I've just introduced you all. Jason, would you care to do the same with your team?" Jason nodded, before setting everyone on the floor. I jumped down, landing next to Eevee.

"OK, well… This is Angela, my starter. She's a Kirlia, and… Well, she's my battler and mover… I mean, she helps me get around… As in she uses Teleport…" He sighed, before facepalming and looking at Daniel.

"Seriously, this is a lot harder than you made it out… OK, anyway… Erm…" I sighed, before rolling my eyes.

**I'll take over… SO, I'm Angela, a Kirlia. I'm Jason's starter, and I battle for him but also help him around obstacles and stuff. I don't really have a 'specialty' like a battler or a peace keeper… I guess the best thing would be that I'm a trainer for Jason. **Most of them frowned, blinked or developed a look of confusion, but Heinz simply smiled.

**He has Psychic powers developing, yes? **I nodded, surprised despite myself. I knew he was Psychic.

**H-He does… But the powers are still fluctuating rapidly… **Heinz nodded, before gesturing for me to continue.

**With permission, we shall continue this another day, perhaps. But for now, please, carry on with your introductions. **I nodded, before gesturing towards Caesar.

**Well, this is Caesar. He's Jason's Butterfree, and he thinks a lot of himself, but he's a good friend. I suppose he's skill is that he can weaken the opponent to help others, although he's still in need of a little practice. **Caesar scowled at me, before sighing.

**I am not how you describe me, Angela. I am sure of myself, but understand the need for self-control. And finally, I do not need practice. I have won battles as you have, Angela. **I rolled my eyes, before sighing.

**Get over yourself, Caesar. Now, continuing, the next team member is Abby, Jason's Magikarp. She's getting better at battling, and she's a real bright personality too. A little shy, but only when meeting someone new. She can brighten anyone's day, and she's been getting better at her attacks. **Abby looked down awkwardly, a light blush showing where her scales darkened slightly. She looked up but soon dropped her gaze.

**And finally, we have Eevee. He decided he wouldn't want a name, until he evolves-… Eevee? **I looked around, before spotting him. Somehow he'd managed to get over to Aqua, and was gently sniffing at her as she slept. A low growl quickly made him jump as Kilo stepped forwards, teeth bared.

**Leave her alone, hairball… **Eevee whimpered slightly, backing up from Aqua.

**I… I'm sorry… I was j-j-just curious… I-I never m-met an E-Eevee apart from m-me and m-mommy… **I stepped forwards, placing a hand on Eevee's back reassuringly.

**He's newly hatched, a few months ago. He's still curious and learning about everything, so lay off of him. But really, Aqua is the first Eevee he's met that's not a relative, so get off of his case… Got it? **I glared slightly, as Eevee pressed against me, snuffling as his eyes teared up. Kilo simply glared back, before speaking.

**I take care of her, brat… Seeing as she's not too strong a fighter yet. So stay away from her, or else. **Daniel quickly grabbed Kilo by the scruff of his neck, and lifted him off the floor, looking him in the eyes.

"Back down, Kilowat. He's young, and you were no different when YOU were an Eevee…" Kilo scowled, but nodded. Eevee, meanwhile, had run over to Jason and was pressing against him, curled up with his tail over his eyes. I glanced back at him, noticing that Aqua was actually awake, and sneaking glances from under half-closed eyelids. I looked at Heinz, who was at the back of the group. He pointed at Aqua, placed a finger over his lips and gave me a conspirator's wink. I gave him a small nod, before turning towards Eevee.

**I-I d-d-didn't mean to m-make him mad… **I walked over to him, before gently stroking his back. Jason was already sat down, gently soothing Eevee when I joined him. Daniel watched us for a few seconds, before looking down.

"Aqua. Wake up please." After a few seconds, she opened her eyes in defeat, and sat up. Eevee leant forwards, but I gently squeezed the scuff of his neck. Aqua glanced over as well, but quickly looked away afterwards.

"Aqua, I know you were awake then. Now, please pay attention. Jason, control your Eevee. I understand he's young, but perhaps he could wait a time..?" Jason nodded, before smiling at me.

"Seeing as you decided to introduce us, why not carry on, Angela?" I nodded, smiling slightly, before facing Daniel's team.

**As I was saying…Eevee doesn't want to choose his name until he evolves, but he's very young still and quite curious. He's also full of energy, so it's best if you give him a little slack if he accidentally does something wrong. AND… That's Jason's team. **Daniel nodded, before glancing at Heinz.

"OK, with a little help from Heinz I could understand that… Well, everyone, why don't you go meet your new companions? Speak, commune, make friends." As Daniel finishes speaking, Jason nodded at us.

"You guys-… And girls, try it as well. You might get some friends!" Within a few seconds, most of us had all begun talking to someone from Daniel's team. I noticed that Kilo was sticking close to Aqua, who was trying to talk to everyone. Problem was that Kilo would stand close to her, making it hard for her. I looked left as I heard a soft cough, to see Izzy.

**H-Hello. It's nice to meet you Angela… **I smiled at her, before nodding.

**It's nice to meet you as well, Izzy.** A brief silence followed my sentence, before Izzy spoke again.

**What's it like, with Jason? He seems nice. **I smiled again, before glancing over to where Jason and Daniel were quietly talking.

**He is nice. He treats us more as family then a team… Sometimes he even forgets that we aren't human, but that's not a bad thing… He even buys what we want, if he can afford it. I suppose he spoils us a little, but at the same time… He makes sure to help us try and be the best that there ever was. **Izzy glanced at Jason as well, before nodding.

**He seems that type. Daniel… Well, he's certainly not one to push us too hard. But he does his best to help us be tough. We don't train so much, more perfect what we already have, and learn to play to our strengths. It IS different but it does work. And we enjoy the training as well. **She smiled as she looked at her Trainer, before looking around.

**Hmm… Everyone's seeming to get on… I suppose that's a good thing. **I nodded, looking around as well. There were small groups now that everyone had had time to get talking, and every now and again, someone would move to a different group. Suddenly, Jason and Daniel turned to face us all.

"OK, everyone. Tomorrow, we leave for Saffron City. We can use it as a stepping stone to reach Vermilion as well. Sleep well, because we might just need you all tomorrow. Now, we will be travelling with Jason, remember. We'll head back to the Centre, and spend some time there before going to sleep. Everyone understand?" A chorus of 'yes', 'yep' and one 'gotcha, boss!' answered Daniel's talk. He turned to Jason, who was holding Abby again, while Caesar flapped his wings to stay airborne next to him. I smiled at Izzy, before teleporting onto Jason's shoulder.

"Well, see you at the Centre Dan." Jason turned around, Eevee close to his heels before starting to walk.

"My name is Daniel…" I think only I heard him, though, as Jason kept walking. As Daniel started to recall his team, I looked up to see that it was dusk already.

-_Wow… We were in the Centre a while, Jason…_- Jason glanced upwards, nodding to himself.

"Yep… You're right, Angela. Still, we can get a good night's sleep, then head to Saffron!" I grinned, noticing that although Eevee was walking next to us he kept glancing backwards, towards Daniel.

(At the Pokémon Centre)

Jason yawned, as I sat on the edge of the bed, gently kicking my legs. Abby was asleep in the tank in a corner of the room, while Caesar was slumped on the chair. Eevee had taken one look at the bed, and jumped up. After walking in a circle a few times he quickly curled up, closed his eyes and fell asleep in the middle of the bed.

-_Thanks for this, Jason._- I looked down at myself, smiling; when Jason took us all shopping, I'd convinced him to by me a pair of pyjamas as well. After all, who likes to go to bed and wake up in the clothes from yesterday? Jason smiled before picking me up and hugging me.

"Just be glad that they had it in green… The only other colour was mauve.. I STILL don't know what that is!" I giggled, returning Jason's hug.

-_Mauve is some sort of purple._- Jason shrugged, looking down at me.

"Purple is purple, right? Why give it so many names?" I blinked, before sighing at him.

-_Jason, there's SO much more than 'just purple'… There's purple, then lilac, mauve, lavender and plum to name a few._- Jason blinked several times, before speaking.

"There are that many different types of purple?" I shook my head, grinning up at Jason.

-_Leave it. It's a girl thing, I suppose._- Jason nodded, as he carefully lifted the covers for me. As I shuffled under them, he answered me with a retort of his own.

"Well, mum does know how to nag when dad gets two of the same colour that 'clash'… It probably IS a woman thing." I giggled as he slid under the covers as well, before I laid my head on his arm, resting it in the crook of his elbow.

-_Night, Jason. See you in the morning._- Jason smiled at me, before he shuffled to a more comfortable position.

"Night Angela. Sleep well." I turned the light off with a quick burst of Psychic energy, before closing my eyes. Soon, me and Jason too fell asleep. Unfortunately I had another… Prophecy…

(A few hours later, near midnight, Angela's prophecy)

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing. There were several spheres of bright, stark white light aimed in my face. I glanced around, managing to open my eyes a crack. After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted, to see someone strapped down across from me, with some lights in his face as well. Unfortunately, the lights obscured his features.

"…Exce…t. Th… su…je…s…are…re…y…fo…DN…tra…anc...pr…amme. Be…in… pro…ure…ow." I started; I'd never heard speech in my prophecies before. But at the same time, I didn't like it. The voice sounded slick, oily… As if whatever uttered the sounds was as corrupted as rotten fruit. I felt a ghost of a jab in my arm, and looked down to see a syringe in the underside of my forearm. It didn't go through the skin, it was a prophecy…But I felt it.

"N…eggi…g…tr…fer." As I watched, a second needle sank into the forearm of the person opposite me, causing him to stiffen in pain.

"Be…n…ans…er." As I watched, some of my blood was removed, before it was taken through a clear, flexible pipe and into the other syringe, injecting it into their arm.

"…Ans…er… suc..ful." As I watched, the needle removed itself from my arm, and after a few more minutes the second needle removed itself from the other person's arm, having drained all the blood into his arm.

"Pr…dure…ces…ul. Beg…in…g…NA…an…ly…is…or…mu…at..ons." Before I could learn more, I jolted awake with a gasp.

(Angela's POV, Centre room.)

I sat up from the shock of that prophecy, gasping air into my lungs. As I wiped the sweat from my brow, I sighed.

*It was just a dream, girl… Just a dream… Nothing to worry about.* I sighed again, looking at Jason, before carefully climbing out from under the cover and onto the pillow. Carefully, I stepped around Eevee, who was spread-Pidgeot on the covers, and jumped to the floor. I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me.

**OK… I'm out. Now what..? I can't sleep, but I don't want to wake anyone… **I started to walk downstairs, when I noticed a flash of movement from the window in the wall. I jumped up and, after a brief struggle, knelt on the window ledge, peering out across Cerulean City. I looked all over, but didn't see any movement…

**What was that..? **As I watched, I spotted it again-a rough smudge, I could only see it where it blotted out the stars. As I followed its rough path, I realised it was headed for Mt. Moon.

*It's probably just a part of the clean-up operation going on…* I climbed down from the sill, but something still nagged at me. Almost like I was missing something important. I started to walk down the staircase, frowning slightly.

*I'll just walk around for a bit… Calm down , before going back up.* I looked around quickly, as I entered the lobby. I quickly noted that only Nurse Joy was there, and she was almost asleep behind the receptionist's desk. I jumped as I heard a voice behind me, spinning around.

**You know, Angela… When you have a prophetic vision, you should really try not to project it as well… Damn near gave me a headache, you know. **I glared slightly, before recognising who it was.

**Heinz… Weren't you ever told it's rude to sneak up on people..? **He smiled at me, before nodding his head wisely.

**I was… But it's always entertaining to make others jump. But really now; do you want to talk about anything? I know prophetic dreams can be shocking… **I looked up at him in mild surprise, nodding slightly.

**If it's OK… But have you had them before? **Heinz shook his head, laughing quietly.

**No, I'm sorry I gave that impression… But, this is the thing. I do know about them, Angela. And I do know what it can be like to suffer them… **I blinked, looking about nervously… For a moment, there'd been a touch of sadness, and un-told grief in his eyes, but a second later they were their usual self; silent, wise, and a touch of mischief in the glint that settled in the corners of his eyes.

**If it's OK… C-Could I talk to you about them..? **Heinz drew in a sharp breath, glancing at me.

**You've had multiple prophecies? **I nodded, leaning against the wall; I suddenly felt like I needed the support.

**Yeah… It's only been three… visions… but multiple predictions. I don't know any way they're related, except… The prophecies always feature, in some way, the same two people… And Jason, my trainer, had one once… **Heinz's voice was sharp and commanding when he spoke.

**Tell me everything about these prophetic visions. It's important. **I bristled slightly, but sighed, before telling Heinz everything about the prophecies.

…**Angela, you do realise that this is important. If your prophecies are always orientated towards the same two people… Then you need to find them and fast. **I nodded, before stiffening as a chill ran down my back. Heinz visibly shuddered, before we both looked towards the entrance of the Centre.

-_Did you feel that..?_- Instinctively, I used telepathy; if there was danger nearby I wanted to be as silent as possible.

-_Yes… No offense, but I've travelled a LOT more than you, so am stronger… Go wake the others. Daniel's room is three doors down from your trainer's. Go, hurry._- As I watched, he curled his legs into a meditative pose, before his eyes began to glow. He placed his hands, palms flat together, in front of his chest before moving them apart to a shoulder width apart. The silver spoon he normally held began to glow a spectral, icy blue, and floated in between his hands, focussing his powers. I could sense the gentle output of his Psychic energy, and he began to float at head height for me.

-_Go!_- Without another word, I nodded, before teleporting back to Jason. I landed on his chest, jolting him awake.

"Angela..? What..?" I quickly ran over to Caesar, shaking him awake.

-_Something's wrong. Both me and Heinz sensed something, and it's hostile. He told me to wake you and Daniel, and the others. Quickly_- _ -_Before I could finish, a loud smashing noise came from below, followed by Nurse Joy's scream. Immediately, I sensed a starburst of Psychic energy as Heinz began his battle against unknown enemies.

"Angela, go wake Daniel and his team. I'll get this lot up and about. Hurry, OK?" I nodded, before running out of the room. I paused as I passed a bag, spotting a blue piece of candy in the spilt contents.

*Rare Candy… It can make a Pokémon stronger, and even cause evolution… I might need it, I suppose… Team Rocket HAS been getting a lot tougher suddenly…* I reached out, snagging it before tucking it in a small pocket on my pyjamas and running towards Daniel's room. I barged in, only to run into a small mound of scaled wall.

**Gah! **I looked up from the floor, seeing Izzy looking down at me in surprise.

**A-Angela..? **I stood up, glancing around, noting how everyone was already gearing up for a fight.

**We need to get everyone outside, and downstairs. We think Team Rocket's attacking us. **Izzy, frowned, looking around.

**We… You and Heinz? **I nodded.

**Yes. I couldn't sleep, and he spoke to me about… projecting my dreams unwillingly. We sensed them coming, and he stayed behind to protect the Centre and Nurse Joy. **Izzy shook her head, looking around.

**We're still half-asleep… I was watching them, old habit from when we travelled. I'll help Heinz, you get this lot going. Good luck, Angela, and tell D-Daniel where I went! **Without another word, she bounded out of the door, barrelling down the stairs. At that point, Daniel walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Angela. Where are Heinz and Izzy?" I looked around, panicking slightly.

-_Heinz and me were talking downstairs when we sensed the danger approaching. He sent me up to get you all awake while he stayed to protect the Nurse. Izzy went to assist him._- Daniel sighed, before nodding.

"OK. Izzy can deal with anything sent her way, and Heinz can easily keep them at bay. All of you, hurry up! We have to get down there to even it out, if it IS Team Rocket!" I nodded at him, before looking at the floor as I felt the vibration from an attack through my feet.

-_I'm heading back. They might need some help, and no offense, but you're all still half asleep…_- As if to emphasis Izzy's point, Amy and Kilo ran headlong into each other. Daniel nodded at me, before looking around.

"We'll be five minutes. Go, tell Jason as well." I nodded, before teleporting downstairs.

-_Jason, I'm downstairs. I'm gonna try and help keep back Team Rocket, OK?_- I looked up, seeing that Heinz was busy holding the doors in place. Izzy was busy taking out the Pokémon that had gotten inside, when I saw a heavily-muscled Pokémon behind her.

**Izzy! **I quickly threw it across the room with Confusion, knocking it out. Heinz grunted, and his arms wavered slightly. I looked at Izzy, who glanced at Heinz.

**Daniel and the others will be five minutes. Please, keep us safe. **Without another word, I ran towards Heinz and placed my hands over his, melding my powers with his.

-_A-Angela… Get away… With Izzy…_- I shook my head, adding my power to the supporting barricade when a sudden drop in power left me gasping from shock.

-_D-Dark type… Can't hold it… Off much more… Get Izzy… to safety…_- His arms fell to his sides, as his psyche collapsed into unconsciousness with the next burst of Dark energy. I looked at the barricade, eyes widening as it started to lean inwards, groaning ominously. I grabbed Heinz, looking at Izzy, who was stopping it falling by bracing herself against it.

**Izzy! **She looked over, before shaking her head.

**GO! I'll keep this up for as long as I can! Heinz sent Nurse Joy to the police station before he blocked the entrance! **I scowled, before grabbing her with Confusion.

**This will hurt us both… Sorry. **I quickly pulled Izzy towards me and as she smashed into me I teleporting us a second before the barricade collapsed. With a nerve-wrenching shriek of metal-on-metal, it collapsed inwards, temporarily blocking all the exits. I looked to the stairs as I heard footsteps, seeing Daniel and his team. He took one look at the blocked entrance, before crouching next to Heinz.

"Heinz… You silly Kadabra… Why did you do that? We might need your skills…" Heinz chuckled weakly, sitting up and leaning on the wall. He must have said something to Daniel that I didn't hear, because after a few seconds, Daniel nodded.

"OK. Rest now, old friend… Thank you for your efforts." Daniel recalled Heinz, before looking at me.

"Heinz says to trust you, Angela. He says that you're going to be able to do all you need in the coming battle. Your trainer is just coming, so let's get this door re-opened. Amy, use Flamethrower." Amy nodded, before looking at me.

**Can you step back, please..? **I nodded, before moving to stand next to Daniel. Just as Amy spat a stream of fire at the door, I heard several thumps before Jason fell down the stairs, smacking into the wall.

"…OW…" He shook his head, before looking up at me, Daniel, and the hole in the metal, glowing cherry-red.

"Wow… That was cool… Hey, Angela, are you OK?" I nodded, before walking over to him.

-_What about you, Jason?_- He grinned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I've had worse knocks, and you know it Angela. So… shall we get done with thi- Look out!" Jason lunged forwards, tackling Daniel into the wall. He hit with a grunt, as Jason forced the air out of his lungs. A second after that, a pair of vines wrapped the air where Daniel had just been standing.

"Kilo, ThunderShock!" Kilo growled, before several static charges ran across his fur. After a second, they all congregated on his back, before discharging at the vines. A yellow glow surrounded them, as a cry of pain came from the lobby. The vines pulled back, as Kilo stopped his attack.

"Amy! Flamethrower… As you go through… Keep it clear!" Daniel managed; he was still wheezing gently, catching his breath. Jason stood up, helping Daniel to his feet.

"Sorry, Dan… I didn't have any other choice…" Daniel waved a hand in the air, shaking his head.

"It's fine… Don't call me Dan though… My name is Daniel." Jason nodded, looking towards the door.

"We should hurry… Caesar, as soon as Amy stops her attack, can you fly in and scatter Sleep Powder?" Caesar nodded, and as soon as Amy paused her attack to draw a breath, Caesar dived through the hole, before beginning to scatter light green powder, making sure to avoid Amy.

"Izzy, can you get in there and keep them away from Amy? Kilo, get in there and help Amy as well." The two of them nodded, before jumping through the hole.

"Angela, get in there, OK? Do what you can, and don't put too much risk in it." I nodded, before teleporting into the lobby. As I looked around, I noticed that Amy and Kilo were side by side, firing ThunderShocks and Flamethrowers at the enemy. Caesar was scattering thick clouds of Sleep Powder across them, and Izzy was using Tackle and Double Kick on them. Suddenly, a Grunt stood up at the back of the group.

"Enough! We came here for the Pokémon at the Centre, and we're gonna GET them Pokémon! All of you, attack!" I gulped, before quickly using Teleport to swap my pyjamas for my regular outfit, and jumped to the side as something charged past me. As I watched, it flew upwards before circling around.

"Murkrow! Use Peck on that Flareon!" With a sharp caw, the Murkrow dove towards Amy. I quickly tried to stop it, but my Confusion kept slipping off of it.

**Amy! Heads up! **I shouted out, as I threw one of the attacking Pokémon back out of the Centre. Suddenly, I was sent flying as something charged into me. I landed hard, looking over to see that Izzy had tackled me out of the way. However, she took the hit that was meant for me; a Razor Leaf that smacked against her and bouncing off.

**Angela, are you OK..? **I nodded as I stood up, shaking my head to clear it.

**Yeah. I'm fine, thanks. A little dizzy from the hit, but… Why did you do that, Izzy? **Izzy grinned at me, Double Kicking a Pokémon in the face as she spoke.

**It's what I do; I take hits and keep on going. I always keep my friends safe in battle, 'cause I know that if they're battling they'll keep me safe in return. **I nodded, before looking behind me; Amy and Kilo were slowly ploughing down the opponents, alternating either Flamethrower or ThunderShock and advancing into the gap they made.

**They seem to be handling their selves well. **Izzy nodded, as we watched them at work.

**They always use the same battle strategy; as one of them attacks, the other advances a few steps. Then they alternate and repeat. **I frowned slightly as I spotted something.

**Aren't there some types… That are resistant to both fire and electric attacks..? **Izzy nodded, as something large was bathed in fire.

**Yep. Rock and ground types, for example. Why do you ask-… Oh. **The flames died down to reveal what looked like a four-armed boulder, which was glaring at Amy.

"Graveler! Rollout!" The Graveler laughed as it curled its arms up.

**Lights out, little puppies… **With a lunge forwards, it started a rolling charge at Amy. Her eyes went wide with fear, before Kilo tackled her. Amy skidded out of the way, but Kilo took the force of the attack. He was knocked into the wall, before he fell to the floor with a grunt.

**Kilo..! **Amy cried out, as he slowly stood up, wobbling.

**I'm… Fine… Amy. **The Graveler's rough, low voice cut in.

**No, you aren't… **It smashed into him again, effectively running him over as Kilo was flattened by the attack. The Graveler rolled over him, before spinning around to face us, uncurling. Kilo didn't get up this time, the attack having fainted him. Amy ran over, gently nudging him.

**Kilo..? Come on, get up..! We need you..! **Kilo moaned, before slowly opening his eyes.

**Amy… Did ya get the license plate of that truck..?** Amy sniffed, before grabbing the scruff of his neck and began to drag him back towards Daniel. I turned to look at the Graveler, who was starting his third Rollout, aimed at Amy. I glared at him, before using Confusion to knock him off course. He missed Amy by a hairsbreadth, and instead smashed into the wall, denting it. As I watched, Amy let go off Kilo to attack a Pokémon that got too close; and Sifer landed next to her.

**Keep battling, Amy; I'll get him to safety. **Amy nodded, as Sifer gently clutched Kilo in his claws. With a little strain, he managed to take off a few feet, before taking Kilo back to Daniel. I glanced over, to see the Murkrow angling towards me.

"Murkrow! Use Wing Attack!" I quickly dropped to the floor, feeling the gust of wind from the proximity of the attack. I glanced up to see that the Murkrow was flying back towards the Grunt, and that Daniel and Jason had climbed through the hole, into the room.

"Sifer! Take out that Murkrow!"

**Got it! **Sifer spread his wings, before taking off with a single flap of his wings. Almost immediately, there began an aerial duel between the two of them. As I looked around, I noticed that everyone was engaged in separate, closed off battles. Before I could help, a Growlithe pounced at me, growling. I cried out as it tackled me to the floor, wincing at the metal digging into my back.

**Hehe… Looks like my Master will be pleased with this prey… **I opened my eyes, glaring at him.

**I'm not prey… You should check before tackling… **An eerie blue glow seeped from my eyes as I gathered my powers. The Growlithe stepped back in alarm, and I quickly righted myself with a small shot of power.

**NOW we see who the prey is… **I grinned at the Growlithe, before raising my right hand to head height. As I lifted my hand, the Growlithe became outlined in an ice blue glow, before lifting off the floor. It yelped, struggling in mid-air.

**Wh-What?! Let me down! **I smiled at the Growlithe, before turning my hand so the palm was towards the floor.

**As you wish… **I slammed my hand down a fraction of a second after the Growlithe realised what I was doing. It was cut off mid-yelp as it smashed into the floor, fainting on impact. As I looked up, another Growlithe lunged at me. This time I ducked, causing it to sail over my head. I looked over, to see it had already spun around and was snarling at me.

**You hurt my brother..! I'll make you pay! **The Growlithe lunged again, snapping its teeth together as it neared me. I quickly stepped backwards, barely avoiding the canine's canines. (I had to do that…)

**Brother..? Then you are..? **The Growlithe glared at me as it slowly started to circle around the wreckage. As I heard a cry of pain, I looked over and dropped to the floor as what looked like a very angry monkey with poufy fur shot towards me.

**Sorry, Angela! **Izzy shouted to me. I looked over to see that the Pokémon was standing up, several pulsing veins over its head. It tilted its head back, shouting at the ceiling in rage. I quickly stood up and backed away a few steps.

**I'm gonna beat you so bad, you'll feel the pain even when you evolve, you little brat! **The Pokémon spun its arms around, wind milling them until they were blurs before charging at Izzy. I looked back at the Growlithe, who facepawed.

**I swear that Mankey never learns… Now, where was I..? Oh, yes! **As soon as she stopped speaking, the Growlithe spat a Flamethrower at me. I cried out, before throwing myself flat on the ground. I felt the heat of the attack pass over me, and the faint scent of burning hair reached my nose. I quickly scrambled forwards; as the Growlithe brought the attack lower to the floor where I had been laying a few seconds ago. I twisted round so I was lying in my back, and looked up at the Growlithe as she leered down at me.

**Say goodnight, princess… **As she opened her mouth to fire another attack, I quickly teleported a length of metal into her mouth.

**Hah! **I pushed myself backwards, before standing up. The Growlithe glared at me, before using Flamethrower again. As I watched, the flames split into two streams which arced onto either side of me. Suddenly I noticed the metal glowing, before it began to melt and buckle. I ducked down, as the metal ran out of her mouth and the Flamethrower quickly filled the gap between the two streams. I rolled to the side, and out from under the attack. Before the Growlithe could turn so the Flamethrower would be aimed at me, I blasted her with a Confusion. Before I could attack again, though, she shook her head and charged at me and opened her mouth.

**This is for my brother! **I didn't have time to react as she clamped her teeth on my arm in a Bite attack. The second her teeth clamped down, I screamed in pain. The Growlithe snarled, before shaking her head and throwing me across the room. I hit the wall at speed, and cried out again as I fell to the floor. I winced as I tried to move; that attack was super-effective, and I don't do well when hit with a physical attack.

**Damnit… That did a number on me… I can barely stand… **I leaned against the wall, panting slightly. I looked up to see that the Growlithe was standing in front of me, grinning.

**Looks like I got to beat you, after all. **I smiled slightly, causing the Growlithe to cock her head to the side in confusion, her ears perking up a little bit.

**What are you grinning at..? **I simply grinned even more, laughing slightly. I looked up at her, before then glancing at the ceiling.

**Nothing… Just the fact my luck MUST be running dry by now… **As the Growlithe growled and opened her mouth, I tore the ceiling above us open with Confusion. With a loud gurgling noise, the water tank for the sprinkler system drained over us both. The impact fainted the Growlithe immediately. I teleported away just in time, landing next to Jason on my knees. I slowly stood, leaning against Jason.

"Angela! Are you OK-Caesar, use Gust! Are you OK, Angela..?!" I looked up at Jason, smiling slightly.

**Yeah… I'm… Fine… **Jason looked down at me with a blank face, before I remembered that he couldn't understand my natural tongue.

-_I'm fine, Jason… Just tired…_- Jason knelt next to me, and carefully wrapped his arms around me, before standing. As he lifted me up and sat me in the crook of his elbow, I curled up slightly and nuzzled his arm.

-_So tired…_- Jason smiled down at me, nodding.

"I know, Angela… You did really good… I'm proud of you. Just rest, OK?" I nodded slowly, closing my eyes and falling asleep within seconds to the sounds of battle and commands, and the comforting warmth of Jason's embrace.

(Jason's POV)

I looked down at Angela, who had curled up in my arms. I smiled slightly, before turning my attention back towards the battle. Now that Angela, Kilo and Heinz had fainted, there was only Caesar, Izzy, Sifer and Amy left able to battle. Eevee was too young to battle, and apparently so was Aqua. Abby could battle, but was at a huge disadvantage outside the water. As I watched Caesar's attack, Daniel shouted out something beside me.

"Izzy! Help Amy out by getting rid of that Mankey!" As I looked over, Izzy used Tackle to knock the Mankey away; it looked like an angry ball of fur with arms and legs. Amy nodded at Izzy, before encasing it in flames. As she stopped her attack, the Mankey wavered before dropping to one knee.

"Mankey, use Rage!" The Mankey looked up as the Grunt shouted to it, before its eyes hardened. It stood up again, despite the wounds it had taken, and raised its arms above its head. With a roar of pain and anger the Mankey wind milled its arms furiously, before charging towards Amy. She jumped out of the way with a yip of surprise, before Izzy Tackled the Mankey. It staggered, before swinging around and punching Izzy in the side. Izzy cried out, before skidding across the floor. By now, most of the Pokémon had fainted that were listening to the Grunt.

"Amy, help keep that Mankey away from Izzy! Izzy, are you OK?" Izzy looked up, before nodding as the Mankey was once more engulfed in flames. She climbed back to her feet, before shaking her head. Izzy looked over at Daniel, before shouting a positive and charging back at the Mankey. Just as Amy's attack died off, Izzy ploughed into the Mankey, crashing it into the wall. Izzy darted backwards, but it didn't matter; the Mankey slumped against the wall, fainted.

"Damnit! Murkrow, get that Eevee and we'll leave!" I started; in the battle I'd forgotten about the Murkrow. As I looked over, I noticed that Aqua had somehow made it over to where Kilo was laying, and had moved away from us all. With a crow of victory, the Murkrow swooped low before grabbing Aqua in its talons. As Aqua cried out in fear, the Murkrow took off again, diving through the window.

"Aqua! No!" Daniel recalled Kilo before he immediately set off out the Centre, knocking the Grunt over. Izzy and Amy immediately followed him, while Sifer flew out of the window.

"Damnit! Caesar, follow Sifer!" I set off after Dan, thankful that Eevee and Abby were still inside their Pokeballs. Although behind him, I still managed to keep up with Dan.

"Aqua… I'm getting her back, Jason… You understand? I won't stop…" I cut him off, shifting my grip on Angela.

"I get it, Dan. You never leave a 'Mon behind. We'll get her back though. You know that." Dan nodded, Izzy and Amy moving ahead to scout out the way.

"Don't call me Dan. But thanks." I grinned, before looking up.

"Caesar's with Sifer. If the two of them can even delay that Murkrow…" Daniel nodded, before letting out a brief laugh.

"Murkrow… Are the supposed bringers of bad luck. To think I disagreed… But now one has Aqua, and at night…" I sighed, before nodding.

"OK, I get it. Aqua's been taken by Team Rocket, and the Pokémon that did it is best at night. But look at it this way, Dan… We've got two Pokémon in the air, following the Murkrow…Izzy and Amy are still standing. And then there's us two. We can get her back." Dan nodded at me, a brief smile crossing his face. Amy, meanwhile, cried out at something. We both looked over, to see that Caesar and Sifer were circling around the Murkrow, who was suspending Aqua a couple of dozen feet above the floor.

"Aqua! We're coming! Keep calm, please!" Daniel shouted ahead, causing Aqua to look over. She let out a frightened, pleading whine, before the Murkrow dived to the side. She quickly closed her eyes and curled up tightly, as Sifer quickly intervened its path, causing the Murkrow to jerk to a stop. The sudden stop caused Aqua to suddenly slip from its grip, and she quickly started to plummet. Caesar immediately knocked Sifer downwards, causing him to dive after Aqua, while replacing Sifer's place. However, despite Sifer's attempts to catch her, Aqua wouldn't respond.

"Sifer! Get away, you'll hurt both of yourselves! Amy, get up there! Quick Attack!" Amy nodded as Sifer peeled away, darting forwards in a sudden burst of speed. Dan looked at me, before sighing.

"Somehow, she's fallen asleep… Look at her..! How does she do that..?!" As Dan finished speaking, one of my Pokeballs opened and Eevee appeared. As soon as he appeared he also used Quick Attack, sticking close to Amy. He shouted something at Amy, and jumped on her back.

"Damnit… She's not fast enough, and your Eevee's not helping… Wait… If they were using Quick Attack, then Eevee jumped onto her back then conservation of momentum means- GO! Amy, speed up!" I blinked, watching as Amy put even more effort into the attack.

"Daniel, we're never gonna get there in time. Why are you telling Amy to speed up?" Daniel simply grinned as we kept running; by now, Aqua had uncurled and was effectively free-falling through the air.

"It's simple; if you think about the speed they're going at, then if Eevee jumps he'll keep that speed and travel further." I frowned in confusion, but before I could speak Eevee crouched down and jumped from Amy's back. As he soared higher in the air, he managed to grab Aqua's collar of fur in his mouth. But his grip soon slipped off of her, and he over-shot before being grabbed out of the air by Sifer. Amy kept running, but Aqua was too close to the ground for her too reach her in time. But, just before she hit the ground, Aqua… Snored. Immediately after she did, she shot at a right-angle towards Amy before hitting her. Me and Daniel skidded to a halt, perplexed.

"Dan, what did Aqua just do..?" Daniel blinked, before scratching his head as he slowed down next to me. He snapped his fingers as Amy slowly sat up from where Aqua had knocked her over, dazedly rubbing her snout with her paws.

"That's it! Aqua used her Snore attack! And don't call me Dan." I frowned slightly, as Sifer set down next me, a very scared Eevee clinging to his back. Amy walked over to us with Aqua, still sleeping, resting on her back.

"Snore, is an attack able to be used by a Pokémon when it's asleep. It allows the user to attack with any move they know other than Snore itself. Sometimes it isn't effective but it can be very useful in some situations." I leant over to lift up Eevee, who relaxed slightly now I was holding both him and Angela in my arms. Daniel smiled down at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Eevee. For trying your best to save her." He reached over and scratched Eevee between the ears, earning a purr of delight and Eevee pushing his head into Dan's hand.

"Jason. Thanks to you and your Pokémon, we not only helped save the Centre but saved Aqua. Thank you." I smiled at him, before looking back at the Centre; the outside was a mess, and no doubt the inside was trashed as a result of the battle…

"Right. We should go to the Station now. Heinz told me that he teleported Nurse Joy there, before the Grunt got in." I nodded at Daniel, who turned to face Izzy and Amy. Bending over, he gently lifted Aqua from Amy's back, rubbing both of his Pokémon on the head.

"Thanks, you two… Return, and have a good rest…" Daniel held Aqua with one hand, while using the other one to return Amy and Izzy, one at a time. Once done, he gently cradled Aqua in his arms before looking up at me.

"The Station, huh..? Man, Cousin is gonna kill us for what happened to her Centre…" I sighed, before nodding at Dan.

"Let's go, then. Might as well get it over with…" The two of us started to walk towards the Station, an Eevee each, and Angela in my arms, when something dropped to the floor behind us. We both turned around, to see the Grunt. He laughed, before pointing at us.

"You thought you got away?! You didn't! Now, Golem, use Rollout!" As he spoke, a large, rounded boulder stepped forwards. It had two arms and legs, and its head protruded out of its body. It let out a low growl, before it curled up and rocketed towards us. Me and Dan dived away from each other, as the Golem passed between us. I turned around to see it coming towards us, when Angela stirred. As she saw what was coming towards us, her eyes widened. She pushed herself away from me, dropping to her knees on the floor.

"Angela!" I cried, as her eyes glowed. With a brief flash, she teleported something into her hand, before throwing it into her mouth. The second she swallowed it, a glaring white light surrounded her body. Slowly, she grew till she stood at my height, and her tutu elongated into a full dress. Her hair changed as well, growing into a curl on each side, before the shapes of her hair clips moved to be opposite each other, located on her chest and back. Finally, the light faded, revealing Angela's evolved form.

"Angela…" I breathed, staring at her. Her dress was more akin to a ball gown, and she had what looked like bright blue hair and gloves. Her dress, between the waist and shoulders, was also that light blue. Her eyes were a wonderful shade of orange, powerful and wise. She straightened her back, before glancing at the Golem.

"Garde… Devoir!" She pointed at the Golem, and her eyes blazed a solid, bright blue before lifting the Golem off of the floor. With a small push of her hand, she sent the Golem flying into the Grunt, knocking them both out. However, the drain in energy made Angela drop to her knees.

"Angela!" I ran forwards, gently placing a hand under her arm and helping her to her feet.

"Angela… Thank you… Come on, we need to heal you…" I took a step with Angela, before she faltered and stumbled.

-_S-Sorry, Jason… The energy used… To defeat Golem…_- I nodded, steadying her.

"It's OK, Angela. Let's go…" I carefully gave Eevee to Angela, who held him in her arms. I then leant Angela against my shoulder, before placing my other arm at the back of her knees. With a quick jerk and swing, I had Angela laying in my arms.

"I'll get you healed up, I promise." I took off at a run, Daniel close behind me, towards the Station and my cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

A Gardevoir and Her Trainer

Well, here we are people! Chapter 11! So, now that Angela has finally evolved, and the Pokémon Centre has been destroyed, Jason will be able to continue his journey; and head towards Vermilion City, where his third badge awaits him! But first, he must wait for a newly-evolved Angela to recover and heal, after a meat grinder of a battle with Team Rocket… Now enjoy, and remember, R&R please!

Angela/Gardevoir-Lv.30-Confusion, Growl, Teleport, Psychic

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.19-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.17-Splash, Tackle

Eevee/Eevee-Lv.10-Tackle, Sand Attack

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Jason's POV)

I drew more ragged breaths into my lungs, looking down at Angela. She was cradled over my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. I pushed myself harder, looking at the Police Station down the road. I'd been sprinting for almost ten minutes, and my legs were ready to give out on me. I staggered, my feet catching on each other, before I righted and kept going. Eevee curled up slightly, his eyes drifting closed. I looked over at Daniel as he ran up next to me, carrying Aqua. She'd fallen asleep again, resting in Daniel's arms.

"Hey, Jason. We'll make it. I promise." I shot a glance at Daniel, before looking back at the Station.

"I know Dan. I get you're trying to keep me going, but I'm fine. I'll get Angela to safety. And the others can get healed. But… She's never fought that much. Never… I want her to be fine." I pushed myself harder than ever, my pace devouring the distance to the Station. Daniel dropped behind me, as I approached the doors. The slid open as I approached, and jumped. My feet hit the floor, and I started to slide sideways. A dust cloud peeled up behind me, as I skidded towards the main desk. I looked up, seeing Officer Jenny and my cousin standing there, shock written over their faces. I slowed to a stop in front of the desk, lungs heaving as I panted from exhaustion.

"Cousin… Need help. Angela… Exhausted self… Battling… Ran here…" I gently placed Angela on her back on the desk. She slowly relaxed as her legs straightened out. I looked down at her, as I leaned against the desk.

"Jason, I'll do what I can… I promise." Cousin lifted Angela up, as I nodded. I groaned, leaning against the desk more and yawned.

"Damn… Waking up at midnight… Battling… Running from the Centre to here… I'm exhausted." I yawned again, as I heard the door open behind me again. I slumped to the side, as Daniel grabbed my shoulder. I jerked to a stop as my slide down the desk's side was abruptly halted. I nodded at Daniel, sighing.

"Geez, I'm not used to late nights… OR battles at this time…" Daniel nodded as he helped me to stand. Jenny came around the desk, taking my other arm and slinging it over her shoulder.

"He's exhausted, Officer. Waking at midnight and such a tense battle with running afterwards isn't good for such a new trainer." Jenny nodded, as my eyes slowly drifted closed.

"I heard. He did well though; we could see the end of the fight from here. He can have a bed in one of the cells; it's the closest place with a bed. Otherwise we go knocking on doors for a spare bed, and that's not really welcome at this time of morning." Daniel and Jenny began to help me walk, before I finally fell asleep on my feet. I didn't really know what happened after that.

(Eight hours later, Station Cell #3)

I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes. I felt tired, and over-worked. I sat up, wincing, before looking around. I was in a smallish square room, with a single barred window set near the ceiling. I looked over, seeing a solid iron door. I groaned again as I saw the door, realising where I was.

"I'm in jail..? Great, now I'm following the path of my dad and getting myself arrested… Just SUPER…" I looked over as the door opened, seeing Officer Jenny there. She smiled as she saw me sitting up and awake.

"Good, you're awake. Come on Jason, Angela's been very excited to see you again." I slowly stood up, following her out of the cell. I looked around as we headed towards the main reception, looking at the posters of criminals.

"Jason, you might be a little surprised when you see Angela, but relax; she's perfectly fine now your cousin's treated her. Just be ready, OK?" I nodded, walking past her and opening the door. The first thing I noticed was that there was a woman with cerulean-blue hair standing in the middle of the room, wearing a ball gown and what looked like a masquerade mask, judging from the points jutting over her hair. She turned around as I walked in, before gasping.

-_Jason! You're awake!_- She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around my neck. I blinked as my face was pressed into soft hair, before I finally returned the hug.

"Angela..? Is it you..?" She pulled back, nodding. I grinned, as she simply hugged me again and nuzzled my neck. I hugged her tighter, before releasing my hold and stepping back.

"Seeing as we were… distracted… and you were unconscious last time, can I get a better look at you?" Angela nodded, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She stepped back as well, smiling slightly. I grinned at her, as she twirled before me, balancing on one foot. Her body had thinned out slightly, giving her a lithe build. Her ball-gown was actually composed of five over-lapping segments that spanned out as she spun, hovering just below waist level. Her torso was encompassed by a dress, which had a light blue colouration to the sides that spread up and along her arms down to her hands. I noticed her eyes were not just orange, now; there were small flecks of gold in them, catching the light. The underside of her gown was blue as well, before she stopped. I finally noticed the last change, too; her spikes were now on her chest and back, opposite each other. The one on her back was a little smaller than the other one, which was on her chest and right in between her-

*Uh-Oh… Don't look…* I thought, quickly thinking of Angela not reading my mind; hopefully, it would block off her seeing that thought.

-_Well, Jason? What do you think?_- I jumped slightly, startled by her voice, before I smiled and stepped towards her, the edges of her gown fluttering to a stop as they continued to move in the direction she had been spinning. I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled at her; a nervous smile crossed Angela's face as a response.

"I think, Angela… That you're much cuter than when you were a Kirlia." I grinned, as a large blush spread across Angela's cheeks. She simply hugged me, when I groaned; a mix of pain and sadness. She pulled back worriedly.

-_Jason? What's up?_- I sighed and shook my head, stepping close to her again.

"You're taller than me… And you just stabbed me with your chest spike…" Angela giggled, as she nodded. She quickly lifted a hand, placing it on top of my head and moved it to her face, measuring my height compared.

-_You're right, Jason. I'd say I'm an inch taller. And… Sorry about the spike… I guess I have to get used to it now…_- I sighed, before lifting a finger to stop Angela as she began to say something else.

"No more riding on my shoulders now, Angela. You're too large and grown for that." Angela sighed, before nodding.

-_Well, I suppose it isn't too bad… I can levitate now._- Angela slowly lifted another few inches above the floor, her feet angled down. Angela smiled as I noticed that her feet simply came to points that hung just above the ground.

-_I have toes, Jason… I think that I evolved some sort of clothing that covers my feet. What is it, a pair of stockings..? Either way, it's great. It's like socks which can't be cut by anything._- I nodded, just smiling at her. She grinned back before suddenly catching a small brown object as it cannoned into her. I smiled more, as I saw Eevee nuzzling Angela's neck, purring. Angela simply nuzzled him back, hugging him closer.

-_AWW, I missed Eevee… I wonder where he was-…_- I frowned as Angela trailed off her sentence. She carefully stroked Eevee's back, before I realised what Angela already had; he wasn't excited to see her, something had scared him.

-_Jason… What do you think it was..?_- I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"It could be anything; what can you tell, Angela? You'll probably get more than I do." Angela nodded, before lifting Eevee up and looking him in the eyes. She soothed him with gentle strokes and shushes, and slowly he calmed down.

"Garde… Gar, voir..?" Angela asked of Eevee, who simply let out a small whimper.

"V-Vee…" Angela's eyes hardened, before gently handing Eevee to me. I took him, and placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. She glanced at me before turning towards the entrance of the Station.

-_I know what upset Eevee so… He's coming right now._- I turned to face the door as well, seeing them open again as Kilo dashed into the room. His fur was on end, crackling with electricity as he growled angrily, pacing towards Eevee. Eevee whimpered again, before pushing into my more as he tried to hide from Kilo.

"Jolt! Jolt, olte teon!" He shouted something, while Angela simply slashed her arm through the air horizontally, shouting back.

"Gar! Gar arde, voirde!" Kilo glared at Angela, and refused to back down. Her eyes narrowed, before suddenly glowing. Kilo shot into the air with a cry of surprise, before writhing frantically as he tried to break free of Angela's mental grip. Angela shouted out in rage, as she flung Kilo back through the open doors, where he hit the floor and skidded for several feet.

"Angela… What was that all about..?" Angela turned to me, while Eevee slowly peeked out from under his tail; he'd curled up in my arms while Angela dealt with Kilo. He slowly straightened out, lying in my arms as Angela spoke to me.

-_He was threatening Eevee; apparently he wanted to play tag with Aqua and didn't realise she was sleeping. Kilo didn't take kindly to his sister being woken by Eevee…_- I nodded, as Eevee jumped across to Angela, who caught him. He leant upwards, eagerly licking her chin, as Angela giggled and hugged him.

-_It tickles, but he looks so cute-GAH!_- Angela cried out, as one of Eevee's more energetic licks spread across her lips. She quickly wiped her mouth, while Eevee curled up in her arms. I just grinned at her, before looking at the doors.

"Think Kilo's getting up from that and going back to Dan, or is he gonna try and beat you in a fight now?" Angela shrugged, as we both began to walk towards the doorway. We exited the building, seeing Cerulean City bustling with everyday activities from various people.

-_I don't know Jason. He might try to fight; but then again he might show common sense and go back to Daniel to lick his wounds._- I looked around, taking a deep breath, savouring the varied scents of a busy city street. Eevee closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep as we began to walk. I looked further around, enjoying the city life, when I froze. There was a small crowd of people in front of the Pokémon Centre, and I could hear them talking from where I was stood.

"I heard that there was a huge fight here last night, and Team Rocket got beaten again."

"There's supposed to be a real powerful Psychic Pokémon from Hoenn involved; what do you think it is?"

"I heard that it was a team effort; two against the Rocket…" I grabbed Jason's arm, turning him so he could see the crowd. He stared for a few seconds, before shaking his head in amazement.

"Wow. That's… A lot of people. What are they saying?" I frowned as I looked at Jason; he couldn't hear them?

-_You can't hear them? Really? It's crystal clear to me…_- Jason shrugged, before looking at me. He smiled slightly, before pointing at my ears.

"There's the answer; remember you said, the points help your hearing? Maybe when you evolved, you got more sensitive hearing. But then again, wouldn't that mean that you'd hear me louder than I am now? Because it should seem like I'm shouting at this close…" I nodded thoughtfully, absently running a finger over my left ear's points as I shifted Eevee into the crook of my other arms elbow.

-_Yeah… I suppose… But it still is kinda weird… Uh-oh. I think they saw us…_- I let my arm drop to my side, as I saw several people looking in our direction. Me and Jason stepped backwards; and immediately the crowd began to run towards us. I groaned, while Jason facepalmed.

"Why is it always US, Angela..? What did we do to deserve this..?" I smiled slightly, before looking up at the sky. I grinned as I sensed a familiar mental signature draw close.

-_Well, we don't have to run that much… Guess who's here Jason._- Jason just looked at me, not in the mood to play along. I sighed, pointing up, at a cloud.

-_There. He's using the sun to hide._- Jason immediately looked up, and froze-before grinning and raising his arms so they were parallel to the floor.

"You might want to do this as well, Angela…" He quickly returned Eevee, as I lifted my arms as well. I looked at the crowd, who were drawing closer to us. I looked upwards nervously, finally seeing a darting form; just what we needed!

-_Your dad's taking his time, isn't he..? Wouldn't it be easier just to, I don't know, say Teleport?_- Jason nodded, before laughing as a Pidgeot slashed through the sky towards us.

"It would be. But then, where's the fun in tha-!" Jason was cut off as the Pidgeot flashed past, and in a second he was gone. I spun around, seeing the Pidgeot had him held in one foot. I glowered at her as the Pidgeot wheeled around.

**HEY! You forgot me, you over-grown Pidgey! Get back here before I ground you! **The Pidgeot immediately angled towards me, shouting out in anger. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of my head, as I realised what I'd just angered.

**Me and my big mouth… This is gonna hurt… **I braced myself, as the Pidgeot slammed her other foot into me; unlike with Jason, she hadn't slowed down before grabbing me. I gasped as I had the wind knocked out of me, a small part of my mind noticing the irony of this being caused by a Flying type. I looked to my right, seeing Jason next to me. He grinned, before shouting over the rushing wind to me.

"I told you this would be fun, right?!" I nodded, struggling to get my breath back. The Pidgeot banked around, before gasping Jason's shirt in her beak. She quickly tossed him upwards, letting his shirt go, and caught him on her back. Jason leaned over, looking down at me.

"Ready to get up here, Angela..?!" I nodded back at him-as the Pidgeot let me go. It flew ahead, and I froze as I hung there for a few seconds. I sighed, before suddenly dropping like a stone. I shrieked and rapidly flapped my arms, the motion blurring together, looking like I had dozens of arms.

**Work! Work! Why didn't I evolve damn wings?! Stupid, stupid, Pidgeot! Can this GET any worse..?! **A few seconds later, I was hit by a gust of wind that sent me spinning. I finally stopped, still screaming, before realising I was the right way up.

**Well, at least THAT was good- **I was cut off as my dress billowed up around me, completely exposing me from the waist down. I screamed again, curling my legs up and pushing down on my dress at the front to try and make it flat again.

"Angela! Hold on!" I looked over, seeing the Pidgeot flying at me-and Jason's arm wrapped around my waist. I quickly pulled my arms free, and wrapped them around him. He grunted as he tried to pull me up, and instead he started slipping off of Pidgeot's back. With a cry of surprise, he suddenly lurched to the side-and a strong grasp wrapped around his wrist as his father grabbed Jason's arm.

"Hold on, Jason; let's get you up. Incidentally, how are you and Angela? I heard she evolved, but this is the first time I saw her new form." Jason shrugged as much as he could; I had slipped at the sudden stop, and was hanging from his hand.

"Oh, we're not too bad… Except we're hanging from your arm, a few thousand feet above the ground, flying at what, a couple dozen miles an hour? Could we kinda, you know… Get back on..?" Jason's father laughed slightly, before slowly pulling Jason and me upwards.

"Angela, grab a handful of Pidgeot's feathers. She won't miss a few." An angry squawk greeted his comment, and he sighed.

"Fine, she WILL miss them. But she'll have to make do… Come on girl, let her do it. I'd rather you were missing a few feathers than Angela fell and hit the floor." I shuddered as a mental image of that came unbidden into my mind; me falling, and the impact-My eyes widened as I realised what would happen, and I immediately pulled myself up, wrapping my arms around Jason and my legs around his waist.

-_Don't let me go! Please!_- Jason groaned, as I tightened my grip and several things cracked in his body.

"Angela… Ribs snapping… Dad… Hand slipping…" Pidgeot stopped dead, dropping below us. As we all fell, she snapped her wings open, halting her descent-and me and Jason landed on her back. I was still wrapped around Jason, who landed with a leg on either side of Pidgeot's back. He went as white as a piece of paper, and he let out a low groan. His father drew in a breath, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bad landing, Jason; you'll be feeling that for weeks… Personal experience says so. But anyway, let's land. It's almost nine in the morning, so… Who wants breakfast?" He was greeted with silence; Jason was still unresponsive, and I was too busy clinging onto Jason in fear of falling.

"O…K… Well, I think we should eat, so… Pidgeot, land in a clearing large enough for us all, OK?" Pidgeot nodded, before angling downwards, towards a nearby large clearing. Pidgeot descended in a large, spiralled arc, before flaring her wings and stopping herself. She settled onto the floor with a soft thump, as Jason's father vaulted off of her back. He turned around, helping Jason and me to the floor.

"OK, here we are! SO… What shall we eat? We can have sandwiches, fruit, berries… What do you two want, exactly?" I slowly released Jason, gingerly stepping to the floor. Jason blinked, before buckling to his knees. I quickly grabbed his arm, holding him off of the floor.

-_Jason! Are you OK..?!_- He shook his head slightly, before his father took his other arm and helped him sit down cross-legged. He smiled slightly, before turning to me.

"He's not going to speak for a few more minutes, Angela; his… How do I put it… You're aware of what men and women have there, right..? Well, men are more likely to get hurt… And that landing… Well, he smashed into Pidgeot's back hard enough to really hurt his-" I gasped, before waving my hands in front of his face, stopping him. I blushed bright red, feeling it spreading over my cheeks.

-_No! Wait! I-… I get it… Erm… Thanks for explaining it, Mr. Ketchum… I think…_- Jason's father just laughed, before slapping me on the back, jarring me forwards. He turned around to Pidgeot, climbing onto her as he called out to me.

"Angela, just call me and my wife by our first names; we're Ash and Anni to you. You don't have to be so formal! Now, I'll be a few minutes; I'll return with food and drink! Now, Pidgeot… Let's go!" Pidgeot crooned at Ash, before crouching. She flared her wings, before taking off in one swoop. She continued to flap her wings, easily gaining height and speed. As I watched, she soon shrank into a small speck, before disappearing entirely. I sighed, as I sat next to Jason, my legs folded beneath me.

-_Jason… I hope you feel better soon-… You know, we could take a little… time off here… I mean, we could practice your Psychic powers right? If it goes wrong, then you won't be accidentally harming any other people._- I leaned my head against Jason's shoulder, sighing. I blinked slowly, my left hand working around to rest across his back and on his left shoulder. I hugged him gently, breathing deeply; taking in his scent.

-_It's so… peaceful here, Jason. I could just stay here, forever… With you, and the others… It's nearly perfect. Jason… Should I let the others out? They might want to get out and about, stretch and play…_- Jason looked at me, his face still just as pale. He smiled weakly, gently nodding.

"Y…Yeah… I… Should let them… out…" I froze, slowly turning to look at him-his pale skin, taut smile, pain-hazed eyes, soft brown hair-before quickly pulling my hand off of him. I clutched my hands together, forcing them into my lap, blushing slightly and looking away.

-_I… I didn't know you were able to speak… Sorry, Jason… I was talking to myself, really…_- Jason's hand slowly rested on my leg, before moving closer. He placed it over my hands, gently squeezing them as he smiled at me.

_-A… Angela… It doesn't matter… I still liked hea… hearing you… It's nice…_- I looked up at Jason again, as he gently rubbed his hand over mine. He was blushing as well, though very slightly; just enough to show, now the colour was coming back to his face. I stared at him, and in a way through him; I was seeing a Jason I'd never seen before. He's always been kind, calm, caring… But this time it seemed more… I couldn't quite place it… I quickly pulled back, looking up as I sensed Ash returning. Jason pulled his hand back as well, both of us blushing were it rested upon my thigh for a few seconds as he leaned away from me; before Pidgeot landed. Ash jumped from her back, carrying several bags of shopping.

"OK! Let's eat! Jason, I also bought food for your entire team; why not let them out?" Jason nodded, slowly standing. He reached down to his belt, before throwing three Balls into the air. Soon, Caesar, Abby and Eevee were in front of us. Abby flopped around, but quickly settled down; she was used to being out of water by now. Caesar turned around, staring at Pidgeot; Eevee spun around and dashed towards Ash, sniffing his legs and shoes curiously. Ash just laughed, as Eevee slowly circled him.

"He's certainly a curious little guy, huh Jason- You'd better keep a sharp eye out, huh- Where'd he go..?!" Ash quickly spun around, looking for Eevee, who'd managed again to move without anyone seeing him.

-_How does he DO that, Jason?_- Jason shrugged, looking around as well.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Angela-Why… is the bag moving… Dad, you didn't let a Rattata get into your food again, did you..?" Ash scowled as Jason, as he stepped towards the bag and stuck his hand in it, rooting around.

"That was my first day as a Trainer! It wasn't my fault-AH!" He quickly pulled his hand out; clutching Eevee around the scruff of his neck. Eevee was purring, and nuzzling a small bag of dried leaves that had a tear in a corner. I frowned, as Eevee nuzzled the bag. What was that..?

"Dad, what's in there?" Ash pulled the bag away from Eevee, who whined and reached out for it, whimpering. He quickly pulled the puppy eyes trick, widening his eyes as they teared up and began to sparkle. Ash turned Eevee around so he wasn't looking at him.

"This, Jason, was a mistake to buy; it's Pokénip. Remember how we used to have that pet Meowth? And there was that plant in the garden it LOVED to roll in? That was a wild Pokénip bush; it secretes a scent that no Pokémon can resist. For example-" He quickly pulled a few leaves out, crushing them in his hand. Without a word, he threw them in my face. I pulled back, startled-

**Oh, wow. That's amazing… I… I LOVE this stuff..! **I grabbed the leaves out of the air, quickly curling up around them and pressing them up against my face, taking deep breaths as they crumpled and released their smell. I began to purr, rubbing my cheek into them as my eyes closed.

**So nice… Mmmm… **I continued to purr, before the leaves were pulled away from me. I opened my eyes, sitting up and growling-before I realised it was Jason. I blinked in shock, as we both stared at the leaves.

"These… Can do that to Angela..? Why did you buy it..?!" Ash shrugged, taking the leaves and throwing them to Eevee, who began to roll in them and chew the odd leaf. Weirdly, my mouth began to water as I saw him do that…

"Why? These things are great for dealing with young, energetic Pokémon. It keeps them within one place, and keeps them happy; see? He hasn't run off at all!" I gestured towards the bag, teleporting one of the leaves into my hand. I held it up, examining it; it was a plain, dry leaf brown, a little rumpled. I could already smell it, feel it tugging at my mind; that… need… to bury my face in it.

-_Wow… This is strong stuff… I really want it, and this is a single leaf…_- I slowly lifted it up to my face, gently nibbling the point of the leaf. The second my teeth broke part of it off, I gasped; it tasted like all the best things in the world, combined into one super-good thing. It was super sweet, and salty enough to balance it, with small darts of spice and sourness; and enough bitterness that my mouth watered more, only making it taste even better.

**Oh. My. Arceus. If this is a tip of a leaf, then Eevee must be really high on these right now… **I popped the rest of the leaf into my mouth, and my eyes widened in bliss as I bit into it. I purred again, easily loosing myself in the taste and what remained of the scent that was a Pokénip leaf.

I sighed, swallowing what was left of the leaf. It was brilliant, but- My eyes widened as I looked around.

-_Jason. How long was I hopped up for?_- Jason turned towards me, grinning. He took my hand, pulling me towards the red-and-white chequered blanket that had several bowls of food, two plates and five bowls, as well as enough Pokéfood pellets for everyone to eat. I slowly sat next to the untouched bowl of food, picking it up. I grimaced slightly, before choosing one of the pellets and tossing it up into the air, catching it in my mouth as it fell.

"You were out of it for about fifteen minutes; Dad gave everyone a leaf, and they're only just 'waking up' from it right now. You're the first." I nodded, sighing.

-_It's… Odd… Normally, I'd love to eat this stuff, but… Now..? It tastes like ash on my tongue…_- Ash walked over, grinning at me. He sat down, leaving Jason to finish filling to bowls with food.

"Judging by your face, you're not enjoying that, are you? It happens sometimes when a Pokémon eats Pokénip; it's only intended to be smelt. Here, try this then. It's potato salad. Brilliant stuff." I cautiously took the offered fork, looking at what was on the end with a mix of interest and revulsion; It looked like some small cubed thing covered with thick, slick and slimy white… stuff… covering it.

-_This… Is food..? It looks, well… kinda second-hand, Ash…_- He just laughed, taking a forkful of it himself and quickly eating it. He gestured towards me with his fork, speaking with his mouth full.

"Jussh try i'! Yoo migh' jussh like i' Angela..!" I shuddered slightly, as Jason slapped the back of his father's head.

"Dad! Table manners! Don't speak with your mouth full! Besides, Angela, close your eyes of you want; sometimes, that helps with new foods. Basically, potato salad is cooked potato-a vegetable-in some sort of creamy sauce." I nodded at Jason, smiling gratefully. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, slowly moving the fork closer. I flinched backwards, as I accidentally poked myself in the cheek. I shuddered slightly as I felt the… sauce… leave a patch on my cheek. I opened my eyes, before Jason sat next to me. He took the fork from me, wiping my cheek with a napkin.

"Just close your eyes, and open up Angela. Trust me… OK..?" I hesitated, before nodding. I shuffled around so I was once more sat with my legs folded beneath me, and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth, feeling slightly stupid for doing this.

"OK, Angela… Close your mouth." I did so, feeling the cold metal of the fork between my lips, before Jason pulled it free. Immediately, this amazing taste sensation spread across my tongue; it was creamy, and slightly sweet and bitter; the two tastes balanced out, along with a strong, but not overpowering, taste of earthy vegetables. My eyes flew open, as I hesitantly bit down. If anything, the taste improved..!

-_Jason… This is delicious..!_- He smiled at me, as I continued to chew. He took my bowl away, before pulling a third plate out of the bag. He quickly pointed to each of the foods around us, naming them as he went, while I listened.

"Well, here's a plate… So, you know what potato salad is like. We also have coleslaw, which is like a salad in the same sauce as potato salad. There's pickled onions-you might not like those, they're quite strong… We also have beetroot, and several sandwiches; there're three things to go in them, which are the cucumber, bacon, and chicken." I nodded, looking at it all.

-_It doesn't seem like much… But there's so much taste in it all…_- Jason nodded, before pausing. As he looked down, I followed his gaze, to see that Eevee was standing next to him, staring at the food as well. He was drooling, and some of it had dripped onto Jason's hand. He sighed, lifting Eevee into his arms.

"I guess you heard me, huh..?" Eevee nodded, still staring at what looked like thick strips of dried leather. Jason sighed, while Ash just slapped him on the back.

"Well, Jason, looks like you'll be feeding your whole team now… So, good luck with that!" Ash quickly pulled back, biting a chunk out of the leather-like stuff-that's it, that was the bacon- before Jason turned around. Almost immediately, Abby flopped over towards him, while Caesar just flew over. He sighed, as they all stared at different things.

"Well, great… OK… Abby, wants potato salad… Caesar would probably like the… pickled onions, or beetroot… Eevee wants bacon-" Ash cut off Jason, as he grabbed the bacon plate and lifted it into the air.

"No! Bacon isn't for Eevee! It's for me!" Eevee yipped excitedly, jumping up at Ash and clinging onto his arm.

**Yay! We gonna play keep away?! **Ash quickly moved the plate to his other hand, holding Eevee away with his arm. Eevee simply climbed up and onto Ash's head, before lunging forwards, snatching a piece of bacon off the plate with a quick snap of his mouth. As Ash cried out, Eevee quickly ran away, hiding behind Jason. He quickly sat down, laying on the bacon as he gnawed on it.

"Well, Dad, looks like you're going to have to share that bacon after all… And Eevee's definitely enjoying it." Eevee mumbled something, as he struggled to bite through his food. Ash simply sighed, before putting the plate down and picking up some more plates.

"Well, let's get this all dished up Jason… Who gets food first?" A small chorus of exited cries answered him, as everyone crowded forwards.

I placed my plate on the blanket, sighing in content. The food had been wonderful, and we'd all enjoyed it as much as we had talking to each other. Ash sat back, stretching, before he looked at me.

"Well, Angela, I still haven't had much of a look, but I can tell that you're certainly a strong, healthy Gardevoir. It looks like Jason's certainly been keeping you all working hard. And I've never seen a Magikarp so full of energy..! Where did you find her?" Jason smiled, as he looked over at Abby. She was leaning against a tree, talking to Eevee.

"Some guy sold her to me. I got her for almost half price, but really I just wanted to get her free. Why bother selling her; Magikarp are plentiful in the wild… Besides, she's turned out as a great team member." Ash nodded as he listened, absently stroking Pidgeot's back, making her coo gently.

**Mmm… That's wonderful, Ash… **Pidgeot nuzzled him slightly, while Jason frowned.

"Hey, dad..? Where's Raichu? Normally he's always with you." Ash sighed slightly, before chuckling to himself.

"He's with your mother; she needed his help while cooking. Apparently only a Raichu's ThunderBolt is powerful enough to roast an Aspear berry and remove the sourness… Or something like that, the best cooking that I can do is easy meals while travelling." Me and Jason smiled slightly, as Ash simply sighed.

"I suppose I've brought food, and stuff. Now I need supply the other side of being a host… In a way, seeing as we're out here… SO, how's life been for you all?" Jason shrugged, looking over at me before grinning.

"Well, it's certainly been eventful… And I've definitely learnt some stuff. Like, how women drain a lot of money when shopping… But it's not all too bad. Team Rocket was a surprise, I admit… I didn't think they were still active…" Ash frowned, before shaking his head.

"They weren't. They only re-surfaced a few months before you left home; back then they weren't much, just left-overs trying their best. We quickly put the groups down, but… After a while, someone started co-ordinating them. We- That is, the League- Are helping and fighting back, but… A lot of them are surprisingly tough. I'm sorry, that you got caught up in it." Jason smiled before shaking his head.

"It's fine, dad; it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, and we're all fine now. Can't be that bad then, right?" I frowned at Jason as he said that.

-_Sure, not that bad… We've only ended up in hospital three, four times in one month all together, and you were almost Arbok food. OH, and there was the Onix that attacked us… What else… Oh yes, the most recent one; that full-out assault from Team Rocket. Yes, Jason, we're DEFINITELY not in that bad a situation._- Jason rolled his eyes at me, smirking as he shrugged.

"Hey, we're still walking; I consider that a victory…" Ash laughed slightly as he watched us, whilst I simply shook my head sadly. He leaned towards us, a cheesy grin plastered over his face.

"You two must be getting on well; from what I can see, you're arguing like an old married couple! I guess you're definitely in safe hands, huh Jason?" Me and Jason stared at him in shock, before Jason stammered out a reply.

"Wh-What? But- But us? A-An old… m-married couple..? S-Seriously..?!" I just glowered at Ash, before he froze and turned around. Pidgeot groomed her wing nervously, before looking at Ash. He nodded, before Pidgeot took off, circling overhead and staying low to the treeline. Jason looked back at Ash, who had stood up. One of his hands drifted down to his belt.  
>"Dad? What's up? Is… Something wrong..?" Ash shook his head, as he traced Pidgeots flight with his eyes. He scowled as Pidgeot suddenly came to a stop a couple of dozen feet away, before turning around and flying back to us.<p>

"Nothing. It's something that I've learnt to deal with by now… You two might want to get somewhere safe. I know Angela can teleport. You'd better leave as soon as I do." As he spoke Pidgeot landed, gently but firmly nudging his arm. She sounded nervous as she spoke to him.

**Come on… Ash we have to go… These two are OK… Come on..! **Ash nodded, rubbing Pidgeot's head before he climbed onto her back. She looked at me, before nodding towards Jason.

**He might be Ash's chick, but still… I watched him grow up… If ANYTHING happens to him then you will answer to ALL of us… Am I clear? **I sighed, nodded slowly. I looked behind them as several dozen minds suddenly became detectable.

**I get it Pidgeot… Now fly away and take Ash away from whatever's coming. **Pidgeot nodded, glaring at me slightly before taking off for the final time. As the two of them headed off to the south-west, Jason smiled slightly.

"Looks like dad's gonna visit mum… He's going to have SUCH a black eye, when she hears that he didn't get me to visit her as well. He's gonna get it even worse, since he didn't try in the first place…" He looked towards me, the smile slowly fading from his face.

"Angela. What's wrong..?" I shook my head, grabbing his hand, trying not to blush. Jason started, before I Psychically activated his Pokeballs. As everyone but me returned, I looked towards the group of minds I could sense. They'd be here soon.

-_Jason, something scared off your dad. What's he afraid of?_- Jason paused as he thought about it, answering me in a few seconds.

"Apart from playing shooter games with my mother? The only other thing would be what he mentioned once or twice. The groups of fans who keep trying to track him down." I froze, panicking slightly. I looked at where the horde roughly was, before looking back to Jason.

-_We need to leave. Now._- I closed my eyes, focussing for the teleport coming up-when suddenly several dozen people burst into the clearing. Most had autograph books, while one or two held Pokeballs in challenge. They slowed down before realising that Ash had finally left. One of them sighed, before spotting us standing there.

"Hey, that's a Gardevoir-those are really rare, and from Hoenn… And a Shiny..?! How'd you get it..!? I'll trade you my Haunter for it!" I glared at the guy, before Psychically throwing him into a tree.

**I am NOT an it! I'm a SHE! **The guy groaned slightly, as he slid to the floor. Jason tugged my hand, as I looked at him. He looked nervous, especially as several people pulled out a Pokeball with a grin on their face.

"Angela..? Teleport..?" I nodded slightly, quickly thinking of what the safest area would be. Immediately, I thought of the Station, and focussed on the main lobby; I'd only seen it once, and I fervently hoped I hadn't missed out anything at all…

**Hold on tight, and don't open your eyes… **I sighed, making a quick prayer that this would work-and teleported us both. After the flash faded, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, and down, sighing in relief that we were both in one piece. As I looked at him, Jason cracked open an eye. He sighed as well, grinning at me.

"Well, that was close. We should probably meet Daniel now, right?" I nodded, as Jason stepped forwards-and dragged a table with him. We both froze, before slowly looking behind him. The sleeve of his jacket had reformed inside the table, and was dragging it with him. Jason paled, while I simply thanked Father for his guidance in my not-quite-perfect teleportation.

"That was real close, huh Angela..? So, how do I get out of this?" I smiled at Jason before simply cutting the fabric Psychically. As his arm came free he lifted it up, examining the perfect rectangle of missing fabric.

"That works… We should probably leave now though, before Jenny sees us here…" We both jumped as the sound of a slamming door sounded from deeper in the Station.

-_Agreed. Let's get moving!_- We both ran from the Station- well, Jason ran, I levitated besides him-Before we slowed down several streets away. I looked behind us, while Jason bent over, catching his breath.

"Dan's… Somewhere outside the City… Which Route..?" shrugged, before looking around. I grinned suddenly, as I had an idea; I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing, expanding my senses. It was easy at first, but soon I began to slow down. However, after a while I finally found what I was looking for; the mental signature of Daniel. I smirked, as I looked at Jason, recalling my senses.

-_They're in Route 5, just past the main entrance. We can meet them in a few minutes, seeing as we're near the outskirts anyways._- Jason smiled at me as he stood straight again, before starting to walk. I quickly followed him, hanging back slightly.

"I wonder what Kilo's gonna do when he sees us…" Jason wondered, as we turned a corner and the exit of the City appeared at the end. I shrugged, mentally checking any ways that I could stop, block or deflect his attacks.

-_Odds on, it's not good for us._- Jason laughed, nodding. He flashed me a wicked grin, his mind full of excitement and adrenaline-based ideas.

"Of course not Angela. But where's the fun in that..?!"

(Five minutes later, just before meeting Daniel)

Me and Jason cautiously headed down Route 5. I couldn't tell if Kilo was near, but I'd know it when he did approach. Jason looked up as me, then back to the trees on the side of the path.

"Anything yet, Angela? I can't see him, and I don't know how to do that thing where you know I'm there without looking…" A small smile crept over my face, as Jason almost tripped over a stone.

-_Look where you're walking. And as for that, it's just keeping an open mind, and knowing what you want to sense- LOOK OUT!_- I pushed Jason away, as I threw myself backwards, planting my feet and stopping myself as I skidded across the path. A second later, a ThunderBolt arced into the floor where we had been. The ground where we had been standing before was now completely vitrified; I could almost see a reflection in the metre-deep cone of super-heated, sandy earth-now solid glass.

"Angela! Where did it come from?!" Jason ran over to me, as I cast my gaze around. I quickly looked for where Kilo would most likely be hiding, and where he could attack from.

*Trees… No, too hard to escape without notice. Bushes… No, movement would make them rustle. So then…* I spun around, flinging a hand up. Immediately, I threw up a Psychic shield, which shuddered as a ThunderBolt hit it. Jason whirled around, as he saw Kilo; on top of some rocks, his hackles raised. His fur was standing on end, as his attack died off.

**You! What are you doing here!? **I glared at him, before using Psychic. Kilo zipped past us, slamming into a tree. He slowly peeled away, leaving a perfect imprint of his body behind. I levitated him, immobilizing his body and holding him just in front of us.

**Explain why you attacked us! **He growled at us, before looking to the side and spitting on the floor. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on him, as Kilo wheezed and fought to draw breath. After a few seconds I relaxed my grip.

**I said… Explain why you attacked us! **Kilo gulped nervously, before wheezing out an answer. I was vaguely aware of Jason next to me, concerned about my actions. But all I knew was that someone had insulted my pride, and that I needed to account for it…

**I… I was told to guard them. The others. If anything I think is a threat gets too near, repel it. And you… I definitely think that you're threats. You, your trainer… And that Eevee. He's a threat to Aqua. I could smell it; he doesn't have the scent of his father with him, not like his mother. I don't want her to know a ba- **I slammed Kilo into the floor several times, before levitating him to eye level. He groaned, before slowly looking at me, his eyes unfocussed. I bared my teeth as I spoke, glaring at him as I slowly compressed my Psychic hold. Kilo writhed slightly, trying futilely to break my hold as his fur compacted against his skin, his ribs showing through.

**You… If you EVER call Eevee that… Even THINK it… You'll pay. I'll leave it to you; whatever you think of subconsciously; your greatest fear-I. Will. Do. Now get Daniel. We should have been there five minutes ago. **Kilo nodded, the smallest motion allowed. I let him go, watching as he hit the floor and drew in a hacking breath. He coughed several times, before slowly standing. He looked up at us with pure hatred in his eyes, before slowly limping away. Jason slowly placed a hand on my arm, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Angela… What was that about..? You… You could have really hurt him…" I stood there for several seconds, looking away. Slowly, I turned to look at Jason. I ran my eyes over him, judging him.

*He's still new. He can't know… But he has too… I need to tell him…* I took a deep breath, before slowly pulling Jason towards me. As he drew nearer, I angled him so that my chest spike passed between his arm and ribs, so I could truly hold him close. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and back, resting my head next to his on his shoulders. Jason slowly returned the embrace, as I sighed.

-_Jason… I'm sorry. You don't know much about how Pokémon work… At least, socially… Kilo attacked us, so I defended us. When he spat on the floor, it was… Well, it was two things… First, he insulted me. He was saying, he thinks I'm not a strong enough fighter. Secondly, it was a challenge. To see if I would react as a fighter or not. He lost that contest of strength… But I did get mad at the end. He… He insulted Eevee. I won't tell you what it was he said, but… He basically claimed that Eevee doesn't deserve to know Aqua because of his parenthood._- Jason frowned, looking down at Eevee's ball. He gently rested a hand on it, before looking back at me.

"Why is that? It shouldn't matter, should it?" I sighed again, looking down at the floor. After a brief pause, I spoke again.

-_You're thinking like a human, Jason. To Pokémon there's more than you think about parenthood. Who the father and mother was can carry many affects. In clans, it can determine what your role is, and where you are on the hierarchy of a clan. With Eevee… As you grow up, your parents scent marks you. Eevee doesn't have the scent of a father on him, so he was raised by just his mother. He never knew his father, so most male Pokémon wouldn't like him being around females. It's long, and complicated… Basically, the idea is that if he didn't know his father, then he was never raised as a male._- I paused as I tried to think of a way to explain it so that Jason would understand it easier. After a few minutes I got an idea and quickly implemented it.

-_OK, basically… It's like he was raised without a father. So, he wasn't raised as a male, but as a female. So, it's like he isn't seen as a male..?_- Jason nodded, as he wrapped his mind around it, trying to get to grips with the idea.

"So… Because he never knew his father… Most male Pokémon won't like him near females..?" Jason ventured a guess. I nodded slightly, before looking at the trees as a rustling sounded from them. As I looked on, Daniel and Kilo stepped out and towards us. Once they came to stand in front of us, I moved away from Jason. Daniel looked down at Kilo, before directing his gaze towards me.

"I see that you and Kilo didn't get on well… Care to explain?" I nodded, as Kilo glowered at me and Jason.

-_Of course. I didn't tell Jason the exact words; he doesn't need to know. But in effect, Kilo called Eevee a… well, he said that he never knew his father, and that he wasn't allowed near Aqua._- Daniel knew what I meant almost immediately, and he looked down at Kilo, who shrank back slightly.

"You said that? Kilo, I raised you better. Don't forget, you and Aqua might have the scent of a father, but you still didn't know him… In what way are you different from Evan?" Kilo growled, before moving his gaze towards Jason.

**Just keep that furball away from my sister… I've already had to deal with him. **Kilo turned around and began to walk towards the trees before I called after him. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to me, his ears flicking in annoyance.

**Kilo..! I threw you out before. Next time I'll just hurt you… And badly. Leave Eevee alone, Kilo. Remember, you can't bully him forever… **Kilo glared at Angela, before continuing into the trees. Daniel looked at me, frowning, before simply turning around to face the trees.

"If you do wish to journey with us, then come this way. I need to let my team know. And also… It would be best if your Eevee didn't go near Aqua… I don't want Kilo to attack him and hurt him in any way." Jason nodded, before we both followed Daniel into the trees. After a few minutes of walking, we entered a smallish clearing. Jason came to a stop, while I slowly looked around.

…**Wow… **I murmured under my breath, as Daniel's team continued to carry out their actions. Amy and Aqua were talking to Kilo, who was saying something angrily. I noticed that Aqua had eight water canteens slung to her body and was dragging them over the floor, while Amy had none. Heinz was using Psychic to empty out some bags full of dozens of smaller, sealed silver packages and pack them into Daniel's backpack, while Sifer and Izzy were putting out the three campfires that were still burning. Daniel walked over to them and crouched next to Izzy. After a few seconds she nodded, and walked over to Kilo, who was audibly crackling with electricity. Daniel knelt next to a half-collapsed tent and began to finish packing it away. Jason looked over at me, before we walked over to Daniel.

"So, Dan… Is there anything we can help with..?" He looked up at Jason before nodding, as he made the final fold. Grabbing two lengths of string, he began to tie it securely.

"Keep Eevee away from Aqua. The last thing I need is him making Kilo get angry. He's very over-protective, and doesn't like anything that could be bad for her…" While Jason replied, I glanced over at the Eeveelutions. Kilo was still bristling, but it seemed that Izzy had calmed him enough that he was listening to Amy speak.

**I know eight water canteens are heavy, but these are all empty. I thought Aqua could carry the empty ones, and I could carry the full ones; she did want to help, after all… **Kilo frowned at her, before finally nodding.

**OK… But if she gets tired, take them from her. No excuses, Amy. Now get going. **He gently nudged Aqua, who nuzzled his snout.

**Behave yourself, sis… And take care… **Kilo waved to Aqua, as she and Amy left towards some sort of water source. Kilo turned around, before laying down at the base of a tree. I sighed, before looking over at Jason. He was standing beside Dan, helping him to pack the tent into a small carry bag. I smiled slightly to see them both getting on so well, even if they do seem like complete opposites. I slowly walked around the edge of the clearing, finally sitting down on a fallen tree, laden with soft moss.

I looked around at the clearing, and the forest in general. It seemed so peaceful out here… Like time was standing still just for us, and that this area was being preserved… I smiled slightly, as a small thought drifted across my mind.

**A forest green, with air so still, the smell of trees…**

**The soft, gentle caress of the winds wandering breeze… **

I smiled as I mumbled the small couplet, before jumping as Heinz spoke up behind me.

**That was very nice Angela. Short, to the point, and simple. A wonderful little rhyme. **I blushed slightly, as he sat on the tree as well, leaving a gap between us. He looked around as he absently began rubbing an old piece of cloth on his spoon.

**Thanks… I didn't think anyone would hear me if I said it quietly… **Heinz chuckled, before shaking his head in mirth. He paused to look at the spoon, before breathing on it and beginning to polish it more.

**Angela… Even the largest of Pokémon, or the smallest, has excellent hearing. I think most of us here heard that. You're too used to being around humans; it's not a bad thing, far from it, but you do need to remember they're far too different from us to be treated the same. And vice versa. **I nodded, looking at my feet slightly in embarrassment. Heinz looked around us again, taking a deep breath, visibly relaxing.

**I can see why this spot inspired you Angela. It's peaceful, and almost serene… **I nodded again, before looking at him curiously.

**Heinz… Why are you polishing your spoon? It looks perfect already… **Heinz smiled at me, before looking back at his spoon. He rubbed it once more, before setting the cloth to the side.

**Angela, you understand that Psychic powers are based on your mind. If you believe you can do it, then you can do it. That's how it works… I believe that if I keep my spoon polished, then I can amplify my powers through it at a greater level. And if it gets dirty, or twisted, then I cannot use my powers as much.**

He picked up the cloth once more, looking at it and his spoon. Heinz calmly lifted it up to his face, examining it.

**By doing this action once a week, I am able to meditate. I find peace of mind, and calm of soul. It is good, to relax and think upon one's life sometimes some-times… After all, without meditation, we cannot learn to improve, can we?**

I nodded as Heinz began to polish once more. He closed his eyes, as he continued the motion with cloth and spoon. Almost immediately, I could sense that Heinz was calming down, and a peaceful contentment began to permeate the area around him. I relaxed slightly as it washed over me in a gentle wave.

**It does seem quite relaxing… But I don't really have anything to do myself. I used to read a lot, but we didn't bring any books with us when we left… I've been a little at loss for passing the time in a way. **Heinz nodded at me, before gesturing towards Daniel. I looked over to see Daniel was shouting at Jason over the tent, which was now somehow mangled and broken in places. A small smile tugged the corners of my mouth, as I watched them.

**But, considering how I have to baby-sit Jason, perhaps it doesn't matter that much… He keeps me busy enough, without any other distractions. **Heinz nodded, watching as Jason tried to help remove the tent from the bag, only to slice his hand open on the broken metal. I sighed, as Jason reared back clutching his hand and shaking it about. I watched him spot blood around before finally standing and looking at Heinz.

**Excuse me a moment… I need to see to him again… **As Heinz nodded at me, I walked over to Jason and took hold of his wrist. I pulled his arm from where it was curled up, so I could see his palm. Immediately I saw that it wasn't that deep a cut, and it was mainly a reaction to the pain. I sighed, before placing my hand over his, pressing my palm against his.

**-**_Oh, Jason… What am I going to do with you? Every time I stop watching you, you end up getting hurt or put into hospital…_**- **A light blue glow emitted from my eyes, as I Psychically stimulated his hand. After a few seconds I pulled my hand away, gently wiping the blood off his palm. Jason looked at his hand, gently touching a finger to the thin strip of pink skin that covered his cut.

"Wow… How did you do this, Angela..?" I shrugged slightly, gesturing to the cut as I spoke.

-_It was easy… Psychic stimulation of the cell division… I just compressed the cycle stages down, supplied my Psychic energy to fuel them, and then forced replication of the cells. I only did it with the skin, though, so if you put too much pressure on it then it'll just break and you'll start bleeding again._- Jason nodded, grinning at me as he cautiously tightened his hand into a fist and relaxed it.

"It's great, and it barely hurts… Thanks, Angela..!" I smiled at Jason, as he turned around to help Daniel again with removing the ruined tent from the bag. I looked down at my hands, sighing slightly, before walking over to a tree with large, broad leaves. I quickly removed a couple and began wiping my hands with them, glancing towards Jason every now and again.

**Afraid he'll re-open his cut? **I looked down at Heinz, who was beside me. He'd polished his spoon, and it glinted in the sunlight. I shook my head as I balled up the leaves and threw them into the treeline.

**Nope. Afraid he'll cut himself worse if I stop watching him. Skin I can heal; arteries, veins, capillaries, that's a bit too much for me right now… At best I can just stop his bleeding and then just wait for him to heal naturally… And believe me, I've had practice. He's incredibly accident-prone. **Heinz nodded, as Daniel pointed to a tree. Jason slumped slightly, before walking over and sitting down beneath it.

**The worst thing is he only tries to help. He's hopeless, bumbling and good-natured and yet hopeless at anything without personal injury. And yet somehow… It's funny. **Heinz looked over as Jason went to sit down before looking up at me. A twinkle entered his eyes, as he gestured towards Jason. With a small flash of blue light, Kilo suddenly appeared. Jason flinched, before grabbing the tree. He sighed as he stopped, before slipping. He landed on Kilo with a thump, before Kilo shot awake hissing. He instantly shocked Jason, who glowed yellow as he cried out in pain. Kilo pulled free, spitting at Jason, before curling up at a different tree.

**What… Why did you do that..?! **I asked Heinz, shock weighing my voice down. He slowly died down from his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye before looking up at me. His smile peeled away, before he sighed.

**I may be serious, Angela, even dour at worst. But I do have a deeply buried sense of humour. As he went to sit down, I saw an opportunity. Yes, it probably was just overkill. But I did find it funny. I'm sorry if it upset you or Jason in any way. **I nodded at him, when Daniel called Heinz over.

He looked up at me, before he nodded and levitated, heading over to where Daniel was. I smiled slightly at his antics, glancing over my shoulder as I sensed Amy and Aqua approaching. In a few seconds, Aqua bounded back into camp, with Amy following her, all of the water bottles slung from her body.

**Aqua, don't run around so much. You might need your energy later. Especially when we start walking for Vermillion City. **Aqua looked back at Amy, nodding at her. Amy smiled at Aqua, who grinned and ran over to her elder brother. She gently nuzzled him before nestling up to his side. Kilo opened one eye, glancing at her, before smiling and resting his foreleg over her, pulling Aqua closer.

**Aww… So cute… **Amy spoke, as she walked over to Daniel with the water. He nodded in thanks, taking the canteens and scratching Amy between the ears, before stringing them onto his backpack, four on each side. He double checked them, before lifting his backpack and walking over to the bag that Heinz had packed. He laid the two bags side by side, and quickly attached them with some clips on the top and bottom. He detached the shoulder straps, and attached them to the top of the other bag. When he lifted it, there was one large backpack instead of two small ones.

"Hey, that's a pretty neat trick… Where'd you get that backpack..?" Daniel looked up at Jason, who was crouching next to him with an eager look on his face. Daniel frowned, looking back towards the tree Jason had been slumped against seconds ago.

"Weren't you electrocuted..?" Jason shrugged, grinning as he looked at Daniel.

"I've had worse from dad's Raichu… That wasn't much." Before Daniel could reply, Aqua raced past them chasing a leaf that was blowing in the wind. Daniel reached out but Aqua slipped under his hands, running into the trees. He sighed, looking at Amy.

"Go after her and get her back. Be quick, OK?" Amy nodded, running into the trees. I leant forwards to watch her go, when suddenly Eevee burst out of his ball and ran after the others. Immediately Kilo surged to his feet, growling, but a sharp glare from Daniel stopped him from moving. I walked over to Jason, resting a hand on his shoulder.

-_I'll go find him, OK..?_- Jason nodded at me as I levitated slightly, floating into the forest.

"Good luck, Angela..!" He called after me, as the trees closed up between us. I looked around at the trees, wondering where he'd gotten to. I sighed, before spotting a flash of red ahead of me. It had to be Amy; I quickly darted after her, moving between the trees with ease. Finally I came up behind her, where Amy was sniffing the floor.

**Amy? What are you doing? **Amy jumped, startled, and scrambled up a tree. She cautiously looked down at me from one of the branches, hyperventilating.

**Angela..? What was that for..!? There was no need to make me jump like that! I could have roasted you! **I sighed, scratching the back of my head as Amy slowly crept to the end of her branch. It sagged beneath her, bending until she was at eye level with me.

**S-Sorry… I thought you knew I was there… I didn't know you could move so fast, Amy… **Amy scowled at me before jumping to the floor. She sniffed again, before nodding to herself. She quickly started to move ahead, following something I couldn't see. I followed her, watching for Eevee.

**So… Amy… What are you doing..? **Amy didn't look up, instead keeping her nose to the floor. She skirted around a tree, frowning.

**I… WAS… Following Aqua's scent trail. But there's another Eevee here… **I nodded, as Amy continued to follow the trail. My ear twitched, and I looked to my right, through the treeline.

**That's Eevee… He ran after you both. But how did he get ahead… Also, Amy… Didn't you go to a river with Aqua..? I hear water on our right. **Amy's ear twitched as well, tilting slightly towards the water. She nodded, looking back at me.

**Yeah. Aqua's always had something for the water; the first thing she did after hatching and nuzzling Daniel was swim. She's got an affinity for it; it's where her name comes from. Most likely she's at the river right now. **I nodded, as we both hurried towards the river. As we approached, the sound of running water increased. After a few minutes, we reached the edge of the treeline. I moved behind a tree, peeking around it, while Amy struggled underneath a bush and looked out from below it. In front of us were Eevee and Aqua. Both of them were staring into the river, while Aqua was idly floating a paw in the current.

**I always loved water… It's pretty, and hard to keep hold of… **Aqua lifted her paw out of the water, watching as rivulets ran down her fur and into the river again. She smiled as she lowered her paw, while Eevee nodded.

-_Amy, they don't know we're here… Do we get them, or watch..?_- Amy stayed silent for a few seconds, before whispering to me.

**We stay hidden… And watch… **I nodded, keeping an eye on the two Eevee. Aqua pulled her paw up again, this time flicking water at Eevee while giggling. Eevee pulled back, startled, before leaning over and splashing Aqua back. She laughed, shaking the water from her fur. She ran away from Eevee, who chased after her. I smiled slightly as they quickly entered a game of tag.

**Hah! Got you! **Aqua shouted, as she lunged forwards and tackled Eevee. The two of them went rolling before stopping, with Aqua laying on top of Eevee. He cried out in protest, struggling beneath Aqua.

**Hey, wasn't I chasing you..? That's not fair..! **Aqua giggled as she tapped Eevee's nose with a paw, sticking her tongue out at him. She rolled off of him, as Eevee stood up, before he tackled her. Aqua laughed as Eevee nuzzled her stomach, tickling her.

**S-… Stop it..! Th-That tickles..! **Eevee smirked, before nuzzling even faster. Aqua's laughs resounded around the river, and I looked at Amy. She looked back at me with a smile, nodding towards the two Eevee's, who were now rolling around again as they began play-fighting.

**They're gonna be great friends, aren't they… I just hope Kilo doesn't over-react like usual. Aqua's friends don't usually hang around, after meeting Kilo and seeing his anger. **I nodded, watching as Aqua gripped Eevee's ear in her mouth and pulled on it, rolling him over, before jumping onto him again. Eevee rolled over, and soon he was pinning Aqua down. He grinned at her, before pulling back. Aqua sat up, nipping his nose playfully.

**That was fun, Eevee… I don't really get to play much, brother always stops us… **Eevee nudged Aqua, as he sat next to her. She sat down as well, looking out over the river.

**Aqua… Why is your brother so mean to me..? I haven't done anything wrong… Have I..? **Aqua shrugged, turning her head to look at him.

**I… I don't know, Eevee. I've tried to say something, but he doesn't listen much… Sorry… **Eevee sat there, looking Aqua in the eyes. For several seconds, not a sound passed between them, except for the gentle burbling of the river. Eevee leant forwards hesitantly, pausing just in front of Aqua. She flinched slightly, before Eevee gently nuzzled her cheek. A heavy blush spread across her face, as Eevee pulled back, blushing as well.

**It's OK, Aqua… I don't mind that he doesn't like me… Although, he can be really scary… **Aqua didn't reply, she simply raised a paw and touched her cheek gently. She blushed even harder, before replying.

**O…OK then… But, are you sure..? He might really hurt you… **Eevee grinned at Aqua, his blush visibly fading away. As she saw his cocky grin, Aqua's blush also decreased, and a small smile flickered across her face.

**He might. But I'll get better; besides, you're a friend. I do anything to help friends, even if I have to fight crazy older brothers. **Aqua giggled slightly, before leaning against Eevee. He quickly blushed again, stuttering slightly as he spoke.

**A-Aqua… What are you d-doing..? **A sly grin crossed Aqua's face, as she suddenly pushed Eevee into the river. She immediately jumped in after him, paddling over and pulling him beside her. Eevee thrashed about, panicking, blind to Aqua's attempts to help him.

**Angela, stay here… I'll go help them out… Looks like Aqua wanted to swim with Eevee, huh..? **I nodded, as Amy walked out from her bush and stopped beside the river. She looked down at the two Eevee's, frowning at Eevee in particular.

**Eevee, stand up. The river is only chest-deep here. **Eevee froze, slowly opening his eyes, which he'd clenched shut. He cautiously looked down, as he stopped thrashing around, seeing that sitting down his head was above water level. He slowly climbed to his feet, looking embarrassed, while Aqua let go of his scruff.

**S-Sorry, Amy… I didn't realise… **Amy shook her head, sighing, before looking at Aqua, who'd crouched lower in the water in an attempt to hide behind Eevee.

**Aqua, you could at least have told him how deep the water is here. He could have hurt himself, or you… **Aqua sighed, gently nudging Eevee's shoulder in apology.

**Sorry, Eevee… I didn't mean to scare you... **Amy nodded, before leaning over and grabbing Eevee's scruff. She stood up and deposited him, wet and dripping, onto the bank. She repeated the action with Aqua, before sighing. She pushed down on their hindquarters so they were sitting lose together.

**You'll catch your death of cold… Stay still. **Amy nudged them together, before carefully laying down behind them and wrapping her tail around them both, obscuring all but their ears from view. She smiled slightly, before closing her eyes. Eevee and Aqua squirmed slightly, judging from ear movement. A cloud of steam slowly wafted upwards, as Amy's body heat began to evaporate the water on their fur.

**Wow… Th-This is incredible… **I heard Aqua say to Eevee, who was simply purring. After a few seconds, Amy opened her eyes and uncurled from the now dry Aqua and Eevee. She nodded, before gently cuffing them round the head as they stood up.

**I won't say anything about this to Kilo, OK? And neither will you, if you value Eevee's life… **Somehow, despite her addressing Eevee and Aqua, I felt that she was warning me as much as them. Eevee nodded, before Aqua slapped a paw down on his shoulder, laughing. She sprinted into the trees with Eevee quickly catching up to her, who was also laughing. Amy smiled slightly as she watched them disappear into the trees, before walking over to me.

**They get along very well, don't they? **I nodded, gently picking Amy up. She nestled into the crook of my elbow, four paws in the air, purring. I smiled and tapped her nose gently, as I replied.

**Yes, they do… However, I've never seen anyone like Aqua act like that with just a friend. **Amy sighed, as she rubbed her nose. She looked up at me, then in the rough direction towards the clearing we'd left the others in.

**She's never actually had a friend stay this long. Normally Kilo would terrorize them and they'd flee. So Eevee's quite brave to try and stay as a friend, but he's also playing a dangerous game with Kilo… **I nodded, sighing as I remembered Kilo's reaction to us in the City and on the Route.

**He's cruel, and self-absorbed, but he does love his sister very much so… He just over-does it as an older brother… **Amy nodded, as I closed my eyes and focussed. After a few seconds, we Teleported into the clearing, just in time for the two Eevee's to barrel out of the trees, rolling around together. Amy jumped down to separate them, while I grabbed a raging Kilo with Psychic as he sped towards them both.

**You! Get away from my sister, you little runt..! **I scowled at him, glancing at Amy, who'd separating the playful Eevee's. Aqua was glaring at her brother slightly, while Eevee was crouched behind her, whimpering.

**B-… Brother… S-Stop picking on him, he didn't do anything..! **Everyone apart from Jason stared in awe at Aqua, even Daniel; he might not fully understand us but Aqua's never stood up to her brother before. Kilo stared at her, shaking his head sadly.

**Aqua… Look at this, he's a runt… You could easily just find a better friend somewhere, one who's actually able to tell you who his father is..? **Aqua stared at he brother, shaking. At first I thought it was fear, but then I realised it was actually anger. She glared at him even harder, tears beading in her eyes.

**Y-… You think you can just… Control me..? I'm fed up, brother..! I want to be me, not some… some… not what you wish you'd been, because of a hurried evolution..! I'm happy with Eevee as a friend and you can't change that..! **Kilo flinched at her words, looking visibly hurt. He stared at her, his ears drooping, before slowly nodding.

**I know… I just want what's best for you, Aqua… And, he isn't that… **Aqua hissed at him, her fur raising on her back.

**I just want to control my life and not be your sock..! **Several seconds passed in confusion, before Heinz cleared his throat to get our attention.

**Aqua, do you mean puppet, per chance..? **Aqua nodded, grinning at him. Kilo almost seemed like he was crumbling away, now that his sister was standing up to him.

**Yeah, that's what I meant… I just want to control my life and not be your sock puppet..! **Heinz sighed, before smiling and shrugging at me. He gestured towards Aqua, who was avoiding her brother's gaze be apparently grooming herself.

**She means, I'm not your puppet… I don't think she quite grasps some of the more human sayings, just yet… But she's learning well. **I nodded, slowly setting Kilo down on the floor. He walked over to Daniel without a word, and tapped a paw on his Pokeball, recalling himself. Daniel looked down at his belt with a troubled expression, before sighing and shouldering his backpack.

"OK, everyone, time to go back. We're leaving now. I'll let you out when we get a room at the Centre, or if we end up camping again and the tents are set up." He lifted up five Pokeballs as his team nodded towards him, and he recalled them before re-attaching the balls to his belt. Jason lifted up a single Pokeball, looking at Eevee. He was sitting where Aqua had been, looking sad.

"Come on, Eevee. Time to return. I'll let you out later, and you can play with Aqua then… OK?" Eevee nodded, yipping excitedly, as he was recalled in a beam of red light. Jason put the ball on his belt, looking at Daniel.

"Should we start walking now?" Daniel nodded, glancing at the sky as we began to walk onto the Route again. I took a deep breath, smiling as I scented all the different things about night-time; the cool air, a crisp sharpness to it not in the day's warmth, a faint spiciness as well, and dozens of other things, separate and blending together, creating something unique…

"It's getting late. I don't hold much hope of us reaching even a quarter of the way there by midnight… We'll walk a while and set up camp. We'll need the time for setting up tents, and campfires and cooking dinner as well, so we'll only walk for a few hours. Far enough from the City, and where not many people would notice us…"

Jason glanced at Daniel, who was looking away from Cerulean. The three of us started to walk down the Route, a silence that wasn't at all quiet filling the air; the faint rustle of grass, occaissionally a soft clatter as small rocks were scuffed, and the night-time cries of nocturnal Pokémon waking up. Jason looked over at Daniel, frowning slightly. During the day he'd bought a pair of sunglasses at some point and now he was wearing them still.

"Hey Dan, don't you wanna take off the glasses? You must be as blind as a Zubat with them on…" Daniel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. He continued walking, stepping to the left as he went. A second later, Jason tripped over as his foot caught in a hole in the path, stopping when I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Does it look like I need to remove my sunglasses, Jason? And for the last time, my name is DANIEL, not DAN… Get it right, already." He continued to walk, as me and Jason hurried to catch up to him. I scowled slightly at his back as Jason grinned at me, before frowning slightly.

-_He's a bit of a… …ous, stuck-up guy, huh..?_- I frowned slightly at Jason, as I telepathed back.

-_Say that again. You died out halfway through. He's a bit of a..?_- Jason sighed, before smiling at me and whispering into my ear.

"He's a bit of a pompous, stuck-up guy, huh..?" I nodded, a small smile showing for a second as Daniel continued walking, oblivious to our conversation.

-_I suppose… But hey, maybe that's how he is. I mean, remember that he's been travelling for a longer time than us. Maybe this is what solitude does to you…_- Jason nodded, looking at Daniel. He sighed slightly, glancing towards me sadly.

"Maybe… I'd avoid solitude if that's the outcome… I guess it's a good thing I have you, huh, Angela..?" I blushed, thankful that it was hidden in the dark. I was about to telepath him, when Daniel looked back over his shoulder at us.

"This isn't the result of solitude, Jason, Angela. This is the result of seeing how the REAL world is; not what we're spoon-fed by parents, teachers, and adults. The world is a harsh place, and not a world for innocence and ignorance. You'll learn this, Jason; otherwise the world will swallow you up, and you'll be forgotten…" Daniel came to a stop, looking at the sky. The moon was starting to rise, and it was silhouetting Cerulean, a couple of miles behind us.

"I was hoping we'd have made further progress, but this will do. We should go into the woods a little way, find a clearing." A burst of red light revealed that Daniel had opened a Pokeball. I heard a yawn, before seeing that it was Izzy.

**Daniel, wus goin' on… I sleeeepy… **Daniel crouched down, gently rubbing Izzy between the ears in apology.

"Sorry, Izzy, I know you're tired… Can you help us find a clearing to camp in..?" Izzy nodded sleepily, wandering into the treeline. After a few seconds we heard a 'thunk' from within. I walked over to Daniel, looking in. Izzy had walked into a tree and was slumped against it, snoring lightly.

"I guess she's really tired… More than I thought. Return Izzy; I'm sorry I woke you." The red light speared towards her, before Izzy pulled away slightly, the beam just missing her. She shook her head slightly, looking at Daniel.

**N-No… I can do it… Jus… Jus' gimme time…** Izzy yawned, before rubbing a paw over her eyes. Daniel slowly walked over to her, and knelt beside her. He scratched her between the ears again, smiling slightly.

"Izzy, you don't have to do this… I don't mind if you want to sleep." Izzy pulled away from Daniel, stifling another yawn. She turned around, slowly walking into the trees again. Jason walked over, watching her as she occaissionally bumped into a tree and staggered a few steps.

"She shouldn't be doing this… But then, she's always tried to do her best for me… Almost like…" Daniel shook his head, closing the subject.

"Come on; we need to keep up with her." The three of us followed Izzy, who was moving slower as time went past. After about a quarter of an hour, she collapsed onto her side. Daniel was immediately next to her, gently placing a hand on her side.

"Izzy… I'm proud that you kept going for this long. But you need to sleep… Thank you for trying, Izzy… Rest well…" Daniel recalled her, before standing again. He sighed, as he placed her ball back on his belt.

"She fell asleep. I guess she pushed herself too hard… But I know this area, we camped here before. She must have been looking for it…" Daniel stepped past a tree, smiling as he nodded to himself.

"Yes, here it is. Hurry up you two. We're losing what little light is left." Me and Jason walked around the tree, looking in towards the clearing. There was easily enough room for three tents to be set up, and even a small boulder in the middle. It was flat on top, but a faded, glass-like stone; it was obviously not natural. Around the edge it was roughly patterned; a ring of what looked like stone had liquefied and run down the side of the boulder. There was a slight slant to it as well.

"I remember this stone… Amy melted it to a flat top for us to eat from, almost a year ago… Kilo lost most of his face fur pushing a nosy Aqua out of the way…" A small, sad smile crossed his face before he looked away. His hand lingered for a few seconds, before slipping back down and hanging at his side. He reached back and unclipped his tent, catching his backpack as it slipped off of his back.

"You two might want to set up your tent. I'll start with mine. Don't set up too close to me either; I prefer space…" Jason nodded, as Daniel unpacked his tent and started to set up the poles. Me and Jason walked around so that the stone was in between our tents, and Jason grinned at me.

"I didn't bring a tent when we left, but I did find this in my backpack. I guess mum got it for me, huh?" He lifted a fabric bag, before opening it. He up-ended it onto the floor, as a large mass of fabric, metal pegs, metal rods fell out. Jason shook the bad again, and a small mallet fell out, landing on Jason's foot with a crunch.

"Gah! OW! Damnit!" Jason lifted his leg, grabbing his foot in both hands. I smiled slightly, before poking him gently. He tilted to the side, before beginning to hop as he tried to stay upright. I smiled giggled, before looking towards the tent. I picked up the bag, looking inside and pulling out a small sheet of paper.

**Instructions on how to assemble your new tent… Huh. I guess these are helpful… Step one, connect the rods to form a large cross… **I glanced at the mess at my feet, sighing. I quickly sorted through the pile, separating most of the components mentally. I Psychically lifted the four long metal poles, before connecting them together.

**Step two, place the ends of the poles into the holes in the tent, and secure them. Then stretch the tent over the frame, forming a hemisphere… **I glanced towards the tent. I quickly stretched the material out with Psychic, threading the poles into small holes in the corners. After about two inches, the poles widened enough that the tent couldn't fit anymore. I bent the poles more to flit the tent over them, before it sprang back to its slightly curved shape.

**Step three, use the metal pegs and lengths of rope to anchor the tent securely to the floor and to support it. There are holes along the base of the tent in order to peg it down… **I set the tent down, forcing the exposed pole into the ground. I quickly lifted the pegs and sank them into the floor, before tying the rope to t/he loop at the top at the tent. I frowned, before Jason stepped up next to me.

"Wow… You did a great job, Angela..!" I nodded, the rope idly levitating as I re-read the instructions. I sighed, casting them aside in anger.

-_What on earth do I do with this rope..? How do I anchor it to support a tent..?_- Jason looked up, pointing towards a tree branch hanging over our tent.

"You tie it to a branch, and it pulls the tents top up. It keeps it tight and stops water draining in front of us. You wanna tie it so that water slides backwards and behinds us. That way we get out onto dry-ish ground if it rains in the night." I nodded, quickly tying the rope to the tree. I stepped back, looking at it. The tent was large enough for two people and it looked like you could easily sit up in it. The sides were taut, and it was angled forwards slightly, lending it a slope towards the back of the tent.

-_I guess we did it, huh, Jason?_- I looked over towards Daniel. His tent was already set up, despite having to do it manually, and he was rolling out his sleeping bag inside it. There was a small, electric lamp hanging in his tent, supported by a small length of string running the length of his tent. He glanced over, nodding at me before zipping his tent up. The light from his lamp dimmed, before I looked at Jason.

"I guess we should get ready, huh Angela?" I nodded, as Jason pulled out a dark green sleeping bag. We paused, before sweatdropping.

"This… This was bought when you were a Kirlia… S-So, we… Have to share…" I nodded slowly, sighing sadly.

-_And… I-I don't fit my pyjama's any more…_- We both stood there for a few seconds, before Jason crouched and looked into the tent.

"I suppose we could unzip the bag and just lay on it… And zip the tent up…" I nodded slightly, before looking down at my dress.

-_But… What will I wear..?_- We both blushed bright red, before something hit Jason in the back of the head, knocking him sprawling. I turned around, just in time to be hit in the face by a mass of fabric myself. I reached up and pulled it down, looking over to see Jason was standing up and lifting a light blue sleeping bag up. I glanced down, realising that I was holding onto a pair of pyjamas. I lifted up the top, immediately pushing it down when I realised there was underwear beneath it as well. We looked over to see that Daniel was leaning out of his tent, wearing a pair of black, full-length pyjamas.

"The bag and pyjamas are for Angela. I thought that you would have forgotten about her size change. I also took the liberty of supplying you with fresh changes of underclothes. Good night, you two." He returned to his tent, zipping it up, before turning off his lamp. Me and Jason stood there for several seconds, not sure how to respond.

**Th… Thank you..? **I stammered, looking at Jason. He shrugged, before putting both sleeping bags in the tent. He gestured towards it, looking away awkwardly.

"Y-You can change first…" I nodded slightly, crouching as I entered the tent. I quickly zipped it up behind myself, and laid out my pyjamas on the floor. My eyes glowed for a second, as I unrolled both sleeping bags, and finally took a closer look at my new clothes. I had a matching pair of pyjama top and bottoms, with red and white chequered pattern. There was even a sizable slit in the front and back, at the perfect place for my spikes.

**These are perfect… How did he know to get me these..? **I moved my new top, blushing slightly as I saw what else Daniel had bought me; generic, white, panties and a bra. I looked around before sighing, and reaching up to my dress. Grasping the top of it, I began to pull it over my head, shivering at the cold as it left me without its warmth.

(Ten minutes later…)

I looked down as Jason unzipped the tent, smiling slightly as he looked up at me.

"You can come in now, Angela. I've sorted out the sleeping bags as well." I nodded at him, as Jason moved back into the tent. I looked over at Daniel's tent one last time, wondering where he managed to get me these…

"Those pyjamas are the perfect size. How did he know what ones to get you?" Jason asked from inside the tent. I shrugged, deciding I'd ask Daniel tomorrow. I crouched down and entered the tent again, seeing that Jason was already zipping up his sleeping bag. I crawled into mine, pulling it closed but leaving it un-zipped. I looked up, noticing two little pocket torches hanging up there.

-_THAT'S how you're illuminating the tent..?_- Jason shrugged, as he laid down and shuffled about slightly. He was looking towards me, grinning.

"Hey, it works, right? Don't complain…" A few seconds passed, before a torch flickered and died. I looked at Jason, who sighed. He pointed to the one remaining light, before opening his mouth to speak.

-_"Don't say anything and it will last.- _ Jason rolled his eyes, smirking at me before removing the dud torch and putting it on the floor.

"Sure, and Diglett can fly…" Almost immediately, the second torch flickered into darkness. We laid there for a few seconds in pitch black, before I smacked Jason round the back of the head. I laid down as he cried out, before closing my eyes. Jason laid down as well, shuffling around to get comfy.

"Night Angela…" I smiled slightly, closing my eyes. I relaxed, sensing Jason's calming presence all around me…

**Night Jason… **I yawned slightly, before slowly drifting off into sleep, happy that we'd gained a new friend and travelling companion in Daniel.


	12. Chapter 12

A Gardevoir and Her Trainer

OK, people, here's chapter 12! I do have something which I believe you should all know, first. I'm sure some of you have felt the same, but there are some things which, in the Pokémon anime, should result in severe bodily injury. This FanFiction was always supposed to harness these real repercussions, and examples have been given; Jason's leg injury when he was younger, and Daniel's injuries when he entered the Pokémon Centre.

If you prefer a FanFiction which does not incorporate these elements into the story, then I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have been unable to successfully create a build-up to this within the story, and it has become too steep an incline in recent chapters. Thereafter, from this update, the story will follow the rating of 'T', potentially becoming an 'M' later on. However, I hope that you will give this chapter a decent try, and perhaps continue to read it. If not, then I repeat that I am sorry to disappoint you.

This author's note is now far too long, so please, here's the chapter! R&R..!

Angela/Gardevoir-Lv.30-Confusion, Growl, Teleport, Psychic

Caesar/Butterfree-Lv.19-Gust, Poison Powder, Confusion, Stun Spore

Abby/Magikarp-Lv.17-Splash, Tackle

Eevee/Eevee-Lv.10-Tackle, Sand Attack

"Speech"=talking

*Speech*=thought

-_Speech_-=telepathy

**Speech**=translated Poke-speech

(Speech)=my thoughts

(Jason's POV)

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my arms and legs. Slowly, I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep from them. I looked to my left, seeing that Angela was still fast asleep in her own sleeping bag, arms wrapped around her pillow. I smiled slightly, before unzipping my sleeping bag and crawling out and through the tent entrance. Once outside, I stood up, stretching again and looking around the camp site.

There was a fire burning atop the boulder in the middle of the clearing a pot supported above it, and Daniel was standing beside it, cooking breakfast. He was already dressed, and his team was busy with various actions as they shook the sleep from their bodies. I walked over to him, noting that Aqua was slumped at his feet, snoring lightly.

"Morning, Daniel. What time is it..?" Daniel glanced at me, before replying. As he spoke, he continued to cook upon the flames, their reflection glimmering against his sunglasses.

"It's gone seven a.m. Jason. You and Angela should have woken up an hour ago. As it is, we should've been walking a half hour ago. Wake her up, and I'll finish here." I nodded slightly, backing towards the tent again. Crawling in, I gently shook Angela's shoulder. She moaned, before opening her eyes.

-_Jason..? What… Time is it..?_- I glanced behind me at Daniel, who was gently nudging Aqua awake with a toe. She rolled over, wrapping around his ankle, but otherwise remained asleep.

"It's about seven in the morning. I figured that as breakfast is almost ready, you should wake up…" Angela sighed, before sitting up. Her sleeping bag slumped from her shoulders, as she stretched and yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she reached up to her head, only to suddenly freeze.

"Angela? Is something up?" Before I even got a reply from her, she was frantically finger-combing her hair back into its regular place.

-_I look such a mess like this..! My hair's all over the place..! Damnit, these stupid bags build a static charge!_- I shrugged, running a hand through my own hair. It didn't feel any different.

"I've never noticed before that problem." Angela scowled at me, as she licked the palm of her hand and began to smooth her hair back down.

-_That's because you, Jason, don't deal with your hair in the first place. It's gonna take me at least ten minutes to get this flat…_- I sighed, glancing at my sleeping bag as it lay beside Angela. It was probably still warm, and cosy… And that soft-looking pillow…

"Angela, can you do that whilst outside the tent..? You know, so we can eat..?" Angela sighed, lowering her arms. Her hair was mostly smooth again, but for one clump on the right side of her head that stuck up at a right-angle to the rest of her hair.

-_Fine… Let's get this over with, OK? I wanna get my hair sorted out as fast as possible._- I backed out of the tent, nodding, as Angela crawled after me and stood up. She placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned, before leaning back and stretching. She quickly passed a right-angle, stopping just a shade beyond it. I blinked, noting that her legs weren't bent at the knees, either.

"How the hell do you do that..?" Angela giggled, smiling at me as she straightened and glided over towards Daniel. He was filling bowls with the contents of the pot, and lifting slices of toast from a flat stone suspended over the flames beside the pot.

-_That's a ~secret, Jason. Now let's eat._- I walked over and stood beside her, as Daniel finished filling the bowls. Almost immediately his entire team gathered around him, each taking a bowl and settling down a short distance apart. Daniel lifted his own bowl, before Angela tapped him on the shoulder.

-_Excuse me, Daniel..? I thought you said there was breakfast…_- Daniel nodded, before gesturing to the pot and stone.

"Help yourself. But I don't carry spares for bowls, so it's up to you how you eat it." He walked over and sat with his team, whilst me and Angela looked in the pot. It was about a third full, with a grey, congealing… Stuff.

"Angela, is it solid or liquid..?" She frowned, levitating a large blob of the stuff. It hung there, slowly dripping in large blots which sat on top of the main mass, before slowly sinking in.

-_I think it's both… What IS this..?_- Heinz glanced up at us, before grinning and tilting his bowl up, and then using his toast slice to mop it out.

-_You two really haven't travelled that much. This is porridge; it's what you should get used to. It's not that bad, but when it cools, it's tougher to eat than glue…_- I glanced at Angela, who grimaced as she turned to a large-ish tree branch overhanging us. Her eyes glowed, and two semi-spheres detached from the bottom of the branch. I winced as I caught it, the sap immediately adhering to my hands.

-_OK, we have bowls. Now how do we clean them?_- I shrugged, looking into the apparently hollow semi-sphere. A bowl. Oh joy. I glanced at the porridge, before sighing. It was already solidifying.

"We should hurry up, Angela… Just get rid of the sap…" Angela nodded, and her eyes flashed blue as all the sap remaining spontaneously disappeared. Instantly, my hands detached from the bowl, which was now dry. Angela levitated two bowlfuls of porridge up, into the bowls. We grabbed a slice of toast, and cautiously sat next to Daniel's group.

"Hey, Dan..? How do we eat this stuff..?" He sighed, turning to look at me. From the creasing of his forehead, I guessed he was angry.

"I am called Daniel, not Dan… And you eat it with a spoon. If you don't have one, use whatever you can that isn't messy." He turned his back to us, before resuming eating. Me and Angela glanced at each other, before watching Daniel.

He hooked the forefinger and middle finger together, crooking them, before quickly scooping some of the porridge up into his mouth. Angela stuck her tongue out, before levitating a small amount of the porridge. I shrugged, quickly imitating Daniel, shivering at the feeling of cold porridge.

-_On three?_- I nodded, before beginning to count.

"One… Two… Three... Go." I scooped the gunk into my mouth, whilst Angela sat there and did nothing. I glared at her, before gagging at the slimy feel of the gloop I'd just eaten. I swallowed, only to feel it stick on the way down.

"Angela… Choking… HELP…" Angela sighed as I clawed at my throat, before leaning over and smacking her hand into my back. I coughed several times, groaning.

"OK, that stuff's lethal…" I set the bowl on the floor, and reached out for my toast, trying to pick it up-and then have it pulled back. I looked down, frowning, only to see Aqua chewing her way through it. I picked it up, lifting her off of the floor. Aqua hung from her teeth, growling at me.

"Let it go. I'm hungry, I almost choked, and this is what's left for me. Let go before I shave you in your sleep…" Aqua whimpered as I glared at her, before letting go and dropping to the floor. Her tail and ears drooping, she walked away and nuzzled Kilo. I froze, halfway through ripping away the chewed-on part of toast as he slowly looked up.

"Oh, crap… Not this early…" Angela shrugged, as she finished her toast and brushed crumbs from her mouth and hand.

-_It's your fault for threatening the sister of the screwball Jolteon…_- I winced, as I heard Kilo growl at me from behind. I hadn't even seen him move. From the corner of my eye, I could see Aqua sitting there and giving me a smug grin.

"Jolt. Jolt, olt teon." Angela rolled her eyes, before looking at Aqua.

-_He made his usual threat, then said to give Aqua the food._- I scowled, turning round so I was facing Kilo. He glared back at me, before I shook my head.

"No. This is mine. It is all I have to eat. She get the piece she chewed, the rest is mine. Understand, Kilo?" I threw the piece that I'd torn off over to Aqua, who immediately set about gnawing on it. Kilo growled, sparking slightly, before walking away and lying down in his spot again. Aqua snuggled up beside him, still chewing away at the toast.

"What's his problem? I was gonna eat this, there wasn't any need to freak out about it like that…" Angela shrugged, standing and lifting her bowl.

-_He's just protective of her. I'm gonna go wash this out, and sort out my hair. Maybe I'll bathe in the river… Or just my hair, and then dress…_- I sighed as Angela drifted towards the tent, now mumbling under her breath rather than telepathing me. I looked at Daniel, before frowning as I realised something.

"Hey… Daniel..? How did you know what to get Angela for last night?" Daniel looked at me, before gesturing towards Angela as he spoke.

"Gardevoir are very similar in build and height. Pokémon Centres supply spare dresses in case one is damaged somehow, and also fresh clothes. You're both new to this, so I deemed it wise to obtain some alternate clothing for her. You'll thank me when she's not complaining about her lack of clothing choice." I blinked, glancing towards the tent; it was zipped up and I could just make out movement inside it.

"So… She can change clothes..?" Daniel sighed, before nodding.

"Yes, it's not fixed. Even as a Kirlia, she could remove her clothing. She just never did it near you, as she's female. But Gardevoir don't have 'fixed' clothing, like a Jynx does for example. They can remove, exchange, and even dye the clothing. But many don't and prefer simply what they had on evolution, and something to wear at night." Daniel sweatdropped, as I raised my next question to him.

"What's a Jynx? Where can you get them?" Daniel sighed, before pointing at my tent.

"Look it up on your Pokedex when you get a chance. They live in the Seafoam Islands, east of Cinnabar Island. They're very rare to find though." I nodded slightly, glancing towards my tent again as I heard the zip undo. As I turned towards it, I saw Angela step out in her dress again, struggling to flatten her hair down again.

"Angela, don't worry. It isn't that important, we'll be travelling for another day at least…" Angela scowled, as she shot me a poisonous look.

-_I don't care about that! It needs to look the same, not like I was dragged backwards through a hedge!_- I blinked in surprise at the shout, while Angela stormed off towards the trees with a canteen of water in her hand. A sigh of despair drew my attention once more back to Daniel, who had gathered the bowls and was washing out the large pot near a tree.

"Jason… You really are clueless with females, aren't you..? To them, looks and appearance are highly important. That's why I wake my team up so early… While me and the guys are able to get everything ready, the females can spend their needed time grooming…" I glanced towards Angela once more, before looking at Amy who was carefully licking her paw, then smoothing out her mane. Aqua was half-asleep, but somehow she was still making sure that she was cleaning her fur as well.

"Seriously? It matters that much to them..? But what's the point when they might be battling, or travelling for days on the road? They'll just get dusty, or covered in dirt by the time night comes…" Daniel nodded, tipping some water into the pot. He ripped up a handful of grass and began to scrub the pot with it.

"That's true. It takes time, but you learn the patience. Besides, it helps if you have the right equipment on you…" He turned to look at Amy, before gently throwing his bag to her.

"Amy, you know what to get out. Help Aqua out if she needs it." Amy nodded, pawing the bag open and pushing her head in. She quickly pulled out an incredibly fine-toothed comb, as Aqua walked over to her. She sat down and nuzzled Amy, who took the comb in her mouth. She leant down over Aqua, before beginning to gently draw it through Aqua's fur.

"So you're saying, if I get something like that for Angela, she won't be so pushy and angry in the morning..?" Daniel nodded, finally tipping the pot and draining the water out near the tree. He stood up, emptying the rest of the water from his canteen onto the stone and extinguishing the flames as a pillar of smoke billowed upwards.

"Correct. Also, it can apply to most Pokémon. However, females of species that are largely water-borne, for example Tentacool or Goldeen, are not so bothered by appearance as they can clean their selves very easily. Rather, they have a preference not for obsessive cleaning, but how noticeable they are. That's why females of those species tend to be very attention seeking."

"But Abby's shy. She's not like that at all… What do you say to that?" Daniel shrugged, placing the bowls in the pot and walking over to his bag, carefully fitting it inside.

"She's a Magikarp, right? Magikarp don't often act like that till they evolve… Besides, the shy ones are often noticed for other reasons. Most times they're seen as being 'less pushy' than other females." I nodded slightly, before resting my elbow on my knee and my head on my palm. I stared at my hand, examining the bandages for several minutes, before finally speaking.

"Daniel… What do you know about Psychics..?" By now, most of his stuff was packed away and he was collapsing his tent and rolling it up. The carry-case was nearby, as well as the straps that held it onto his backpack. He glanced at me, then my hand, before looking at Heinz.

"It depends. Psychic Pokémon, I know about… Psychic humans, well… I'm not that knowledgeable. I have a sister who's interested in ESP humans, and other stuff like that, but she's at home. I can't talk to her right now. Why do you ask?" I slowly turned my hand over, tracing a rough line over where I caught the Sandslash's claw.

"Something happened yesterday… I'm worried. You… You had been attacked, right? You ran into the Centre, with a leaf in your leg…" Daniel nodded, slowly setting his tent on the floor. He walked over, squatting in front of me and looking at my hand.

"Yes… Pokémon rarely do, but they can attack humans… The Victreebel was ordered to by a Rocket, and it used Razor Leaf… Why do you ask?" I sighed, before gently lifting my head and grasping my bandage.

"Show me your wound… I'll show you mine." Daniel remained there, silent. After several seconds, he sighed, before gesturing to his leg.

"It's in my thigh. I'm not dropping my jeans to show you it. But Heinz can show you it from memory." I nodded, as Heinz drifted over. He nodded at me, before resting his spoon on my forehead. His eyes glowed blue, and I suddenly saw flashes of a fight; gusts of wind, streams of fire, gales of leaves. Patches cut through it, and suddenly I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my thigh. I looked down, and saw half a crescent-shaped leaf projecting from my muscle, blood oozing around it and down.

My jeans peeled back around it, and the leaf disappeared, revealing a three-inch long, half-inch wide gash; it looked like someone had cut a smile into the meat of my thigh. There was a flash, and suddenly Heinz was removing his spoon from my head.

-_Be careful, Jason… Don't try and pull when I'm transferring memories, it might backlash._- I frowned, as Daniel rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Pull..? What do you mean..?" Heinz shrugged, before tapping his head with a finger.

-_I was feeding a memory to you, and you… seized it. You wanted to see it, so you started to pull it into your head. If you do that too hard, it could backlash, and pull your memories into Daniel._- I nodded slightly, as Daniel sighed and looked at me.

"There. That was the moment I got hit, and after it was removed. I have a bandage and a pad of gauze beneath my jeans, keeping it covered till it heals. I needed stitches, too." I nodded, before sighing.

"Thanks, Daniel…" I grasped my bandage, and began to gently unwind it. I continued, slowly working down the layers. As I neared my skin, the bandage turned from cream-white on the palm to dark pink, finally revealing a dark red, almost black, pad of gauze. Daniel grimaced as he saw the blisters over my hand, a thin clear liquid oozing from them, before I slowly peeled back the gauze.

It revealed the same gash as before; deep, stained black with clotted blood, patches of red-pink muscle showing where clots had pulled out on the gauze. As I gently flexed my fingers, a slow trickle of blood appeared as he scabs cracked.

"That's what you wanted to show me..? What happened to cause that..?" Daniel gestured to my hand as he spoke; and Heinz' eyes glowed once more. Immediately, the gauze pressed against my palm, and the bandage began to re-wrap itself.

"I was walking towards Cerulean after some training, when I got jumped by two Rocket goons. They had a Growlithe and a Sandslash. The Growlithe hit me with a Flamethrower, while the Sandslash used… Well, Slash… on me. I blocked the attacks with this hand." Daniel nodded, glancing past me. I turned around to see Angela walking over, her hair glistening slightly with residual water.

"Hey, Angela. Sit down, OK..? I was talking to Daniel, and… I think you'd like to hear this." She frowned slightly, but complied with what I asked her to do. I turned back to Daniel, then looked at my hand. By now it looked as if I hadn't touched it.

"Thanks, Heinz… Daniel… I tried to block the Flamethrower attack. I… I used my powers… I caught the flames with my bare hand, but I couldn't feel the heat. And… I grabbed the Slash with my hand. I pointed at the Sandslash, and… And I used Flamethrower… But I got this damage from it…" Daniel and Angela stared at me, while Heinz looked at Angela.

"Ka dab, abraka, Kadabra." Angela's eyes widened slightly, before she waved her hands in front of herself, almost like she was trying to get rid of something.

"Garde..! Gar, gar devoir… degar, garvoir…" I looked at Daniel, who just nodded towards me.

"Heinz wants to know it he and Angela can work together, take your memory, and project it for us. Basically, that means that they gather some water in the air, and alter it so it causes light refraction, giving colours. They then generate the memory, as they see it." I blinked several times, glancing towards the two Psychic-Types.

"They can do that..? I thought projecting memories just meant they literally make it appear in mid-air…" Daniel shook his head, before taking a canteen that Heinz levitated over to him. He opened it, and Heinz levitated out roughly half the water, which spread out into a rough sphere in mid-air.

His eyes glowed, and suddenly the water shifted, and a slightly blurry version of me unwrapping my hand appeared. It blurred fully, and suddenly it was the same scene-but from Heinz' point of view. The images cleared, as he looked at me.

"Wow… Well, er… Sure. Go ahead… How far before will you do it, or..?" Angela cut me off, telepathing me as she spoke to Heinz.

-_Start from just before I passed out while Jason was running. I want to see what happened._- Heinz nodded, as his and Angela's eyes glowed. I felt them gently poking through my head, and pulling a memory like a thread from a string ball. The water blurred, as both Angela and Heinz altered it, before an image resolved. It was my point of view, and I was running.

We saw a crack appear as I glanced to the side, before the Sandslash appeared in a spray of earth. There was a blur as I dived to the side, a glimpse of it charging me with a claw attack; then a large blur, and a couple dozen yards distance between me and the Sandslash.

"There's the movement, so Angela should pass out pretty soon… I set you and my Pokeballs on the floor just afterwards…" As we watched I winced as I recalled the Growlithe's attempt to bite me, and then the part where I was cornered… I set everyone on the floor… And the Growlithe attacked with Flamethrower.

I saw my hand enter my view, and the flames… Gather towards my palm, wrapping around my hand and settling there. We watched, as the rest of the scene unfolded, including me using that same Flamethrower on the Sandslash. Just after the Grunts ran off, the water faded and slowly funnelled back into the canteen, as Heinz and Angela left my mind.

"Well, Daniel… That's why I asked… And that's how I got this…" I gestured towards my hand, whilst Angela stared at me. Heinz was looking at me as well, but he was also looking towards the rest of Daniel's team, who had seen the whole thing as well.

-_Jason… You did that to protect us all..?_- I nodded, smiling at Angela. She leant over, gently hugging me, as I rested my good arm across her shoulders.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you guys, and girls. You're my team, and that means that you're family…" Angela sniffed slightly, before letting me go and nodding slightly.

-_Right… Thank you… But if we're leaving soon, I'll sort out the tent; you can't do it with your injured hand…_- I nodded, turning back to Daniel. Almost immediately, though, Sifer shot down and landed besides us.

"Pidgeo, pidg pidg otto!" Daniel nodded, immediately turning to his team and began to shout out commands.

"Kilo! Amy! Scout out into the trees, stay within ten metres! Heinz, mental scan and check! Sifer, get in the air and keep watch on everyone! Izzy, get ready for general counter, but stay close to Aqua and protect her!" Immediately, Daniel's team scattered as they set about doing as instructed.

Kilo and Amy sped off towards the trees, sticking together. Sifer shot straight up in the air, before climbing and slowly beginning to circle the clearing. Heinz levitated, drifting to the centre of the clearing. His spoon levitated between his parted hands, before it and his eyes began to glow blue. Izzy, meanwhile, stood beside him, tense and ready to run if anyone needed help. Behind her sat Aqua, curled up slightly as she whimpered.

I looked at Daniel, before grabbing my Pokeballs and throwing them in the air.

"Battle time, guys! Let's go-ACK!" I smacked into the floor as Abby 'accidentally' beat me around the face with her tail as she dropped past me. Caesar immediately turned to Izzy, and the two of them spoke to each other briefly, before Caesar flapped up to Sifer, and began to circle with him.

Angela picked up Abby, gently cradling her as Eevee walked over to Aqua. He gently nuzzled her before sitting beside her and puffing out his chest. Aqua relaxed slightly, before playfully poking Eevee. He lost his balance, quickly wobbling and falling onto his side.

"Eevee, Aqua! Now's not the time to be playing around!" Both of them immediately stopped as Daniel snapped at them, although Eevee still sat beside Aqua, gently nudging her shoulder. I walked over to them, crouching and gently petting Eevee.

"Eevee, listen to me. Keep Aqua safe, OK? You're gonna take care of her, and you're gonna show her brother that you can be trusted. OK?" Eevee nodded excitedly, before leaning up and licking my nose. I smiled at him, before petting both Eevee and Aqua.

I stood and walked back over to Angela, gently taking Abby into my arms. Daniel slowly moved around so that his back was to mine, and nothing was gonna creep up on us.

"Get ready, Jason… Sifer was scouting around us, and he saw a Team Rocket squad moving about. He was spotted before he got away, and they've gotten his scent with Growlithes." I shuddered slightly, glancing towards the trees.

"Great… Are you sure that Kilo and Amy will be OK..?" Daniel nodded, tapping one of the Pokeballs at his waist.

"Sure they will. Amy has the ability Flash Fire, so any Fire-Type moves are instantly absorbed into her, and she gets powered up by it. And as for Kilo, well if there's a battle then it's hard to keep him down." I nodded slightly, sighing in annoyance.

"Man, these guys don't know when to quit, do they..? What's their problem..?" Daniel shrugged, glancing around the trees as he tried to spot movement. He settled into a slight crouch, before twisting his hands. His fingers folded into a loose fist, and he kinked his elbows and wrists so that his arms jutted out to the side. Finally, he twisted his leg so that it was slightly extended to his right, pushing into the floor.

"What's up with the pose, Dan..? I think I saw it in a karate movie…" Daniel sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"It's something similar. It's made from several forms of martial arts that have been combined together. It took me years to learn it, and I'm decades from being a master. But it's unique, as it allows for a fast, fluid method that uses blocks and diversions to open up for hits and strikes…" I blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Impressive… Where'd you learn it?" Daniel simply glanced towards me, then forwards again.

"I learnt it… from an old, old friend of my parents. You're too impatient, too hasty, to even begin… Angela might be able to study it, but not you." I sighed, shrugging, before looking at Angela.

"Well? Wanna learn how to kick butt with your hands?" Angela shook her head, gently tapping her forehead with a finger.

-_No thanks. I've got all I need up here… And probably a lot I don't know yet, and some small amount in my arms and legs already…_- Before I could reply, everyone looked up as Sifer let out a cry. He had stopped circling, and was hovering over a single spot, facing outwards. Caesar was in front of him, visible clouds of Powders raining down from him.

"He's seen them. But if it's Growlithes again, we'd better be careful. They're pack animals, and aren't above splitting up to gain an advantage over an enemy…" I nodded, watching the trees that were in sight. Nothing seemed to be moving, and Sifer and Caesar were strafing the forest with attacks.

"Angela… Get ready, OK..?" She nodded to me, while Eevee stood up-and shocked us all be extending claws and arching his back, fur standing on end. Aqua grinned, before standing. She did the same, but was far more impressive. Her claws had small notches and scratches where she'd fought with them, and as she arched her back and raised her fur, she seemed to double in size.

"Wow… That's just the coolest thing I've ever seen before…" Suddenly, Heinz grabbed his spoon and, opening his eyes, jabbed it straight to his right-the direction that Daniel was facing. We both spun to face that way, and after a few seconds, three Growlithe dashed out of the woods.

The one in the lead lunged towards Daniel, who stood there without moving from his pose. Suddenly, he pushed from the floor and darted to the left, leaning back as the Growlithe shot past him. He spun round, driving his right fist into its ribcage, and launched it into a second Growlithe, knocking them both to the floor.

He turned to the third one, and slashed his left arm through the air, knocking its muzzle aside. At the same time, his other arm shot downwards, and slammed into a paw, blocking the claws from hitting him. Finally, he turned with the Growlithes movement, and swept his left knee up and into its stomach. He grabbed its scruff, and swung it around and into the floor, then facing me as he stopped.

"That, Jason, is what my martial arts consists of… Blocking attacks, and using it against the attacker. With those few blows, I defeated some weak opponents. If they were stronger, then I wouldn't have won, or at least not without taking hits back. I am me. They are you. When you reach me, then you will be ready to learn…" I stood there, dumb-founded, as Daniel spoke to me, standing in the middle of three fainted Growlithes.

"Er… Erm… S-Sure… So, I'm a… A puppy..? Too young..? And what was that Zen stuff at the end anyway..?" Daniel shook his head, looking at me.

"As I said before… Too hasty, impatient… And yes, good point. Too young. I am no master, but even I can tell that… As for the 'Zen', as you call it, that's not Zen. That's the truth, as a metaphor for our skill and knowledge." Angela giggled slightly, causing me to turn to look at her.

-_Wow. Intellectual beat-down, huh, Jason..? I don't think that you should take him on at any point before, say… Your eight badge?_- I scowled, before shaking my head.

"It's not as hard as it seems, though, right? People who use martial arts develop patterns… It makes them predictable..!" Daniel turned to face me, before spreading his arms.

"Predictable? I dodge left, and so my opponent expects me to go right. I go left again, however. He did not expect a repeat. Now, this time I go right. He did expect a repeat. By using predictability and patterns, I can make it easier to avoid blows. Patterns can be complex and difficult, not just simple and easy." I sighed, before shaking my head.

"You're giving me a headache… Seriously, you sound so Zen when you're saying these things… Where did you learn them..?" Daniel simply shook his head, before looking at Angela.

"I'm sure that Angela understands me. It's not taught to you, it's learnt. You don't find a teacher, or a master. Instead you learn it through life; actions, repercussions, friendships and rivalries… It all adds up, Jason…" Angela nodded, before pointing to Eevee and Aqua.

-_He's right, Jason. Look at them; no one taught them how to interact with others, they learnt it. Eevee learnt to interact, with his mother, Bill, and us. Kilo let him learn that not everyone is easy to approach. Aqua allowed him to learn that it's sometimes worth the risk, to make a great friend._- I nodded back at her, trying to get the whole learning without being taught thing. It seemed over-complicated and fussy…

"Jason, we should discuss this at a later time. I admit, you need learn this and get smarter, but what we've side-tracked onto should be enough for now… We should be careful, especially if these three Growlithes were expected to return at some point." Daniel gestured to the three Growlithes, which were apparently playing at being unconscious; I could see that they were watching us from beneath nearly closed eyelids, and their ears were twitching.

"We know that you're awake. Get up. Heinz, if you could come over here?" The three Growlithe stiffened slightly, before standing up warily. Heinz drifted over to them, before smiling. His eyes glowed slightly, and he spoke to the Growlithe.

**You are going to tell me everything. I won't hurt you if you do… I give my word. **I started as I understood Heinz's speech, glancing at Angela, who was looking at me quizzically. Daniel shot me a slight glare, before one of the Growlithes replied.

**We won't tell you anything..! We're loyal to our master..! **Heinz simply smiled even more, pointing to the Growlithe.

**I'm so glad you said that… **His eyes blazed a brighter, harsher blue, and the Growlithe shuddered. Its eyes rolled back into its head, as it collapsed, before the other two whimpered and crouched down, covering their eyes with their paws.

**Go, and take him with you. He isn't harmed, just unconscious. **The two Growlithes grabbed the third one in their mouths, taking a leg each, and began to drag him away and to safety. I turned to Daniel, waving an arm frantically towards Heinz, who was frowning slightly, eyes no longer glowing.

"What was that all about..!? I could understand him..!" Daniel simply turned to Heinz, watching him as he did whatever he was doing-absolutely nothing, it seemed like…

"Heinz used his Psychic abilities to translate what was being said as we were hearing it. Think of it as being a Psychic Babel fish, and you'll get it." I nodded in understanding, before looking at Heinz.

"And what did Heinz do to that Growlithe anyway..?" Daniel glanced at Heinz, before replying to me.

"He scanned the Growlithes brain and copied his most recent memories. He's working through them, so he can find out where they came from and who gave the order to attack. But it's odd. They've gotten here, and Sifer and Caesar have spotted others, but Amy and Kilo haven't encountered any problems yet… It doesn't sit right with me…"

A sharp crack drew our attention towards the treeline where a Growlithe stood, stock-still, one paw in the middle of a large fallen tree branch snapped in two. Its ears pressed flat against its head, before it slowly walked forwards, edging away from Angela, Izzy and the two Eevee's. It kept its head down low, before finally stopping in front of Daniel. It dropped a rolled up piece of paper on the floor, before slowly backing up. After a few seconds, it spun around and bolted for the trees, as Daniel opened up the paper.

As I watched, a frown spread across his face, and he clenched his fist, crushing the paper. When he spoke, I could hear the barely controlled anger in his tone as he dropped the paper.

"Sifer, Heinz, Aqua, Izzy..! Return..!" Four beams of red light shot out, engulfing and drawing his Pokémon into their balls again. He turned to look at me, before then staring into the trees as a Growlithe appeared at the base of a tree.

"Stay here, defend yourself as needed." He started to walk towards the Growlithe, which turned and started to walk into the trees as Daniel followed. I glanced at Angela, before shifting Abby so I was holding her with one arm and then stooping and picking up the paper. Angela walked over as I unfurled it, glancing at what was written in a rough scrawl.

"Return your Pokémon and follow the Growlithe. Do anything to resist and say goodbye to your Pokémon. You have ten minutes." A sudden well of unease and fear, as sharp as a knife, lanced between my ribs and into my heart as I saw what was below the writing. There were two pieces of sticky tape, and beneath each piece was a large clump of fur-one yellow and white, one red and orange. Beneath each piece of fur there was a single word, in the same messy scrawl.

"Jolteon… Flareon… They've got Kilo and Amy, Angela…" She nodded, reaching down to my belt as she leant closer. She pushed against it, and a spear of red light shot out, recalling Abby. A second press repeated it with Caesar, and Angela looked down at Eevee.

"Garde, ardevoir…" I couldn't understand her, but I could tell she was apologising to Eevee. A third press, and she recalled Eevee to his ball. She looked around, and her eyes glowed. Every item within the camping area levitated, gathering together on top of the rock in the middle. She looked at me, as her eyes stopped glowing, and smiled slightly.

-_I'm in the mood for an adventure, Jason… Let's go see what Daniel's up to, K?_- I nodded, grinning at her, before the two of us began to run after Daniel. Angela lead the way, levitating as she carefully worked out a path for us to follow.

After about five minutes, I asked her how she know where she was going. She stopped, gesturing towards a chest-level branch on a tree. A leaf had been twisted off and folded, the stem pointing right.

-_This is a simple key for leaving signals. The leaf shows it's a code; leafs are used in wooded areas. The fold shows that it's not there naturally, and the stem shows the direction he went. We turn right and keep going._- I nodded, keeping an eye out for more of the leaves. After a few, I started to pick it up-until they disappeared. Angela stopped, frowning slightly.

"What is it..?" She turned to look at me, pointing out a leaf. It was folded, but on the floor. It looked crushed, and the stem wasn't folded through the leaf. Angela placed a finger over her lips, then pointed towards a bush at knee-height. There were a few flecks of deep red on them, which I recognised as blood. A slight frown creased my forehead as I tried out telepathy again.

-_Angela… What does this mean..?_- Angela sighed, before shaking her head sadly.

-_It means, the Growlithe saw what he was doing, and stopped him._- As Angela looked, she suddenly leaned closer to a patch of moss. She gently brushed a finger over it, and it came away with a pink, watery mark on it.

-_He's using his wound and a finger to paint out arrows…_- Angela pressed her palm to the moss, then looked at it, to see an arrow pointing towards the right.

-_He's on our left. And we're probably closer by now… And Jason, he's on our left because when I turn my hand to look at the arrow, it flips it. So left becomes right, right becomes left._- I nodded, as Angela grimaced before wiping her hand on the ground. She levitated again, and we followed the mossy arrows for about three more minutes. At the last one, there was no arrow. Instead, Angela saw a mis-formed two, a reverse 'tf', and a circle with a cross drawn over it. (See footnote for better description.)

"What does it mean, Angela?" I whispered; I'd long ago admitted she was better than me at this stuff, signals codes and secrecy.

-_…We flip it, so… That's not a two, it's a five… Five ft..? Five ft, crossed circle… Jason, is this familiar?_- I looked at the circle and cross, shrugging, when suddenly I noticed something.

"…I know that… It's like a crosshair. You know, on a weapon? That means something like… Target..?" Angela nodded slightly, as she looked at the print again.

-_Five ft target... Hmm… Ah! 'ft' is short for feet, so… Five feet to target… That means we're almost there, Jason..!_- I grinned at Angela, as she wiped her palm on the floor.

-_I know I need to do it to help him, but that's the grossest method I've seen for secret codes… Well, there is the invisible ink made from pee, but I don't want to talk about that._- We slowly moved forwards, Angela levitating us over the more wild sections of plant life. Soon, we reached the edge of the clearing and stood with our backs to a large tree. We crouched there, before Angela sighed.

-_They'll see us. My skin's too pale for wooded areas, and your skin isn't, well… green or brown enough to be either bark or leaves… Wait, look at this…_- Angela leant close to the floor and I leant down as well, to see what it was. A second later, I felt Angela's hand on my head, and I was forced face first into a puddle of thick mud. I glared at Angela, as she pulled me back up.

-_Now, hold still Jason…_- She grabbed a fallen branch and, pulling leaves and twigs off, stuck them to the mud on my face.

-_There! Crawl closer, that should stop your face standing out. I'll look through your eyes and tell you about what there is._- I gave Angela a death glare, before laying down and slowly crawling so that I was beside the tree. I looked out into the clearing, as I felt Angela set up a Psychic link with me. I glanced around the clearing, whilst Angela relayed me information.

-_That green tent is probably where the Rocket sleeps… I can see cooking equipment as well outside. Oh, there's Kilo and Amy..! I think they're out cold… Those cages are too small for them, they can't even stretch their legs… And there's Daniel..!_- I winced, as I saw him standing there.

His wrists were tied behind his back with thick rope, and a chain attached to it was connected to a sturdy metal peg in the floor. His right arm was blood-stained, and the sleeve torn up where he'd been bitten. In front of him the Rocket stood, with three Growlithes beside him, as he opened up a Pokeball.

Aqua blinked as the red light faded away, looking around. She froze as she saw the Rocket and his Pokémon, before slowly backing away. One of the Growlithes barked, and Aqua spat at it, slashing her claws through the air. The Growlithe barked again, before lunging at her. Aqua ducked and darted around it, slashing at it. The Growlithe yelped as she scored three parallel lines down its rear leg, but it quickly spun and lunged again. This time Aqua was too slow, and it used Bite. Aqua cried out as the Growlithe shook her around, before throwing her to the Rocket and walking over to him.

He stopped and looked over as Daniel suddenly began to struggle violently, throwing the chain back and forth and kicking at the peg.

"Aqua..! Aqua, no..! What did you do that for, she's just a pup..!" The Rocket looked at Daniel, before approaching the Growlithe and looking down as the Growlithe panted happily, ears cocked and bright-eyed.

The Growlithe let out a pitiful yelp as the Rocket, instead of congratulating it for a win, kicked it in the ribs whilst shouting about not damaging Pokémon they would sell. One of the Growlithes suddenly looked at me, snarling as it sank into a crouch. The Rocket looked up from where he'd now lifted Aqua by the scruff, unconscious and badly hurt, when he stared right at me.

"You three, get after that! Bring it back to me!" I threw myself back down towards Angela, who was already standing. We immediately started running through the trees, glancing back at the Growlithe as they slowly caught up to us. Angela, propelling herself with levitation, drifted over to me.

-_What gave you away..?!_- I scowled at her, before gesturing around us at the trees.

"Where in the woods do you ever see something the same blue as eyes glowing from Psychic influence..!? You knew all of that about signs, and camouflage and stuff, but you forget that you using Psychic powers to see through my eyes makes then glow..!?" Angela threw her arms up in the air as she quickly moved out of the way of a tree.

-_Oh, and you didn't point it out to me before you went out there..!? That's REAL smart, Jason..!_- I scowled at her, before pointing ahead.

"Tree!" Angela looked ahead, to see a large tree, about waist-height, had fallen down. It was covered in moss and vines, and we didn't have time to go around it. Two things happened as we reached the tree, one of which causing the Growlithes to slow down.

First, I ran ahead and placed my hand upon the top of the tree. Pushing down and jumping, I vaulted over the tree and stumbled a little before continuing ahead of the Growlithe.

Angela levitated over it and turned around, pointing at the tree. As the Growlithe neared it, she gestured-and the tree exploded beneath the jumping Growlithe. Before she could see what had happened, she quickly drew level with me again.

"Angela, how'd you do that..?" She shrugged, smiling slightly before wincing.

-_Remember how food blows up if it's in the microwave too long..? Same theory. Turn the water into steam, and enough pressure causes it to go boom. I agitated the water particles to a gaseous state whilst containing the pressure, then simply released it beneath the Growlithe._- I looked at Angela with concern, noting she was clutching her upper arm with her left hand.

"Angela… You OK..?" She nodded, as we came to a slow walking pace. We couldn't hear the Growlithe anymore, and I was getting out of breathe.

-_Just fine. Relax, Jaso-OW!_- She cried out, as I took her left hand and gently pulled it down. Immediately, the first thing that caught my eye was the large splinter in her arm. There was about an inch sticking out, and it was as thick around as my thumb. The edges were jagged, but blunt. I gently took hold of it and tugged.

Immediately, Angela got me to let go by not slapping my hand… She decked me with a left hook. There was a cry of pain from her, then a blur of motion, followed by a starburst of pain on my right cheek, before I was knocked over and fell to the floor, groaning.

-_Jason..! Are you OK..?! I'm sorry about that..!_- I sat up, wincing slightly and rubbing my already swelling face.

"I… I think I'm OK… Geez, wasn't that an over-reaction..?" Angela shook her head, looking at her arm. There was now a slowly growing circle of purple, where her blood was gently soaking into her dress' blue sleeve.

"Oh, Angela… I'm sorry… I was just trying to help…" Angela nodded, smiling slightly as she helped me to my feet, before embracing me.

-_I know, Jason… It's just really painful. When you pull on it, I mean. Come on, the Growlithe could smell the blood and track us…_- I nodded, the two of us slowly moving around. We made sure that we kept going at a diagonal, working around to the other side of the Rocket's clearing. After several minutes, we found the edge and looked through to see that we were near the cages.

At what was now the far end of the clearing, Daniel was still slumped. Angela glanced at me, before looking towards Daniel. Her eyes glowed, and slowly the chain pinning him down shifted. The slight movement reached the peg, and it pulled the entire length out of the ground, before pushing in again. The chain tugged slightly, showing that the peg was now loose in the ground.

Daniel, who had followed the chain and peg's movements with a slight turn of his head, looked up and towards us. He nodded slightly, before slumping again. Angela's eyes flashed blue once more, and suddenly there was a link from a chain in her hand.

-_This link was holding him. By removing this single link, I broke the chain holding onto the rope restricting his hands. We'll have to be careful now, though._- I nodded, looking around the camp again, unable to see any movement.

"Angela, how many Growlithe can you sense in the camp? And where's the Rocket?" Angela's eyes stayed illuminated for a few seconds longer, then returned to their usual colouration as she looked at me.

-_Seven Growlithes and the Rocket's in the tent. I think he's talking to someone on a phone; something about the withdrawal of a Grass-Type Pokémon back to their headquarters…_- I nodded, grinning at Angela and slowly stepped out into the clearing. I crept forwards, Angela staying close to me, before reaching the cages. I carefully crouched, level with Amy, and grasped her muzzle, which poking through the bars. She jolted awake, trying to struggle but unable to fully move; a cry of shock easily muffled by my hand, preventing the Rocket hearing her. After a second she saw it was me, and relaxed. She glanced around, as I slowly released her muzzle, before looking at Angela and speaking with a hushed voice.

"Flare… Flare, areo eon..?" Angela crouched as well, gently stroking Amy's muzzle with a finger. I looked down at Kilo, swallowing nervously, before gently holding his muzzle closed. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at me with a glare of hatred. He blinked, before his glare mellowed into simple dislike. A second later, a burst of electricity shot through my arm. I winced, before Angela pushed a thick, short branch in front of me. I bit down on it, grinding it with my teeth before Kilo finally stopped and I slumped to the floor.

"Garde... Garde, de voir dar…" Kilo rolled his eyes, before staring at me with shock. I shook my head, blinking, before looking down at my arm. There were several patches of skin that were reddened and itchy, and my hand had a few small patches of electrical burns. But what stood out was the loops of yellow electricity, which arced between the burnt patches of my hand and arm with a faint buzz.

"Cool… Angela, can we get these two out of here?" She nodded, placing a hand on each Pokémon's muzzle. Her eyes flashed blue, and the two of them teleported. I stood, rubbing my head with a groan. Angela placed a hand on my shoulder, a concerned look in her eyes holding an unasked question.

"I… I'm fine Angela. Just a… Just a headache from the shock." I mumbled, shaking my head again. Angela nodded slowly, before looking past the cages. Daniel had rocked onto his back, and arched his legs as he straightened his arms. He quickly slipped his legs between his arms, and when he sat up again, his arms were in front of him. He stroked Amy and Kilo quickly, who nuzzled him back eagerly, before he reached down to his belt. He recalled them both, before uprooting the chain and peg and crouching. He looped the chain loosely around his torso; over his left shoulder and around the right hip.

As he ran over to us, he lifted his hands to his mouth and began to bite the rope. Angela waved him over, and he nodded, before pulling his head back. A length of rope followed, and he quickly unravelled the rest, freeing his wrists. He sank down into a crouch as well, glancing around the camp.

"You came back, huh? I didn't expect that. If you were sensible, you would've gone to get Officer Jenny. But by then, the Rocket would have left with my Pokémon, so it's good that you aren't sensible. What's with your arm?" I shrugged, looking around, before glancing to my hand. There was still an aura of spitting electricity around it.

"Kilo shocked me, and this happened. Who does the Rocket have?" Daniel glowered slightly, before replying. There was a layer of anger to his voice I didn't expect to hear from someone who obviously travelled a lot.

"Kilo and Amy were caged; they were going to be passed to the Rocket's boss as a tithe. The others were to be sold on, but they're still in their Pokeballs, in the tent. Aqua's in there as well, the Rocket took her from the floor. I think he was taking care of her, if only so she isn't 'reduced pricing' in the next city…" Daniel turned his head, looking at Angela.

"If you get the chance… Crush him; mentally or physically. He leaves in one of two states, Angela; a drooling, witless madman, or in a body bag." I placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, pulling him to look at me.

"Daniel, you are not a Rocket. Don't say stuff like that, you're only as bad as they are… And don't tell my team what to do… We're going to get Aqua back, I promise you, but we will do it as human beings, not like a Rocket, and not like a Pokémon. Understood?" Daniel stayed there, silent, before looking at me.

"I have given up hope for much of the human race, Jason. I trust in Pokémon these days. I have told you, I do anything for my team, and I will do whatever it takes. I care more for them than I do for my parents, and my life. They've done more for me than anyone else… Almost anyone else." He turned away, roughly shrugging my hand away from his shoulder. He reached down, a hand brushing the back of his thigh.

"This Rocket hurt my friends, and then he hurt me. I will take that sort of thing for any of them, Jason. Let's go. I don't want to think what he's going to do if he gets away." He strode towards the tent, leaving me and Angela behind, staring in shock.

"Angela… Did you know he was so… Odd..?" Angela shook her head, before following him, dragging me by an ear.

-_No, but then everyone is different. If he spent a year or longer with just his Pokémon, then who can say what changes it had on him, or what his feelings are for them in kind?_- I winced, grasping her wrist to relieve some of the weight from my head as Daniel stopped in front of the tent. As Angela stopped, pulling me between her and Daniel, I heard a low growl from within the tent, and then movement.

"Rocket! Get out here, so I can show you what happens when you mess with my team!" He shouted, wrapping the end of the chain around his lower arm, leaving enough hanging so that the end pooled slightly on the floor. There was a slight scuffle, before a Growlithe burst from the tent's entrance, teeth bared.

Daniel punched it in the face, knocking it away with a crack. He grasped the chain around his arm and pulled, tossing something to the floor. I glanced down, wincing as I saw a tooth, broken and streaked with blood.

"Get out here! Send all the Pokémon you want; I'll get to you eventually!" Daniel grasped the tent flap with his unchained hand, ripping it away and exposing the interior. He froze as me and Angela looked past him as well, into the tent.

The Rocket was standing in the tent, with most of the Growlithes in front of him. Two were at the back of the tent, however; one was pinning Aqua down, and the second was crouched over her, teeth bared. Aqua was curled up, tail covering her face and shaking in fear. Daniel's eye began to tick slightly, his arms shaking as well, causing the chain to rattle gently.

"Well, boy, this is bad for you. Surrender, and give me your Pokémon that were outside, then let the chain go. Resist, and I'll take them anyway; but sadly, your Eevee won't make it out of the fight. So, what will you choose..? Your Eevee's life spared, or her life exchanged for your freedom?" Daniel stared at the Rocket, before turning to me and nodding slightly.

"Do it. I can't get there fast enough, no matter what…" He turned towards the Rocket, who had started to shout a command, when he dashed forwards, trailing the chain behind him. As a Growlithe lunged for him, he dealt it an uppercut with his chained arm, before whipping the chain around and lashing a Growlithe to the floor with the impact. Then he was in the middle of the pack, kicking, punching and chaining them away.

Angela teleported across the tent, blasting the two Growlithe away from Aqua with a gesture. She scooped the pup into her arms, and teleported again, disappearing from the tent as Aqua hugged her, beginning to cry.

I ran towards the Rocket, who was distracted by Daniel, and tackled him to the floor. He landed with a grunt, before grasping my arm and leg; with a quick throw, he flipped me over his head to the floor, smacking my head on the floor. I blinked, woozy after the impact, when suddenly the Rocket was straddling my chest. I blinked again, looking up at him and catching a glimpse of a fist, before the world dissolved into a blur of multi-coloured blobs and pain.

"You brat! What are you doing, resisting us?!" I blinked away the colours, only to feel my head catapult into the floor again as he punched me a second time. He struck me a third time without pause, and pain flared over my face as something cracked. I felt hot liquid gush over my lips, and realised he'd broken my nose. I blinked as my vision cleared, seeing the Rocket with a raised fist. Suddenly, a flash of metal shot past his arm and wrapped around his neck, pulling him back with a strangled, choking noise.

"Jason! Hit him, now!" The chain slipped away, but not before I managed to shake my head and clear some of the fuzziness from it. I saw the Grunt aiming another punch for me, and jabbed with my right arm. There was a loud, low buzzing, and a blast of yellow light; and then the Rocket was launched across the distance of the tent, spasming as his body was surrounded by electrical waves. He hit the floor, twitching, before slumping unconscious.

"Ohh… My head…" I looked up as I heard a yelp, followed by a crunch, to see Daniel crouched over a Growlithe, his chain-wrapped fist pressing into its back. He looked up to see me, and stood before walking over. He pulled a small pocket knife from his sleeve, and flicked the blade out. He slashed at my arm twice, and cut loose a length of cloth. He rolled it up slightly, before cutting another strip free, using it to form a loop. He slipped it over my head at an angle, so it held the rolled up lump of cloth to my nose.

"This will hurt, don't scream." He grasped my nose, hooking his fingers around it, and gave a sharp pull. I cried out in pain, feeling the bone grating against itself as he straightened it out. He cut two more, smaller lengths of cloth and rolled them into cylinders, before slipping them into my nostrils.

"That will help your nose keep its shape. Don't poke it unless you want a nose that angles to the side, or one that's deformed." He took my hand, hauling me to my feet, as I stumbled along. Exiting the tent, I spat to the side to clear my mouth of blood, while Daniel let the chain slip from his arm. Abruptly, Aqua barrelled into his chest, where Daniel caught her. Hugging her, he smiled to himself whilst Aqua pressed herself against him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"It's OK, Aqua, I'm here… I'm here… I won't let anything happen to you ever again, OK..? I promise…" Aqua sniffed, rubbing her eyes, before licking Daniel's cheek. He smiled, gently kissing her on the forehead as he hugged her again. Aqua curled up, pressing into him more, soon falling asleep in his arms, as Daniel approached me.

"If you are going to assist me, then do not try to fight. You clearly have no training whatsoever. In fact, if you had not been helped by me, no doubt you'd have either been beaten unconscious, or thrown to the Growlithes for use as a chew-toy. Perhaps, later I can train you, but it will take time. It will also cost you." I stared at him, as with a sudden blue flash Angela appeared next to me. He stared, before grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face her, pressing a hand to my cheek.

-_Jason..! What on earth happened..? How did you break your nose..?!_- I winced, feeling the forming bruises around my face swelling already, pressed on by Angela. I grasped her wrist, pulling her hand away gently, before slowly rubbing my face.

"I took on the Rocket, and it didn't go well… He got me to the floor and used my face as a punch bag…" Angela blinked, before her face took on a murderous look. I grabbed her shoulder as she started to levitate towards the tent, turning her to face me.

"Angela, what are you going to do?" She pointed to my nose, then the tent; she used forceful jabs, as if there was a blade instead of a finger on her hand and she was slashing and stabbing through the air to reach a target.

-_You are my Trainer. I will make sure that you are never hurt, and if I fail that, then I destroy what hurt you so that you are protected from it ever again. And from the way he treated his Pokémon and Daniel's, he deserves what I plan to do. Don't look Jason, it won't be nice._- I tightened my grip on her as she started to move to the tent again, as Daniel looked around at us curiously.

"Angela. Do not hurt him. I know that you want to keep me safe; I understand that. But whatever you plan to do, it isn't worth it and it never will be, OK? So, instead of doing something like ripping his spine out, or crushing his mind, just… Let the cops deal with him, OK?" Angela stared at me, before nodding and descending to the floor.

-_Very well. He should be grateful that you're kind Jason. If only… But I will protect you, although… I shall not attack him if that is what my Master wills-… If that is what you want me to not do, Jason._- My grip slackened slightly and Angela pulled away gently, lifting her head and looking around the clearing. She sighed, brushing a strand on errant hair back behind her ear as she started to walk around behind the tent. As she left, she telepathed me a quick message.

-_I'm going to look around the camp… See what I can find._- I nodded at her, before turning to face Daniel. He was standing there with a curious look on his face, arms still folded around Aqua and supporting her.

"What did she say? You looked pretty shocked during your conversation there." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and grasping a handful, pulling on it slightly, focussing on the pain to clear my mind.

"She said that she was going to deal with a threat to me, by attacking the Rocket before I stopped her. Then she went all creepy and stuff, saying about how I'm kind to spare him… Then she said about not attacking 'if my master wills it…' only to change to 'if that's what you don't want me to do'." Daniel nodded, petting Aqua gently, before he turned and glanced at where Angela had gone to look around.

"Gardevoir, as a species, are very devoted to their Trainer's well-being. Naturally, something which caused you to be hurt will incense her wrath. And I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'Hell have no Fury like a woman scorned' before. Well, compared to a Gardevoir defending their Trainer… Let's say you might as well be playing video games with unlimited time, junk food and fizzy drinks with said scorned woman in the most relaxing place possible.

As for calling you master, well… She's recently evolved, but it will be happening. Gardevoir form a very strong Psychic bond with their Trainer, which allows them to mentally monitor their health and such qualities. No doubt when her protective side manifested she referred to you as master in order to show that she obeys your commands." I nodded slightly, before glancing at a now sleeping Aqua, a slight smile tugging at my face.

" So, Dan… How did Amy and Kilo get caught, anyway? I thought you said that they were tough enough to survive…" Daniel nodded, before shifting Aqua to one arm and recalling her. He walked back to the tent, lifting the chain and stepping inside as I followed him. He began to collect the Growlithe, gathering them next to the Grunt.

"It appears that the Grunt was with them. He ran behind Amy and Kilo, and some Growlithe with him separated them both and pulled them to the floor, where they were overpowered and tied up." Daniel placed the peg on the floor, and took the end of the chain. He wrapped it around the Growlithe's neck, forming a collar for it, and began to work his way through them all.

"Right… Daniel, I know you told me about why Angela reacted how she did, but… I don't understand why that happened. Why are Gardevoir so protective?" Daniel shrugged, glancing up at me before resuming the collaring of Growlithes.

"No-one really knows why. It's known it happens, but not the cause. Some people believe that the Gardevoir's psychic bond with its Trainer causes the Pokémon to become deferential to the Trainer while retaining free will and thought so that they don't overwhelm the Trainer's mind. Others think that because the Gardevoir evolution chain always has a heavy feature on the emotions of the Trainer, then a Gardevoir will develop a feeling of being a guardian for that Trainer. I remember reading something a few years ago where a Trainer was saved by his Gardevoir, and she sacrificed herself. His first words upon waking up in the hospital was 'I saw a guardian angel…' when asked about it." I nodded slightly, feeling uncomfortable with this new knowledge. Gardevoir gave their self in place of their Trainer… It was new to me.

"So… So, Angela might… take any damage that I would have gotten, to keep me safe? I don't get it, I'm not that important…" Daniel shook his head as he finished with the Growlithes, and began to hog-tie the Grunt.

"Wrong. Yes, you are not important, but to Angela you are her world. It's the same with all Gardevoir. The longer they're with their Trainer, the more devoted they become. They never become controlling, or make the choices for their Trainer, but they do become more likely to intervene with a threat for their Trainer. I assume you don't know what the Gardevoir's ultimate ability is?" I shook my head, as Daniel took the end of the chain and placed the peg at the other end over the link, and began to push it into the floor.

"A Gardevoir can use this ability only once. It will destroy the user completely; mind, body and soul. The Gardevoir pours every single bit of its Psychic energy into a single molecule, and instead of exploding the Gardevoir causes a collapse." I blinked, staring at Daniel as he stood and stamped on the peg, working it even deeper into the floor.

"So what happens then?" Daniel stopped, looking at the peg, then turning to face me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, sighing, before looking at me.

"I am not normally caring, but I cannot tell you this coldly. Jason… The Gardevoir creates a localised black hole, a singularity event. Anything within the range the Gardevoir chose is sucked into the singularity, and ripped to shreds on a molecular level. Not even dust is left. The event ends when the Gardevoir itself becomes something the black hole devours; the destruction of the power source stops the singularity, and it ends. That is why it's a one-time power." I stared at Daniel in horror, stepping backwards. I shook my head angrily, gesturing towards the outside of the tent.

"Angela is out there. You expect me to believe that she would do that..? She would… She wouldn't… I know it..!" Daniel sighed again, stepping towards me. He looked at me, then the flaps of the tent, before walking outside and pausing.

"You can choose not to believe… But look it up. It will be there, somewhere." He continued walking, leaving me alone with the Grunt and the Growlithes. I leaned against the fabric of the tent, slowly sliding down so that I was sitting on the floor and resting my face in my hands.

"She wouldn't… I know she wouldn't… It's impossible…" I spoke out loud, trying to stay away from the truth. Daniel hadn't lied before, and he wasn't malicious. He wouldn't tell me something to make me feel like this, just for spite, even if he didn't like me. I know it.

-_Jason..? Are you OK..?_- I started slightly, looking up at Angela. She was stood over me, a look of deep concern on her face before she reached out, resting a hand on my cheek. I blinked, before pulling away, seeing Angela's face turn from concern to hurt from the corner of my eye.

"…Angela… Would… If it ever came to it… What would you do to keep me safe..?" She stared at me, before sighing. She crouched, sitting next to me and resting a hand on my arm. I looked at it, then her, seeing in her eyes that she was unsure of what to say.

-_Jason… I could hear what you and Daniel were talking about in here. You're asking about… A Gardevoir's ultimate ability, that one-time power, aren't you?_- I nodded, slightly shocked to see that it was Angela who had begun to tear up, not me.

-_I've done some research. I looked it up when I was a Kirlia after seeing something about it in a book I read. Daniel was pretty much right about it; the power used, how it's done, the results… It's true. A Gardevoir has that ability._- I sat there, before turning to face Angela fully. She looked at me, before I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. Angela's hands shot to my shoulders, pushing against me.

-_J-Jason… My spike…_- I shook my head, shifting so that it passed between my arm and chest. Angela relaxed slightly, before embracing me back. I stayed there for a few seconds, before speaking to her again.

"Angela… I don't care what happens. Never, ever… Use that power. I don't want you to… to…" My voice cracked slightly and Angela gently stroked the back of my head, finishing my sentence in a calm voice.

-_To die? Jason… I can't make that promise to you. I'm sorry, but I can't. What I can do, though, is this-I promise to never use that ability, unless either you, or me, are going to die even if I don't use it. Is that OK..?_- I was silent for several seconds, before I finally nodded, rubbing my eyes with a hand.

"OK… Thank you Angela…" Angela let go and leaned backwards, looking at me, before asking me a question.

-_Why don't you want me to ever use it, Jason? No Gardevoir ever uses it lightly, and many never use it at all._- I shrugged, laughing slightly as I thought of an answer.

"You'll probably laugh at this, but… It's because I love you. I mean, think about it; I might have raised you, but you're a Pokémon and you age faster right? You're roughly the same age as me, I think… You're like a sister Angela. I love you as a sister, and… I don't want to lose you." Angela's eyes had lit up when I began, but as I finished they dulled slightly, a thin film of tears making them shine.

-_I… I see. I didn't realise you felt that way, Jason… Thank you for sharing that. As for my age… Pokémon mature very fast, and age fast, but once mature it slows down. So, yes. I'm roughly your age, maybe a little younger, but now I'm mature-bodily, not evolutionary-I'll age slower. It's how it works with Pokémon; something with being able to live longer. Young Pokémon who are curious get into trouble faster._- I nodded, smiling slightly at Angela as she stood and brushed her dress off. She turned towards the flaps, looking away from me.

-_I'm… Going to find Daniel. He can help me get this splinter out of my arm._- She stepped forwards, leaving the tent. I sat there, staring after her in confusion. She seemed… different. As if something had changed with her recently. I sighed, before standing and slowly leaving the tent as well. Thanks to Daniel and Angela, I had a lot to think about…

(Angela's POV, just after leaving the tent)

I stormed forwards, quickly teleporting away. I appeared in the forest, a few metres away from the edge of the trees. I sat down, and finally let the tears that had built up free. I sniffled, burying my face in my hands and closing my eyes. It didn't stop the flow of tears.

**Why… Why as a sister..? I… I don't know how I feel, Jason… And you've made things so much more complicated now… Stupid, stupid feelings. I shouldn't even be considering this, let alone arguing about it…** I looked up, wiping my eyes again, seeing Daniel walking towards me. I froze, before grabbing the splinter in my arm and tugging sharply. A dozen knives of pain instantly shot through my arm and I twitched, releasing the splinter. A fresh wave of tears, brought on by pain this time, ran down my face, and as I watched the blotch of blood on my sleeve enlarged.

"Angela? What are you doing?" I looked up at Daniel, sniffing slightly. He looked… concerned, odd for him when it involved Jason or his team. Normally Daniel would affect indifference, or a lack of care beyond basic needs.

-_Hey, Daniel. I'm just trying to get this splinter out…_- He looked at my arm, frowning as he saw it. He sat beside me, leaving a reasonable space, before gesturing towards the splinter.

"May I look?" I nodded, wiping my eyes as he gently placed a hand on my arm. His other hand took hold of the splinter and he gently pulled it. Not a yank, like what Jason did, and not a tug like me, but a gentle, careful pull that I barely felt.

"It's rooted deep… This might take a while. I have a medical kit, can you get it for me? Teleport my bag over, please." I nodded, teleporting his bag to him. He opened it and removed the medical kit, balancing it on his knee and opening it up. He removed a pair of tweezers, and a small bottle of clear liquid.

-_What's that, Daniel..?_- He glanced at the bottle as he pulled a pair of latex gloves on, then opened it up.

"It's just water, Angela. Purified. Nothing to worry about." I nodded, as he tipped some onto my arm, and-

**OH ARCEUS! That burns! Ahh!** Daniel sighed as he tipped some onto his gloves, rubbing it into the latex and lifting the tweezers, washing them with the liquid as well.

"OK, that's the alcohol wash done-" I grabbed his shoulder with my hand, pulling him closer and staring into the sunglasses he always wore.

-_If you ever lie to me like that again, I will fuse your sunglasses with your skull Daniel. Understood?_- He nodded, gently pushing me back and holding my arm, pinching the splinter with the tweezers.

"Understood. Don't lie to the potentially homicidal Psychic." He began to gently work the tweezers back and forth, pulling the splinter at the same time. I winced as it pulled, but I could feel it loosening.

-_So, why did you come after me? Something you wanted to ask?_- He nodded, reaching into the medical case and pulling out a pad of gauze with his spare hand as he dug the tweezers further down the splinter.

"Yes, actually. I was speaking to Jason earlier, and-" I cut him off by Psychically slapping his cheek, rocking his head to the side and causing a red mark to appear on his face. He straightened up, wincing slightly, before flexing his jaw with a slight crack.

-_I remember now. You told him about a Gardevoir's protectiveness of a Trainer, and their ability to sacrifice their self and summon a black hole. Why did you tell him that? He made me promise to never use it, and he got all paranoid that I'd do something stupid and sacrifice myself..!_- Daniel tugged the splinter, and as I winced at the pain it slid loose. He pulled it clear, tipping some more alcohol into the wound and as I screamed bloody murder at him he placed the gauze over it.

"I did not think it would affect him as much as it did. I thought he would have known, considering that you would always become a Gardevoir eventually. But think; you would sacrifice yourself, given the right circumstances, correct?" I scowled, forming a reply in my mind, before stopping and thinking about what he said.

*He's right… I would be willing to do anything for Jason's safety, be it a splinter like this, or the sacrifice of my life… I would be willing to pay that for his safety, no matter what I told Jason myself.* Daniel smiled at my silence, before nodding to himself.

"As I thought, you cannot deny what you are, can you? You want to say that you wouldn't because he asked you not to, but you are compelled to by your nature. You would give your life in a heartbeat, if it would save Jason. You suffer the gifted curse of Gardevoir now, Angela. Cursed to do whatever keeps your Trainer safe, and gifted with a bond deeper than anything available to another Psychic-type because of it. Did you feel odd, about ten minutes ago?" I nodded slightly, aware that Daniel was leading up to something, but unable to affect it now.

-_Yes… I was carrying Aqua and I was moving back towards the Rocket's camp, when a sudden pain hit me. It wasn't much, but it was a shock at the time. Then there was another, and another. It stopped, and after waiting a few seconds I carried on moving. Are you suggesting that I felt some of Jason's pain myself?_- Daniel nodded, before pointing towards the tent's rough direction through the trees.

"Exactly. As you're recently evolved, it won't be much, but be careful. Over time as your bond grows in strength, you'll feel more acutely the effects. So rather than a weak pain, you would have felt as if you had been physically hit, even if it was only a Psychic bond. Time and experience allows Gardevoir to develop control over the ability, but you will need to be careful, as you're bonded with such an accident-prone person." I nodded slightly with a sigh, before the two of us stood.

-_I need to go see Jason. I left in a huff, and I'm not sure if I upset him or not as a result…_- Daniel nodded as we began to walk back towards the clearing, before pointing to my bandaged arm.

"The next Pokémon Centre we visit should have the necessary items for you to either repair or replace your damaged clothes. The best thing is, replacements are free of charge. New items you need to pay for, however, but most times they're worth it. Spend enough time travelling and you start to rely on Centres for a lot of stuff; rest, healing, food, clothes, clean beds..." Daniel sighed, shaking his head slightly, before looking at me again.

"Let's get moving. I don't wanna spend more time here than necessary." I nodded, looking about only to spot Jason standing beside the cages that previously had Kilo and Amy in them. His hands were buried in his pockets, and he was radiating an aura of depression. Daniel dropped back, and I slowly approached him, standing at his side with my arms wrapped around my body.

"Hey, Angela. I was just thinking… Why do people do things like this? It doesn't make any sense. To steal Pokémon, sell and buy them like they aren't living creatures… I don't get it." I glanced at him, sighing and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up the short difference between us, and stepped into my arms. I blinked in surprise as he gently hugged me, before I returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry about earlier, in the tent… It's just I had no idea that Gardevoir could do that… It scared me, and… I reacted wrong to it." I sighed, before resting my forehead against Jason's and gently nuzzling him.

-_Jason, I understand… I don't mind how you reacted. But… Please. If you ever need to talk about something, just get me, OK? I'll help however I can. But this isn't the time to be upset. We've won, albeit with a minor injury, and we should move on to get healing done. OK?_- I lifted my head from Jason's, gently wiping a thumb over his cheeks to clear the mix of dirt, dust and nosebleed there, before smiling at him.

Jason smiled slightly, before nodding. He pulled me closer, squeezing me in his arms, before releasing me and stepping back. His smile broadened as he nodded at me and we approached Daniel, who was waiting for us by the edge of the clearing.

"Well? Are you two done? We should leave very soon. I don't want to stay around here any longer than necessary, and if we're lucky we'll reach Vermillion by sundown. Perhaps even see the port live up to the City's namesake there." Daniel began to walk through the woods, me and Jason following him through the undergrowth. After about twenty minutes, we found the clearing with the rock in the middle.

"Perfect, our stuff is still here. Let's get it, and move on from here. Angela, thank you for piling it there." As Daniel and Jason approached the rock, collecting their backpacks and items from it, I looked around us at the clearing. I could see traces of us all over, in different ways of nature retaining tracks.

There were two barkless patches on a branch, where me and Jason got our bowls in the morning. There was a tree with a blackened base, where Kilo shocked Jason. Several patches of grass were flattened, where everyone had rested to eat in the morning, and two rectangles of crushed grass showed the locations of the tents from the night.

I looked over, as Daniel and Jason slung their backpacks, approaching them easily. I winced slightly as I saw Jason's nose, already swelling up. But he was taking it well, and acted as if it wasn't broken at all. I smiled slightly at that, seeing that he was back to his usual accident-prone, boundlessly optimistic about bodily damage self again.

"Angela, can you keep alert for any trouble that might creep up on us whilst we're moving? I don't want to get into a battle or a fight without at least some prior warning about it." I nodded at Daniel, before turning to Jason. He grinned at me, before turning and stepping onto the path as we began to walk towards Vermillion City.

As we progressed down the pathway, Daniel slowly began to lighten up. In his own way. He stopped glowering at everything, and instead looked at it with his usual gaze of casual dismissive examination. The look that made you feel as if he didn't care about WHO you were, but WHAT you were. By the time we did reach Vermillion City, Jason's nose was badly swelled, Daniel was smiling slightly at the sight of it, and I was staring at the port.

**Wow… It really does live up to its name…** I breathed, before Daniel and Jason saw it as well. The port was, towards the city, a deep crystal blue with lines of white as the waves beached. Further out, it turned into a brilliant vermillion-streaked orange, before fading into a deep red-streaked purple along the horizon. There was a reflection of the sunset, from the deep orange sphere at the horizon to the red and dark pink tinted clouds drifting through the air overhead, which rippled gently in the surf.

"This is Vermillion City. Famous for its Gym and the annual cruise ship that comes through here, but also for those in the know, there is the sunset view of the ocean and port. The colours change as the sun sets, and it's said that any Staryu or Starmie that witness the entire sunset will develop a gemstone brighter and more lustrous than before. Complete rubbish, believed by simple people-" Jason looked at Daniel, his eyes widening slightly as he cut him off mid-sentence.

"They get brighter gems? That's awesome..! How do you know it?" Daniel stared at Jason, before sighing and shrugging his backpack to a more comfortable position. He turned to me, before pointing at Jason.

"Angela, please. Do me a favour. Telepath him what I just said, so that he knows the truth and stops being such a gullible fool-" Daniel came to a sudden stop when I glared at him, my eyes glowing slightly.

-_Don't call him a fool..! He's my master, and he is righ-… I… I mean… Don't call him a fool, Daniel. He spent his time instead of reading books learning from his father. What he knows is basic; but he saved you, so you have no right to call him a fool. He's gullible, yeah, but not a fool. Just… Over-eager._- Daniel raised an eyebrow at me.

"'Master'? You should be careful Angela. Going too far with this can be bad for your health, and Jason's. As for being right… I've seen Aqua sleep through less lessons than I can guess he has done so." I shrugged, looking at Jason to avoid Daniel's gaze. He was staring at the ocean, completely unaware of our conversation until I tapped his shoulder.

-_Jason? Are you ready to go now?_- He nodded, grinning at me, before running down the hill. I lurched forwards with a cry, but missed grabbing his shoulder. I sped after him, levitating over the floor as I chased him.

-_Jason! You'll trip and hurt yourself!_- He laughed, looking at me and turning so he was running backwards and grinned.

"Relax! It's a smooth hill, so nothing to trip over, right?" I shook my head, reaching out and just managing to hook my hand onto the backpack's shoulder strap.

-_Wrong! There's you-!_- Before I could finish, Jason accidentally kicked his own heel and flew backwards-pulling me on top of him. He flipped over, and was pinning me down, before the backpack rolled and we began to tumble down the road. Jason was whooping with laughter, whilst I screamed and tightened my grip on him.

-_Grab something! Stop us from rolling, before I'm sick!_- Jason paused, his laughter dying out. His head smacked off the road with a dull thwack, before he groaned and replied to me.

"Smooth road. Nothing to trip over… Nothing to stop us." I blinked, and after a few seconds screamed again when I glimpsed something through the tangle of limbs around us. We hit the road one last time, tearing through some tall grass.

*Great, that's my dress ruined-I can never get out the grass stains…* I bitterly thought, before the next sight shunted everything else to one side when I saw that we had bounced again and were currently over one of the large ponds outside the City.

**Oh, CRAP-** Before I finished, me and Jason hit the water and sank beneath it like a Rock-Type Pokémon. For several seconds, we were face to face and staring, before I realised my dress was billowing out in the water. I pushed away from Jason, surfacing with a gasp as water cascaded over my body. I pushed my sodden hair out of my face, glaring at Jason as he sat up next to me; I was kneeling on the bottom of the pond, and felt like submerging Jason again.

"That was kind fun, Angela. Wanna go again?" I stared at him, blinking, before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him rapidly. Water sprayed off of his body, and I growled angrily at him.

-_Why the hell did you just go careering backwards down a hill at running speed?! I thought you were smarter than that Jason..!_- I stopped shaking him when he grabbed my arms; not tight so it hurt, but firm enough to stop me.

"I didn't expect to trip. It was just a fun idea, Angela… I didn't mean to make you freak out, or anything. And I sure didn't mean for you to come with me. Sorry…" I sighed, sitting back as my anger evaporated almost instantly. I looked up the hill to see Daniel still at the top, watching us. He cupped his hands around his mouth, calling down to us.

"If you two are done mucking about in the pond, then can you get out so we can get into Vermillion? It would be very appreciable, so I can sleep in a bed away from you both." He began to descend the hill, and by the time he reached the bottom me and Jason were out of the pond, stray strands of pond-weed removed from hair, clothing and body, and I'd dried our clothes Psychically and begun to work on the backpack and contents.

"You can leave it Angela. The Centre should be able to supply you with the required means to dry the items in the bag, provided they aren't dripping water. Now please, let's hurry. The Centre isn't far from the entrance." I sighed, as Jason grinned and nodded at Daniel, before pulling a length of pond-weed from his hair.

"OK! Let's go then!" We followed Daniel into the City, where he led us to the Centre within ten minutes. We walked through the doors, to see Nurse Joy speaking to a Chansey. The Pokémon had a metal tray in its hands, and there were several medical tools and a few bottles placed on it. In addition, there was also a syringe half-hidden behind a bottle still in the plastic wrapper.

Nurse Joy was wearing a slightly different uniform; instead of the skirt that accompanies the dress, she was wearing some sort of military outfit. Black boots with heavily polished toecaps had trousers tucked into them-coloured with randomised splotches of black, beige, brown and green. A dark green belt and clip-buckle held them up, and a shirt of the same pattern was worn unzipped and untucked, revealing a brown undershirt that was tucked in.

There was a badge on her upper right arm consisting of a staff with a single snake wrapped around it, the head pointing to the right of the badge. Her head was bare, but a green felt beret was visible on the desk behind her, and a hip-bag was emblazoned with a white circle and red cross symbol that was slightly deformed due to being placed over three of the five side-pockets on the hip-bag.

"OK, Chansey, remember; my cousin is coming and he's accident-prone. Also, afraid of needles and sharp medical implements. If he appears injured, lost likely case, distract him so that I can jab a sedative into him and do whatever needs to be done so that he'll not get worse. In the meantime, I have to get to the Gym. The Leader there is starting training in half an hour. I'll be back later." The Chansey nodded, turning to the doors leading into the Centre and stopping dead before turning around. It reached out, tugging on Nurse Joy's arm, then pointing towards us.

"What is it Chansey-… Oh…" Nurse Joy's sentence drew to a stop as she too turned and saw us standing there. After a few seconds she sighed, before walking up to Jason, Chansey in tow. She grabbed his chin in one hand, tilting his head and studying his face. Me and Daniel stepped backwards, giving her some room as she ignored Jason's muffled complaints.

"Broken nose… Pseudo-bandage is effective, as are the small rolls for retaining nose shape. I'll see if I can find a record, so that it can be re-shaped better. In the meantime, Jason. Introduce me to your companions." Jason worked his jaw when it was released, wincing slightly before looking behind himself at us.

"That's Daniel. He's travelling with me for a while. After some trouble on the road to here before, we teamed up to get through. This is Angela. She's a Gardevoir, and recently evolved from my Kirlia; she prefers to stay outside her Pokeball." Nurse Joy nodded at us when we were introduced; Daniel nodded to her, whilst I stepped closer to Jason, looking around the Pokémon Centre. It was empty of everyone but me, Jason, Daniel and Nurse Joy. The Chansey had left during Nurse Joy's examination of Jason.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'll get a room arranged for you, and I'll tend to Angela's arm. If that bandage covers a recent wound, then I know the perfect thing for it." She approached me, gently holding her hands out before placing them on my arm and unwrapping the bandage from Daniel. She smoothly peeled the gauze away, before letting out a low whistle.

"Wow… What caused this?" As she asked the question, she reached down and opened a pocket on the bag, pulling out what I recognised as some sort of a Potion. It was a larger bottle, though, and orange and grey instead of purple and grey. She aimed it at my arm, flicking a small switch and looking at me.

"This might hurt a little bit." She depressed the trigger and immediately the bottle sprayed a fine mist over my arm. I winced, before watching as the splinter wound began to slowly heal up. After several seconds, there was nothing to suggest I was injured but for the damage and staining of the sleeve around it.

-_Thank you, Nurse Joy… Erm… What's with the uniform you're wearing? And what sort of Potion is that?_- Nurse Joy blinked, before looking down and grinning in an abashed way, slipping the Potion back into the hip-bag.

"Well… The Gym here is run by a Second Lieutenant. During the summer, she runs a six-week camp for kids to get them out and about. During that period, three times a week I go out there to do medical checks and tests. That's why I wear this outfit. As for the Potion, it's actually a Super Potion. It's more concentrated, so it heals bigger wounds or smaller ones in larger quantity." I nodded, before Jason walked over and spoke to Nurse Joy.

"A Second Lieutenant? I thought that there wasn't a military force in Kanto anymore?" Nurse Joy nodded, before tapping the medic band on her arm with a grin.

"Sure; most of what's left such as weapons, armour, armouries, aircraft and naval vessels are unneeded now days. Got any idea why?" Jason shrugged, before Daniel interjected an answer for him.

"About ninety years ago-during the time of many current Trainer's grandparents time as a teenager-there was a large war between two sides. Kanto and Johto allied against Hoenn and Sinnoh due to political paranoia. As a result many things happened; most of the information is available within Museums around the regions, or heard from some people."

Nurse Joy nodded, before glancing at her wrist as she pulled up her sleeve, revealing a matt-black watch with grey numerals and hands on it. She gasped, before grabbing her beret from the counter and, jamming it onto her head and somehow tucking all of her hair beneath it, ran from the Centre calling over her shoulder to Jason before the doors closed.

"Gotta run! Grab any room that's free and mark it down! See ya later cousin!" Daniel sighed, before re-adjusting his sunglasses and stepping behind the counter. He pulled down a key card and, looking in a small book on the counter, picked up a pen and jotted something in it, before approaching the stairs and glancing back at us.

"You two should get a room, and place your bag next to the radiator. With luck it will all be fully dry. Angela, if you want a fresh dress, then look in the stock room tomorrow. A Chansey can show you the way. For now, however, good night." I looked at Jason, before shrugging and moving behind the desk and looking at the booklet.

**Daniel Grey, Room 24. Huh. Wonder if he has a relative called Dorian… **I turned to the keys, quickly taking the one marked 'Room 26' from its peg. I picked up the pen, writing Jason's name next to the appropriate room, and turned to him with a grin.

-_Jason! We have out room! Shall we go; I'm exhausted and could do with a long sleep._- Jason nodded at me, grinning, before grabbing the key and running up the stairs. I sighed, levitating after him, keeping an eye on him in case he tripped. One uneventful staircase later, and we were on the correct floor outside our room.

Jason slotted the key card, running it through the lock with a grin. It beeped, and he pushed it open as he unslung his backpack. We stepped into the room, looking around. The bed was a double, with a thick duvet and soft-looking pillows. A large fish-tank ran the length of one wall, and in a corner there was also a coat rack with a long arm that doubled as a perch for avians.

"Wow. This is pretty cool!" Jason opened the backpack, throwing several damp clothing items onto a chair that was sure to have fabric stains now, before removing two sets of pyjamas. He dropped mine onto the bed, turning and entering the on-suite bathroom.

"I'll get changed in here, OK Angela? I'll be a few minutes!" I sighed, shedding my dress with a sigh of relief. Draping it over the coat rack I lifted my pyjamas Psychically, wringing them out over the tank until they were dry, then pressing them against the radiator to make them warm and fluffy. I sighed happily as I slipped into them, then turned to face my dress.

There was a hole in one arm, the blue around it stained purple with blood, and grass-stains streaked down one entire side of the bell bottom of the dress. I sighed again, noticing that the material was also dripping water onto the floor; nothing to be done for now. I turned to the bed, pulling back a corner so that I could slide in easily, when Jason exited the bathroom.

He was wearing his pyjamas, but they were damp and clung to him. He shivered slightly, before I sighed and gestured at him. He froze as his pyjamas pulled tight, wringing around his body as I Psychically directed the strands of water produced to the tank, then grinned at him.

-_I'd warm them up for you, but then I'd be pressing you against the radiator…_- Jason laughed slightly, before dumping his clothes at the base of the coat rack. Pulling his belt free, he opened up the Pokeballs there and grinned at everyone before placing Abby in the tank. Eevee yipped excitedly, pressing his nose to the floor and wandering about snuffling, every now and again sneezing slightly. Caesar fluttered up onto the coat rack's perch, gazing at Jason.

"OK, guys, we're in Vermillion now. Nurse Joy isn't here, so tomorrow I promise; first thing first, getting you all seen to. But for now, let's eat OK? I managed to grab a couple of things, so we can share these. And, then we can sleep. OK?" Jason reached into his backpack again, pulling out a tightly wrapped, sodden plastic bag. Opening it, he quickly removed several containers of food; I grinned, quickly recognising that they were all our favourite foods. Well, not that we could make a good decision, but we did all choose them when we ate with Jason's father…

"OK, so… Bacon for Eevee, potato salad for Abby, beetroot for Caesar… And, for me and Angela, varied cold meat sandwiches. What everyone at the picnic favoured. Let's eat, guys!" Jason quickly opened up the small plastic containers, placing the bacon in front of Eevee. Caesar fluttered down when Jason opened up his food, and he stood up to tip Abby's into the tank.

I had already opened the sandwiches and was eating one when Jason sat down again, grinning at me across the plastic sandwich box. He removed one and bit into it, sighing with happiness.

"Oh man, food that tastes like food..! Not that crud we had this morning…" I grinned at Jason, nodding in agreement, before returning my attention to the food before me. After several minutes everyone had finished, and Jason picked up the plastic boxes before putting them in a corner. Abby was asleep in her tank, and Jason placed Caesar on the perch as I lifted a dozing Eevee. He leaned up, licking my cheek as I laid on the bed, pulling the duvet over me and setting Eevee in between me and Jason.

**Night Angela. Night Jason…** I gently stroked Eevee's back, as Jason laid down in the bed and clicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

**Night Eevee. **Jason shuffled in the bed, pulling the duvet, before I heard him speak to me.

"Night Angela. See you tomorrow." I smiled slightly, rubbing my head against the pillow to get comfy, before replying.

-_Night, Jason. Sleep well._- I closed my eyes, before the soothing nothingness of sleep overtook me; so deep that any dreams I had were forgotten as soon as it happened.

(FOOT NOTE-During the time when Angela and Jason are following the signs left by Daniel, I realised that I might need to clarify the final one. With the way that Daniel wrote out the shorthand message, it was mirrored when Angela read it. In other words, write it out correctly on a steamed-up piece of glass. Go to the other side, and that is the flipped direction that they were left.)


End file.
